


Benderpower

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, Borussia Dortmund, Healing Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 93,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Die Beziehung zwischen Sven und Lars war schon immer etwas Besonderes. Seit sie ganz klein waren, konnten sie durch Berührungen den Schmerz des anderen heilen. Je intensiver die Berührungen, desto schneller und besser die Heilung. Doch was passiert, wenn einer der beiden plötzlich einen Freund hat?





	1. Hart im Nehmen

**Author's Note:**

> Die von uns geschriebenen Geschichten sind allesamt erstunken und erlogen.  
> Wir kennen die Protagonisten nicht persönlich und wissen nichts über sie, was nicht allgemein durch die Presse geht.  
> Angesichts der Thematik dieser Geschichte möchten wir das noch einmal klarstellen.

Lars zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein plötzlicher, heftiger Schmerz in seinem rechten Fuß traf. Es war kein Gegenspieler des BVBs in seiner Nähe, niemand hatte ihn gefoult, er war auch nicht im Rasen hängengeblieben, also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Sein Blick suchte den Rasen ab – ja, da drüben. Sein Bruder lag auf dem Rasen, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. "Scheiße", fluchte Lars lautlos. Er versuchte nicht zu humpeln, als er auf Sven zulief um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Einige Dortmunder und auch ein paar Leverkusener standen um Sven herum, machten ihm aber Platz, als er näher kam. Stefan beugte sich ziemlich besorgt über Sven. "Ey, sorry, das wollte ich echt nicht", sagte er.

"Schon okay", zischte Sven unter Schmerzen. Suchend sah er sich zu Lars um, der sich jetzt neben ihn kniete. Er sah seinem Bruder kurz in die Augen, dann griff er nach seiner Hand. Schlagartig fühlte Sven, wie der Schmerz - wenn auch nur ein wenig - nachließ.

"Du musst runter, Sven", sagte der Doc in diesem Moment.

"Is klar", knurrte Sven und ließ sich aufhelfen. Mit einer Stütze links und einer rechts humpelte er vom Feld. Was weiter passierte, sah Lars nicht mehr, er musste sich jetzt wieder auf das Spiel konzentrieren, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwer fiel. Sein Fuß tat weh, und er machte sich Sorgen um Sven.

"Komm, Lars, wird schon", sagte Simon und klopfte ihm kurz auf den Rücken. "Dein Bruder ist in den besten Händen. Außerdem seid ihr doch hart im nehmen ihr zwei."

"Ja, sind wir", nickte Lars. "Ich weiß, wird schon..."

Simons Worte waren nett gemeint, halfen im Moment aber wenig. Sven hatte im Moment wieder die Seuche - erst die Adduktoren, dann der Oberschenkel, der Nasenbeinbruch und jetzt der Fuß.

Sven war hart im Nehmen, aber jede neue Verletzung brachte ihre Probleme mit sich. Probleme, die auch er, Lars, lösen musste.

Außerdem hasste er es, wenn Sven Schmerzen hatte. Nicht nur, weil er auch immer etwas davon hatte - sondern auch, weil er seinen Bruder liebte, sehr liebte, und allein deswegen mitlitt.

Das Spiel rauschte nur noch an ihm vorbei. Sie gewannen, aber selbst darüber konnte er sich nicht wirklich freuen. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Sven sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war, was nichts Gutes vermuten ließ. Und er konnte nicht zu ihm, musste nach dem Spiel zum Interview, und hinterher auch noch zum Dopingtest - hätten die nicht ausgerechnet heute jemand anderen aussuchen können? Und eigentlich müsste er auch mit der Mannschaft zurück nach Leverkusen, schließlich hatten sie am Dienstag ein Spiel in der Champions-League. Er würde bei Sami also ziemlich bitten und betteln müssen, wenn er wenigstens die Nacht hier in Dortmund verbringen wollte.

Aber er konnte Sven nicht alleine lassen, nicht so, nicht heute. Und das würde er Sami schon irgendwie klar machen.

Jetzt saß er aber erstmal zusammen mit Stefan beim Dopingtest und wartete ungeduldig, dass er irgendwann endlich pinkeln konnte. Er hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt, sein Handy aus der Kabine zu holen um Sven eine kurze SMS zu schreiben.

"Komm mal runter, Lars", knurrte Stefan von der Seite. "Kannst ihm eh nicht helfen. Der liegt doch jetzt noch in der Röhre..."

"Ich weiß. Macht es aber nicht besser", brummte Lars.

"Noch was trinken?", grinste Stefan und drückte ihm eine Wasserflasche in die Hand.

Lars war ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, griff aber nach der Wasserflasche. Noch einen weiteren halben Liter, dann musste es doch langsam endlich laufen...

"Hast du schon mit Sami gesprochen, ob du hierbleiben kannst?" fragte Stefan.

Lars schnaubte leise. "Wann denn?"

"Sorry, war nur ne Frage", murmelte Stefan.

"Sorry", entschuldigte sich Lars. "Ist halt total beschissen. Gerade erst die Nase, und jetzt das..."

"Ja... es ist ein Wunder, dass es dich nicht auch noch erwischt hat. Ihr zieht das echt irgendwie magisch an."

"Sven nur noch mehr als ich. Nase, Muskel, und jetzt der Fuß..."

"Vielleicht wär so ein Ganzkörperschutzanzug für euch das richtige", grinste Stefan schief.

"Ritterrüstung. Hat Mama auch schon mal vorgeschlagen."

"Na, dann wissen wir ja, was wir euch zum nächsten Geburtstag schenken."

"Ritterrüstung, FIFA-Approved", grinste Lars unwillkürlich und trank die Flasche leer.

"Genau so was braucht ihr", nickte Stefan. "Brauchst du noch mehr Wasser oder meinst du, es geht jetzt langsam?"

"Gib mal noch ne Flasche, dann klappt das schon. Hoffe ich."

"Ich auch", seufzte Stefan und reichte Lars eine volle Flasche.

Zehn Minuten später fühlte Lars, dass er wohl langsam konnte. Unter Aufsicht des "Ziehungsbeamten", dem Doping-Beauftragten, pinkelte er in den Becher und überreichte ihn dann. Noch ein paar Formalitäten, dann konnte er sich endlich von den Herren und von Stefan verabschieden - um Sami zu suchen.

Sein Trainer erwartete ihn schon mit einem wissenden Blick in den Augen. "Du bist morgen pünktlich beim Training", sagte Sami knapp wie immer.

"Danke", lächelte Lars erleichtert, dass es keine große Diskussion gab. Von Jürgen Klopp bekam er Svens Sachen überreicht, auch seinen Autoschlüssel, und erfuhr, in welches Krankenhaus sie ihn gebracht hatten.

"Grüß Manni von uns", sagte Marco, der als einer der letzten grad die Kabine verließ.

"Mach ich", versprach Lars und machte sich auf den Weg.

In Dortmund kannte sich Lars inzwischen fast so gut aus wie in Leverkusen - vor allem, was die Wege zu Arztpraxen und Krankenhäuser anging.

Er hatte Sven immer mal begleitet - oder im Krankenhaus besucht. So wie heute... Er parkte vor dem Eingang und fragte den Pförtner, "Können Sie mir sagen, ob mein Bruder schon auf Station ist? Sven..." Der Pförtner unterbrach ihn lachend. "...Bender, ich weiß schon. Moment... Zimmer 324."

"Danke", sagte Lars mit einem schiefen Grinsen und lief schnell die Treppen in den dritten Stock hoch.

Zimmer 324 war ganz am Ende des Ganges. Er klopfte, dann öffnete er leise die Tür. Da lag er, Sven, ziemlich fertig, und schien zu schlafen. Vermutlich von einer Menge Schmerzmittel ausgeknockt.

Ganz leise schloss Lars die Tür hinter sich und trat ans Bett seines Bruders. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Svens und strich darüber. Flatternd öffneten sich Svens Augen, nach einem Moment lächelte er leicht.

Lars setzte sich auf die Bettkante und umschloss Svens Hand nun komplett mit seiner. "Ich dachte du schläfst", sagte er leise.

"Nur ein bisschen", erklärte Sven leise. "Schön, dass du hier bist."

"Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?"

"Keine Ahnung..." Sven sah ihn genauer an. "Unter der Dusche?"

"Zuviel duschen ist schlecht für die Haut. Und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag zum Duschen. Ich musste zur Doping-Kontrolle und hatte danach wirklich keine Lust noch mehr Zeit zu verplempern."

"Tut gut... das du hier bist. Hilft schon."

Lars lächelte leicht und drückte Svens Hand. "Was genau ist denn kaputt?"

"Nur ne Dehnung. Innenband. Und irgendeine Einblutung - ist auch schon schön blau geworden."

"Also kein Spiel am Mittwoch?"

"Nee, kein Spiel am Mittwoch. Was danach kommt - keine Ahnung."

"Mist", sagte Lars. "Und vermutlich musst du heute Nacht hierbleiben."

"Ja, die wollen mich heute Nacht hier behalten und da irgendwie alle zwei Stunden was dran machen."

"Super und ich muss morgen früh los, damit ich pünktlich beim Training bin", brummte Lars.

"Und bis dahin...?"

"Bleib ich hier bei dir und halte Händchen. Das hilft wenigstens ein bisschen."

"Hilft gut, das weißt du doch. Ging es dann mit deinem Fuß beim Spiel? Und jetzt?"

"Zieht und pocht, mehr nicht. Scheinen dir ein paar gute Schmerzmittel gegeben zu haben."

"Ja, die haben tolles Zeug hier", deutete Sven zu der Flasche, die über seinem Bett hing. Lars hatte den Tropf vorher gar nicht bemerkt.

"Wenigstens etwas", sagte Lars und seufzte. "Wollten wir den Dezember nicht eigentlich mal krankenhausfrei gestalten?"

"Ja, hatten wir eigentlich vor. Aber vielleicht kann ich ja alle Verletzungen für die nächsten Monate mal auf einmal nehmen..."

"Ja, super Plan", lachte Lars leise. Er hob seine freie Hand und strich Sven über die Wange. "Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, ok?"

Sven lächelte leicht und hob eine Hand um Lars durch den Nacken zu streicheln.

"Ich hatte mir den Abend irgendwie anders vorgestellt", flüsterte Lars.

"Ich mir auch, Lars. Wir hätten was zusammen machen können..."

"Ja und ich hätte mich über unseren Sieg freuen können", sagte Lars mit einem Zwinkern.

"Glück gehabt. Und weil ihr zwei Gegner vom Platz getreten habt."

"Hey, ihr wart auch nicht grad Unschuldslämmer", sagte Lars. "Und Stefan tut es echt leid."

"Ich weiß. War einfach unglücklich, keine Absicht, das hab ich auch gemerkt. Aber wir haben halt echt die Seuche..."

Lars nickte. "Ja... Stefan will uns ne Ritterrüstung schenken."

"Das ist lieb von ihm", grinste Sven.

"Und eine sehr gute Idee."

Sven strich Lars leicht durch den Nacken. "Fühlt sich schon besser an..."

Lars Blick wurde noch eine Spur sanfter. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich mit nach Hause nehmen..."

"Hmm", seufzte Sven leise. "Wünschte, ich könnte mitkommen."

"Ich versuch morgen Abend wieder herzukommen", flüsterte Lars.

"Ich versuch morgen Abend wieder zu Hause zu sein. Oder bei dir, wenn ich eh nicht laufen kann."

"Kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin", sagte Lars. "Am Mittwoch ist unser Spiel, dann wärst du in meiner Wohnung allein. Hier in Dortmund weiß ich, dass sich eure anderen Invaliden um dich kümmern und du nicht allein bist.“

"Gemeinschaftliches Invaliden-Fußballgucken", grinste Sven. "Aber bis Dienstag würd ich gern bei dir bleiben. Und dann lieferst du mich im Lazarett ab."

"Ok, darauf lass ich mich ein", lachte Lars.

"Dann machen wir das so", beschloss Sven.

"Und jetzt versuchst du brav zu schlafen."

"Hmm", machte Sven und sah Lars müde an.

Wieder strich Lars über Svens Wange. "Schlaf. Ich bleib bei dir sitzen."

"Danke", wisperte Sven. "Bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Lars lächelte. Er hob Svens Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Ganz leicht lächelte Sven ihn an. Gerade der Kuss tat gut, nicht nur, weil es ein Kuss war, sondern weil er den restlichen Schmerz aus dem Fuß zog.

Er verfluchte die schmalen Krankenhausbetten, die Lars daran hinderten, sich einfach neben ihn zu legen. Sich jetzt an ihn kuscheln zu können, wäre schön... Die Ruhe, die Wärme und Nähe, sie würden ihm so helfen.

Aber bis morgen würde er darauf verzichten müssen. Hier im Krankenhaus war alles andere viel zu gefährlich. Aber eines wollte, eines brauchte er noch. Seine Hand lag noch immer in seinem Nacken - und das nutzte er jetzt aus um Lars zu sich runter zu ziehen.

"Sven", wisperte Lars warnend, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen den Druck von Svens Hand.

"Nur kurz", bat Sven ihn kaum hörbar und zog weiter. Lars seufzte und kam Sven entgegen. Für einen kleinen Moment berührten sich ihre Lippen, und wie so oft durchströmten ihn Zuneigung, Energie und Liebe.

Viel zu schnell zog sich Lars aber wieder zurück. "Morgen", wisperte er.

Sven nickte leicht, "morgen", wiederholte er.

"Und jetzt schlafen. Das ist ein Befehl von Dr. Lars", grinste Lars zwinkernd.

"Ist in Ordnung, Dr. Lars. Ich melde mich, wenn du mich abholen kannst, ja?"

Lars nickte. "Und ich komm zu dir gefahren, so schnell ich kann."

"Solange Sami dich weglässt."

"Das krieg ich schon irgendwie hin."

"Ich warte einfach bis du kommst."

"Also soll ich dich jetzt allein lassen?" fragte Lars. "Ich bleib auch gern noch länger hier sitzen und halte dein Händchen."

"Ist schon okay. Ich komm zurecht. Außerdem solltest du schlafen - und vorher duschen."

"So schlimm?" fragte Lars lachend.

"Nicht besonders gut, nein", grinste Sven. "Wobei es mich ja nicht stört."

Lars grinste ebenfalls breit. "Dann fahr ich mal zu dir und benutz deine Dusche. Soll ich dir die Sachen hier lassen?" fragte er und deutete zu Svens Tasche, die er von Klopp bekommen hatte.

"Ja, die Klamotten wären gut. Sonst... Lass die Tasche hier, dann hab ich alles, was ich brauche."

Lars nickte und stand auf. "Dann schlaf gut Sven."

"Du auch, Lars. Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", sagte Lars und schlüpfte dann aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich - und lehnte sich außen gleich an sie. Der Besuch hatte ihn geschlaucht, und sein Fuß tat jetzt auch wieder mehr weh. Aber Hauptsache war, dass es Sven besser ging.

Und morgen Abend konnte er sich dann darum kümmern, dass es Sven noch besser ging - aber erst musste er jetzt in Svens Wohnung fahren, duschen und dann ne Runde schlafen.


	2. Heilung

Lars saß nach dem Training in der Kabine und zog die zweite Socke über den Fuß. Inzwischen tat er nicht mehr weh, das hatte er aber auch nicht erwartet, der Schmerz klang immer recht schnell wieder ab. Etwas unschlüssig blickte er in der Kabine herum, lohnte es sich noch nach Hause zufahren, oder sollte er gleich nach Dortm... da meldete sich sein Handy.

"Perfekt", murmelte er, als er auf dem Display Svens Namen aufblinken sah. "Hey", meldete er sich, als er abgenommen hatte.

"Hey", sagte Sven leise. "Bist du schon mit Training fertig?"

"Ja, gerade fertig angezogen. Soll ich dich abholen?"

"Das wär schön. Der Doc will gleich noch mal mit mir sprechen, aber wir sind dann bestimmt fertig, wenn du hier bist."

"Okay, ich fahr gleich los. Sonst warten wir einfach zusammen", schlug Lars vor.

"Dann bis später", sagte Sven mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Lars verabschiedete sich schnell, dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Wohlweislich hatte er schon Svens Krücken mitgenommen, die in der hintersten Ecke im Keller verstaut waren, bloß weit weg. Jetzt musste sein Bruder die Dinger wieder benutzen.

Man konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht zu lange damit rumlaufen musste. Er, Lars, würde sein bestes dafür tun!

Bisher hatte das ja auch immer gut geklappt und Sven und er hatten nach Verletzungen meistens schnell wieder spielen können.

Es war schon unglaublich, wie nahe sie sich wirklich standen, und was das für Auswirkungen hatte. Es hatte schon so früh angefangen, überlegte Lars, während er auf der A1 nach Dortmund fuhr...

***

"Lars, guck mal, Sven ist hingefallen", hatte ihre Mutter auf dem Spielplatz gesagt, "geh mal hin und mach Aii." Sie waren vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre alt gewesen, und Sven war irgendwie beim Laufen gestolpert. Lars hatte es noch vor der Mutter gemerkt, dass das Knie seines Bruders weh tat, und er war natürlich gleich zu seinem Bruder gelaufen.

Sven saß auf dem Boden, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und seine Unterlippe bebte sichtbar.

Sofort setzte sich Lars neben ihn, legte ihm sein Ärmchen um und zog ihn an sich. Seinem Bruder ging es nicht gut, er hatte Schmerzen - das war kaum auszuhalten. Sven kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn und schniefte laut. Ohne darüber nachzudenken gab Lars ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Kam es Lars nur so vor oder tat es wirklich nicht mehr so doll weh? Zur Sicherheit küsste er Sven einfach noch einmal, dann grinsten sie sich an, und Sven stand auf. Es tat wirklich nicht mehr weh.

***

Lars lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. Das war alles schon so schrecklich lange her und seitdem war so unendlich viel passiert. Aber einiges war auch geblieben. Sie hielten zusammen, immer, egal, was kam. Und sie halfen sich, egal, was war.

Deshalb war es auch keine Frage, dass Lars nun erneut nach Dortmund fuhr. Klar, einer von Svens Kollegen hätten seinen Bruder auch abgeholt. Mats, Schmelle oder Ilkay. Aber sie könnten Sven nicht so helfen, wie er das konnte. Nur er stand ihm so nahe, liebte ihn so sehr, dass er ihm helfen konnte.

So kam er schließlich etwas abgehetzt in der Klinik an. Sven wartete ungeduldig schon im Eingangsbereich auf ihn, mit gepackter Tasche.

"Sorry, aber die Straßen waren total voll", sagte Lars.

"Ist okay, so lange sitze ich hier auch noch nicht. Ist halt einfach doof zu warten." Mühsam stand er auf, dann drückte Lars ihm die Krücken in die Hand. "Danke", murmelte Sven nicht besonders begeistert.

"Hat der Doc gesagt, wie lange du voraussichtlich ausfällst?" fragte Lars.

"Mittwoch geht auf keinen Fall, meint er. Mal sehen, was danach kommt." Und ob sie das vielleicht doch noch beschleunigen konnten.

"Dann kommst du jetzt erstmal mit zu mir", sagte Lars.

Sven nickte nur, das war keine Frage. Lars nahm seine Tasche, und Sven folgte ihm humpelnd auf den Krücken zum Wagen.

Lars half ihm beim Einsteigen und setzte sich dann selbst hinters Steuer.

"Ich hab gestern schon deine Sachen gepackt", erklärte Lars, als er Gas gab und in Richtung Autobahn fuhr. "Ist alles im Kofferraum."

"Danke. Du bist toll", sagte Sven.

"Will halt nicht mehr lange rumtrödeln", meinte Lars nur. "Wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause kommen."

Sven nickte sofort. "Morgen Abend kannst du mich übrigens bei Mats abliefern. Das Spiel werden wir bei ihm gucken und er meinte, ich kann dann auch gern bei ihm pennen."

"Das ist schön, dann bist du gleich versorgt." Lars gab Gas, er wollte endlich nach Hause, und sie würden noch fast eine Stunde für die Fahrt brauchen.

In solchen Momenten hasste er die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr im gleichen Verein spielten. Damals, bei 1860, war alles noch viel einfacher gewesen.  
Sie hatten zusammen gewohnt - natürlich - und alles gemeinsam gemacht. Eine Stunde Entfernung konnte die Hölle sein, besonders, wenn man sich so brauchte wie Lars und Sven.

Immerhin war es besser, als wenn einer von ihnen im Ausland spielen würde. Das würden sie aber nie machen, zumindest nicht getrennt, hatten sie sich schon vor Jahren geschworen.

Mit einem Mal spürte Lars Svens Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel.

Vertraute Wärme, dazu ein leichtes, energetisches Kribbeln, das einfach so gut tat.

"Ich war schon schlimmer verletzt", sagte Sven mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Musst dir nicht so große Sorgen machen."

"Warst noch nie so... dauernd verletzt. Das ist einfach scheiße."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Sven.

Lars überholte einen LKW, schaltete in den fünften Gang und legte seine Hand auf Svens. Er musste nichts weiter sagen, sie beide fühlten es jetzt. Ihr enge Verbindung, die so unerklärlich war.

Sven schloss die Augen und gab sich völlig dieser Verbindung hin.

Konzentriert, konzentrierter als er es sonst hätte sein können, fuhr Lars die Strecke nach Hause.

Sobald er anhielt schlug Sven die Augen auf und lächelte seinen Bruder an.

Lars konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

"Ging doch schön schnell", sagte Sven.

"Hast ja auch schön geschlafen", grinste Lars und strich noch einmal über seine Hand.

"Ich hab nicht geschlafen", protestierte Sven.

"Nein, hab ich gemerkt. Hast auch kaum geschnarcht..."

"Hallo? Ich schnarche nicht. Wenn einer von uns beiden schnarcht, dann jawohl du!"

"Da wir anatomisch gleich sind, mein Lieblingsbruder, schnarchen wir, wenn, beide."

Sven runzelte die Stirn. "Solltest du nicht nett zu mir sein, wo ich so schwer verletzt bin?"

"Reicht dir 'Lieblingsbruder' nicht?"

"Nein. Ich denke, da muss schon mehr kommen", grinste Sven.

"Ich zeigs dir oben, okay?"

"Na gut, solange werde ich grad noch warten können."

"Dann komm", forderte Lars ihn auf und stieg aus. Er reichte Sven die Krücken und nahm selbst die Tasche vom Rücksitz.

Sven hatte inzwischen einige Übung darin, mit Krücken aus dem Wagen zu steigen und brauchte deshalb nicht lange. Dann folgte er Lars in dessen Wohnung.

"Sofa?" fragte Lars ihn, während er Svens Tasche im Schlafzimmer verstaute.

"Ja, klingt gut", meinte Sven und setzte sich langsam hin, dann legte er gleich seinen verletzten Fuß hoch. Er steckte in einer Schiene und pochte wieder, er war einfach zu weit gelaufen.

Lars ging kurz in die Küche und kam dann mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche O-Saft zurück.

"Komm, setz dich", forderte Sven ihn auf.

Lars setzte sich dicht neben ihn und legte einen Arm um Svens Schulter. Er fühlte, wie sein Bruder sich entspannte.

"Kriegen wir schon wieder hin, hm?" wisperte Lars.

"Klar kriegen wir das hin", lächelte Sven leicht. "Die Benderpower schafft das."

Lars lächelte ebenfalls und küsste Sven gegen die Schläfe.

"Hmm", machte Sven genießerisch.

Lars schloss die Augen und zog Sven noch enger an sich.

"Es hat so gut getan, als du gestern ins Krankenhaus gekommen bist", flüsterte Sven.

"Weiß ich. Auch wenn der Abend eigentlich anders geplant gewesen war."

"Ja, war er. Wäre auch schöner gewesen."

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Irgendwann benennen sie noch mal ein Krankenhaus nach dir."

Sven schnaubte leise. "Dann aber die Bender-Klinik, dann kannst du da auch rein."

"Na im Moment schreist du ja wohl lauter "hier" als ich."

"Ich halt demnächst mal die Klappe, wenn die Verletzungen verteilt werden", schnaubte Sven.

"Ich wäre dir unendlich dankbar dafür."

"Geht dir nicht gut damit, hm?", fragte Sven leise.

"Das weißt du doch", flüsterte Lars.

Sven nickte leicht. Ja, es war anstrengend für Lars, das wusste er.

"Außerdem hasse ich es, wenn es dir nicht gut geht", wisperte Lars.

"Ich weiß - geht mir ja genauso."

Lars drehte den Kopf und erneut berührten seine Lippen Svens Stirn.

Er merkte, wie Sven sich weiter entspannte

Lächelnd ließ Lars seine Lippen einfach dort liegen, atmete gegen Svens Haut und schloss die Augen.  
Er spürte wieder seinen linken Fuß, der etwas weh tat und pochte. Es war nichts wirklich schlimmes, aber es war schmerzhaft und unangenehm.

Er legte eine Hand auf Svens Brust, ganz still, ohne sie zu bewegen.

Sven gab ein leichtes Seufzen von sich.

So ermutigt begann Lars seine Hand ganz leicht zu bewegen.

"Gut", murmelte Sven.

Langsam schob Lars seine Hand ein wenig tiefer.

Svens Augen schlossen sich und er lehnte den Kopf leicht zurück. Er spürte Lars' Lippen, die sich sein Gesicht entlang tasteten, bis sie seine Lippen erreichten.  
Sanft strichen Lars Lippen über seine, erst kaum spürbar und dann langsam immer deutlicher.

Die ersten Momente genoss Sven die Berührungen nur - und das Gefühl, wie das unangenehme Pochen aus seinem Fuß verschwand... Dann begann er den Kuss zu erwidern, über Lars' Lippen zu streicheln und sie zu liebkosen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lars Lippen sich für ihn öffneten.

Sven nahm die Einladung sofort an und strich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, Zähne und Lars' eigene Zunge.

Lars stöhnte leicht und schob sich dichter an seinen Bruder.

"Wollen wir es uns drüben gemütlich machen?", fragte Sven, vermutlich in der letzten Minute, in der er es noch fragen konnte.

Lars nickte wortlos und stand vorsichtig auf. "Komm, ich helf dir", bot er Sven an und reichte ihm eine Hand.

Sven ließ sich hochziehen und humpelte dann hinter Lars her ins Schlafzimmer.

Auch hier half Lars ihm, legte seinen Fuß hoch, als sie sich gesetzt hatten, und nahm dann erst neben ihm platz.

"Komm wieder her", flüsterte Sven und zog Lars an sich.

"Hm, gerne", murmelte Lars und rutschte wieder dicht an ihn heran.

Sven schlang die Arme um Lars und lehnte sich vor, bis sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten.

Lars' Hände streichelten weiter über seine Brust.

Diesmal ließ Sven den Kuss schnell leidenschaftlicher werden.

Vorsichtig schob Lars seine Hände tiefer wandern. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann schoben sich seine Finger vorsichtig unter Svens Pulli.

"Hmm", machte Sven genießerisch.

Lars lächelte und ließ seine Finger höher wandern.

"Du weißt, wie gut das tut", raunte Sven dankbar.

"Natürlich. Sehr, sehr gut", wisperte Lars.

Sven lehnte sich an ihn und küsste ihn erneut.

"Wollen wir den Pulli nicht erst los werden?" fragte Lars gegen Svens Lippen.

Ohne zu antworten, zog Sven seinen Pulli aus und öffnete den Reißverschluss von Lars' Sweatjacke.  
Schnell lagen Jacke und Pulli auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. Dann schmiegte sich Lars eng an seinen Bruder.

Das letzte Mal war noch gar nicht lange her und doch kam es beiden viel, viel länger vor.

Langsam ließ Lars seine Hand über Svens Körper streichen, über seine Haut, und immer wieder küsste er ihn.

Auch Svens Hände begannen nun über Lars Körper zu streichen. Über seine Schultern, seinen Nacken und weiter hinab an der Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten.

Es kribbelte leicht, zog quer durch Lars' Körper. Die Energie, die sie übertrugen.

Sven keuchte in den Kuss und drängte sich enger an Lars.

Langsam schob sich Lars' Hand tiefer, in die Trainingshose, die Sven trug.

"Ja", zischte Sven und seine Hüfte zuckte leicht nach vorn.

"Dann soll ich weitermachen?", lachte Lars leise und umfasste ihn leicht.

"Oh ja, bitte", raunte Sven.

Lars beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn, während seine Hand sich fester bewegte.

Er spürte, wie Svens Hände sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machten. Es dauert etwas, bis Sven den Knopf und den Reißverschluss geöffnet hatte.

Sofort schob er seine Hand in Lars Hose und Shorts umfasste dessen Schwanz.

Jetzt war es Lars, der heiser aufkeuchte.

"Mehr?" fragte Sven heiser.

"Ja, mehr, bitte..."

"Dann hilf mir, die Hose los zu werden."

Lars lachte leise und zerrte die enge Jeans von den Beinen. Sven entledigte sich unterdessen seiner eigenen Hose und warf sie auf den Boden.  
Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, so dass er Lars direkt gegenüber lag.

Sofort schob sich Lars näher an ihn.

Schließlich berührten sie sich am ganzen Körper, von den Füßen bis zu den Lippen. Es kribbelte überall, nicht nur in seinem schmerzenden Fuß.  
Aber auch der Fuß war so viel besser als zuvor, es half wieder einmal.

Lars Hände strichen leicht über seine Seiten, über seine Hüfte bis hinunter zum Oberschenkel.

Flatternd schlossen sich Svens Lider, er genoss jede Berührung. Und er wusste, dass Lars es mindestens genauso genoss.  
Auch er zog seine Energien aus ihrer Verbindung, auch wenn er heute mehr gab als nahm. Dennoch würde auch er gestärkt daraus hervorgehen. Sven lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn erneut.

Lars seufzte hörbar in den Kuss und schob sich leicht über seinen Bruder.

Er fühlte, wie Sven dabei leicht lächelte und dann eine Hand auf Lars' Hintern schob.

"Hm", machte Lars genüsslich und ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Nur ganz langsam bewegt sich Lars, vorsichtig, genießerisch zugleich. Er streichelte weiter seine Seite, seinen Oberschenkel, ließ aber alle empfindlicheren Stellen noch aus.

Zum einen genoss Sven diese zärtlichen Berührungen, zum anderen wurde er aber immer ungeduldiger.

Endlich schob sich Lars ganz auf ihn, schwer mit seinem gesamten Gewicht, ein Moment, den Sven immer ganz besonders genoss.  
Er schob seine Hände auf Lars Rücken und spreizte leicht seine Beine. Sofort ruckelte sich Lars dazwischen, dabei küsste er Sven weiter.

Nach einem Moment begann Sven sich leicht unter Lars zu bewegen.

Leise keuchte Lars auf, streichelte über Svens warme Haut und liebkoste ihn.

Sven vertiefte den Kuss und schob seine Hände weiter nach unten, bis sie auf Lars Po lagen.

Langsam löste sich Lars von Svens Lippen und küsste sich tiefer.

Sofort stöhnte Sven auf und vergrub eine Hand in Lars Haaren.

Wieder knurrte Lars leise, dann bewegte er sich etwas schneller. Sie sprachen während des Sex' nicht, niemals, aber sie beide genossen ihn.

Lars schob eine Hand auf Svens Brust und begann eine Brustwarze zu umkreisen.

Leise seufzte Sven bei der Berührung.

Lars rutschte noch ein Stück nach unten und begann an der freien Brustwarze zu saugen.

Nur einen Moment lang blieb Sven ruhig liegen, dann legte er seine Hand auf Lars' Hintern um die Bewegungen zu beschleunigen.

Lars stöhnte auf und presste sich dichter an Sven. Er fühlte seinen Schwanz ganz hart an seinem eigenen, ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl!

Es war Sven, der schließlich eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper schob und begann, ihre Schwänze zu massieren. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis Lars das Gesicht verzog und Sven heiser aufkeuchte, und sie beide kamen.


	3. „Ich glaub ich steh auf Männer“

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sank Lars auf Svens Körper. Er fühlte sich angenehm schwer und doch auch voller Energie an.

Das war immer das Ergebnis, wenn sie... das... zusammen getan hatten. Diese Energie, die durch den ganzen Körper kribbelte, ihnen Kraft für das nächste Spiel gab - oder eine der vielen Verletzungen heilte.

Und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass Sven keinerlei Schmerzen mehr im Fuß hatte. Die Wirkung würde sich nach ein paar Momenten wieder etwas abschwächen, aber er würde vermutlich wirklich nur das Spiel am Mittwoch verpassen.

Lars bemerkte auf jeden Fall, wie Sven den Fuß bewegte, dehnte und dabei leicht lächelte. "Tut nicht mehr weh", wisperte er das, was Lars sowieso schon wusste. Weil sein eigener Fuß ebenfalls nicht mehr schmerzte.

"Das ist gut", flüsterte Lars und rutschte dann von Svens Körper um sich an seine Seite zu kuscheln.

Sven legte ihm einen Arm um. Es war so gut gewesen, das, was da zwischen ihnen war, und das wollte er ihm auch zeigen.

"Meinst du, bis zum Ende des Jahres bleiben wir jetzt mal beide heile?" wisperte Lars.

"Ich hoffe es, ich hoffe es so. Ich will nicht wieder ne Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen.“

"Das nächste Mal kidnappe ich dich und nehm dich gleich mit nach Hause", versprach Lars und gähnte.

"Ja, bitte." Sven kuschelte sich an ihn und entspannte sich. "Musst du heute noch mal los?"

"Leider ja", seufzte Lars. "Ist ein wichtiges Spiel..."

"Ich schlaf hier ne Runde oder guck mal, was du so dreckiges auf deinem Laptop hast."

Lars hob den Kopf. "Dreckiges?"

"Nicht?", fragte Sven enttäuscht.

"Ach du meinst meine geheime Pornosammlung!" lachte Lars.

"Ja, genau!", nickte Sven leicht. "Gespeichert unter 'Nicht angucken' oder 'Finger weg'"

"Oder 'geht meinen neugierigen Zwilling nichts an'", sagte Lars zwinkernd.

"Und dann als Kennwort unseren Geburtstag", lachte Sven.

Lars grinste breit. "Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"

"Ich bin nicht blöd", grinste Sven nur.

"Gut, nicht dass das noch auf mich abfärbt", lachte Lars und strich Sven über die Seite.

Genießerisch schloss Sven die Augen.

Lars lächelte und warf dann einen Blick zur Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Ein paar Minuten konnte er noch liegen bleiben, aber dann würde er sich beeilen müssen um pünktlich zum Training zu kommen.

Noch konnte er aber hier bei Sven bleiben und die Nähe und Energie genießen.

Er sah, wie Svens Atmung langsam ruhiger wurde. Das war auch eine Wirkung - Sven brauchte den Schlaf jetzt, also schlief er, in Lars' Armen.

Lars küsste einen Bruder sanft auf die Stirn und zog dann die Bettdecke über sie.

Wenig später musste er sich schon wieder von ihm lösen, aber Sven schlief tief und fest. Sein Fuß war in Ordnung, es machte Lars keine Probleme, und auch ein kurzes hüpfen war völlig schmerzfrei.

Schnell verschwand er im Bad, wo er sich säuberte und umzog. Dann zog er sich leise an und schlich sich aus der Wohnung zum Training.

***

Als Sven aufwachte, war er allein in der Wohnung. Klar, Lars war beim Training. Gähnend setzte er sich im Bett auf und sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte über eine Stunde geschlafen.

Offenbar hatte er den Schlaf gebraucht. Die letzte Nacht war nicht besonders ruhig gewesen, außerdem brauchte er nach Lars' Heilung immer Ruhe und am besten Schlaf. Dann ging es ihm anschließend am besten.

Auch diesmal hatte es wieder geklappt. Sven schlug die Decke zurück und sah auf seinen Fuß, der ihm bis vorhin noch solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte.

Er war kaum noch geschwollen, ließ sich problemlos bewegen, und auch der Bluterguss war weitestgehend abgezogen. Das würde seinen Doc mal wieder vor ein Rätsel stellen, dachte er grinsend.

Er würde wieder etwas von "gutem Heilfleisch" erklären und wieder trainieren. Vermutlich würde der Doc ihn sicherheitshalber noch nicht am Mittwoch spielen lassen, aber danach sah es gut aus.

Und das war so wichtig. Sie hatten so schon genug Verletzte. Fast die komplette Stammmannschaft. Die Meisterschaft war so gut wie abgehakt, aber in der Champions League und dem Pokal, da wollten sie noch was reißen.

Und dafür brauchten sie alle, die noch halbwegs fit waren, sonst konnten sie das auch abhaken. Das wollte Sven nicht, er würde alles dafür tun, dass sie in dieser Saison wieder Erfolge feiern würden.

Langsam schob er sich aus dem Bett, zog sich seine Shorts an und wühlte dann in Lars Kleiderschrank, bis er eine bequeme Jogginghose und einen Pulli gefunden hatte.

Dann ging er ein wenig durch die Wohnung, bewegte seine Füße, machte ein wenig Gymnastik, die er mal bei einer Reha gelernt hatte. Der Fuß blieb ruhig.

Es war ein Wunder. Ein nicht zu erklärendes Wunder.

Lars und er, sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie sich auf diese Weise heilen konnten. Damals, als sie noch im Kindergarten waren, da war es normal gewesen - wenn einer sich weh getan hatte, dann hatte der andere ihn getröstet. Die Kindergärtnerinnen hatten das immer "total süß" gefunden, und es existierten auch so einige Bilder davon.

Und es war ja auch nichts schlimmes, wenn man seinen Bruder lieb hatte.

So waren sie auch erzogen worden. Sie waren Brüder, Zwillinge, und sollten immer füreinander da sein. Sie stritten nur selten, sie standen zwar in stetigem Wettkampf - aber sie liebten sich. Es gab für Sven einfach keinen wichtigeren Menschen als Lars. Und umgekehrt war es genauso.

Das war auch in der Schulzeit immer so gewesen. Als Kind war es das typische Aii gewesen, mit dem das Aua buchstäblich weggestreichelt wurde. Später wurden die Berührungen dann zielgerichteter. Sie hatten schon in der Grundschule gemerkt, das die Berührung des anderen gut taten.

Sie hatten sich nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob das nur bei ihnen so war oder auch bei anderen Geschwistern. Es war einfach so.

Erst später, so in der siebten Klasse, wurde es deutlicher. In diesem Alter entdeckte man seine Sexualität.  
Sie bemerkten, dass die Heilung schneller ging, besser funktioniert, je enger sie beieinander waren und je mehr sie sich berührten.

Schon bald nutzten sie das bewusst aus - kleinere und größere Blessuren heilten sie gleichsam per Handauflegen. Und irgendwann experimentierten sie auch. Machte es einen Unterschied, ob die Hand auf der Kleidung lag oder direkt auf der nackten Haut?

Mussten sie genau die Verletzung berühren, oder reichte es, den Körper des anderen zu streicheln?

Es war schließlich ein dummer Unfall, der sie noch einen Schritt weitergehen ließ. Sven bekam im Training einen Ball extrem unglücklich an die Hand. Es war zwar kein Bruch aber eine sehr schmerzhafte Zerrung.

Natürlich kümmerte sich Lars um die Verletzung und streichelte und küsste die Hand.

Aber es half nicht so gut wie sonst. Lars spürte Svens Schmerzen so intensiv, als wären es seine eigenen und es machte ihn Wahnsinnig, dass Sven so litt.

Sie mussten nicht die Verletzung direkt berühren, um sie zu heilen. Aber Küssen half. Also küsste Lars erst die Hand, aber bei jeder Berührung schmerzte auch seine eigene Hand stärker. Er zögerte kurz, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Svens Wange.

Sven sah ihn ziemlich erstaunt und mit großen Augen an, spürte er doch im gleichen Moment eine Wärme, ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper laufen.

Und die Hand, seine Hand... um noch einmal diese Schmerzlinderung zu erfahren drehte er den Kopf und küsste Lars auf den Mundwinkel.

Erneut dieses Kribbeln. Es zog durch den ganzen Körper, ein wenig aufregend, aber so viel mehr.

Lars sah ihn an, als er langsam den Kopf drehte und diesmal mit seinen Lippen direkt die von Sven berührte.

Wieder dieses Kribbeln, diese... Energie, die durch seinen... nein, durch ihrer beider Körper zog.

"Das ist Wahnsinn", murmelte Lars gegen Svens Lippen.

Svens Stimme klang atemlos, als er "mach weiter", bat.

Lars schluckte, schlug dann aber alle Gedanken, die auf ihn einstürmen wollten, zur Seite. Er lehnte sich wieder vor und begann Sven zu küssen.

Es war unglaublich, der Schmerz in der Hand verschwand sofort, dafür kribbelte es weiter. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und beide vergaßen für einen Moment, warum sie sich überhaupt küssten.  
Es fühlte sich unerwartet, unbeschreiblich gut an.

Minutenlang küssten sie sich so, bis sich Lars langsam von Sven löste. Atemlos. Mit geröteten Wangen. Und ein klein wenig Panik in den Augen

Sven hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Lars glühende Wange.

Die Berührung beruhigte ihn und ließ ihn seinen Bruder - seinen Zwillingsbruder - ansehen.

"Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert", wisperte Sven. "Guck dir meine Hand an. Sie ist wieder total ok."

"Ja, tut nicht mehr weh", bewegte auch Lars seine Hand.

Sven lächelte und strich weiter über Lars Wange. "Also..."

"Also ist alles gut?", fragte Lars leise.

"Es ist alles gut", nickte Sven.

Ganz vorsichtig versuchte Lars zu lächeln.

"Hey", flüsterte Sven und zog Lars in seine Arme.

Lars zitterte leicht, konnte sich aber nach und nach entspannen.

Sven hielt ihn einfach, strich ihm über den Rücken und sagte nichts. Erst, als er fühlte, dass es Lars besser ging und er wieder ganz ruhig war, ließ er ihn wieder ganz ruhig. "Besser?"

"Bisschen durcheinander, aber sonst ok", murmelte Lars.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Lars. Du hast mir unheimlich geholfen."

"Wir haben uns geküsst Sven."

"Und du hast meine Hand heile gemacht. Danke."

Lars lächelte schwach. "Aber der Kuss war..."

"Ja?", fragte Sven leise nach

"Anders."

"Schön?"

Lars nickte leicht. "Aber wir... du bist mein Bruder."

"Und deswegen helfen wir uns."

Wieder nickte Lars leicht

"Sven?"

"Hm?"

"Ich glaub ich... steh auf Männer", nuschelte Lars.

Sven sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann nickte er leicht und zog Lars wieder an sich.

Lars schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich einfach an seinen Bruder.

"Ich auch", hörte er Sven ganz, ganz leise.

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Lars Lippen. Plötzlich war das alles nicht mehr so schlimm. Mit Sven würde er auch das durchstehen. Auch wenn niemand sonst es erfahren durfte, sie hatten einander.

"Siehst du - alles wird gut", flüsterte Sven erneut.

"Wird es. Weil wir zusammen sind", wisperte Lars.

"Eben. Wir sind nicht alleine - wir halten immer zusammen."


	4. Asialieferservice

Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich von hinten auf Svens Schulter und riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. "Schläfst du mit offenen Augen?" fragte Lars grinsend.

"Hey", lächelte Sven ihn an. "Ja, scheint so. Hab an damals gedacht... meine Hand, und so."

"Das ist so lange her", sagte Lars lächelnd.

"Ja, ewig. Aber es hilft noch immer."

Lars schlang die Arme um Sven und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Wollen wir uns was zu essen bestellen? Ich hab Lust auf was vom Chinesen."

"Das klingt gut - ich nehm irgendwas mit Rind, okay?"

Lars nickte und ließ seinen Bruder los. "Ich soll dich schön von den Jungs grüßen. Sie drücken dir alle die Daumen, dass du schnell wieder fit wirst."

"Das ist lieb von ihnen. Grüß mal zurück und sag ihnen, dass ich euch für euer Spiel alles gute Wünsche."

"Deine Aufgabe ist es, uns ganz kräftig die Daumen zu drücken", grinste Lars, der inzwischen in einer Schublade nach dem Bestellzettel eines Asialieferservice suchte.

"Darin bin ich doch Profi!", lachte Sven.

"Stimmt. Ha, da ist er ja!" rief Lars und hielt den gesuchten Zettel in die Höhe. "Nach umfangreichen Test, der momentane Sieger im Bereich der Asia-Bringdienste."

"Dann lass mal prüfen, ob er diesen Status auch behält", lachte Sven breit.

Lars ließ sich neben Sven aufs Sofa fallen und faltete den Zettel auseinander. "Stefan hatte letztes Mal so leckeres scharfes Rindfleisch... hier, das hier war’s glaub ich. Mit Zitronengras."

"Das nehm ich", beschloss Sven kurzerhand.

"Und ich nehm Ente", sagte Lars ohne lange zu überlegen.

"Bestellst du dann gleich?"

Lars zückte sein Handy und gab schnell die Bestellung auf. Dann lehnte er sich wieder an Sven an. "Fuß noch heile", stelle er eher fest als dass er fragte.

"Oh ja, dem geht es prächtig. Und mir auch."

"Schön." Lars sah ihn an. "Irgendwie noch immer total komisch, oder? Dass das so klappt?"

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist es, aber ich bin unendlich froh darüber."

"Oh ja, ich auch. Ich möchte gar nicht überlegen, wie oft du dich schon verletzt hast..."

"Hey, manchmal erwischt es dich auch", brummte Sven.

"Ja, und dann heilst du."

"Wer weiß, ob wir überhaupt noch spielen würden, wenn wir uns nicht heilen könnten."

"Gut möglich, dass nicht. Nicht, weil wir nicht mehr könnten, sondern weil... weil einfach irgendwann die Kraft fehlt."

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich hab", sagte Sven und drückte Lars Hand.

Lars lächelte leicht und lehnte sich an ihn. "Ich auch, so froh."

Sven schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung seines Bruders. Auch wenn sein Fuß wieder ok war, tat es einfach gut, Lars so nahe zu sein.

Ganz ruhig und gemütlich saßen sie da, bis es an der Tür klingelte.

"Ich gehe", sagte Lars und stand auf.

Sven stand inzwischen auf und holte Teller und Besteck. Als Lars mit dem Essen zurückkehrte, hatte er fertig aufgedeckt.

"Sollst dich doch schonen", schimpfte Lars und drückte Sven auf einen Stuhl.

"Du musst übermorgen spielen, nicht ich."

"Ja und dein Fuß ist... war kaputt, also musst du ihn noch ein bisschen schonen."

"Ja, ein bisschen. Aber lass uns jetzt essen, ja?"

"Das hört mein hungriger Magen gern", grinste Lars.

"Also guten Appetit", wünschte Sven.

"Dir auch!"

Sie aßen in Ruhe, und wie Lars versprochen hatte, schmeckte es hervorragend. Danach kuschelten sie sich auf die Couch und zappten durch die Fernsehprogramme.  
Ganz gemütlich, aber doch etwas enger als Brüder normalerweise sitzen würden.

"Bett?" fragte Lars irgendwann leise.

"Bett klingt gut", nickte Sven und stand auf. Er liebte es, sie beide liebten es, zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen - auch das hatten sie als Kind oft gemacht. Sich heimlich abends ins Zimmer und Bett des anderen geschlichen.

Es war einfach ein beruhigendes Gefühl nicht allein zu sein, seinen Zwilling ganz nah bei sich zu fühlen.  
Eng an ihn geschmiegt zu liegen, ihn atmen zu fühlen und zu spüren, dass es ihm gut ging.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Lars, als sie wenig später in seinem Bett lagen.

"Hm, du auch", antwortete Sven ganz leise und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich. Einen Arm um den Zwilling geschlungen, und alles war gut.

Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis bei eingeschlafen waren.


	5. Die Sache mit Marco

Auch der nächste Tag verlief weitestgehend ruhig. Lars fuhr Sven nach Dortmund, da er dort zur Untersuchung musste und dann zum Training. Wieder einmal wunderte sich der Arzt, über Svens gutes "Heilfleisch“.  
"Aber nicht, dass du jetzt nur so tust und nachher übertreibst. Das muss ordentlich ausheilen, sonst hast du da lange was von", warnte er.

"Keine Angst, ich werd brav mit den anderen Invaliden vor dem Fernseher gucken", brummte Sven.

"Macht euch einen schönen Abend", wünschte der Arzt und schickte ihn raus. Sven las noch etwas im Wartezimmer in einer Autobild, bis Lars ihn abholte.

"Wollen wir essen gehen?" fragte Lars. "Auf Kochen hab ich keine Lust..."

"Hast du schon was ausgesucht?"

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Worauf hast du Hunger?"

"Lass mal was Ausgefallenes nehmen. War nicht irgendwo ein Brasilianer?"

"Ja... mal gucken, ob ich den finde", grinste Lars.

"Na komm, den findest du - wenn du hungrig genug bist."

Lars schnaubte und fuhr erstmal zurück nach Leverkusen und dann in die Richtung, in der das Restaurant lag. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es in der Richtung lag.

Am Ende mussten sie dann aber doch Google befragen und noch einmal quer durch die Stadt fahren. Dann aber saßen sie in einem gemütlichen Restaurant bei einem phantastischen Essen.

"Ich hab vorhin mit Mama telefoniert", erzählte Lars, als sie fertig mit dem Essen waren.

"Und was erzählt sie?"

"Das du dich noch nicht gemeldet hast", grinste Lars. "Und sie wollte wissen, ob wir Weihnachten und Sylvester zu Hause sind."

"Was für eine Frage!", empörte sich Sven.

"Du kennst doch Mama. Das war ihre Art zu fragen, ob wir uns nicht endlich mal ne Freundin zugelegt haben, mit der wir vielleicht lieber feiern wollen."

"Ich würd die Freundin vielleicht mitbringen - oder eher den Freund - aber Weihnachten ohne dich geht doch gar nicht."

Lars grinste breit. "Ach du hast also nen heimlichen Freund, ja?"

"Heimlichen Freund", schnaubte Sven. "Weißt doch, wie das ist mit Marco. Er ist süß und alles... aber irgendwie wird das dann doch nichts."

"Mario ist weg, damit ist doch das größte Hindernis aus dem Weg geräumt", sagte Lars.

"Die beiden waren noch ganz schön lange zusammen. Und selbst, wenn das jetzt endgültig erledigt ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Marco mich will."

"Marco weiß ja aber auch gar nicht, dass er dich haben könnte", sagte Lars.

"Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll..."

"Fang doch einfach mal damit an, dass du auch auf Männer stehst."

"Ja, klar, so ganz auf einmal..."

Lars seufzte. "Ja... wir haben irgendwie die Chance verpasst, jemanden einzuweihen."

"Und jetzt wird’s immer blöder."

"Ich weiß", sagte Lars. "Ich möchte nur, dass du glücklich bist."

"Ich bin glücklich, Lars."

"Marco würde dich vermutlich noch glücklicher machen."

"Ja, klar, weil er auch total auf mich steht."

"Weißt du es?"

"Kannst ihn ja mal fragen..."

"Ok, lassen wir das Thema", sagte Lars.

"Danke", nickte Sven leicht.

Lars lächelte leicht. Er wusste, dass Sven nicht gern über das Thema sprach.

Sven hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit in Marco verguckt, da war der noch mit Mario zusammen gewesen.

Und Lars konnte das durchaus nachvollziehen. Marco war ein prima Kerl und bestimmt ein unglaublich toller Freund. Jedenfalls hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, wenn er Marco und Mario zusammen gesehen hatte.

Die beiden waren wirklich ein Traumpaar gewesen, aber über die Entfernung, dem Versteckspiel und der ständigen Belastung mit englischen Wochen hatten sie es nicht geschafft. Schon im Oktober war Schluss gewesen zwischen den beiden - also war Marco seit zwei Monaten wieder alleine.

Langsam würde er also wieder bereit sein, für etwas Neues. Aber Sven wollte es nicht mal versuchen. Lars wusste, dass nicht nur Svens Angst vor einer Abweisung der Grund war, sondern auch ihre enge Beziehung zueinander.

Das würde doch kein Freund verstehen, oder? Dass sie, die Brüder - die Zwillinge - sich so nahe standen! Und sie würden niemanden dazwischen lassen.

Deshalb waren sie ja auch beide ungebunden. Auch Lars konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie eine Beziehung in dieser Konstellation funktionieren sollte.

Immerhin waren sie nicht alleine. Sie hatten sich, und das reichte eigentlich doch auch.

"Du guckst so traurig", sagte Sven plötzlich.

"Traurig? Nee..."

"Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen", sagte Sven. "Marco... du bist viel wichtiger. Solange ich dich hab, brauch ich niemand anderen."

"Ich weiß, dass da niemals jemand zwischen kommt. Aber andererseits... wär es doch auch schön. Ich meine, auch jemand anderen zu haben."

Sven nickte leicht. Natürlich wäre das schön. Aber mit Marco - oder irgendwem anders - würde sich seine Beziehung zu Lars ändern und das konnte er nicht riskieren. Niemals.

Also würden sie es einfach so lassen wie es war - sie hatten zu viel zu verlieren.

"Zahlen?" fragte Lars und grinste. "Und wenn dein Fuß es erlaubt, können wir ja noch ne Runde über den Weihnachtsmarkt drehen. Ich such noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zum verschenken."

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Hast den Fuß ja gestern gut heilegekriegt."

Lars lachte und winkte den Kellner zu sich.

Schnell war das erledigt, und sie verließen das Restaurant. Den Weg zum Weihnachtsmarkt fand Lars recht problemlos, so konnten sie wenig später zwischen den Buden hindurchschlendern.

Sie beide kauften hier und da ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die sie an Freunde, Bekannte oder auch an Teamkollegen verschenken wollten.

Noch zwei heiße Kakao, dazu gebrannte Mandeln, danach fuhren sie wieder nach Hause.

"Mein Flug geht morgen Mittag", sagte Lars. "Ich hab Sami gesagt, dass ich dich vorher noch nach Dortmund bringe und von da direkt zum Flughafen fahre."

"Schön, dann haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit zusammen."

"Wir können zumindest ganz in Ruhe zusammen frühstücken", nickte Lars.

"Dann sollten wir dafür noch einkaufen, dein Kühlschrank ist schon ziemlich leer."

Lars sah ihn leidend an. "Dann müssten wir wieder raus..."

"Wir werden auch mit trockenem Toast überleben", beschloss Sven kurzerhand.

Lars umarmte Sven. "Das wollte ich hören. Zur Not leihen wir uns bei meiner Nachbarin was."

Sven lehnte sich leicht an ihn. "Okay, gut so."

Lars küsste seinen Bruder leicht auf die Wange.

Der lächelte. Wieder knisterte es, diese Energie, die bei jeder Berührung übertragen wurde und mehr wurde.

"Lust noch nen Film zu gucken?" fragte Lars leise.

"Hm - was haste denn so da?"

"Was klassisch besinnliches für die Weihnachtszeit?", schlug Lars breit grinsend vor.

Sven grinste ebenfalls ein wenig unsicher. "Klassisch besinnlich? Stirb langsam?"

"Natürlich! Was denn sonst?"

"Dann schieb rein!"

"Zu Befehl, mein Lieblingsbruder", sagte Lars und schob schnell die DVD in den Player. Dann setzte er sich wieder dicht neben Sven und lehnte sich an ihn.

Sven schnappte sich die leichte Wolldecke und breite sie schnell über ihren Körper aus. Dann legte er einen Arm um Lars und zog ihn an sich.

Lars kuschelte sich an ihn und startete dann den Film.

Sie sahen sich die ersten beiden Teile an, bis sie dabei fast eingeschlafen waren. Müde taumelten sie dann ins Bett und schliefen schnell ein.


	6. Fußballgucken der Invalidenrunde

Nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen packten sie ihre Sachen, Lars brachte Sven zu Mats und fuhr dann, wie abgesprochen, zum Flughafen.

"Ist nett, dass du mich aufnimmst", sagte Sven zu Mats.

"Kann dich doch nicht alleine lassen, wo dein Bruder und Aufpasser ja seinen Job vernachlässigt", neckte ihn Mats.

"Echt. Spielt lieber Fußball als sich um mich zu kümmern", lachte Sven.

"Und du wirst auch noch verpflichtet ihm die Daumen zu drücken?"

"Das mach ich freiwillig. Und ich bin dann ja schon gut in Übung, nachdem Daumen drücken heute Abend."

"Na, ich hoffe, du übst heute nicht nur. Wie geht’s deinem Fuß eigentlich?"

"Schon viel besser", sagte Sven. "Samstag werd ich bestimmt wieder spielen können."

"Echt? Das sah so heftig aus am Sonnabend."

"Kennst mich doch. So schnell haut mich nichts um."

"Ja, ist echt unglaublich. Aber du solltest den Fuß nicht überlasten, also rein und aufs Sofa!"

"Musst du grad sagen", sagte Sven mit einem Blick auf Mats Bein, das immer noch eingegipst war.

"Der ist immerhin geschützt."

"Ja und ich sehe, dass der Schlumpf da war", sagte Sven kopfschüttelnd und deutete auf den Schalkeaufkleber, der mitten auf Mats Gips prangte.

Mats lachte. "Der Schlumpf konnte es nicht sein lassen. Aber guck da", zeigte Mats die Rückseite des Gips', auf der ein BVB-Aufkleber prangte.

"Lass mich raten: Kevin?"

"Klar", nickte Mats, "Wer sonst. Aber so hat er dann wenigstens Ruhe gegeben."

Sven lachte leise und folgte Mats dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Neven war schon da und spielte mit seinem Handy.

"Guck mal, der nächste Fußlahme ist da", sagte Mats. "Obwohl Sven fitter wirkt, als wir beide zusammen."

"Der zaubert auch immer irgendwas", zuckte Neven mit den Schultern - wie gut, dass er nicht wusste, wie recht er hatte.

"Ich hab einfach nur Glück", sagte Sven und setzte sich neben Neven.

"Jedes Mal", knurrte Neven. "Und andere hängen hier ein halbes Jahr mit so einem Scheiß rum!“

"Hey, da kann Manni aber nichts für", sagte Mats.

"Nein, ich weiß. Tschuldige."

Sven lächelte. "Kein Problem. Ich kann verstehen, wie ätzend das ist. Und wenn ich könnte, würd ich dir was von meinem Glück abgeben. Euch allen."

"Aber nur, wenn du es trotzdem behältst. Ist nämlich ganz schön zu wissen, dass du immer wieder aufstehst."

"Unsere Allzweckwaffe", grinste Mats schief. "Ohne Kevin und dich, wüsste Klopp vermutlich so manches mal nicht, wie er seine Aufstellung basteln sollte."

"Kevin besonders. Was spielt er heute? Kreisläufer? Quarterback? Oder Center?"

"Alles", sagte Neven und lächelte diesmal sogar.

"Gleichzeitig", lachte Sven auf.

"Natürlich!"

Sven lachte und nahm das Glas an, das Mats ihm anbot.

"So Jungs und jetzt Konzentration", sagte Mats. "Schmelle braucht unsere Essenswünsche. Er besorgt mit Marco und Ilkay was, bevor sie herkommen."

"Was ist denn so im Angebot?", wollte Sven wissen

"Wir hätten Pizza. Und Pizza. Hab ich schon Pizza erwähnt?"

"Pizza ist, gut, wenn das nicht geht, dann Pizza", alberte Sven mit. "Schinken-Pilze."

Mats nickte und sah zu Neven. "Und du?"

"Salami, klassisch", bestellte Neven.

"Gut, das ist schön einfach, damit wird Schmelle keine Probleme haben", grinste Mats und tippte schnell eine SMS an Marcel.

Sie machten es sich gemütlich, bis die drei noch fehlenden mit den Pizzen kamen.

"Ha, ein neues Gesicht in der Invaliden-Runde", begrüßte Marcel Sven grinsend. "Ich hätte ja fast gewettet, dass du heute wieder spielen kannst."

"Geht auch schon wieder besser - ich glaub, am Sonnabend wird’s gehen." Eigentlich wär es ja auch an diesem Abend schon wieder gegangen, aber das wäre dann wohl doch auffällig gewesen.

"Wenigstens Nuri hat es noch gepackt", sagte Marco.

"Ja, das ist auch gut so", nickte Sven.

"Dann lasst uns mal die leckere Pizza essen und es genießen, dass wir nicht draußen in der Kälte sind", sagte Mats.

Der Rest der Jungs nickte zustimmend, und schon wurde die Pizza aufgeteilt und verspeist.

Danach setzten sie sich auf Mats Sofa. Ganz gemütlich zwischen die Kissen, und einige hatten ihre verletzten Beine hochgelegt.

Marco und Sven wurden an die Enden verbannt. "Ihr seid noch am besten zu Fuß und könnt die Botengänge für uns machen", grinste Neven. "Ihr wisst schon: Getränke und Knabberzeug auffüllen und so."

"Ja, ja, Sklavendienste", murrte Sven. "Wenn ich das Lars sage..."

"Lars kennt uns, der wird nicht überrascht sein", lachte Mats.

"Er hat mich hier abgeliefert, weil er gemeint hat, ihr würdet euch gut um mich kümmern!"

"Wir haben dich mit Pizza versorgt", warf Marcel ein.

"Hm, okay, das zählt. Also, was braucht ihr?"

"Was zu trinken wär nicht schlecht", sagte Ilkay.

Marco seufzte. "Hättest dich nicht breitschlagen lassen sollen, Sven", meinte er und stand auf.

"Bin halt ein zu lieber Kerl", murmelte Sven und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Viel zu lieb", nickte Marco. "Dann komm, lass uns die Invaliden hier mal bedienen."

Sven grinste schief und folgte Marco in Mats Küche.

Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick über Marcos äußerst ansprechende Rückseite. Er trug einen ziemlich dicken Pulli - kein Wunder, Marco war eine ziemlich Frostbeule - und alte, ausgewaschene Jeans. Nichts besonders halt, sondern etwas, was man zum Fußballgucken bei Kumpels so anzog.

Und dennoch konnte Sven es nicht verhindern sich Marcos schlanken, sexy Körper darunter vorzustellen.

Innerlich stöhnte er auf. Das war eine wirklich extrem doof Idee, jetzt so über Marco nachzudenken.

Zu allem Überfluss grinste Marco ihn jetzt auch noch so verschmitzt an, dieses schiefe Grinsen, das Sven einfach nur toll finden konnte.

"Ähm... nimmst du die Gläser?" fragte Sven und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Das schiefe Grinsen wurde noch schiefer. "Und du die Flaschen? Für die Flaschen?"

Sven lachte leise. "So kann man’s sagen."

Marco lachte jetzt ebenfalls auf, dann stellte er einige Gläser auf ein Tablett und brachte sie so ins Wohnzimmer, Sven folgte ihm.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick dabei zu Marcos Hintern.

Erst, als sie im Wohnzimmer waren, riss er - schweren Herzens - seinen Blick los.

"Ah die Haussklaven kommen", sagte Neven grinsend. "Und grad noch pünktlich, die Vorberichte fangen gleich an."

"Ich geb dir gleich Hausskalven", knurrte Marco, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

Sven stellte die Flaschen daneben und sah die Jungs an. "Trinken könnt ihr aber schon noch selbst, oder?"

"Ach, wenn du schon so fragst...", sah Mats ihn herausfordernd an.

"Na dann musst du mir sagen, wo ich die Schnabeltasse für das kleine Matsibaby finde", sagte Sven trocken.

Mats starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Bierflasche reicht."

Sven grinste und reichte Mats eine Bierflasche. "Noch was kleiner Matsischatzi?"

"Wenn du mir noch die Füße massieren könntest?"

"Aber natürlich", sagte Sven betont liebenswürdig. "Und dann bring ich dich ins Bettchen und les dir noch ne Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor. Von der dicken faulen Hummel."

"Nicht dick und faul - arme, kranke Hummel...", sah Mats ihn leidend an.

"Nimm mal Unterricht bei Schmelle, der kann das besser mit dem Dackelblick", meinte Marco lachend.

"Bin ne arme Hummel, kein blöder Köter!"

"Ist seid alle Idioten", sagte Neven. "Und jetzt Klappe und Konzentration!"

Schlagartig wurde es ruhig im Zimmer, und alle starrten gebannt auf den großen Fernseher.

"Das hat ja super geklappt", murmelte Neven grinsend.

Ein leises Grummeln erfüllte den Raum, aber es sprach keiner mehr. Immerhin waren inzwischen die Jungs schon auf dem Platz und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

Sven fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und lehnte sich leicht vor, als der Anpfiff ertönte.

Er war aufgeregt - es fiel ihm schwer seine (dezimierte) Mannschaft auf dem Platz zu sehen und nicht helfen zu können.  
Vor allem, weil er sich ja eigentlich gut fühlte und er sich wie ein Simulant vorkam, wie er hier zwischen den ganzen wirklich Verletzten saß.

Klar, der Doc hätte ihn nie auf den Platz gelassen, und Kloppo auch nicht, aber trotzdem war sein Fuß wieder gesund, und er hätte mitspielen können. Und immer wieder merkte er, dass die Mannschaft nicht eingespielt war, und dass er fehlte.

Dabei fing das Spiel gut an. Lewa schoss in der vierten Minute ein echtes Traumtor.

Dann schoss aber einer der Gegner ein Gegentor, und zu allem Überfluss führte Neapel gegen Arsenal - damit waren sie aus der Champions League ausgeschieden.

"Ach verfluchte Scheiße", fluchte Mats, als die letzten 10 Minuten anbrachen.

"Die Jungs schaffen das noch", war Marco zuversichtlich und blickte zu Sven, offenbar erwartete er Zustimmung von ihm.

"Ähm ja klar", sagte Sven schnell und schob ein schiefes Grinsen hinterher. "Wir haben schließlich noch ne Finalrechnung offen."

Marco lachte auf. "Na, und diesmal müssen wir sie begleichen!"

"Oh ja, noch ne Niederlage in nem Finale überleb ich nicht", sagte Mats.

"Wir machen sie fertig - wer auch immer es sein wird", war Neven sehr zuversichtlich.

"Na wer wohl", schnaubte Marco.

"Dann machen wir halt die Bayern fertig!" Auch Ilkay schien sehr sicher zu sein.

Mats warf Marco einen fragenden Blick zu, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ist mir egal. Das mit Mario ist vorbei und ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch keinen Bock mehr, überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Was bringt es mir, dem allem hinterherzutrauern?"

Bei diesen Worten fing es in Svens Bauch an hoffnungsvoll zu kribbeln. Wenn Marco wirklich mit Mario abgeschlossen hatte... das wäre ja großartig! Dann konnte er sich vielleicht doch ein paar Chancen ausrechnen?

"Richtig so", sagte Neven. Sie alle hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, weil Marco nach der Trennung wirklich am Boden gewesen war. Aber schon seit ein paar Wochen ging es spürbar bergauf und nun schien er wirklich damit abgeschlossen zu haben.

"Und jetzt gehst du mal raus und guckst dich um, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne", brachte Mats einen alten Spruch an.

"Das weiß ich", sagte Marco grinsend und sah dabei kaum merklich zur Seite.

Blickte er dabei zu Sven? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl.

Plötzlich sprang Neven auf. "Los Kevin, zieh ab. Los... jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", schrien auch die anderen und sprangen ebenfalls auf, ihre jeweiligen Verletzungen völlig ignorierend

Schreckliche, furchtbare und quälende Minuten mussten sie dann noch aushalten bis der Schiri endlich zur Pfeife griff und das Spiel abpfiff.


	7. Gemeinsam im Gästebett

Jubelnd hingen sich die Spieler auf dem Feld in den Armen, und ebenso die Spieler in Mats' Wohnung.

"Ey ich könnt Kevin knutschen!" sagte Mats.

Sven lachte bei dem Gedanken, dann sah er zum Fernseher. "Musst du nicht mehr, das hat Erik schon übernommen!"

Marco lachte laut auf. "Soso, da hat uns der liebe Erik wohl noch nicht alles über sich erzählt."

"Wir müssen ihn mal fragen, warum er Kevin so anknabbert."

"Ich will es nicht wissen", sagten Neven und Ilkay fast zeitgleich.

Marco lachte, "Ich schon!"

"So und jetzt mal Ruhe, will noch die Zusammenfassung von Schalke sehen, danach stoßen wir noch mal richtig an", sagte Mats.

"Ja, klar, mal gucken, wie die Schlümpfe gespielt haben!"

"Hoffentlich gewonnen, das würd Bennis Stimmung gut tun", murmelte Mats.

"So mies drauf?"

"Er ist schon wieder gesperrt und die ständige Unruhe nervt ihn", sagte Mats. "Dabei stehen sie in der Tabelle ja gar nicht so schlecht."

"Aber Konstanz ist halt was anderes", meinte Ilkay.

"Wem sagst du das?", seufzte Marco. Sie selbst hatten auch schon konstanter gespielt als in dieser Saison.

Auch Neven seufzte leise. "Bei diesem Krankenzimmer hier ist das ja auch kein Wunder."

"Wenigstens scheinen heute alle heil geblieben zu sein."

"Na, das wär’s noch gewesen - noch ein Verletzter..."

In diesem Moment begann die Zusammenfassung des Schalkespiels. Schalke gewann 2:0, allerdings mussten Benni und Julian verletzt raus. Mats stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Super, ganz toll Benni."

Zu dem Mitleid gesellte sich aber auch Unglauben, denn das zweite Tor der Schalker war ein so unglaubliches Abseitstor, das es nur noch lustig war - zumindest, da sie alle eher auf Schalker Seite waren, und sei es nur, weil es die deutsche Mannschaft in der Gruppe war.

"Gut... sehen wir es positiv: alle deutschen Mannschaften sind weiter", sagte Neven grinsend. "Und der Schiri bekommt von Schalke hoffentlich ein großes fettes Geschenk zu Weihnachten."

"Schlumpfauflauf!", schlug Marco vor.

"Du hast nen Schaden, Marco", lachte Marcel.

"Das ist dir nicht neu, oder?"

"Nein, aber an und an, sollte es mal laut und deutlich gesagt werden."

Marco nickte nur, das war okay. "Nicht, dass ich nachher noch als normal gelte!"

"Keine Angst, keiner in diesem Raum wird jemals als normal gelten", schnaubte Ilkay.

"Ja, du bist ansteckend", lachte Mats.

Ilkay streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Wollten wir nicht noch mal auf unseren Sieg anstoßen? Und auf Kevin."

"Auf Kevin vor allem!", forderte Neven und sah Sven an. "Kannst du noch mal Bier holen?"

Sven verdrehte die Augen. "Ja schon gut ihr Fußlahmen, ich geh ja schon."

"Ich helf dir", bot Marco sofort an und folgte ihm.

"Ich glaub es ist ganz gut, dass ich unsere Spiele nicht zu häufig von außen sehe", sagte Sven und holte das Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. "Da kriegt man ja Herzrasen von."

"Oh ja, das war ja wohl heftig. Und dann kommt Kevin, Bumm, und drin ist er. Dabei war ich mir total sicher, dass der vorbei geht!"

"Ich auch", nickte Sven und lächelte Marco an.

Marco erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ich bin so froh, dass sie es geschafft haben!"

"Ich auch. Und wir sind sogar Gruppenerster!"

"Das hätt ich vorher nicht gedacht, dass wir sogar das noch schaffen würden!"

"Sollten wir uns bei Mesut und Merte bedanken?" grinste Sven.

"Ja, wir schicken den beiden mal ne Nachricht." Tatsächlich zog Marco sein Handy heraus und fing an zu tippen.

"Du spinnst", sagte Sven und stellte sich dann hinter Marco um zu gucken, was der schrieb.

[Hey, Danke euch beiden für die Schützenhilfe. Jetzt aber schön weiter gewinnen, wir sehen uns dann im Finale!]

"Du willst also gegen Arsenal spielen?"

"Ist halt ein Unterschied zwischen 'wollen' und 'erwarten'."

Sven nickte leicht. "Drücken wir die Daumen. Gegen Arsenal würd ich auch lieber spielen, als gegen... naja, du weißt schon."

"Ich auch", seufzte Marco. "Muss ich mir nicht öfter als zweimal im Jahr geben."

"Habt... ihr noch Kontakt?" fragte Sven kaum hörbar.

Marco schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. "Ist auch besser so. Das war zum Schluss echt nicht mehr schön."

"Vermutlich konnte es gar nicht klappen. Die Entfernung, die Geheimhaltung..."

"Und Bayern... ist auch nicht der richtige...", fing Marco an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ist ja auch egal". Er straffte die Schultern, griff nach einigen der Bierflaschen verließ die Küche.

Sven sah ihm nach und fluchte lautlos. Wieso hatte er ausgerechnet mit Mario anfangen müssen? Er war wirklich ein Hornochse!

Schnell raffte er die anderen Flaschen zusammen und folgte ihm.

"So und jetzt auf Kevin!" sagte Neven, als alle ihr Bier hatten.

"Auf Kevin", antworteten die anderen im Chor.

Sie stießen an und tranken dann.

Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Kevins Tor konnte gar nicht genug gefeiert werden.

"Ich merk schon, das wird heute hier sehr kuschelig", grinste Mats. "Ich lass jedenfalls keinen von euch mehr mit dem Auto fahren. Entweder ihr pennt alle hier - irgendwo - oder wir rufen nen Taxi."

"Ich nehm mir ein Taxi", beschloss Marcel, "Jenny wartet."

"Die hat dich echt gut im Griff", grinste Neven.

"Ich liebe sie halt", murmelte Marcel.

"Ey lass dich von dem Idioten nicht ärgern", sagte Mats. "Grüß Jenny lieber von uns."

"Mach ich. Wir sehen uns dann... bei der Reha", schnaubte Marcel, dann zückte er sein Handy und trat auf den Flur

"Noch einer, der nach Hause will?" fragte Mats in die Runde.

Ilkay meldete sich zu Wort, so dass Marco, Neven und Sven bei Mats bleiben würden.

"Schön, dann habt ihr freie Auswahl. Einer aufs Sofa, zwei ins Gästezimmer?"

"Ich bleib gleich hier, wenn das okay ist", schlug Neven vor.

"Dann nehmen Sven und ich das Gästezimmer", sagte Marco.

Sven konnte ein glückliches Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, deswegen nickte er nur leicht und kümmerte sich dann um die benutzten Gläser auf dem Tisch.

In diesem Moment spürte er sein Handy in der Hosentaschen summen. Er erschrak sich etwas, dann zog er das Gerät heraus und entsperrte das Display.

Er lachte leise. Eigentlich hätte er sich doch denken können, wer ihn da anrief. "Hallo Lars", meldete er sich.

"Hey", grüßte Lars zurück.

"Hast du es gesehen? Kevins total geiles Tor?"

"Was meinst du, warum ich dich anrufe?", lachte Lars in den Hörer. "Der Junge ist echt Gold wert."

"Jetzt müsst ihr das bitte morgen nachmachen, damit wirklich alle vier deutschen Teams weiterkommen", sagte Sven. "Und bitte heil bleiben."

"Ich tu mein bestes. Und wenn nicht, dann... kennst du ja deine Aufgabe."

"Mhm", machte Sven und verzog sich unauffällig ins Bad um weiter zu telefonieren.

"Was ist?", fragte Lars sofort nach.

"Marco... naja, er scheint tatsächlich langsam über Mario hinweg zu sein", flüsterte Sven.

"Das ist doch gut!", freute sich Lars für ihn.

"Und... wir schlafen gleich zusammen in Mats Gästezimmer."

"Echt? Mensch, das ist ja toll!"

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Schon irgendwie. Oder?"

"Natürlich ist das toll. Das ist deine Chance!"

"Meinst du?"

"Ja, klar. Immerhin weißt du, dass er für unsere Seite spielt. Jetzt."

"Aber was ist mit uns?" fragte Sven leise.

"Wie - mit uns?", fragte Lars nach.

"Du weißt, was ich meine."

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht", gab Lars zu. "Ich... wir werden dann aufhören müssen. Oder... es einschränken. Also, nicht mehr so... sondern nur noch das, was nötig ist."

"Wie soll das klappen? Ich brauche dich Lars."

"Du verlierst mich doch auch nicht."

Sven holte tief Luft. "Vermutlich mach ich mich hier ganz umsonst verrückt. Marco will nichts von mir."

"Guck doch erstmal. Und das mit uns beiden - das muss sich doch nicht ändern."

Sven lächelte schwach. Es würde sich ändern, und das wussten sie beide. Aber Marco... "Einfach abwarten, was passiert", sagte Sven.

"Okay, abwarten. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das was wird mit euch."

"Geh schlafen Bruderherz. Du musst morgen fit sein", grinste Sven.

"Mach ich. Und du genieß deine Nacht mit Marco."

"Blödmann!" lachte Sven und legte auf.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Lars jetzt lachte.

Wo er schon mal im Bad war, machte sich Sven gleich fertig. Er wusste, wo Mats die Gästezahnbürsten aufbewahrte - war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er hier nach einem langen Abend pennte.

Er brauchte nicht lange, dann war er fertig und verließ das Bad wieder. Mats, Neven und Marco saßen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich.

"Wollte Lars kontrollieren, ob wir auch lieb zu dir sind?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Klar, der muss ja immer aufpassen", grinste Sven. "Hab ihm die Sklavendienste verschwiegen. Noch."

Neven schnaubte und stand vorsichtig auf. "Ich humpel dann auch mal ins Bad, ok?"

"Handtücher... weißt du ja", bemerkte Mats.

Neven nickte und humpelte langsam Richtung Bad.

"Wollen wir dann schon mal rüber?", schlug Marco vor.

"Ja klar", sagte Sven sofort und mit einem aufgeregten Flattern im Magen.

"Dann komm... humpeln wir mal rüber", grinste Marco sein schiefes Grinsen.

"Nacht ihr beiden", sagte Mats.

"Nacht, schlaf gut", wünschten Sven und Marco. Dann gingen sie ins Gästezimmer.

Mats hatte in weiser Voraussicht schon das Bett frisch bezogen, so dass sie nichts mehr machen mussten.

"Kann ich links schlafen?", fragte Marco ihn, als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

"Gern", sagte Sven. Lars schlief auch meistens links, das war er also gewöhnt.

Marco nickte nur kurz, dann zog er sich aus und legte sich nur in Shorts in das Bett.

Sven hatte versucht nicht zu gucken. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass er Marco noch nie nackt oder nur in Shorts gesehen hatte. Aber hier... war es irgendwie anders.

Selbst, wenn sie mal zusammen im Hotelzimmer gewesen waren, war es anders an diesem Abend.

"Sven? Willst du den Rest der Nacht da stehen?"

"Wie? Oh, sorry...", murmelte Sven und zog sich nun ebenfalls schnell aus. Er überlegte kurz sein T-Shirt anzulassen, aber wenn Marco schon ohne schlief...

Es wäre extrem albern, es anzubehalten, also zog er es sich schnell über den Kopf. Dann legte er sich neben Marco ins Bett.  
Besonders breit war das Bett nicht, so dass sie recht dicht nebeneinander lagen.

"War ein geiles Spiel", flüsterte Marco.

"Oh ja, das war es!", lächelte Sven. Allein Marcos Stimme war so schön, vertraulich.

Marco drehte sich auf die Seite und sah Sven an.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Sven ihn an.

"Weißt du, was ich mich schon lange frage?" flüsterte Marco.

"Hm? Was?", fragte Sven nach.

"Warum hast du keine Freundin?" fragte Marco.

Sven zögerte, dabei war das doch quatsch - schließlich war Marco auch schwul. "Wenn, solltest du nach einem Freund fragen..."

"Und damit rückst du erst jetzt raus, du kleiner Angsthase?" fragte Marco mit diesem schiefen Grinsen, das Sven immer ganz wuschig machte. "Du weißt doch, dass hier niemand was dagegen hat."

"Hat ja bisher keiner gefragt", zuckte Sven mit den Schultern. Er konnte nur versuchen einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben, wenn Marco einen so anlächelte

"Naja, so was fragt man auch nicht", lachte Marco.

"Aber so was erzählt man auch nicht so aus dem Nichts heraus."

"Na gut. Also... warum hast du keinen Freund? Und erzähl mir nichts von mangelndem Interesse."

"Zählt mangelnde Zeit?"

"Na dann dürfte hier aber niemand ne Beziehung führen", schnaubte Marco.

"Ja, schon klar. Aber ich hab halt auch keine Erklärung dafür." Die Sache mit Lars konnte er Marco ja schlecht auf die Nase binden.

"Dann... gibt’s also niemanden, der dich interessiert?"

"Hm, schon..."

"Oh... ok. Und was hindert dich?"

Sven zögerte, sollte er hier wirklich alles erzählen? Andererseits, wann sonst? "Bis jetzt... seine vorherige Beziehung."

"Bis jetzt?"

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Sven. "Wenn man sich trennt, braucht man ja immer eine Weile..."

Marco schluckte leicht. "Ja, ich weiß..."

"Sorry, ich wollte nicht..."

"Ist nicht schlimm Sven. Wie gesagt, es ist vorbei. Aber wir waren lange zusammen, das kann man halt nicht so einfach abschütteln."

Jetzt konnte Sven alles auf eine Karte setzen, oder diese eine Chance verstreichen lassen. "Dann... ist es vielleicht doch noch nicht so weit."

Marco schwieg eine ganze Zeit, sah Sven dabei aber weiterhin an. "Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht... wäre etwas neues genau das Richtige. Wenn man es langsam angehen lässt."

Sven konnte ein Strahlen nicht unterdrücken. "Das könnte man mal... ausprobieren?"

"Ja du Dummi", sagte Marco lächelnd.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam rutschte Sven auf ihn zu.

Auch Marco rutschte ein Stückchen näher zu Sven. "Ich hab den ganzen Abend versucht mit dir zu flirten. Und du? Du guckst die ganze Zeit weg!" beschwerte sich Marco leise.

"Du? Mit mir?", fragte Sven ungläubig. Das hatte er wirklich nicht so wahrgenommen. "Aber... wieso?"

"Weil ich dich nett finde. Und süß. Und manchmal... hatte ich das Gefühl, als würdest du mich ansehen. Mit so einem ganz speziellen Blick. Da hat’s irgendwie... gekribbelt."

"Ja, hat gekribbelt", gab Sven zu. "Und ja, ich hab dich angesehen."

"Das ist beruhigend, dann leide ich nämlich nicht an Halluzinationen."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht." So ganz konnte Sven das noch nicht begreifen - Marco hatte mit ihm geflirtet? Und wollte ihn schon länger?

Das war vollkommen... verrückt!

Ohne zu überlegen rutschte Sven noch etwas näher.

Marco hob die Hand und legte sie auf Svens Oberarm. "Jetzt komm schon her. Ich beiß nicht."

So aufgefordert konnte Sven nicht anders und rutschte ganz dicht an ihn.

"Mhm, so ist das gleich viel besser", murmelte Marco.

"Sehr schön", wisperte Sven. Und es war auch wirklich schön.

Plötzlich spürte er Marcos Lippen auf seiner Wange. "Schlaf gut Sven."

"Du auch", flüsterte Sven, drehte sich leicht und küsste Marco auf das Kinn, das er so gerade so erreichen konnte.

Marco lachte leise, dann kuschelte er sich noch enger an Sven und schloss die Augen.

Auch Sven schloss die Augen. Es war doch unglaublich - er lag hier tatsächlich in Marcos Armen! Lars hatte vollkommen recht gehabt - er hatte wirklich eine Chance bei Marco!

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.


	8. Ein Herz aus Nutella

Sven wurde langsam wach und spürte sofort Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten. Einen kleinen Moment lang zögerte er, dann schlug er die Augen auf.

Er lag auf der Seite, immer noch an Marco gekuschelt. Und es war Marco, dessen Blicke er gefühlt hatte.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte er mit verschlafener Stimme.

"Morgen", wisperte Marco. "Hab ich dich geweckt?"

"Ich glaub nicht. Und wenn, wär’s nicht schlimm. Ist doch schöner wach zu sein..."

Marco lächelte bei diesen Worten. "Ist noch ziemlich früh, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen."

"So haben wir ein bisschen Zeit für uns", bemerkte Sven.

"Stimmt. Ehe diese beiden neugierigen Nasen da draußen aufwachen."

"Und du...", fing Sven an, fand es dann aber doch ziemlich dämlich sich noch mal zu versichern, ob Marco ihn wirklich wollte.

"Hm?" machte Marco.

"Ist schon okay. Ist schön hier zu sein - mit dir."

"Ja. Und zum Glück hat das mit der Bettenaufteilung geklappt", lachte Marco leise.

"Ich... ich hatte es gehofft. Aber dass du auch..."

"Ich war wohl zu zurückhaltend", sagte Marco.

"Schon. Aber ich hab ja auch nie erzählt, dass ich überhaupt schwul bin."

"Ja, der Hinweis wär extrem hilfreich gewesen. Mats war sich sicher, aber Neven meinte immer, dass du es längst erzählt hättest, wenn es so wär."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich nie was gesagt hab. Fands halt irgendwie nicht so wichtig."

"Naja, Neven hätte dir vielleicht nicht ständig hübsche junge Frauen vorgestellt, sondern ein paar knackige Jungs", grinste Marco.

Sven lachte, "ja, aber letztendlich hat er ja immer gehofft, dass er bei den Frauen landen würde."

"Stimmt. Und jetzt ist es ja auch nicht mehr nötig, dir knackige Jungs vorzustellen."

Sven lachte, "Nee, jetzt hab ich hier einen knackigen Jungen im Bett liegen."

"Ja, einen mit kalten Füßen", sagte Marco und schob sich näher an Sven heran.

Wieder lachte Sven auf. "Wie schaffst du es im Bett kalte Füße zu kriegen... wuah, die sind ja eiskalt!"

"Sag ich doch", sagte Marco vorwurfsvoll.

"Ja, aber wie schaffst du das?", wiederholte Sven seine Frage und schob seine warmen Füße an Marcos eiskalte.

"Das ist deine Schuld. Du bist ein fieser Deckenklau."

"Deckenklau? Ich klau keine Decken!" Jedenfalls nicht von Lars.

"Vielleicht hat die Decke auch ne Mitschuld. Die ist einfach zu klein für zwei Personen", gab Marco zu.

"Dann komm ganz dicht ran, bei mir ist es warm."

"Ja, das merk ich schon", sagte Marco und kuschelte sich an Svens Körper.

Sven schloss ihn fest in seine Arme - Marco war wirklich ausgekühlt. "Hättest dir doch die Decke rüberziehen können...", murmelte er.

"Ich wollte aber nicht, dass dir kalt wird", nuschelte Marco.

"Bist lieb", meinte Sven und küsste seine Wange.

Marco lächelte ihn an. Und er fühlte sich gut an, so gut in seinen Armen.

Vor allem, als Marcos Finger begannen, ganz leicht über seine Haut zu streicheln. Es waren kleine, völlig harmlose Berührungen ohne Hintergedanken. Einfach ein vorsichtiges Erkunden, das es heftig in Svens Bauch kribbeln ließ. Nach kurzem Zögern begann auch er Marcos Haut zu streicheln.

"Echt kaum zu glauben, dass es geklappt hat", flüsterte Marco und sein Atem strich dabei leicht über Svens Hals.

"Ich... ich hätte das auch nie gedacht. Also, dass ich dich interessiere."

"Wegen Mario?"

"Ja, das auch. War ja doch blöd, wie das gelaufen ist. Naja, und ich bin ja auch total anders als Mario."

"Aber deshalb doch nicht weniger toll oder interessant."

"Konnte ich ja nicht wissen, hm?"

"Aber jetzt weißt du es", sagte Marco und unterstrich seine Worte mit einem sanften Kuss auf Svens Lippen.

Das Kribbeln wurde heftiger - und zog dann zwischen seine Beine.

Marco grinste und wiederholte den Kuss.

Leise seufzte Sven und drängte sich ein wenig an ihn.

Marco schob eine Hand in Svens Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss.

Es war unglaublich Marco zu küssen. Der Kuss war... anders als Lars' Küsse. Verführerisch. Er hatte es immer genossen, Lars zu küssen, aber auch gespürt, dass etwas fehlte.  
Lars war eben sein Bruder, und nicht sein Freund - etwas, das Marco wohl bald sein würde.

"Du küsst gut", wisperte Marco.

Sven lächelte leicht, "Du auch..."

"Dann passen wir ja wirklich gut zusammen", grinste Marco.

Sven lachte, der Spruch ließ ein wenig der Anspannung von ihm abfallen, die er gefühlt hatte.

"Schön", sagte Marco. "Ich mag es, wenn du lächelst."

"Dann sollte ich öfter lachen?", neckte Sven ihn.

Marco nickte. "Jedenfalls dann, wenn wir nicht mit Küssen beschäftigt sind."

"Also geht küssen vor?", fragte Sven und grinste breit.

"Hey, ich küsse echt gern", sagte Marco lachend.

"Ich auch - besonders dich!"

"Beweise!"

Sven lachte, dann lehnte er sich zu Marco und küsste ihn erneut.

Marco schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss.

Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss erst, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. "Ey, Ihr Schlafmütz..." - dann brach Neven ab.

"Anklopfen ist ein Fremdwort für dich, oder?" fragte Marco.

"Hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass man euch nicht alleine lassen kann - habt ihr wenigstens Gummis benutzt?"

Marco schnappte sich ein Kissen und warf es in Nevens Richtung. "Raus mit dir!"

"Braucht ihr Nachschub?"

"Neven, Tür zu. Von außen", sagte Sven mit glühenden Wangen.

"Kommt raus, wenn ihr fertig seid", bat Neven sie, "wir machen Frühstück. Oder sollen wir es euch bringen?"

"Wir kommen", sagte Marco nach einem kurzen Blick zu Sven.

"Okay - bis gleich", verzog sich Neven wieder.

Marco sah noch einen Moment zur Tür, dann fing er an zu lachen. "Gott, war das peinlich!"

Sven zog sich schnell die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

"Hey, nicht ohne mich", sagte Marco und schlüpfte mit unter die Decke.

Das entspannte Sven wieder, und er lachte leise.

"Das war ein neuer Rekord, für extrem peinliche Situationen", meinte Marco.

Sven kicherte leise. "Oh ja! Wollen wir durchs Fenster abhauen?"

"Gute Idee. Knoten wir die Laken zusammen und seilen uns damit ab?"

"Ja, zweiter Stock, das sollten wir schaffen."

Marco lachte und schmiegte sich wieder an Sven. "Jetzt wissen sie immerhin bescheid."

"Ja, aber es ihnen zu sagen wäre einfacher gewesen."

"Und weniger... nackt."

"Ja, der muss ja echt gedacht haben, dass wir..."

"Klar, weil wir beide die Typen sind, die sofort in der ersten Nacht miteinander ins Bett steigen", schnaubte Marco.

"Wissen die anderen ja nicht."

"Hauptsache wir beide wissen es."

"Ja, das ist das wichtigste. Aber damit die nicht denken, dass wir jetzt noch mal... sollten wir wirklich aufstehen."

"Warte", flüsterte Marco und gab Sven noch einen schnellen Kuss. "So, jetzt können wir aus unserer Höhle kriechen."

Sven kicherte noch mal, dann zog er die Decke von ihren Köpfen.

"Immerhin bekommen wir gleich Frühstück und Kaffee", sagte Marco.

"Na, mal sehen, wie das wird", murmelte Sven, der schon schlimmes ahnte.

Marco grinste. "Wenns zu schlimm wird, hauen wir einfach ab."

Sven drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann rutschte er aus dem Bett. Auch Marco stand langsam auf und sammelte dann seine Klamotten vom Boden zusammen.

Sie sprachen nicht, während sie sich anzogen, dann verschwanden sie nacheinander im Bad und gingen zusammen in die Küche.

"Morgen ihr beiden", begrüßte Mats sie lächelnd.

"Guten Morgen", grüßten sie beide.

"Kaffee ist fertig", sagte Mats und deutete zur Maschine.

"Danke." Marco trat zur Maschine und goss zwei Becher ein.

"Und? Wie war eure Nacht?"

"Wie soll sie gewesen sein? Dunkel?"

Sven lachte leise und setzte sich auf die Küchenbank. Marco rutschte gleich neben ihm.

"Habt ihr gut geschlafen? So... im dunkeln?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Ja, dein Bett ist recht bequem", zuckte Marco unschuldig mit den Schultern.

"Nicht zu schmal für euch beide?"

"Och, das ging schon", meinte Sven. "Wir sind ja beide schlank."

Mats nickte. "Ja, Neven meinte schon, dass ihr das Problem gelöst habt."

Sven wurde ein wenig rot, als er das hörte.

"Wir haben nur ganz friedlich geschlafen", sagte Marco.

"Vorher oder hinterher?“, stichelte Neven.

"Wovor?"

"Bevor oder nachdem ihr hoffentlich die Gummis benutzt habt."

"Du hast eine sehr kranke Vorstellungskraft Neven", sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd.

"Also habt ihr nicht...?"

"Auch wenn es euch beide absolut nichts angeht: nein, wir haben nicht."

"Wie enttäuschend", lachte Neven.

"Schon mal was davon gehört, dass man es langsam angehen lässt?"

"Pah, da verpasst man ja so viel!"

"Hört nicht auf Neven", sagte Mats. "Der kann das Wort Romantik nicht mal schreiben."

"Braucht kein Mensch", behauptete Neven.

"Einfach ignorieren", wiederholte Mats.

Sven nickte nur und blickte dann auf den Teller, der vor ihm stand. Eine Scheibe Toast lag darauf, und jemand hatte mit Nutella ein etwas verschmiertes Herz draufgestrichen.

Er sah zu Marco der ihn breit angrinste.

Ohne auf die anderen um sie zu achten lehnte er sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz.

"Siehst du Neven, die beiden sind doch wirklich süß zusammen", sagte Mats.

"Ja, sind sie", gab Neven zu.

"Alter Softie", sagte Marco und zwinkerte Neven zu. Unter dem Tisch griff er dabei nach Svens Hand.

Der erwiderte den Druck und biss dann von dem Toast ab.

"Kommt ihr nachher mit zum Verein?" fragte Mats. "Neven und ich hatten überlegt, dass wir die Jungs beim Training besuchen und ihnen zum Spiel gestern gratulieren."

"Gute Idee, da kommen wir mit - oder?", fragte Marco Sven.

Sven nickte. "Klar. Wir müssen unsere Helden doch feiern."

"Besonders den einen Helden da!"

"Und danach... also hast du Lust über den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen?" fragte Marco Sven leise. "Nur wir beide?"

Unwillkürlich strahlte Sven ihn an. "Das machen wir."

"Merkst du Mats, wir sind bei den beiden total abgeschrieben."

"Wir sind nettes Beiwerk, hm? Aber dafür merken sie nicht, wenn wir ihnen den Kaffee austrinken."

"Unsere Ohren funktionieren noch", bemerkte Marco grinsend.

"Stückweise", meinte Neven nur und wandte sich dann wieder Mats zu.

"Frech sind sie auch noch", bemerkte Mats grinsend.

Marco kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Stichelei, sondern rutschte einfach dichter an Sven heran.

"Noch einen Toast?" fragte Sven ihn leise.

"Gern", lächelte Marco ihn an. "Und Nutella dazu?"

"Was sonst?" lächelte Sven zurück.

Wie von selbst beugte sich Marco zur Seite und küsste Sven kurz.

Svens Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

Noch ein kleiner Kuss, dann lag eine Scheibe Toast auf seinem Teller. "Aber schmieren kann Sven noch alleine?", nervte Neven.

"Nö, er hat ja nur eine Hand frei", erklärte Marco liebenswürdig.

"Na komm, du einhändiges verliebtes Turteltäubchen", zog sich Neven Svens Teller heran und bestich die Scheibe mit Nutella.

Sven grinste Neven. "Bist ein Schatz."

"Pass auf, dass dein Lover nicht eifersüchtig wird."

"Der Lover macht sich darum gar keine Sorgen", sagte Marco.

"Na, pass auf, du kennst meine Qualitäten noch nicht!"

"Oh jetzt wird es spannend", kommentierte Mats. "Was für Qualitäten meinst du denn, lieber Neven?"

"Ausprobieren?", bot Neven an.

"Danke, aber du bist mir zu anstrengend."

Sven lächelte breit und lehnte sich an Marco an, mit einer Hand streichelte er leicht über Marcos Finger, mit der anderen hielt er die frische Toastscheibe.

Das Gefühl hier so sitzen zu können, mit Marco an seiner Seite, fühlte sich traumhaft an. Es war neu, aufregend und einfach... perfekt.

Die kleinen Neckereien machten Spaß und zeigten, dass Neven und Mats es okay fanden, mehr als okay.


	9. Telefonat mit Lars

"Also, da ich im Moment etwas länger brauche, verschwinde ich schon mal ins Bad", sagte Mats.

"Grüß schön", scherzte Neven und sah Mats kurz nach, dann wandte er sich Sven und Marco zu.

"Also ihr beiden", grinste Neven.

"Ja, wir beiden", nickte Marco kurz.

"Schon länger oder erst seit heute Nacht?"

"Erst heute Nacht", erzählte Sven. "Hat sich halt so... ergeben."

"Aber Marco wusste, dass du auf Männer stehst."

"Ähm - nein. Jedenfalls bis heute Nacht nicht."

"Oh... Wow!"

"Haben uns halt gestern Abend noch bisschen unterhalten."

Neven nickte. "Und gleich zusammen. Ihr verliert keine Zeit", grinste er.

"Man muss ja nicht mehr Zeit verschwenden als unbedingt notwendig."

"Ja. Und nachher kommt noch jemand, und schnappt mir Sven vor der Nase weg“, fügte Marco hinzu.

Sven kicherte leise, "So schnell passiert das nicht."

"Wer weiß. Haben ja auch noch andere Jungs Augen im Kopf."

"Wie gut, dass du ihnen zuvorgekommen bist", lachte Neven.

"Ja, ein Glück", sagte Sven und sah Marco an.

Der strahlte zurück.

"Ach ja, das Strahlen von frisch verliebten", sagte Neven.

"Kennst du ja gar nicht..."

"Ich werf gleich mit ner Mandarine nach euch!"

"Die würde doch an der Glücksblase um uns beiden zerplatzen", grinste Marco.

"Oh ja stimmt", lachte Neven.

"Also - keine Chance", meinte Marco nur und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Meint ihr, ihr könnt das Strahlen eindämmen, wenn wir gleich zum Verein fahren?" fragte Neven.

"Wir werden es versuchen", versprach Sven.

"Und wenn seid ihr ja da, um uns zu beschützen", grinste Marco.

"Mit einem Tritt in den Hintern!"

"Das kannst du im Moment ja gar nicht!"

"Hm - mist", knurrte Neven. "Dann macht Mats das."

"Klar, der packt das mit dem Gipsfuß auch viel besser", schnaubte Sven.

"Der tut wenigstens ordentlich weh."

"Mats ist viel zu lieb, der würde das nie machen."

"Bevor ihr zu viel Mist baut, schon."

"Wir haben uns schon im Griff", meinte Sven.

"Okay, und wenn nicht, passen wir auf."

"Die meisten aus der Mannschaft werden es eh irgendwann mitkriegen", sagte Marco. "Hat mit der Geheimhaltung ja schon bei Mario und mir nicht funktioniert."

"Ihr habt das aber auch nie gewollt. Was ist mit dir, Sven?" fragte Neven.

"Ähm... ich... keine Ahnung", sagte Sven.

"Okay, dann halten wir uns erstmal zurück", sagte Marco sofort.

Sven nickte. "Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es nicht schlimm wäre, wenn es rauskommt. Die Jungs haben ja alle immer gut reagiert, aber... lass es uns langsam angehen."

"Ist auch richtig so", stimmte Neven zu.

"Außerdem... weiß es Lars noch nicht", sagte Sven.

"Und er sollte der erste sein, hm?", vermutete Marco verständnisvoll.

Sven nickte und sah dann auf seine Uhr. "Ich glaube ich versuche mal ihn zu erreichen. Vielleicht ist er mit dem Frühstück schon durch und auf seinem Zimmer."

"Mach das", nickte Marco, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und ließ ihn dann raus von der Küchenbank.

Sven zog sich ins Gästezimmer zurück und holte erstmal tief Luft. Er war wirklich mit Marco zusammen!  
Das war schlicht unglaublich - aber er sollte es vielleicht erstmal glauben, ehe er Lars anrief.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und strich über die Decke, unter der sie heute nacht geschlafen hatten. Er hatte Marco im Arm gehalten, ihn geküsst, gestreichelt.

Sie hatten eng aneinander gekuschelt, und das nur mit Shorts bekleidet!

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm ganz heiß. Bis auf Lars hatte er so noch nie mit einem Mann in einem Bett geschlafen.

Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken wählte er Lars' Handynummer.

"Na, wenn das nicht mein Lieblingsbruder ist", begrüßte Lars ihn fröhlich.

"Guten Morgen, Lars!"

"Du hast echt Glück, ich wollte grad runter."

"Oh... dann hast du jetzt nicht viel Zeit, oder?"

"Doch, kein Problem. Hatte nur keine Lust hier auf dem Zimmer zu sitzen, deshalb wollte ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Okay... weil... also... die Sache mit Marco..."

"Ja?"

"Also... wir haben gestern geredet, also im Bett... also, wir haben zusammen in Mats' Bett... Gästezimmer geschlafen, und da hat Marco gemeint, er hätte den ganzen Abend mit mir geflirtet, und ich hab’s nicht mitbekommen, und dann bin ich zu ihm gerutscht, und wir hatten kaum was an, und jetzt sind wir zusammen."

"Ihr seid zusammen?" fragte Lars und konzentrierte sich erstmal auf das Wichtigste in Svens Gestammel.

"Ja, ich glaub... ja, wir sind zusammen."

"So richtig zusammen? Ein Paar?"

"Ja, ein Paar. Marco und ich... wir sind ein Paar." Es fühlte sich toll an das auszusprechen.

"Wow. Ich freu mich für euch. Und jetzt erzähl, was genau passiert. Als wir gestern Abend telefoniert haben, hattest du noch Panik mit Marco in einem Bett zu schlafen."

Sven grinste leicht und erzählte jetzt in halbwegs chronologischer Abfolge was passiert war.

Lars hörte ihm geduldig zu, musste aber ein paar Mal ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Das nächste Mal, schließt ihr einfach die Tür ab, ja?" grinste er, als er hörte, wie Neven die beiden erwischt hatte.

"Da ist kein Schlüssel drin", meinte Sven trocken.

"Dann solltet ihr Mats vielleicht einen zu Weihnachten schenken."

"Mach ich. Was... was sagst du sonst dazu?"

"Das ich mich für dich freue. Du weißt, dass ich Marco wirklich gern mag und ich denke, dass ihr ganz toll zusammen passt."

"Und... das mit uns?"

"Das sehen wir dann", sagte Lars. "Dass wir uns nahestehen weiß Marco. Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern."

Nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Antwort nickte Sven - auch wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, was er denn erwartet hatte.

"Was hast du?" fragte Lars leise.

"Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mit uns wird..."

"Wovor hast du Angst Sven?"

"Weiß nicht. Irgendwie... das mit uns... zu verlieren."

"Das wird nicht passieren. Wir brauchen einander, das hast du selbst gesagt. Und mit Marco...freu dich doch einfach, dass du so einen wundervollen Freund gefunden hast."

Sven fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schob. Ja, er hatte einen wundervollen Freund.

"Und wann kann ich das junge Glück besuchen kommen?" fragte Lars.

"Na, erstmal musst du ja zurückkommen", meinte Sven. "Ich denke mal, wir gucken euer Spiel zusammen, und dann... wann kommt ihr morgen zurück?"

"Gute Frage", lachte Lars. "Nach dem Frühstück irgendwann."

"Also bist du gegen Mittag zu Hause."

"Kommt hin."

"Dann kochen wir was Leckeres für uns, okay?"

"Das klingt doch nach einem Plan. Ich freu mich drauf!"

"Also... wir drücken dir die Daumen, okay?"

"Danke. Wir müssen es einfach nur so machen, wie ihr gestern."

"Nein, bitte nicht. Bisschen deutlicher und früher - wir haben ja so gelitten!"

"Ok, wir versuchen also eindeutig zu gewinnen. Am besten ohne Gegentor."

"Das wär mir lieb. Und euren anderen Fans auch."

Lars lachte leise. "Weicheier. Könnt nicht mal so ein bisschen Spannung vertragen!"

"Doch, klar - aber nicht an zwei Abenden hintereinander."

"Ok, wir bemühen uns", versprach Lars.

"Danke, das ist schon mal was."

"Dann grüß Marco mal von mir. Und den Rest euerer Truppe."

"Mach ich - wir wollen heute mal zum Auslaufen hinfahren und Hallo sagen."

"Du schonst deinen Fuß aber noch ein bisschen, ja?"

"Ist doch alles wieder heile", murmelte Sven.

"Trotzdem."

"Ja, ja", knurrte Sven. "Und du bleib heile heute Abend, ja?"

"Das hab ich vor!"

"Und gewinnen, dann ist alles gut."

"Versprochen Bruderherz. Bis später."

"Bis später!", verabschiedete sich auch Sven und legte auf, dann kehrte er in die Küche zurück.


	10. Feiern mit Kevin

Inzwischen war Mats zurück und saß fertig angezogen auf seinem Stuhl.

"Viele Grüße von Lars", richtete Sven aus.

"Ich hoffe du hast ihm gesagt, dass wir heute Abend nen Sieg sehen wollen", sagte Neven.

"Ja, hab ich - und bitte nicht so spannend wie gestern."

"Das wäre sehr nett", sagte Mats. "Noch so ein Spiel überleb ich nicht."

"Ich glaub, das würden wir alle nicht."

"Also, wollen wir dann langsam los?" fragte Neven. "Die Jungs müssten inzwischen angekommen sein."

"Ja, lasst uns losfahren", nickte Mats. "Alle fertig? Dann raus hier."

Sven griff nach Marcos Hand und zog ihn hoch. "Kann ich bei dir mitfahren? Lars hatte mich hergebracht."

"Was für eine Frage", strahlte Marco ihn an. "Sollen wir euch auch mitnehmen? Wirklich gut fahren könnt ihr noch nicht wieder, oder?"

"Das wär lieb", sagte Mats dankbar.

"Klar. Wir liefern dich auch wieder ab."

"Ihr seid echt lieb", lächelte Mats und stand dann langsam auf.

"Klar sind wir das", lächelte Marco ihn an.

"Dann geht schon mal vor, ich humple euch hinterher."

"Neven? Wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

"Ich fahr auch bei euch mit, wenns ok ist."

"Klar ist es das. Wir bringen euch hinterher auch wieder nach Hause", versprach Sven, und Marco ergänzte, "Wenn ihr lieb seid.“

"Wir sind immer lieb", schnaubte Neven.

"Dann ist gut. Kommt ihr dann... gehumpelt?"

"Wir folgen euch", sagte Neven nickend.

Wie besprochen gingen Marco und Sven vor, händchenhaltend, bis sie an der Haustür angelangt waren, dann ließen sie sich los.

Bis alle im Auto waren, dauerte es tatsächlich. Mats saß vorn neben Marco, das war für sein Gipsbein am angenehmsten.  
Neven hatte sich neben Sven gequetscht und versuchte die Schiene an seinem Knie dort irgendwie unterzubringen

"Geht’s?" fragte Sven.

"Ja, klar. Wenn ich das Bein hier, so..." Er ruckelte noch ein wenig, dann passte es offenbar.

"Alle bereit?", fragte Marco und fuhr los, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Daher bekam er nur ein Geknurre zurück. Er beeilte sich zum Stadion zu kommen, nicht nur, aber auch, weil er gerne schnell fuhr und sich heute wirklich euphorisch fühlte. Überhaupt bekam er das Strahlen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

Sven... war sein Freund - unglaublich, das hatte er vor 24 Stunden kaum einmal zu hoffen gewagt! Und jetzt hatten sie ihre erste Nacht zusammen verbracht, sich geküsst und es war alles noch viel schöner als gedacht.

Sie hatten es schön ruhig angehen lassen, und das war genau richtig. Und zum Glück sah Sven das ganz genauso.

Während Marco seinen Gedanken nachhing erreichten sie das Stadion und fuhren auf den Spielerparkplatz. "Alle Fußkranken aussteigen", lachte Marco.

"Und wo bleibt der Kran, der uns hier raushebt?", fragte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ich kann mal gucken, ob ich den Greenkeeper finde, der kriegt das bestimmt mit dem Trecker hin."

"Oder ihr schiebt und zieht kräftig", schlug Neven vor.

Marco grinste sein schiefes Grinsten, trat zu Neven, griff ihm unter die Arme und zerrte ihn aus dem Wagen.

"Ein bisschen sanfter Bitte!", beschwerte sich Neven.

"Hey, ein Kran wäre auch nicht sanfter!"

"Da hat Marco nicht so ganz unrecht", grinste Mats, dem von Sven aus dem Wagen geholfen worden war.

"So, und jetzt losgehumpelt", forderte Marco sie auf und zückte schon die Schlüsselkarte für den Kabinentrakt.

Da Neven und Mats beide ausreichend Erfahrung mit ihren Krücken hatten, ging das sogar ziemlich schnell. Allerdings fingen ein paar Fans sie ab, denen sie noch Autogramme gaben.

Dann verschwanden sie in dem angenehm geheizten Gebäude und gingen auf die Kabine zu.

Sven ging vor und öffnete die Tür. "Hey Jungs!", begrüßte er die Anwesenden fröhlich.

"Ah, der Rest der Invaliden", lachte jemand, Marcel möglicherweise, der schon auf einer der Bänke saß.

"Ja und wir haben die beiden totalen Krüppel auch mitgebracht", grinste Marco und hielt Mats und Neven die Tür auf.

"Na, das ist mal Einsatz", amüsierte sich jemand. "Kommt, steh mal jemand für die Versehrten auf!"

Schnell wurde Platz gemacht, damit Neven und Mats sich hinsetzen konnten. "So, wo ist denn der Held des Abends?", fragte Marco und sah sich nach Kevin um.

"Duscht noch", sah sich Roman um und trat dann zum Eingang zur Dusche um reinzubrüllen, "KEVIN!"

Sven lachte leise. "Wir hätten auch gewartet, bis er fertig ist."

"Pah, der ist schön genug", zuckte Roman mit den Schultern.

"Das sagt der richtige", schnaubte Marco.

"Er ist eine harte Konkurrenz", lachte Roman.

"Niemals Roman", sagte Mats grinsend.

Roman lachte; in diesem Moment kam Kevin aus der Dusche.

"Da ist unser Held ja!" rief Neven.

Sofort drehte sich Kevin zu ihm um - und strahlte ihn an.

"Musstest du mit dem Tor so lange warten? Wir sind vor dem Fernseher fast gestorben!"

"Wollte es halt ein bisschen spannender machen", grinste Kevin, "nicht, dass ihr nach der Halbzeit einpennt."

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja klar, als ob jemals die Gefahr bestünde, wenn unsere Mannschaft spielt."

"Hätten wir da schon 5:0 geführt, wär ich mir da nicht so sicher gewesen", meinte Kevin nur.

"5:0, na da hat aber jemand komische Träume", lachte Neven.

"War ja nur ein Beispiel", murrte Kevin.

"Und jetzt komm mal her", sagte Mats. "Der Held des Abends verdient ne dicke Umarmung."

Kevin grinste und kam auf die Gruppe zu. Nacheinander gratulierten sie ihm und bedankten sich, schließlich war er es gewesen, der sie weitergeschossen hatte.

"Jetzt muss heute nur Leverkusen nachziehen, dann überwintern alle vier Mannschaften in der Champions League", sagte Sven lächelnd.

"Ja, das wär großartig!", freute sich Kevin.

"Na Lars macht das schon", sagte Marco. "Mit nem Bender im Team können die ja gar nicht verlieren."

"Wir gewinnen ja sogar mit nem Bender auf dem Sofa!"

"Ihr seid doof", lachte Sven.

"Nein, wir sind nur froh, dass wir dich haben", lächelte Marco ihn an.

Sven fühlte wieder ein Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend und strahlte Marco an.

"Und bald bist du wieder dabei, und dann gewinnen wir erst recht", war Kevin zuversichtlich.

"Vielleicht klappt es ja schon am Samstag", sagte Sven.

"Ja, das wär toll!", hofften gleich mehrere Mitspieler.

"Und bei Marco siehst auch gut aus, hm?"

"Ja, ich denke, wird bald wieder gehen. Waren ja nur ein paar Muskelfasern."

"Schön, dann kommen ja endlich mal ein paar Leute zurück", sagte Basti lachend.

"Wir können euch ja nicht den ganzen Spaß allein haben lassen!", meinte Marco.

"Die Arbeit und den Schweiß meinst du wohl, während ihr gemütlich auf dem Sofa sitzt und ein Bier trinkt."

"Immerhin hat’s sich gestern gelohnt."

"Kommt ihr alle mit zum Essen?" fragte Kevin. "Oder fahrt ihr gleich wieder?"

"Essen gehen? Och, da sagen wir nicht nein, oder?" Fragend sah Marco Sven an.

Sven nickte leicht, auch wenn er gern Zeit allein mit Marco verbracht hätte. Aber das konnten sie ja immer noch danach. Außerdem war ein Bummel über den Weihnachtsmarkt eh viel schöner, wenn es draußen dunkel war.

"Dann zieh dich mal fertig an Kevin", grinste Mats. "So gehen wir mit dir nämlich nicht raus."

"Stimmt, ist kalt", grinste Kevin und begann sich abzutrocknen.

"Wohin geht’s denn zum essen?"

"Pizza? Oder Steakhouse?"

Sofort entbrannte eine lebhafte Diskussion - die eine Hälfte war für Pizza, die andere für das Steakhouse. "Unser Held darf entscheiden", sagte Basti schließlich.

"Dann Steaks", bestimmte Kevin kurzerhand.

"Oh super, dazu leckere Ofenkartoffeln", sagte Mats. "Mein Magen knurrt jetzt schon wie wild."

"Also macht euch fertig, und dann geht’s los!"

Schnell waren auch die letzten angezogen und sie verließen gemeinsam die Kabine.

Die ganze Horde fuhr dann zum Steakhouse, suchte händeringend Parkplätze und nahmen dann das halbe Restaurant ein.

Marco und Sven schafften es wie durch ein Wunder tatsächlich nebeneinander zu sitzen.

Auch, wenn sie nicht offen miteinander umgehen konnte und wollten, konnten sie doch hin und wieder unter dem Tisch ihre Hände oder Oberschenkel berühren.

Mats saß ganz in der Nähe und warf ihnen immer wieder belustigte Blicke zu, als wüsste er ganz genau, was mit ihren Händen unter dem Tisch passierte.

Aber das konnte er doch nicht sehen - oder?

"Was ist?" fragte Marco leise neben ihm, als Sven ein wenig nervös hin- und herrutschte.

Sven zog seine Hand schnell zur Seite. "Sind bisschen viele Leute hier... dafür. Oder?"

"Glaubst du es kann einer durch den Tisch gucken?"

"Nein", seufzte Sven. "Aber irgendwie fühlt es sich komisch an. So... versteckt und so."

"Öffentlich geht halt nicht und das hier ist besser als nichts", sagte Marco.

"Hm... okay, hast ja recht", gab Sven zu und griff wieder nach seiner Hand.

"Du musst dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen. Ich weiß, was ich tue und wie viel wir uns trauen können", sagte Marco.

"Ja, ich weiß... ich hab halt noch nie... naja, und am Ende wussten dann doch alle über euch bescheid."

"Und das wär schlimm für dich?"

"Im Grunde nicht, aber nicht sofort, okay?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Langsam, wie besprochen."

"Okay."

"Bei unserem Weihnachtsmarktbesuch bleibt es doch, oder?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, klar", nickte Sven sofort. "Freu mich doch schon drauf."

"Ich mich auch", strahlte Marco ihn an.

"Hey, ihr beiden Sonnen - strahlt mal nicht ganz so auffällig. Oder sagts gleich."

Mit einem Seufzen wandten sich Sven und Marco zeitgleich ihren Tellern zu. Unter dem Tisch hielten sie sich allerdings weiter fest.

Dann wurde serviert - Vorspeisensalate, dann das Fleisch mit Backkartoffeln, so, wie Mats schon davon geschwärmt hatte.

Sie alle genossen das leckere Essen.

Nach einem guten Kaffee zum Nachtisch trennten sie sich - die meisten gingen nach Hause - oder fuhren zu Mitspielern um den freien Tag zu genießen. Marco und Sven fuhren wie geplant zum Weihnachtsmarkt.

Da Marcel angeboten hatte, Mats und Neven nach Hause zu bringen, mussten sie keinen Umweg mehr machen und fuhren direkt los.  
Sie fanden einen Parkplatz in einem Parkhaus in der Nähe, von dort gingen sie zu Fuß zum Weihnachtsmarkt.

"Ich war dieses Jahr noch gar nicht auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt", sagte Marco.

"Ich war mit Lars, aber wir hatten kaum zeit."

"Aber heute haben wir schön Zeit. Wir müssen nur gucken, dass wir rechtzeitig zum Spiel zurück sind", lächelte Marco.

"20:30 Uhr, das sollten wir schaffen", war Sven zuversichtlich.

Marco nickte und steuerte dann die erste Bude an. Hier gab es Glühwein und Kakao, und kurzentschlossen bestellte er zwei Becher mit süßem, heißem Glühwein.

"Das ist ne gute Idee", sagte Sven, als er seine kalten Hände um die heiße Tasse legte.

Er tat gut, und er schmeckte vor allem richtig gut!

"Was hat Lars vorhin eigentlich gesagt?" fragte Marco.

"Er hatte schon vorher gesagt, ich soll es versuchen, und dass es ja meine große Chance wäre. Und... naja, jetzt hat ers ja gleich gesagt. Und er freut sich für uns."

"Das ist beruhigend."

"Hattest du Angst vor meinem großen Bruder?", grinste Sven.

"Naja, Brüder können ganz schön beängstigend sein. Die entwickeln manchmal so nen Beschützerinstinkt und führen dann ganz ernsthafte Gespräche mit einem, was passiert, wenn man dem kleinen Bruder das Herz bricht."

"Du hast nur Schwestern, oder? Dann bin ich ja auf der sicheren Seite."

Marco lachte auf. "Da kennst du meine Schwestern schlecht."

"Muss ich Angst haben?"

"Ein bisschen vielleicht", sagte Marco mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich bibbere vor Angst", grinste Sven leicht. "Vielleicht kann ich es ja überleben."

"Bestimmt. Ich verrat dir einfach, womit du sie bestechen kannst."

"Oh, erzähl!"

"Schokolade", sagte Marco. "Bring ihnen Schokolade mit und du hast schon ein Stein im Brett."

"Okay, Schokolade, das ist leicht. Das krieg ich hin. Irgendeine besondere Sorte?"

"Was ausgefallenes kommt immer gut."

"Okay, dann werde ich deine Schwestern bestechen."

"Sehr gut, damit haben wir die Geschwister also auf unserer Seite und niemand muss mehr Angst haben."

"Wie beruhigend."

Marco lächelte ihn an. "Und muss ich Lars auch bestechen?"

"Ich glaub nicht. Nur, wenn du mir weh tust", schmunzelte Sven. "Dann musst du dir wohl was ausdenken."

"Ok, aber das hab ich ja nicht vor."

"Also bist du auch auf der sicheren Seite."

Marco lächelte ihn wieder auf diese spezielle Art an, die es in Svens Bauch heftig kribbeln ließ.

Dann griff er auch noch im Schutz der Dunkelheit ganz kurz nach Svens Hand.

"Wollen wir weiter?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, gern", nickte Sven und stellte seinen geleerten Becher auf die Theke des Standes, an dem sie den Glühwein bekommen hatten.

"Da lang?" fragte Marco.

"Sieht gut aus", stimmte Sven zu und ging in die Richtung.

Ganz gemütlich schlenderten sie über den ziemlich vollen Weihnachtsmarkt.

Hier und da fanden sie Kleinigkeiten, die sich für Schwestern, Eltern und Cousinen kauften. Schließlich teilten sie sich noch eine Portion Schmalzkuchen und waren hinterher über und über mit Puderzucker bedeckt.

"Du siehst süß aus", grinste Marco ihn mit seinem typischen Grinsen an und deutete auf den weißen Schleier auf Svens dunkler Jacke.

"Du auch mein Lieber", grinste Sven zurück.

"Man kann Schmalzkuchen auch nicht essen ohne sich zu bepudern", behauptete Marco.

Sven nickte. "Leider. Aber es gibt Schlimmeres als einen bepuderten Marco", zwinkerte er.

"Aber... dann stört die Jacke", meinte Marco.

Sven riss die Augen auf. Das sollte er sich besser nicht vorstellen - jedenfalls nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit.

Marco lachte leise, er hatte offenbar dieselben Gedankengänge. "Wollen wir es gleich ausprobieren?"

Sven konnte nur nicken.

"Dann komm", forderte Marco ihn auf, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her aus dem Gewühl. Es war dunkel, also macht Sven keine Anstalten seine Hand aus Marcos zu lösen und ging Hand in Hand mit ihm zum Parkhaus, wo Marcos Wagen stand.


	11. Gewonnen ist gewonnen

Marco fuhr sie zu sich nach Hause, mit einem kurzen Abstecher am Supermarkt. Sven wartete die wenigen Minuten im Wagen und bekam so nicht mit, was Marco besorgt hatte.

Sven war schrecklich nervös, als Marco ihn in seine Wohnung führte.

Er war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, aber eben noch nie so - als sein Freund. Und als dieser betrachtete er die Wohnung mit ganz anderen Augen, fiel ihm auf. Der Flur, breit und hell. Das Wohnzimmer, modern, eher kühl, aber mit einigen persönlichen Accessoires. Und einem großen Sofa, zu dem sie sich jetzt beide begaben.

Marco stellte schnell den Fernseher ein - schließlich begann das Spiel bald - drehte den Ton aber ganz leise. Dann wandte er sich zu Sven und griff nach seiner Hand. "Endlich sind wir mal ganz alleine..."

Sven nickte und drückte Marcos Hand.

"Darauf hab ich echt lange gewartet..."

"Wirklich?"

"Seit ein paar Wochen bestimmt", überlegte Marco.

Sven konnte ihn nur voller Überraschung ansehen. Ein paar Wochen - und er hatte nichts geahnt. Hätte nicht mal im Traum dran gedacht, dass Marco mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden könnte.

"Naja, ist halt langsam gekommen. Als das mit Mario... sich erledigt hatte, da hab ich überhaupt erstmal die Augen aufgemacht und gemerkt, wer so um mich herum ist. Und das... warst du."

"Das... wow", wisperte Sven.

Marco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Dir ist gar nicht klar, was für ein... toller Mann du bist, oder?"

"Ich... bin ziemlich normal", meinte Sven.

"Ziemlich toll, würde ich sagen."

"Du spinnst", nuschelte Sven.

Marco lächelte ihn an, noch immer so schief wie immer, und doch ganz anders.

Er traute seiner Stimme nicht, also rutschte Sven vorsichtig näher.

"Du bist einfach toll, Sven", wiederholte Marco.

"Nein, DU bist toll", flüsterte Sven.

"Dann sind wirs beide, hm?", beschloss Marco und küsste Sven einfach noch einmal.

Sven schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Das war einfacher als reden. So konnte er Marco viel besser zeigen, was er fühlte.

Und Marco zeigte ihm seinerseits, was er fühlte.

So zärtlich der Kuss begann, gewann er doch schnell an Leidenschaft.

Nur zufällig fiel Svens Blick auf den Fernseher, auf dem das Spiel seines Bruders schon lief.

"Hm?" machte Marco. "Was ist los?"

Sven zögerte, er war doch doof jetzt den Kuss unterbrechen zu wollen - und doch... "Lars... das Spiel läuft..."

"Ok", wisperte Marco, stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss und löste sich dann von Sven. "Also Pause bis zur Halbzeit."

"Du bist nicht böse drum?"

"Quatsch! Das ist dein Bruder, der da spielt und der braucht deine geistige Unterstützung. Außerdem kann ich ja trotzdem mit dir kuscheln", verkündete Marco und schmiegte sich sofort eng an Svens Körper.

"Ja, das auf jeden Fall", nickte Sven und hielt Marco einfach ganz fest.

Keiner der beiden bewegte sich während der ersten Halbzeit viel, dazu war es viel zu schön, wie sie aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa saßen.

Außerdem war das Spiel spannend genug, auch wenn es zur Halbzeit noch 0:0 stand.

"Dein Bruder mag es wohl auch spannend", murmelte Marco.

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll es nicht so machen wie wir. Aber er hört natürlich nicht auf mich."

"Böser Lars", grinste Marco.

"Ja, unmöglich, der Kerl!"

"Immerhin liegen sie nicht zurück, also haben sie noch alle Möglichkeiten."

"Ja, ich hoffe, sie nutzen sie auch. Und Lars bleibt heile."

"Bestimmt. Reicht doch, wenn ein Bender kaputt ist", sagte Marco und strich dabei leicht über Svens Knie.

"Ist ja schon wieder heile. War übrigens der Fuß", grinste Sven.

"Weiß ich, aber da komm ich nicht ran", grinste Marco zurück.

"Und ich glaub, inzwischen riecht er auch schon etwas... krank... nach dem ganzen Tag in Schuhen."

Marco lachte auf. "Wir sollten es uns echt bequem machen. Ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass wir das restliche Spiel im Bett gucken, aber..."

"Das klingt nach einer ausgezeichneten Idee", nickte Sven. "Im Bett liegen - mit dem Freund – und dem Bruder beim Arbeiten zugucken."

"Und du glaubst wir bleiben standhaft und gucken konzentriert das Spiel?" grinste Marco.

"Mal gucken. Vielleicht, wenn die früh ein Tor schießen..."

Marco lachte und stand langsam auf. Dann hielt er Sven die Hand hin.

Sven ergriff sie sofort und ließ sich hochziehen.

Dann zog Marco ihn sanft in sein Schlafzimmer. "Ist ganz neu", sagte er mit seinem typischen schiefen grinsen. "Vor zwei Wochen erst geliefert und aufgebaut worden."

Sven lächelte leicht. Marco hatte sich wohl vollständig von Mario trennen wollen. "Sieht schick aus", befand er.

"Danke", sagte Marco und zog ihn dann weiter, bis sie neben dem Bett standen. Direkt gegenüber hing ein Flatscreen an der Wand, den Marco nun schnell anmachte. "Wollen doch den Wiederanpfiff nicht verpassen."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht", stimmte Sven zu.

"Also... ich glaube dein armer Fuß wollte aus seinem Gefängnis befreit werden."

"Dann muss ich beide befreien, sonst wird einer davon eifersüchtig."

"Und ich mache gleich mit", sagte Marco zwinkernd und schlüpfte aus den Turnschuhen.

"Das ist gut. Dann sollten wir auch die Beine befreien, oder?"

"Ja, so ne Jeans ist ja im Bett doch eher hinderlich."

Sven sagte nichts mehr, sondern zog die Jeans einfach aus.

Marco sah ihm dabei zu und zog sich erst selbst die Jeans aus, als Sven fertig war.

"Das Shirt stört auch, oder?", beschloss Sven und zog es ebenfalls aus.

"Oh ja, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie störend das Shirt war", murmelte Marco und ließ seinen Blick über Svens Brust gleiten.

Sven grinste ein wenig verunsichert, setzte sich dann aber doch einfach auf die Bettkante.

Marco streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Svens nackte Schulter. Die Hand war warm, und sie fühlte sich echt gut an.  
Völlig versunken begann Marco so über Svens Schulter zu streicheln.

"Das... fühlt sich schön an", wisperte Sven.

"Find ich auch", sagte Marco leise.

Sven hob eine Hand und berührte Marcos Hals, dort, wo er an seine Haut kam.

"Mein... Shirt", murmelte Marco, konnte sich aber nicht von Sven losreißen.

"Hmm", machte Sven, und als Marco sich nicht weiter rührte, zog er es ihm selbst aus.

Marco nutzte die Chance und schlang die Arme um Svens Hals, drängte sich eng an ihn. Das ließ Sven nur zu gerne mit sich machen.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Marco auf Svens Schoß und lächelte ihn an. Eine Hand schob sich in Svens Haar, während die andere seinen Nacken streichelte.

"Hm, schön", murmelte Sven.

Marcos Lächeln wurde noch tiefer, dann lehnte er sich vor und begann Svens Gesicht zu küssen: seine Stirn, seine Wangen, die Nase, das Kinn...

Alles kribbelte in Sven - Bauch, Beine, Arme, alles. Marcos Lippen waren so sanft, so zärtlich. Er fühlte einfach, wie sehr... Marco ihn liebte.

Schließlich berührten Marcos Lippen die von Sven.

Ganz leise seufzte Sven auf.

Marco nutzte die Chance und schob seine Zunge zwischen Svens Lippen und vertiefte den sanften Kuss so.

Sven legte seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher an sich und sofort wurde der Kuss spürbar leidenschaftlicher.

Der aufgeregte Ruf des Kommentators des Spiels ließ sie aufsehen. "Tor, Tor für Leverkusen!"

"Was?" nuschelte Sven ein wenig verpeilt.

"Dein Bruder führt."

"Die spielen schon wieder?"

"Seit ein paar Minuten - scheint jedenfalls so."

"Dann... sollten wir hiermit wohl später weitermachen."

"Dann komm, legen wir uns gemütlich hin, ja?"

Sven nickte und kurze Zeit später lagen die beiden nebeneinander unter der breiten Bettdecke.

Allerdings war 'nebeneinander' nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck, sie saßen eher sehr eng aneinandergekuschelt da und sahen das Spiel.

Und immer wieder strich eine Hand unter der Decke über nackte Haut.

Leider machte es Leverkusen bis zum Ende spannend, die Jungs schafften es nicht ein zweites Tor zu schießen.

"Gewonnen ist gewonnen", sagte Marco, als endlich der erlösende Abpfiff zu hören war.

Sven entspannte sich in seinen Armen. "Sie haben es auch geschafft. Ist das nicht großartig?"

"Mehr als großartig! Wir haben es alle geschafft - alle vier bleiben in der Champions League!", freute sich Marco.

"Jetzt müssen wir nur alle weiterkommen, dann machen wir die Champions League komplett unter uns aus. Ab dem Halbfinale nur noch wir vier aus Deutschland", träumte Sven.

"Und dann gewinnen wir und holen den Henkelpott endlich dahin, wohin er gehört", grinste Marco.

"Ja!", stimmte Sven ihm sofort zu, dann drehte er sich ganz zu Marco und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Marco schob sofort seine Hand in Svens Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Nur zu gerne küsste Sven ihn weiter.

Marco schloss die Augen und sank tiefer in die Kissen. Sofort schob sich Sven dichter an und ein wenig auf ihn.  
Das fühlte sich einfach großartig an - nein, besser als großartig! Überwältigend!

Irgendwann, als der Kuss an Leidenschaft zunahm, schob Marco ihn jedoch von sich. "Moment - bin gleich wieder da", wisperte er und küsste Sven noch einmal kurz, als könnte er sich nicht von ihm losreißen.

"Beeil dich", raunte Sven.

Marco nickte kurz, dann lief er schnell aus dem Schlafzimmer.


	12. Die kleine blaue Dose

Wenig später kehrte Marco zurück, das, was er mitgebracht hatte, hinter dem Rücken versteckt.

"Was hast du da?", fragte Sven neugierig.

"Siehst du gleich", lächelte Marco, setzte sich wieder auf die Matratze und ließ das Etwas unter dem Kopfkissen verschwinden.

"Ok", sagte Sven und zog Marco wieder an sich.

"Lass uns mal hier weitermachen", grinste Marco und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Sven lachte leise. Dagegen hatte er bestimmt nichts. Er fühlte Marcos Hände auf seinem Körper und seine Lippen. Überall.

Langsam drückte Marco ihn nach hinten, bis Sven auf dem Rücken lag. Dann löste er sich von ihm, drehte sich ein wenig und holte das hervor, dass er versteckt hatte. Eine blaue Dose.

"Und was ist das?", fragte Sven.

Marco grinste ihn breit an, dann riss er das Papier vom Deckel, drehte die Dose um - und bepuderte Svens Oberkörper mit weißem Pulver. Puderzucker.

Sven lachte auf. Eigentlich hätte er mit so was rechnen müssen.

Marco streute noch ein wenig weiter, dann legte er die Dose zur Seite und betrachtete sein Werk. "Noch viel besser als Schmalzkuchen", beschloss er.

"Findest du?", raunte Sven mit heiserer Stimme.

"Hmm", nickte Marco, beugte sich nach vorn und leckte den Puderzucker von Svens Haut.

Sven keuchte, als er Marcos Zunge auf seiner nackten Haut fühlte.

"Süß", nuschelte der. Dann folgt er der Spur aus weißem Zucker.

Nie hätte Sven erwartet, dass sich das so toll anfühlen würde. Das Gefühl von Marcos Zunge, und auch das Gefühl, wie der feine Zucker unter eben dieser Zunge schmolz und dabei ein klein wenig kühl wurde.

"Wirklich viel, viel besser als Schmalzkuchen. Meine neue Lieblingsnachspeise."

"Nachspeise? Ich will aber nicht nur Nachspeise sein", protestierte Sven ein wenig heiser.

"Dann muss ich wohl noch mal probieren", meinte Marco und streute neuen Puderzucker über Svens Haut. Er schmolz sofort auf der feuchten, erhitzten Haut.

"Oh ja, das sieht gut aus", murmelte Marco.

Sven nickte etwas fahrig, dann grinste er, als Marco ihn mit seinen puderzuckerverschmierten Lippen auf den Mund küsste.

"Du schmeckst noch süßer als sonst", wisperte er gegen Marcos Lippen.

Marco grinste leicht und vertiefte dann den Kuss. Sven schloss die Augen und zog Marco so dicht an sich, wie es nur möglich war. Nur zu gerne ließ sich Marco zu ihm ziehen und küsste ihn dabei weiter.

Sven schob seine Hände auf Marcos Rücken und strich über seine Haut. Langsam schob sich Marco weiter auf ihn, bis er komplett auf ihm lag. Sven spreizte die Beine und ließ Marco dazwischen rutschen.

"Wow", raunte Marco etwas überrascht - ob Svens Forschheit oder dem, was er da so deutlich von ihm spürte.

Marco drängte sich enger an Sven und erntete ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Das fühlte sich unheimlich gut an, was sie da gerade machten. Mehr als gut. Schließlich hatten sie sich das hier beide schon mehr als einmal vorgestellt. Die Realität war aber um vieles besser, als die Vorstellung. Marco küsste Sven leidenschaftlich und begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen.

Sven bewegte seine Hüfte und rieb sich so an Marco.

"Sven", keuchte Marco heiser auf.

Sven schob seine Hände auf Marcos Hintern und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie immer noch ihre Shorts trugen. Aber nun war es eindeutig zu spät, um die noch auszuziehen.  
Sie waren schon viel zu weit, viel zu erregt, viel zu...

"Marco", raunte Sven laut und biss sich dann auf die Lippe um nicht zu laut zu werden.

"Hört niemand", keuchte Marco.

Sven nickte abgehackt, dabei keuchte er immer lauter. Marco bewegte sich schneller, drängte sich noch stärker an ihn. "Marco!", stöhnte Sven laut und heiser, dann verkrampfte er sich ganz.

Aber es war Marco der mit einem tiefen, rauen Laut zuerst kam. Im nächsten Moment war auch Sven so weit und kam mit einem heiseren Schrei.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sank Marco auf Svens Körper und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte Svens Hände auf dem Rücken, die sich jetzt wieder bewegten und ihn zärtlich streichelten.

"Das war sehr schön", flüsterte Marco nach einem Moment.

Sven kicherte. "Wenn das schön war - was ist dann die Steigerung?"

"Galaktisch", grinste Marco. "Und daran versuchen wir uns das nächste Mal."

Sven strahlte ihn an. "Dann haben wir ja einiges vor!"

Marco nickte. "Oh ja!"

Sven lächelte leicht und küsste Marco ein wenig träge.

"Wir sollten die klebrigen Shorts los werden", flüsterte Marco.

"Und den Puderzucker..."

"Oh ja. Also duschen."

"Dafür musst du von mir runtergehen."

"Ich wusste doch, dass es da einen gewaltigen Fehler im Plan gibt", brummte Marco.

"Also nicht duschen?"

Marco überlegte ernsthaft. "Doch, das ist sonst echt irgendwann unangenehm. Aber nur unter Protest lasse ich dich los!"

"Oder wir gehen verklebt zusammen unter die Dusche."

"Ah, das gefällt mir schon besser. Ist ja auch viel Wasserschonender."

"Also versuchen wir es mal."

Marco nickte und machte sich schließlich los.

Sven folgte ihm in das Badezimmer, das sich gegenüber vom Schlafzimmer befand.

Marco drehte schnell das Wasser auf und wartete, bis es eine angenehme Temperatur hatte, dann zog er sich die Shorts aus und stieg unter den Wasserstrahl.

Kurz zögerte Sven, dann ließ er ebenfalls seine Shorts fallen und stellte sich zu Marco unter die Dusche.

Marco lächelte ihn an und schlang die Arme um ihn. Das Wasser war angenehm warm, und der Körper, der Mann in seinen Armen war einfach toll.

"Mhm, das ist viel schöner als allein zu duschen", nuschelte Marco und lehnte seinen Kopf an Svens Brust.

Auch Sven schloss genießerisch die Augen. Das alles hier fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Traum an. Viel zu schön um wirklich real zu sein.  
Aber ein schöner Traum, warm und geborgen.

Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so stehen, bis Marco nach dem Duschgel tastete. "Wir verschrumpeln sonst noch total. Und das ist bestimmt nicht sonderlich sexy."

"Du bist immer sexy, glaub ich", meinte Sven.

"Das macht die rosarote Brille“, grinste Marco und drückte einen Kuss auf Svens Lippen.

"Die setz ich nie wieder ab!"

"Damit kann ich leben", lachte Marco.

"Ich auch."

Erneut stahl sich Marco einen Kuss, dann löste er sich leicht von Sven. "Dann gehen wir doch mal mit gutriechendem Duschgel den Puderzuckerresten ans Leder", sagte er.

"Und den Eiweißresten auch gleich, okay?"

Marco lachte und begann Sven mit einem Schwamm schnell aber sanft einzuseifen.

Genießerisch schloss Sven die Augen, obwohl der Anblick eines nackten Marcos neben sich auch nicht zu verachten gewesen wäre.

Viel zu schnell war Marco fertig und reichte den Schwamm an Sven weiter.

Natürlich verwöhnte der seinen Freund in gleicher Weise.

Als sie sauber waren, kletterten sie aus der Dusche und trockneten sich mit großen, weichen Badehandtüchern ab. Danach gingen sie gleich wieder zusammen ins Bett.

Marco stellte den Fernseher aus und kuschelte sich im Dunkeln an Svens Körper. "Schlaf gut", wisperte er.

"Hm, du auch. Und träum schön", nuschelte Sven müde.

"Das wird mir nicht schwer fallen."

Sven brachte nur noch etwas Unverständliches heraus, dann schlief er ein.


	13. Von nackten Hintern und Eigentumsschildern

Etwas klingelte. Laut und ziemlich nervig. Kurz hörte es auf, dann setzte das Klingeln erneut an. "Deins", brummte hinter ihm eine Stimme. Marco. Dann war das nervige Klingeln wohl sein Handy.

Er grummelte noch etwas, dann drehte er sich zur Seite und suchte sein Handy. Er fand es schließlich auf dem Boden, halb begraben von Marcos und seiner eigenen Jeans.

Es spielte noch immer seine Melodie, als er es sich ans Ohr hielt, zu faul zu lesen, wer ihn anrief. "Ja? Wer stört?"

"Oh, so eine Begrüßung wünscht man sich natürlich von seinem Lieblingsbruder!"

"Lars, hey!" In der Tat hellte sich seine Laune auf, als er seinen Bruder hörte.

"So, meinen Namen kennst du also noch", sagte Lars schmunzelnd.

"Gerade noch so."

"Ja, ich bin ganz offenbar ersetzt worden. Nicht mal für ne SMS hat’s mehr gereicht", beschwerte sich Lars.

"Wann hätte ich sie schreiben sollen? Unter der Dusche? Im Bett?"

Lars lachte. "Marco hält dich ja gut in Trapp."

"Ja, tut er", lächelte Sven.

"Du klingst glücklich."

"Ja, das bin ich auch."

"Ich freu mich so für euch."

"Es ist echt schön", fand Sven und kuschelte sich nach hinten an Marco.

Ein Arm schlang sich um seine Mitte und er spürte einen Kuss auf seiner Schulter. "Grüß Lars", nuschelte Marco im Halbschlaf.

"Hast du gehört? Soll dich grüßen."

"Du hast das Genuschel verstanden? Dann passt ihr wirklich perfekt zusammen", lachte Lars. "Grüß zurück, wenn Marco aufnahmebereit ist."

"Mach ich. Ich melde mich dann später, okay?"

"Ich melde mich, wenn wir gelandet sind", schlug Lars vor. "Dann können wir noch mal drüber sprechen wie und wo wir zusammen essen."

"Essen?", fragte Sven, dann verstand er. Essen musste er auch noch. "Ja, stimmt, okay."

"Wir waren verabredet Brüderchen", erinnerte Lars ihn lachend. "Werd erstmal wach, wir telefonieren später."

"Ja, ruf dann an, ja?"

"Mach ich. Bis später."

Sven legte auf und drehte sich dann in Marcos Armen.

"Dein Bruder ist schrecklich früh wach", brummte Marco.

"Ja, die fliegen gleich los, meint er."

"Und da dachte er, dass er uns unbedingt wecken sollte?"

"Ja, scheint so."

"Geschwister sind was schönes", grinste Marco und öffnete nun die Augen einen spaltbreit.

"Ja, und trotzdem hat man sie unheimlich lieb." Viel lieber als man sollte...

Er fragte sich, wie es nun sein würde, wenn er mit Lars zusammen war. Würde sich etwas verändert haben? Würden sie überhaupt noch so weit gehen, wie vor Marco?

Andererseits: würden sie darauf verzichten können? Wenn einer von ihnen verletzt war? Oder einsam? Er selbst hatte jetzt Marco, aber was mit Lars? Lars hatte niemanden, der ihn so umarmte und küsste.

Lars brauchte ihn noch immer, auch wenn er Marco hatte. Lars brauchte seinen Zwilling, und er, Sven, brauchte Lars. Das war etwas ganz anderes als die Sache mit Marco - oder?

"Was ist los Sven?" fragte Marco leise. "Du bist plötzlich so ernst. Ist was mit Lars?"

"Nein, nein, ist alles in Ordnung. Wir wollen nachher zusammen essen gehen."

"Ist doch schön", sagte Marco und strich ihm über die Wange.

"Ja, ist es auch."

Marco lehnte sich vor und küsste Sven zärtlich.

Der Kuss war so anders als von Lars - und doch so gut.

"Bist du morgens immer so nachdenklich?" fragte Marco leise.

"Hmm... vielleicht. Es hat sich halt doch viel geändert."

"Was meinst du?"

"Naja, ich hab halt jetzt einen Freund. Das ist toll - aber eben doch anders."

"Na komm, du hattest doch vorher schon Freunde."

"Ja, aber nicht... nicht so... ich weiß nicht. Anders halt."

"Ich bin echt dein erster Freund?" fragte Marco mit großen Augen.

"Naja, hab mal mit jemandem rumgemacht... oder so. Aber halt nicht so wie mit dir jetzt. Nicht so... ernsthaft." Mit Lars war es einfach ganz anders gewesen.

Marco strahlte ihn an. "Das ist irgendwie... süß."

"Findest du? Nicht peinlich oder so?"

"Wieso? Du hast halt auf den Richtigen gewartet."

Sven grinste leicht, "Eingebildet bist du auch nicht, was?"

"Nö. So was nennt man gesundes Selbstbewusstsein."

"Dann musst du zeigen, dass sich das Warten echt gelohnt hat."

"Was, hat dich das gestern noch nicht überzeugt?"

"Doch, klar, aber du hast ja noch mehr versprochen."

"Ja. Ich sag nur Galaktisch! Aber ich fürchte, für galaktisch haben wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr."

"Okay, wenn es galaktisch wird, dann kann ich warten."

"Ich muss gleich erstmal zum Doc", sagte Marco, der keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich dann heute Nachmittag mit trainieren kann."

"Ich komm gleich mit. Ich finde, mein Fuß ist auch wieder heile." War er ja, schon seit Tagen. Seit dem... Sex mit Lars.

"Super. Und wer von uns beiden hübschen bewegt seinen Hintern jetzt zuerst ins Bad?"

"Wir haben gestern Abend geduscht", erinnerte ihn Sven.

"Das ist Richtig mein Süßer. Und trotzdem müssen wir uns die Zähne putzen und den Schlaf aus den Augen waschen."

"Okay, das müssen wir", murmelte Sven unwillig.

"Und dann müssen wir uns anziehen", stöhnte Marco.

"So ein Ärger", grinste Sven jetzt doch und löste sich von Marco.

Marco rutschte sofort Sven hinterher und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Will dich nicht loslassen."

Sven kicherte leise und küsste seine Nasenspitze. "Kriegst mich heute Abend wieder."

"Das sind... fünf, sechs... nein, mehr... das sind verdammt viele Stunden ohne dich!"

"Wir können uns im Besenschrank verabreden", schlug Sven vor.

"Das ist längst nicht so romantisch, wie es sich anhört. Aber vielleicht finden wir ja einen leeren Raum mit so ner tollen und vielfältig einsetzbaren Massageliege", grinste Marco.

"Erfahrungen?", wollte Sven wissen.

"Mit Besenkammern ja, aber mit den Liegen noch nicht."

"Dann lass uns da mal gucken", grinste Sven ihn an.

Marco nickte zufrieden und drückte einen Kuss auf Svens Nasenspitze.

"Dann auf, sonst sind die Liegen alle belegt."

"Ach meinst du? Und wer außer uns vergnügt sich da grad? Mats und Neven? Kevin und Erik? Jonas und Mitch?" lachte Marco, schlug aber folgsam die Bettdecke zur Seite.

"Ich will es gar nicht wissen!", hielt sich Sven spielerisch die Ohren zu.

"Ach du armes Schätzchen. Sind die Bilder zuviel für dich?"

"Ja. Meine Fantasie schiebt da noch Kloppo zwischen - und je mehr du vorschlägst, desto schlimmer."

Marco riss die Augen auf. "Kloppo? Bei wem? Bei Kevin und Erik? Oder eher bei Mats und Neven?"

"Wie gesagt, ich will’s echt nicht wissen!"

Marco lachte und schob sich aus dem Bett. "Na gut, dann geh ich mal ins Bad und du kannst dich solange von den Bildern erholen."

"Ich tu mein bestes", grinste Sven.

"Bis gleich", sagte Marco und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Sven sah ihm nach und bewunderte dabei den nackten Körper seines Freundes.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln stand er dann ebenfalls auf und zog sich schnell an. Klamotten zum wechseln hatte er nicht dabei, aber in seinem Spind der Kabine war zumindest ein frisches Shirt. Und eine frische Shorts lieh er sich kurzerhand von Marco.

Wenig später kehrte Marco zurück - und sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an. "Du bist schon angezogen..."

"Ja, wir müssen schließlich bald los", sagte Sven grinsend.

"Zu schade...", bedauerte Marco.

"Ich weiß. Denk einfach an die Massageliege."

"Okay, ich versuchs", versprach Marco.

"Ich bin dann auch schnell im Bad", sagte Sven.

Jetzt war es an Marco ihm nachzusehen, als er das Schlafzimmer verließ.

Wenig später saßen die beiden zusammen in Marcos Küche und aßen ein schnelles Frühstück - Toast mit Nutella für Sven, Cornflakes mit Banane für Marco.

Danach mussten sie sich beeilen, damit Marco pünktlich zum Arzt kam.

"Hast du für mich auch kurz Zeit, wenn du mit Marco fertig bist?" fragte Sven den Doc, als er Marco zu ihm begleitet hatte.

"Ja, klar. Warte bitte einfach draußen."

Sven nickte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die im Flur neben der Tür standen.

Er musste lange warten, bis Marco den Raum wieder verlassen durfte. "Und?", fragte Sven sofort.

"Ich darf mitmachen", freute sich Marco. "Ich soll zwar vorsichtig sein, aber der Doc meinte, es sieht gut aus. Vielleicht sogar schon für Samstag."

"Oh, das ist toll", freute sich Sven und umarmte ihn dabei.

Marco strahlte ihn an. "Los rein mit dir und überred den Doc, dich auch trainieren zu lassen."

"Ich tu mein bestes." Mit diesem Vorhaben betrat Sven den Raum.

"Wie geht’s dir?" fragte der Doc ihn.

"Geht wieder gut", begann Sven. "Hab keine Schmerzen mehr."

Der Doc sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Das hast du nach deinem Nasenbeinbruch auch gesagt Sven. Ich darf mich selbst überzeugen, dass alles wieder gut ist?"

"Ja, klar. Aber ich merk echt nichts mehr."

"Wenn ich für den Satz jedes Mal einen Euro bekommen würde, wäre ich schon Milliardär", grinste der Doc und deutete auf die Liege. "Hoch mit dir und Schuh aus."

Sven nickte brav und streifte den Schuh ab.

Der Arzt betastete den Fuß und Knöchel genau, drehte ihn hier und dahin und nickte schließlich. "Scheint tatsächlich gut zu sein."

Erleichtert atmete Sven auf. Es hatte also wirklich wieder gewirkt - nicht nur auf die Schmerzen, sondern auch auf die Heilung selbst.

"Dann los ab mit dir. Aber übertreib es nicht gleich und... Sven es wär schön, wenn ich dich in diesem Jahr nicht mehr hier sehen würde. Schaffst du das?"

"Ich tu mein bestes, versprochen."

Der Arzt lächelte. "Gut. Dann viel Spaß beim Training."

"Danke", lächelte Sven ihn an, dann verabschiedete er sich und machte sich gleich fertig fürs Training.

Marco hatte natürlich in der Kabine auf ihn gewartet, so dass sie nun zusammen den Rasen betraten. Sie liefen gleich zu Kloppo, meldeten sich zurück und begann dann mit dem Warmlaufen.

Es war schön zusammen zu laufen, in dem Wissen, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

"Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich es sehr sexy finde, wie du läufst?" raunte Marco ihm zu.

Ohne es zu wissen keuchte Sven leise auf.

"Doch wirklich", sagte Marco leise. "Dein Hintern bewegt sich dann so... da fällt es einem wirklich schwer, sich auf was anderes zu konzentrieren."

"Marco", zischte Sven, dem es jetzt echt schwer fiel weiterzulaufen.

"Und dann stelle ich mir vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn du nackt laufen würdest. Die Hose stört schon irgendwie. Nackt wäre es bestimmt noch viel... anregender", fuhr Marco grinsend fort.

"Verdammt, Marco... wie soll ich jetzt weiterlaufen?"

"Ja, das frag ich mich auch", murmelte Marco und zupfte möglichst unauffällig an seiner Hose.

"Wir können nicht vor Trainingsende abhauen."

"Ja... sehr ärgerlich."

"Also... denk an was anderes..."

"Mhm... also sollte ich auch nicht daran denken, wie du nachher unter der Dusche stehst und dir den Schweiß abwäscht. Oder an gestern, als du mit Puderzucker bestäubt warst..."

"Scheiße, Marco, hör auf, bitte!"

"Du hast recht", stöhnte Marco. "Das war eine ganz dumme Idee von mir. Das nächste Mal stopp mich einfach, ja?"

Sven sah ihn sich genauer an, dann grinste er. Marcos Hose war vorne schon deutlich ausgestellt. "Der Puderzucker gestern... war heiß...", raunte er.

"Arsch!" knurrte Marco und zupfte wieder an seiner Hose.

"Du hast angefangen... von meinem sexy Hintern zu reden... und so."

"Dein Hintern ist halt extrem sexy..."

"Findest du, ja."

"Und wenn ich das finde, ist das eine anerkannte Tatsache. Schließlich weiß jeder, dass ich einen ganz exquisiten Geschmack habe!"

"Also... ist mein Hintern extrem sexy. Soll ich jetzt lieber mit enger Radlerhose laufen - oder mit möglichst weiter Trainingshose?"

"Ähm... das ist ne gute Frage. Eine sehr gute Frage sogar. Ich mein, jeder hier kann dir auf den Hintern starren. Und das steht ihnen ja nun nicht mehr zu, wo du mein Freund bist."

"Ich werd keine Burka tragen!"

Marco lachte auf. "Nicht? Das sähe aber bestimmt... interessant aus."

"Vergiss es. Die gibt’s nur in Schalke-Blau!"

"Dann nicht, sonst klebt Mats an dir", sagte Marco sofort.

"Danke."

"Damit haben wir unser Problem aber noch immer nicht gelöst. Jeder hier kann deinen sexy Hintern anstarren."

"Gucken ist erlaubt, solange sie zu Hause essen."

"Wie wär’s mit einem Schild?"

"Das ich mir um den Hals baumel?"

Marco nickte. "Nur gucken, nicht anfassen. Oder Marcos Eigentum."

'Marcos Eigentum' - das stimmte nicht ganz. "Ähm - Ich fürchte, Lars hat da die älteren Rechte", rutschte es ihm heraus.

"Die brüderlichen Rechte mache ich ihm ja auch nicht streitig. Aber ich denke Lars weiß deinen sexy Hintern nicht zu würdigen", grinste Marco.

Sven stoppte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und hoffe, dass er sich damit nicht verriet.

"Also einverstanden?" grinste Marco ihn an.

„Ich glaub, es reicht, wenn es ein imaginäres Schild ist."

"Schade", sagte Marco und zog kurz einen Schmollmund.

"Wenn wir alleine sind, dann trag ich es, okay?"

"Nur das Schild, sonst nichts?"

Sven errötete leicht, dann nickte er. "Okay."

"Die Vorstellung gefällt mir", raunte Marco.

Der Pfiff aus der Pfeife ihres Trainers riss sie aus dem Gespräch, und sie mussten sich zu den anderen gesellen und trainieren.

Das war im Endeffekt auch ganz gut, denn so wurde Sven endlich diese Gedanken los. Gedanken an Puderzucker, nackte Hintern und Eigentumsschildern.

Nach dem Training gingen sie gemeinsam zum Essen, oben im Trainingszentrum, danach machten sie sich eine gemütliche Pause.


	14. Pläne für den Abend

Es war in der Pause, als sich Lars schließlich meldete. "Wir sind gelandet", teilte er seinem Bruder grinsend mit.

"Schön, mein Held!", lachte Sven.

"Abendessen bei dir?"

"Mit Marco?", fragte Sven nach. "Oder nur wir beide?"

"Gern mit Marco."

"Okay, wir gucken mal, was wir dir so auftischen können."

"Irgendwas, was satt macht", grinste Lars.

"Oh, so hungrig? Gab’s nichts Vernünftiges bei euch?"

"War alles so hektisch heute morgen. Wir hätten fast den Flug verpasst, weil wir im Stau standen und dann gab’s auf dem Flug so was pappartiges, das wohl mal ein Brötchen gewesen war, das arme Ding..."

"Okay, wir tun unser Bestes, du wirst satt werden. Ohne bedauernswerte ehemalige Brötchen."

"Danke. Hast du heute eigentlich wieder trainiert?"

"Ja, ich durfte wieder. Und ist auch alles gut gelaufen."

"Das ist gut. Und diesmal bitte schön vorsichtig sein, damit nicht wieder was kaputt geht."

"Der Doc will mich dieses Jahr nicht noch mal behandeln, hat er gesagt."

Lars lachte. "Dann hör auf den Doc. Und Marco würde sich bestimmt auch freuen, wenn du Heile bleibst."

"Ja, und ich, wenn er auch nicht wieder kaputt geht."

"Ja klar. Marco ist ja aber zum Glück nicht ganz so zerbrechlich wie du."

"Du bist auch nicht viel besser, Schatz!"

"Na lass das dein Marco-Bärchen mal nicht hören", grinste Lars.

"Nee, da muss ich echt aufpassen. Und mir was ausdenken."

"Wir sind Zwillinge Sven. Marco kennt uns nun auch schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es enger als bei normalen Geschwistern ist."

"Aber ich sollte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich deinen Hintern heiß finde."

"So, findest du?" lachte Lars.

"Hm, ja", knurrte Sven. "Hab’s ihm aber nicht gesagt."

"Nein, das wäre wohl auch... ziemlich kompliziert."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich... ob wir das verheimlichen sollten."

Lars schwieg einen Moment. "Meinst du, er wird es verstehen?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Und ich will’s ihm auf keinen Fall sofort sagen. Aber... irgendwann, denn so auf Dauer..."

"Ja... heute Abend jedenfalls werden wir nur ganz normal zusammen essen und uns unterhalten. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie ihr beiden so als Paar ausseht."

"Ja, klar, heute Abend noch nicht. In ein paar Wochen oder so..." Auch, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das erklären sollte.

"Mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken darum - wir schaffen das."

"Danke... ist gut zu wissen, dass du dran glaubst."

"Natürlich glaub ich daran!"

"Hab dich lieb", flüsterte Sven kaum hörbar.

"Ich dich auch Brüderchen", wisperte Lars.

"Dann... rufst du an, bevor du losfährst? Dann haben wir Zeit zum Kochen."

"Mach ich. Bis heute Abend."

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Sven und legte auf.

"Na Lars sicher gelandet?"

Überrascht drehte sich Sven um und sah Marco an. "Ja, sind gerade gelandet. Er kommt heute Abend zum Essen - will uns mal zusammen sehen und so."

"Dann muss ich mich heute Abend ja benehmen", grinste Marco.

"Ja, tu dein Bestes. Sonst meint Lars nachher, du bist nicht gut genug für mich."

"Und was setzen wir deinem Brüderchen zu essen vor?" fragte Marco und kam näher zu ihm.

Sven seufze leise, als er Marcos Nähe, seine Wärme spürte. "Er sagt, er hat Hunger - Nudeln sind da meistens gut."

"Ha, das ist eine gute Wahl. Mit Nudeln kann man nicht viel falsch machen."

"Vielleicht einen Auflauf oder so?"

"Käse-Schinken?" schlug Marco vor. "Der ist einfach und super lecker."

"Ja, der klingt gut. Kannst du den so?"

Marco nickte. "Und wenn wir das Ganze bei mir machen, müssen wir nicht mal einkaufen fahren."

"Okay, dann sag ich Lars nachher bescheid."

Marco sah auf seine Uhr. "10 Minuten haben wir noch", sagte er leise und schlang die Arme um Sven.

"Und... was hast du vor?", fragte Sven ein wenig heiser.

"Mhm... für die Liege zu wenig Zeit, aber... so ein bisschen Knutschen wär drin", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Gleich hier? Und hoffen, dass niemand kommt?"

"Wer sollte schon kommen?"

"Weiß nicht", murmelte Sven, deutlich sprechen konnte er nicht, weil seine Lippen schon Marcos berührten.

"Sind alle noch unten", nuschelte Marco. "Für zehn Minuten kommt hier niemand mehr hoch."

Damit konnte Sven nicht mehr widerstehen und küsste Marco leidenschaftlich.

Marco schob sofort eine Hand in Svens Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich.

Sven schloss die Augen und genoss Marcos Hände auf seinem Körper. Es fühlte sich gut an, so geküsst zu werden. Verboten gut.

Wie Marco erwartet hatte störte sie niemand.

Und da Mats und Neven nicht da waren, vermutete auch niemand etwas, als sie zusammen zum zweiten Training erschienen.

Auch das lief recht ereignislos.

Nach dem Training fuhren sie direkt zu Marco, der sofort mit den Vorbereitungen für den Auflauf startete.

Zwischendurch teilte Sven Lars mit, wo er hinkommen sollte.

"So jetzt muss er nur noch in den Ofen", sagte Marco.

"Lars kommt in einer halben Stunde. Das müsste doch passen."

Marco nickte. "Dann haben wir also noch ne halbe Stunde nur für uns."

Daran hatte Sven nicht gedacht, aber er grinste sofort breit.

Marco griff nach Svens Hand und zog ihn einfach mit sich. Auf direktem Weg ging es ins Schlafzimmer.  
Sobald sie vor dem Bett standen, presste Marco seine Lippen auf Svens. Dabei drängte er sich gleich ganz dicht an ihn.

Sven schob seine Hände auf Marcos Hintern und stöhnte in den Kuss. Er fühlte schon, wie erregt Marco war. Das ließ auch seinen Schwanz deutlich härter werden.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann er sich fest an Marco zu reiben.

Marco keuchte auf. "Ja!" stöhnte er und nahm die Bewegungen auf.

Sie hatten beide zu viel an, und es wäre doch viel bequemer im Bett, aber so viel Zeit hatten sie nicht mehr.

Trotzdem schob Marco seine Hände zwischen sie und öffnete den Knopf von Svens Jeans. Seine schlanke Hand passte gerade so in die enge Hose.

Sven stöhnte, als sich die Finger um seinen Schwanz schlossen.

"Hm, das magst du, was?", raunte Marco und reizte ihn damit noch mehr.

"Ich... Gott... Marco..."

Marco küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich, dann beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann konnte Sven sich nicht mehr halten und kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen.

Marco fing ihn förmlich auf und hielt ihn dann fest.

"Du... machst mich fertig", wisperte Sven und lächelte Marco an.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Marco zurück

Svens Herz schlug schneller, als er das hörte. Marco liebte ihn.

"Ich... ich liebe dich auch", nuschelte er, lange nicht so eindrucksvoll wie Marco.

Aber Marco strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Also kam es wohl doch nicht so dämlich rüber wie Sven es befürchtet hatte.

Erst als sich Marco wieder enger an ihn drängte, wurde Sven klar, dass sein Freund noch nicht gekommen war.

"Komm, leg dich hin", bat er ihn leise.

Marco nickte und legte sich aufs Bett.

Sven kletterte neben ihn und legte seine Hand auf Marcos Hose.

Marco beobachtete ihn mit glühenden Augen und erhitzten Wangen.

Sven strich und drückte noch etwas fester über Marcos Schritt, dann umfasste er die Kontur seines Schwanzes durch die Hose.

Marcos Augen schlossen sich flatternd und seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht.

"Hm, das magst du auch, was?"

Sofort nickte Marco.

"Dann soll ich so weitermachen?"

"Mehr", kam es rau von Marcos Lippen.

Sven grinste leicht und beugte sich dann vor um ihn zu küssen.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Marco den Kuss. Dabei merkte er kaum, wie Sven den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnete.  
Erst als sich Svens Hand auf den dünnen Stoff seiner Shorts legte, bekam er es mit. Sofort drückte er sich gegen die Hand.

Sven grinste und strich ein paar Mal über die Beule.

"Mach was, bitte, Sven!"

"Na gut, wenn du mich so lieb bittest", sagte Sven und zog leicht an der Shorts.

Sofort keuchte Marco auf.

Endlich berührten Svens Finger nackte Haut.

"Mehr", forderte Marco heiser.

Sven nickte und schloss seine Hand um Marcos Schwanz. Sein leises Keuchen und Stöhnen spornte Sven an weiterzumachen.  
Immer schneller bewegte er seine Hand und beobachtete dabei Marcos Gesicht.

Mit einem Stöhnen kam Marco schließlich.

Sofort ließ Sven seine Hand so liegen wie sie war, er selbst war zumindest immer recht empfindlich, nachdem er gekommen war.

Marco atmete schwer, dann öffnete er ganz langsam die Augen und sah Sven an.

Etwas unsicher erwiderte Sven den Blick.

Marco streckte eine Hand aus, packte den Stoff von Svens Shirt und zog ihn zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Sven schmiegte sich gleich an ihn.

"Schön", flüsterte Marco.

"Hm, ja, ist es."

Marco schloss die Augen und begann Svens Nacken zu streicheln.

Auch Sven schloss die Augen und genoss es so dicht neben Marco zu liegen.


	15. Auflauf

Sie beide waren leicht am einschlummern, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Und zwar Sturmklingelte.

"Dein Bruder...", knurrte Marco unwillig.

"Mhm... ich weiß...", nuschelte Sven.

"Mach ihn aus."

"Geht nicht..."

"Und was machen wir dann?"

Sven seufzte und richtete sich auf. "Ihn reinlassen."

"Zieh dich vorher an. Wobei - er weiß ja, wie du aussiehst."

Sven sah schnell zur Seite. Oh ja, Lars wusste genau, wie er nackt aussah. Ganz genau. "Ich glaub, ich zieh mir trotzdem was an", murmelte er.

"Ist ja auch kalt", meinte Marco und sah ihm lüstern zu.

"Und du ziehst dich auch wieder richtig an", sagte Sven grinsend.

"Meinst du, sonst will Lars mich auch noch?", grinste Marco und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

Sven schluckte. Der Gedanke war tatsächlich... merkwürdig. Es konnte tatsächlich passieren. Lars hatte einen ähnlichen Geschmack wie er.

"Sven?" fragte Marco und trat näher zum ihm.

"Hm?", drehte sich Sven um.

"Das war ein Scherz", sagte Marco sanft.

"Ich weiß", nickte Sven. "Lars würde sich auch nicht zwischen uns stellen."

"Also komm, lassen wir deinen Bruder rein. Ich guck mal, was der Auflauf so sagt."

Sven lächelte ihn kurz an, dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer und beeilte sich zur Tür zu kommen, damit das Klingeln endlich aufhörte.

"Noch ein paar Minuten länger und es hätte Lars am Stiel gegeben", beschwerte sich Lars, als er die Treppen hochgelaufen war und vor Sven stand.

"Übertreib mal nicht!", knurrte Sven, dann zog er seinen Bruder fest in die Arme.

"Ich übertreibe nicht!" lachte Lars und drückte Sven an sich.

"Dann lass dich erstmal auftauen."

Damit zog Sven seinen Bruder in die warme Wohnung.

Er küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, dann zog Lars seine Jacke aus und folgte Sven in die Küche

"Ah, der verlorene Bruder", begrüßte Marco Lars mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Hey Marco", grüßte Lars ihn.

Marco schloss die Ofenklappe und legte die Topflappen zur Seite, dann kam er auf Lars zu um ihn zu umarmen. "Glückwunsch zum Sieg gestern."

"Danke!", freute sich Lars noch immer sichtbar.

"Der Auflauf braucht noch so 15-20 Minuten. Wollen wir uns solange ins Wohnzimmer setzen?"

"Gern. Hast du was zu trinken da?"

"Natürlich. Was möchtest du denn? Was warmes oder was kaltes?"

"Kalt. Wasser oder so."

"Geht schon mal rein, ich bring die Gläser und so mit", sagte Marco lächelnd.

"Na komm", lächelte Sven und schob Lars vor sich her.

"Warum hat das eben eigentlich so lange gedauert?" fragte Lars grinsend.

"Hmm... warst so laut, sonst hätts noch länger gedauert."

"Ihr habt doch wohl nichts unanständiges gemacht?"

"Niemals." Sven beugte sich näher. "Nicht sowie wir..."

"Als ob wir jemals was unanständiges tun würden."

"Niemals!"

Lars lachte leise.

In diesem Moment kam Marco ins Zimmer, in den Händen ein Tablett mit Gläsern und Flaschen.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Sven.

"Nee, geht schon", meinte Marco und platzierte das Tablett auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch.

Lars rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Marco sich neben Sven setzen konnte.

"Also - Wasser - Saft... Nimm dir einfach selbst."

"Danke", sagte Lars und griff sich die Wasserflasche.

Sven entschied sich für Apfelschorle, dann lehnte er sich an Marco an.

"Ihr seht gut zusammen aus", meinte Lars, nachdem er die beiden einen Moment betrachtet hatte.

"Danke", lächelte Marco verliebt.

"Und du magst meinen Bruder also schon länger, ja?"

"Hm - schon eine Weile. Nachdem das mit Mario abgehakt war, da fiel er mir so richtig auf", erzählte Marco.

Lars nickte. "Und warum hast du so lange nichts gesagt?"

"War mir nicht sicher, ob dein Bruder das hören wollte."

"Zum Glück haben wir es ja trotzdem geschafft", sagte Sven.

"Ja, ich bin sehr froh darüber."

"Das sieht man", sagte Lars.

Sven kuschelte sich an seine Seite, und Marco legte einen Arm um ihn.

Lars lächelte, auch wenn es irgendwie komisch war, seinen Bruder so zu sehen. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass Sven mit einem anderen als ihm kuschelte. Und dabei so glücklich aussah und so verliebt.

Er freute sich für Sven, natürlich, das war doch klar, aber es war doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei. Ab jetzt würde er Sven teilen müssen. Mit Marco. Das erste Mal war er nicht die Nummer 1 in Svens Leben.

"Alles ok?" fragte Sven seinen Bruder.

"Klar! Ist halt nur... ungewohnt."

Sven nickte leicht. Für ihn war es ja auch noch so neu. "Hey ihr beiden, ich werd mich nicht zwischen euch drängen", sagte Marco. "Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nahe steht."

"Das ist lieb von dir."

Marco lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. "Mensch Lars, wir kennen uns doch nun auch ziemlich gut. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

"Ich hab schon ein paar Mal gehört, dass jemand eifersüchtig auf den Zwilling war..."

"Bin ich aber nicht."

"Dann ist gut."

"Und du bist hier auch immer herzlich willkommen Lars", fügte Marco hinzu.

"Wenn ich meinen Bruder suche, also auch immer hier nachgucken?"

"Wär zumindest eine Möglichkeit", grinste Marco. "Aber schön brav anklopfen!"

Lars lachte. "Keine Sorge..."

"Das sagst du so. Es gibt Nasen in unserem Verein, die haben das nicht gelernt und stehen dann plötzlich im Zimmer."

"Immerhin ist deine Wohnung abgeschlossen - sollte sie zumindest sein, wenn ihr unterwegs sein."

"Stimmt auch wieder", grinste Marco.

"Aber euch hat schon jemand erwischt?"

"Neven", sagte Sven.

"Oh. Schlimm?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wusste ja eigentlich die ganze Mannschaft, dass ich mit Mario zusammen war und niemand hatte was dagegen."

"Dann ist gut", nickte Lars. "Neven ist ja auch ein netter Kerl."

"Mats weiß es auch", sagte Sven leise.

"Auch nicht weiter schlimm, oder?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn, dann wäre Mats wohl meine erste Wahl geswesen, um mich zu outen. Aber erstmal sollen die beiden die einzigen bleiben."

"Ist ja auch in Ordnung. Aber gut Leute zu haben, die sich für euch freuen."

"Und die aufpassen. Das ist Gold wert", sagte Marco.

"Aber es hat an sich doch niemand was dagegen, oder?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Intern meinte ich das auch nicht. Aber in der Öffentlichkeit. Manchmal merkt man gar nicht, dass man nach einer Hand tastet oder über den Oberschenkel streicht."

"Das lasst ihr aber bitte sein." Ernst sah Lars seinen Bruder an.

Sven nickte sofort.

"Dann ist gut."

"Wir sind schon vorsichtig Lars. Keine Angst, ich kenn mich damit aus", sagte Marco.

"Ich weiß", nickte Lars. Und Sven ja noch mehr, von dem, was sie beide teilten, wusste nun wirklich niemand.

"Also mach dir keine Sorgen, ich pass gut auf Sven auf."

"Dann ist gut. Wenn nicht - naja, kennst das ja."

"Weiß ich schon, keine Angst."

"Dann ist gut", grinste Lars ihn an. "Hm, das riecht schon gut hier!"

"Oh ja, der Auflauf!" sagte Marco und sprang auf um in die Küche zu laufen.

Sofort drehte sich Lars zu Sven und lächelte ihn an.

Sven erwiderte das Lächeln und rutschte wieder etwas näher zu seinem Bruder. Der legte ihm nach einem prüfenden Blick zur Wohnzimmertür einen Arm um. "Und? Wie ist es?"

"Es ist toll", flüsterte Sven. "Marco ist... einfach wahnsinnig toll!"

"Ich freu mich so für dich", lächelte Lars und zog ihn fest an sich.

Sven schmiegte sich an ihn. "Ich bin glücklich Lars."

"Schön", lächelte Lars und küsste seine Wange.

"Und wie geht es dir damit?"

"Bisschen komisch ist das schon, aber... ich darf ja noch immer mit dir auf dem Sofa kuscheln."

"Daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern", wisperte Sven.

"Dann ist gut", meinte Lars leise und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Bruder.

"Essen ist fertig!" rief Marco wenig später aus der Küche.

"Also komm", lächelte Sven ihn an, küsste ihn ganz schnell auf die Lippen und stand dann auf.

Marco hatte den Tisch in der Küche gedeckt und stellte grade den dampfenden Auflauf auf einen Untersetzer.

"Wow, das riecht lecker!", lobte Lars. "Ich komm öfter her!"

"Warte lieber, ob es schmeckt. Du weißt ja, was man über verliebte Köche sagt", grinste Marco, dann füllte er ihnen schnell von dem Auflauf auf.

Lars probierte tatsächlich vorsichtig, dann grinste er. "Ich komm nicht öfter her, ich zieh hier ein!"

Marco lachte auf. "Dann musst du aber auch in Zukunft in schwarz-gelb spielen."

"Würd ich ja machen, aber euer Trainer will mich nicht. Er meint, er würd uns nicht auseinanderhalten können."

"Das macht nichts, ich helf Jürgen", sagte Marco grinsend. "Und hey: zwei Benders sind doch doppelt so gut, wie nur einer!"

"Du meinst, dann kann man auch uns beide zusammen aufs Feld schicken, und wir tauschen zwischendurch mal die Trikots?"

Marco nickte immer noch breit grinsend.

"Frag mal deinen Trainer..."

"Ach Kloppo ist immer für neue Ideen offen."

Lars lachte leise, dabei aß er weiter.

"Das ist echt lecker", sagte Sven mit vollem Mund und sah Marco an.

"Muss dich doch irgendwie an mich fesseln..."

"Das schaffst du auch ohne Essen", lächelte Sven und griff kurz nach Marcos Hand.

Lars beobachtete das ganz genau.

Sein Bruder sah wirklich sehr glücklich aus. Und Marco auch. Die ganze Traurigkeit der letzten Wochen war total verschwunden und das freute Lars. Marco war ein netter Kerl und er passte gut zu seinem Bruder.

Die beiden wirkten fast so als wären sie schon länger zusammen. Sehr harmonisch.

Aber sie kannten sich ja auch schon lange und das Team der Dortmunder unternahm halt öfter was zusammen. Da war die Vertrautheit schon zu erklären.

Lars wunderte es selbst, wie gut er damit zurecht kam, dass Sven jetzt einen Freund hatte. Aber bisher hatte sich ja auch noch nicht viel geändert.  
Was sich wirklich ändern würde, würden sie im Lauf der nächsten Wochen merken.

"Du guckst schon wieder extrem nachdenklich", sagte Marco.

"Kommt nicht so oft vor, dass mein Bruder mir einen neuen Schwager vorstellt." Ganz gelogen war das nicht.

"Und? Du hättest doch einen schlechteren Schwager bekommen können als mich", grinste Marco breit.

"Ja, ich denke, du bist schon einer der besten, die so zur Verfügung stehen."

"Ach wer stand denn zur Auswahl?"

"Nee, keine Auswahl. Aber guck mal quer durchs Land, da gibt’s nicht viele, die besser sind als du."

"Ach, das ist süß von dir!"

Lars klimperte mit den Augen.

Marco lachte. "Das kannst du fast so gut wie Sven."

"Wie - nicht ganz so gut?"

"Nö. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich da vielleicht auch nicht ganz objektiv bin", grinste Marco.

"Das war die richtige Antwort."

Marco lächelte. "Prüfung also bestanden?"

"Ja, ich denke schon."

"Beruhigend", sagte Sven und tastete wieder nach Marcos Hand.

"Na, muss doch sichergehen, dass du in guten Händen bist", meinte Lars und grinste.

"Möchte noch jemand was?" fragte Marco und deutete auf die Auflaufform.

"Ich bin pappsatt", meinte Sven. "Warst einfach zu gut."

Lars nickte. "Ich bin auch satt. Es war sehr lecker Marco."

"Schön, danke. Also wird dein Bruder bei mir nicht verhungern."

"Und ich auch nicht", sagte Lars zwinkernd.

"Du meinst, mein Freund bekocht dich auch?"

"Klar. Für den heiß geliebten Zwillingsbruder seines Freundes, wird Marco das bestimmt sehr gern machen."

"Aber wie gesagt, immer klingeln!"

"Hoch und heilig versprochen."

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Nachtisch?"

"Es gibt auch noch Nachtisch?"

"Ähm - ich hatte gehofft, ihr seid zu satt, aber ich hab noch Eis da."

"Süßes geht immer, das müsstest du doch wissen", sagte Sven grinsend.

"Hilfst du mir kurz beim Abdecken?"

Sven nickte und sah Lars an. "Kannst ja schon mal wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

"Okay, ich lass euch alleine. Aber nicht zu laut werden, okay?"

Marco warf einen Topflappen nach Lars. "Frechdachs!"

"Pah, und dir soll ich meinen Zwilling überlassen?"

"Ich ruf um Hilfe, falls zu schlimm wird", meinte Sven.

Lars nickte. "Ich verlass mich auf dich."

"Los raus mit dir", grinste Marco.

"Ja, schon klar", knurrte Lars, ging und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	16. Gekochtes Eis

Marco zog Sven an sich und lächelte ihn an.

"Na, er war ja noch ganz lieb zu dir", meinte Sven.

Marco nickte. "Ja, ganz handzahm."

"Ja, wir können nur hoffen, dass er so bleibt."

"Bleibt er heute Nacht hier? Dann würd ich schnell das Gästezimmer fertig machen."

"Ich glaub, er würd gern bleiben. Ist ja schon ziemlich spät."

"Dann machen wir das hier schnell fertig und ich kümmer mich dann ums Bett für Lars."

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Sven ihn an.

Marco küsste ihn sanft. "So und jetzt aufräumen mein Lieber."

"Machen wir", versprach Sven, und gemeinsam räumten sie die Spülmaschine ein.

Während Sven das Eis aus dem Gefrierschrank holte, füllte Marco die Reste des Auflaufs in zwei Tupperschalen um. "Eine kann Lars mitnehmen", sagte er.

"Willst dich einschleimen?", fragte Sven lachend.

"Ja klar", grinste Marco.

"Machst es richtig", befand Sven.

"Also ich verschwind kurz im Gästezimmer."

Sven nickte, küsste ihn kurz und ging dann zu Lars.

"Na ihr wart aber schnell", grinste Lars, als Sven das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Sven erwiderte das Grinsen. "Marco kann halt nicht leise sein..."

"Ach nee, er ist also ein Schreihals, ja?"

"Naja, schon... Aber so ganz leise sind wir ja auch nicht."

"Stimmt auch wieder", sagte Lars.

"Wir werden uns heute Nacht zurückhalten", versprach Sven.

"Ach, dann darf ich hier bleiben?"

"Hat Marco vorgeschlagen. Und ich meinte, du würdest hier sicher gern schlafen."

"Das ist wirklich sehr nett. Ich bin viel zu vollgefressen um heute noch so anstrengende Dinge wie Autofahren zu machen."

"Ist ja auch schon spät, und gestern war es anstrengend."

Lars nickte. "Wenn ihr aber allein sein wollt, dann kann ich auch einfach zu dir fahren. Das ist nicht so weit, das würde ich grad noch so schaffen."

"Quatsch, Marco bezieht dir gerade schon dein Bett."

"Dein Marco ist aber echt auf Schmusekurs", lachte Lars.

"Er muss ja... ich meine, dich als Feind will niemand haben!"

"Aber ich bin doch so ein liebes Kerlchen!"

"Ja, das wird er auch noch merken. Aber so lange darfst du hier schlafen."

"Dann nutze ich das am besten aus."

Sven lachte. "Ich werde auch hinterher ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen."

"Hey ihr beiden Trantüten. In der Küche schmilzt das Eis!" hörten sie Marco in diesem Moment rufen.

"Na komm", grinste Sven seinen Zwillingsbruder an. "Essen fassen."

"Ihr wollt mich mästen, das ist euer Plan", stöhnte Lars.

"Damit Marco uns noch einfacher auseinanderhalten kann."

"Damit hatte er noch nie Probleme."

"Naja, aber dann wird’s noch leichter."

"Blödmann", sagte Lars und stand auf. "Komm, da wartet Eis auf uns."

"Na, da sag ich doch nicht nein."

Lars zog seinen Bruder hoch und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche. Marco hatte das Eis schon fertig portioniert und die drei Schälchen auf den Tisch gestellt.

"Na, das ist ja was Feines", lächelte Lars und setzte sich.

"Hab ich gut gekocht oder?" grinste Marco ihn an.

"Ja, perfekt gekochtes Eis."

"Du bist wirklich ein Mann mit vielfältigen Talenten. Ich hab noch nie jemanden getroffen, der Eis kochen konnte."

"Och, ich hab schon von Leuten gehört, die es backen."

"Ja und das ist sehr lecker", sagte Lars sofort.

"Na siehste!"

"Aber Backen ist nicht Kochen."

"Spitzfindigkeiten. Also, guten Appetit. Sonst wird’s noch kalt."

"Du hast offenbar nen Clown verschluckt", grinste Lars ihn an.

"Bin einfach total verliebt."

"Steht dir. Und dir auch", sagte er zu seinem Bruder.

"Danke", lächelte Sven.

Einen Moment herrschte dann tatsächlich Schweigen in der Küche. Die drei löffelten genüsslich ihr Eis und genossen stumm die Gesellschaft.

Danach verzogen sie sich aufs Sofa und unterhielten sich.

Es war Lars, der zuerst schlapp machte. Ein Wunder war das nicht, schließlich steckte ihm noch das Spiel vom gestrigen Abend in den Knochen.

"Ich verzieh mich dann mal, ihr beiden Hübschen."

"Alles was du brauchst liegt auf dem Bett", sagte Marco. "Ersatzzahnbürste, Gästehandtuch und so."

"Danke", lächelte Lars ihn an. "Gute Nacht euch beiden."

"Dir auch", antworteten Sven und Marco fast zeitgleich.

Lars grinste leicht, dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer.

Marco kuschelte sich sofort enger an Sven. "Und was machen wir beiden Hübschen jetzt?"

"Hmm... noch ein bisschen kuscheln?"

"Dann greif mal hinter dich und gib die Wolldecke", sagte Marco. "Damit machen wir es uns so richtig schön gemütlich."

"Oh ja, gute Idee." Sven zog die Decke heran und breitete sie über sie beide aus.

"Das war ein schöner Abend", sagte Marco leise.

"Ja, war es. Ich brauche Lars einfach, da ist es schön, dass ihr so gut zurechtkommt. Auch jetzt, wo es zwischen uns... ernster wird."

"Mario war seine Familie auch immer sehr wichtig, deshalb kenn ich das schon", sagte Marco und drehte den Kopf, damit er Sven ansehen konnte. "Eure Eltern sind so weit weg, aber ihr habt das Glück und könnt euch regelmäßig sehen. Daran soll sich jetzt nichts ändern."

Verliebt sah Sven ihn an. Er wusste einfach, warum er Marco so sehr liebte.

Marco lächelte und lehnte sich weiter zu Sven, bis er ihn küssen konnte. Zärtlich und leicht, ohne mehr zu wollen.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie toll du bist?" wisperte Sven.

"Findest du?"

Sven nickte heftig. "Der Beste."

"Du auch", wisperte Marco.

Sven lächelte und nahm den sanften Kuss dann wieder auf.

Er blieb leicht, denn auch sie waren müde und wollten eher das Zusammensein genießen. Außerdem war alles andere eh undenkbar mit Lars, der nebenan schlief.

"Wollen wir auch ins Bett?", fragte Marco schließlich.

"Klingt nach einer guten Idee", flüsterte Sven.

"Dann komm mit", forderte Marco ihn auf und stand auf.

Schnell machten sie sich fertig und lagen wenig später in Marcos Bett. Es dauerte dann auch nicht lange bis sie - gemütlich aneinandergekuschelt - eingeschlafen waren.


	17. Drillsergeant Lars

Ein lautes "FRÜHSTÜCK", untermalt vom melodischen Klingeln des Weckers, weckte Sven und Marco am nächsten Morgen.

"Dein Bruder kann’s", knurrte Marco. "Einen aus dem tiefsten Schlaf rausreißen."

"Oh ja, darin ist er Meister."

"Es gibt KAFFEE!" war wieder Lars laute Stimme zu hören.

"Jaa-haa!"

Sven grinste und kuschelte sich enger an Marco. Viel Zeit ließ Lars ihnen nicht, dann klopfte es an die Zimmertür.

"Ah, er klopft tatsächlich", sagte Marco.

"Seid ihr wach? Und zumindest einigermaßen bekleidet?"

"Naja... so halbwegs", murmelte Sven.

"Wie du aussiehst, weiß ich ja", lachte Lars fröhlich und stieß die Tür auf.

"Wie kann man so früh am morgen schon so gut gelaunt sein?" fragte Marco.

"Lars kann es", knurrte Sven. "Und ich eigentlich auch. Aber wenn ich mit dir im Bett bin?"

"Ihr beiden habt aber auch nen tiefen Schlaf", grinste Lars, der lässig in der Tür lehnte. "Der Wecker klingelt seit fast 10 Minuten."

"Kopfkissen dämpfen..."

"Du hast was von Frühstück gebrüllt", sagte Marco.

"Musste euch doch irgendwie wach kriegen."

"Dann gibt es gar kein Frühstück?" fragte Sven leidend.

"Doch, aber dafür müsst ihr aufstehen."

"Ich hab ein Tablett, damit kann man Frühstück prima hin und her bewegen", sagte Marco.

"Aber bestimmt nicht ins Bett."

"Doch, das mag es sogar besonders gern", behauptete Marco grinsend.

"Und ich darf dann alleine in der Küche sitzen?"

Sven seufzte und sah zu Marco. "Ich glaube wir müssen wirklich... haben dann ja auch irgendwann Training."

"Mist", knurrte Marco.

"Ja, das Leben ist hart", sagte Lars. "Also raus mit euch beiden!"

"Das Leben ist hart, und du auch", maulte Sven und stand dann auf.

"Und zieht euch was an", grinste Lars nur.

"Ja, war klar..."

"Ich will doch nur nicht, dass ihr euch erkältet."

"Wie fürsorglich..."

"Ja so bin ich nun mal. Marco, schwing deinen Hintern aus dem Bett, sonst muss ich die Decke konfiszieren."

"Ja, ich komm ja schon."

"Ich beweg mich erst hier weg, wenn ihr beide aufgestanden seid."

Marco seufzte und stand nun auch auf.

Lars nickte zufrieden. "Ihr habt fünf Minuten!"

"Ja, schon klar", nickte Sven und zog sich schnell an.

"An deinem Bruder ist ein Drillsergeant verloren gegangen", grinste Marco und zog sich ebenfalls schnell an.

Sven seufzte. "Immerhin etwas, bei dem wir uns unterscheiden - ich würde mich nie so böse aus dem Bett schmeißen." Er grinste. "Aber ihn."

Marco lachte. "Spinner!"

Sven küsste ihn kurz, dann zog er die Socken über. "Ich bin schnell im Bad."

"Ok, ich guck schon mal in die Küche", sagte Marco.

"Bis gleich."

Marco nickte und ging in die Küche, wo Lars leise ein Weihnachtslied im Radio mitsang.

"Hey", grüßte er ihn.

Erschrocken drehte sich Lars um und grinste. "Hab dich gar nicht gehört."

"Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Lars winkte ab. "Kein Problem. Ich hätte ja damit rechnen müssen, dass ihr bald angeschlurft kommt. Wo hast du denn mein Bruderherz gelassen?"

"Der kommt gleich nach. Keine Sorge, hab ihn nicht gefressen."

"Kaffee?" fragte Lars lachend.

"Ja, gern."

Lars goss den frischen Kaffee in den Becher und reichte ihn Marco. "Ist doch ok, das ich mich hier in deiner Küche bedient hab, oder?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Marco. "Immerhin hast du Frühstück gemacht."

"Du hast mich gestern bekocht, also war das hier ja das Mindeste", sagte Lars.

"Ich koch gern", gab Marco zu. "Zumindest, wenns nicht nur für mich alleine ist."

"Das ist gut, Sven isst gern", sagte Lars mit einem Zwinkern. "Aber du hast recht, für sich allein zu kochen ist... deprimierend."

"Aber wir können uns gern abwechseln mit Kochen. Also du, Sven und ich."

"Klingt wie ein guter Plan", sagte Lars.

"Schön", lächelte Marco ihn an.

"Was ist schön?" fragte Sven, der plötzlich hinter Marco auftauchte.

"Unser Perfektes Promidinner", grinste Lars ihn an.

"Hä?"

"Na, wir laden uns gegenseitig ein und versuchen uns mit superleckerem Essen zu übertrumpfen."

"Ach so, klingt gut", grinste Sven.

"Weißt doch, was für gute Ideen ich so habe", meinte Lars.

"Na an der Idee deiner Weckmethoden müssen wir aber noch arbeiten", schnaubte Marco.

"Du willst nächstes Mal den Eimer Eiswasser? Hab leider keinen bei dir gefunden, und deine Wassergläser sind einfach nicht groß genug."

"Dein Bruder ist gemein zu mir!", sagte Marco anklagend zu Sven.

"Soll ich dich beschützen?"

Marco nickte und schob sich hinter Svens Rücken. Mit einem genießerischen Grinsen lehnte sich Sven an ihn an.

"Du sollst mich beschützen, nicht kuscheln", lachte Marco.

Sven grinste, drehte sich um und küsste ihn dann. "Ich werde dich vor allem beschützen. Aber nicht vor meinem Bruder."

"Mhm... na gut. Aber dann krieg ich als Trostpflaster noch nen Kuss von dir."

"Auf jeden Fall. Jedes Mal", versprach Sven.

Marco lehnte sich vor und holte sich seinen Trostkuss ab. "Dein Bruder kocht übrigens guten Kaffee."

"Oh - besser als meiner?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals. Aber fast genauso gut."

"Das wollte ich hören", lächelte Sven ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal.

"Jetzt aber gut. Hier sind unschuldige Lebensmittel, die noch nicht die sittliche Reife für so nen Schweinkram haben", unterbrach Lars sie.

"Wie gut, dass du dich um meine Lebensmittel sorgst", grinste Marco ihn an. "Dann sollten wir lieber... ich glaub, wir müssen sogar ganz los, oder? Zum Training?"

Sven warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickte. "Ja, leider."

"Dann muss ich auch los, ich fahr ja auch ein ganz schönes Stück."

"Also kein gemütliches Frühstück", seufzte Marco.

"Nein, ich fürchte, das wird nichts. Aber hast du was zum Mitnehmen da? Bananen oder so?"

"Öhm... tja... ich glaub, ich hab noch Zwieback", grinste Marco schief.

"Okay... Dann guck ich, ob ich irgendwo auf dem Weg ein Brötchen kriege."

"Oh, aber Schokolade kann ich dir anbieten", sagte Marco. Er machte sich von Sven los und flitzte ins Wohnzimmer. Wenig später kam er mit einer Tüte Schoko-Lebkuchen-Herzen zurück.

"Das ist lieb von dir", lächelte Lars ihn an, dann sah er zu Sven. "Ähm - du weißt schon, dass dein Freund mir gerade sein Herz angeboten hat?"

"Ich hab dir ne Tüte angeboten du Blödmann", grinste Marco.

"Mit Herzen."

"Soll ich sie dir schnell in ne runde Form knabbern?" bot Marco an.

"Nein, ist schon okay - Herzchen!"

"Ihr spinnt doch beide", lachte Sven.

"Klar. Also, wir sehen uns...", nickte Lars und trat auf den Flur, die Lebkuchenherzentüte unter dem Arm.

Sven folgte ihm und drückte seinen Bruder zum Abschied. "Komm gut heim."

"Wir telefonieren, nach dem Training."

Sven nickte. "Bis später."

Lars nickte kurz, dann verschwand er.

"Da isser weg", sagte Marco, als er hinter Sven auftauchte.

"Und wir haben noch ein paar Minuten für uns?"

"Fünf Minuten oder so."

"Also auch keine Zehr mehr für Frühstück."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht."

"Aber für einen Kuss", lächelte Sven und zog ihn an sich.

Marco schlang sofort die Arme um Sven und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich bin froh, dass es mit Lars so gut gelaufen ist. Klar, er hätte nie was dagegen gehabt, aber dass ihr euch so gut versteht..."

"Ich bin halt ein umgänglicher Typ", grinste Marco.

"Ja, deswegen liebe ich dich ja auch."

"Ich lieb dich auch", sagte Marco strahlend.

Sven erwiderte das Strahlen, dann küsste er seinen Freund zärtlich.

"Wir müssen", wisperte Marco viel zu schnell.

"Mist", fluchte Sven leise, löste sich aber von ihm.

"Vielleicht finden wir ja in der Pause ein bisschen Zeit für uns", sagte Marco.

"Und wenn nicht - haben wir uns heute Abend."

"Oh ja. Und da stellen wir Telefon und Türklingel ab!"

"Sehr gute Idee", grinste Sven.

"Und einen Rest Puderzucker haben wir auch noch", zwinkerte Marco.

"Oh", grinste Sven. "Dann... haben wir ja alles was wir brauchen."

Marco nickte. "Und jetzt los, sonst zerr ich dich gleich ins Schlafzimmer."

Sven machte sich schnell von ihm los und zog sich Jacke und Schuhe an. Auch Marco machte sich fertig, dann verließen sie im Eiltempo die Wohnung.


	18. Umgeknickt – schon wieder!

Ein paar Tage später humpelte Sven langsam und etwas ungeschickt die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Sie waren zu dritt verabredet, Marco und Lars würden zu ihm kommen, um seine Kochkünste zu beurteilen - und ausgerechnet heute war er im Training böse umgeknickt.

Lars hatte ihm schon eine SMS geschrieben und ein wenig panisch gefragt, was er schon wieder angestellt hatte, aber bisher hatte er noch keine Zeit gefunden, seinem Bruder zu antworten.

Immerhin hatte er für sein Menü einkaufen müssen - Sellerie-Apfelsuppe, dann Putenrouladen mit Blattspinat und Mozzarella, und zum Nachtisch kleine Schokomuffins mit flüssigem Kern.

Als er die Wohnungstür aufschloss, hörte er schon das Klingeln seines Telefons. "Ja, du Nervensäge, ich komme", murmelte Sven und humpelte durch den Flur.

So meldete er sich dann auch gleich, "Ja, du Nervensäge!"

"Was zum Teufel hast du angestellt? Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst besser aufpassen?"

"Umgeknickt. War mit Sokratis zusammengestoßen, und beim Hinfallen... Ist aber nicht so schlimm."

Lars schnaubte. "Sag das meinem Knöchel, der tut nämlich weh."

"Sorry", murmelte Sven. "Ich meinte auch eher, dass nichts gerissen ist. Nur gedehnt oder so."

Lars seufzte. "Ritterrüstung, mein Lieber... was sagt Marco denn dazu?"

"Er hätte mich am liebsten nicht alleine gelassen und das Essen heute abgesagt - aber er musste zu einem Interview."

"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg zu dir", sagte Lars. "Brauch... na noch gute 50 Minuten, wenn ich mir die Schnarchnasen hier vor mir angucke."

"Schön, bis dahin hab ich das Essen auch vorbereitet. Ich mach’s auch im Sitzen, damit du in Ruhe fahren kannst."

"Das lässt du schön bleiben! Die Küche ist viel zu gefährlich für dich. Lauter scharfe Sachen und so. Du setzt dich auf die Couch und bewegst dich nicht mehr."

"Und wer kocht dann heute? Du willst nur gewinnen, gibs zu!"

"Ich will, dass mein Lieblingsbruder in einem Stück bleibt. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie ich das sonst unseren lieben Eltern beibringen soll."

"Er bleibt in einem Stück, versprochen. Ich koche doch nur."

"Messer, Gabeln, heiße Herdplatten, glühende Öfen... muss ich weiter machen?"

"Schnelle Autos, böse LKW-Fahrer, rücksichtslose Raser... pass du mal lieber selbst auf!"

Lars schwieg einen Moment. "Na gut. Aber sei vorsichtig, ja?"

"Bin ich - und du fahr auch vorsichtig, ja?"

"Natürlich. Hab dich lieb."

"Ich dich auch - bis nachher!"

"Bis nachher!"

Damit legte Lars auf, und Sven machte sich an die Vorbereitungen. Erst das Hauptgericht, nebenbei die Suppe, zum Schluss das Dessert, alles so weit vorbereitet, dass er nur noch wenige Handgriffe zu tun hatte, wenn die beiden kamen.

Mit einem Lächeln musste er an die letzten beiden Wochen denken - zwei Wochen, die er nun fest mit Marco zusammen war und die so unglaublich schön gewesen waren. Marco und er, sie harmonierten einfach wunderbar. Sie hatten sich ja schon immer gut verstanden, aber das hier war noch viel besser als er es erwartet hatte.

Er wurde fast ein bisschen traurig, wenn er daran dachte, dass in zwei Tagen das letzte Spiel der Rückrunde anstand und sie sich dann erstmal für ein paar Tage nicht sehen würden. Allerdings freute er sich auf der anderen Seite auch unheimlich auf die Zeit bei seiner Familie.

Lars und er würden bei ihrer Mutter, dann beim Vater und auch bei den Großeltern sein, und viele Verwandte und alte Freunde treffen - er würde wohl kaum dazu kommen Marco zu vermissen.

Und Marco hatte ja den selben "Stress" vor sich. Und da die Winterpause diesmal wirklich nicht lang war, würden sie sich ja schon bald nach Sylvester wieder sehen.

Und zwischendurch telefoni... "Aua!", fluchte er, als er seinen Fuß ungünstig belastete. "Ich sollte mich hinsetzen", murmelte er und humpelte zum Tisch.

Den Teig konnte er auch im Sitzen in die Muffinform füllen. Mit der Fernbedienung stellte er das Radio etwas lauter - Weihnachtslieder mussten einfach laut gehört werden. Dann begann er vor sich hinsummend die Formen zu füllen.

Er war gerade fertig, als es an der Tür klingelte. Das war also Marco, Lars hatte schließlich einen Schlüssel. Also humpelte er zur Tür und riss sie auf.

"Hey mein Schatz", begrüßte Marco ihn. "Was macht der Fuß?"

"Geht so... wird aber nachher bestimmt besser."

"Komm, setz dich schnell wieder hin", sagte Marco und zog Sven ins Wohnzimmer. "Wenn noch was gemacht werden muss, dann erledige ich das."

"Nee, ist alles fertig. Muss nur noch auffüllen, wenn Lars kommt."

"Das mache ich", sagte Marco und grinste dann. "Ich bin für heute dein Küchen-und-Bedien-Sklave."

"Quatsch, hinterher ist es dein Sieg, und nicht meiner!"

Marco strich über Svens Oberschenkel. "Du möchtest doch aber am Samstag auch spielen, oder?"

"Ich hab mir die Bänder ein bisschen gedehnt, mehr nicht. Hab ja nicht mal das Training abbrechen müssen." Er legte seine Hand auf Marcos, es war schön so zusammenzusitzen.

"Ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen. Und Lars bestimmt auch, wenn er das hört."

"Lars weiß es schon."

"Oh. Woher denn?"

"Wir haben telefoniert - machen wir ja eh immer."

"Ihr seht euch doch gleich", grinste Marco. "Da dachte ich nicht, dass noch ein Anruf zwischendurch nötig ist. Echt, ihr beiden seid schlimmer, als jede Frau, die ich kenne!"

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind halt Zwillinge, wir brauchen das."

Marco nickte und küsste Sven dann auf die Wange. "Ich bin mal kurz im Bad und zieh mir was Bequemeres an."

"Mach das - obwohl du so auch echt schick aussiehst." Marco trug recht elegante Kleidung, die er für das Interview gestellt bekommen hatte.

"Mhm, ist aber nicht sehr bequem. Die Hose ist ein bisschen zu eng und kneift an einer sehr unschönen Stelle."

"Dann hau ab", grinste Sven und nahm seine Hand von Marcos.

Marco stand auf und verschwand erst im Bad und dann im Schlafzimmer, wo er inzwischen ein paar Klamotten gebunkert hatte.

Sven hatte sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, dann klopfte es. "Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Ja komm rein!" rief Sven lachend.

Lars kam sofort ins Wohnzimmer geeilt - ein wenig humpelte er, das sah Sven deutlich.

"Marco ist im Schlafzimmer und zieht sich um", sagte Sven und machte Platz auf dem Sofa, damit sich Lars neben ihn setzen konnte.

"Und du bist schon wieder kaputt?", fragte Lars leise und sah sich den Fuß an.

"Nur ein bisschen was gedehnt."

"Zeig mal her..."

Sven hob den Fuß und legte ihn kurzerhand auf dem Couchtisch ab. "Selbst der Doc sagte, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist."

"Tut aber genug weh", knurrte Lars und streichelte über den Fuß. Er fand sofort die Stellen, die schmerzten - klar, sein Fuß meldete sich an genau derselben Stelle.

Sven seufzte und schloss die Augen. Die Berührung tat gut. Langsam schob Lars die Hand höher, über das Bein, seine Seite, bis zu Svens Nacken. Sven lächelte seinen Bruder dankbar an. Dann fühlte er die Lippen auf seinen - und den Schmerz aus seinem Fuß verschwinden.

Ein leises Poltern aus seinem Schlafzimmer, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Schnell löste er sich von Lars. "Marco ist da", wisperte er.

"Oh - warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Hab ich gesagt, aber du hast mir nicht zugehört", brummte Sven.

"Sorry", nuschelte Lars.

"Ist ja nichts passiert", sagte Sven und lehnte sich dabei an Lars Seite.

"Zum Glück", nickte Lars. "Muss ja nicht sein, dass er was merkt."

In diesem Moment betrag Marco das Wohnzimmer. "Ah, hab ich doch richtig gehört", sagte er lächelnd. "Hey Lars."

"Hey", stand Lars auf um ihn zu begrüßen.

Marco umarmte ihn schnell. "Schön, dass du hier bist."

"Kann mir doch so ein Essen nicht entgehen lassen, und einen netten Abend mit euch."

"Und du hast also auch schon von Svens Verletzung gehört?"

"Entgeht mir nie", grinste Lars schief. Wie auch?

Marco seufzte. "Es ist dieses Jahr aber auch echt verhext..."

"Noch zwei Tage, ein Spiel, dann kann es nur noch besser sein."

"Du bringst ihn mir also gesund wieder?"

"Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Lars.

"Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da", sagte Sven. "Und ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

"Ja, das merkt man", kam es synchron von Lars und Marco.

Sven verschränkte die Arme. "Toll, verbündet ihr euch jetzt grad gegen mich?"

"Wir sind nur ehrlich", meinte Marco.

"Und besorgt", fügte Lars hinzu.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß...", knurrte Sven.

Marco setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. "Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich, weil wir dich so gern haben."

"Ja, schon klar..."

Marco beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Sehr lieb haben."

Lars zögerte kurz, dann küsste er seinen Bruder auf die andere Wange. "Sehr, sehr lieb."

Ein Kuss auf die Wange, das war harmlos. Trotzdem sah Sven seinen Bruder kurz warnend an. Fast unmerklich nickte Lars, er hatte verstanden.

"Lars möchtest du was trinken?" fragte Marco, der den stummen Austausch der beiden Brüder nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Ja, gern", nickte Lars, und Marco sah Sven an. "Hast du was Besonderes geplant?"

"Zum Essen hab ich nen Wein mitgebracht und ich dachte zum Nachtisch gibt’s Kaffee. Aber vorher... ich hab Säfte da oder Wasser."

"Saft klingt gut."

"Dann holt der Sklave ihn mal", grinste Marco und stand auf.

Sven knurrte, sagte aber nichts.

"Sklave?" fragte Lars verwirrt.

"Nur ein Scherz", meinte Sven lediglich.

Lars nickte und rutschte wieder etwas näher. Vielleicht half ja schon seine Nähe, schließlich war die Verletzung nicht schlimm.

"Wenn das nicht reicht, dann müssen wir noch im Bad verschwinden", wisperte Lars.

"Während Marco hier ist?" flüsterte Sven kopfschüttelnd.

"Bleibt er über Nacht?"

"Natürlich."

"Mist... so können wir morgen nicht trainieren."

"Vielleicht... wenn Marco nachher schläft..."

Lars nickte leicht. "Dann müssen wir es so machen."

"Aber vielleicht wird’s ja auch so besser."

"Mal sehen... bisschen hat’s ja schon gebracht."

"Warten wirs ab", sagte Sven entschlossen.

"Okay... ah, die Getränke!"

Grinsend stellte Marco das Tablett mit den Gläsern auf dem Couchtisch ab. "Zum Wohl die Herren."

"Danke", lächelte Sven und trank einen Schluck. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Ich muss dann mal kurz in die Küche."

"Soll ich nicht lieber gehen?" fragte Marco.

"Nein, nein, das geht schon. Ist ja nichts Schlimmes - und auch schon besser geworden." Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, und wenig später kehrte er zurück mit drei Schüsseln mit duftender Suppe.

"Das riecht köstlich", sagte Marco.

"Schön. Sellerie-Apfelsuppe." Die Suppe war ihm wirklich gut gelungen, und die gerösteten Apfelstücke beim vierten Versuch auch nicht mehr angebrannt.

"Wo hast du denn das gelernt?" fragte Lars mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Ähm... hab ich auf Youtube gefunden."

"Auf Youtube?"

"Ja, da ist das echt gut erklärt."

Marco grinste. "Das war also dein Geheimnis. Keine Kochbücher, keine geheimen Kochkurse."

Sven lachte. "Und was ihr alles geraten habt!"

"Na mal gucken, ob die Hauptspeise genauso lecker schmeckt", sagte Lars.

Sven grinste leicht. "Da gab’s auch ein gutes Video zu."

"Wir sind beide sehr gespannt", lächelte Marco.

Zunächst aßen sie jedoch auf und lobten die Suppe immer wieder.

Sven strahlte und vergaß darüber sogar das Pochen in seinem Fuß.

Die Hauptspeise war nicht ganz so gut gelungen, das Fleisch und der Spinat hätten wohl mehr Würze gebrauchen können.

"Übung macht den Meister", sagte Marco und küsste Sven auf die Wange. "Mir schmeckt es trotzdem sehr gut."

"Ich hol mal das Salz", murmelte Sven und stand auf. Dabei machte er eine ungeschickte Bewegung und spürte sofort einen Schmerz durch seinen Fuß schießen.

In diesem Moment zuckte Lars ebenfalls zusammen.

"Was ist los?" fragte Marco.

"Nur blöd bewegt... kennst das doch auch", murmelte Lars.

"Ja... aber ihr seid im gleichen Moment zusammengezuckt", sagte Marco.

"Soll bei Zwillingen ja vorkommen", lachte Lars auf.

"Ok", sagte Marco, dann sah er Sven an. "Und du setzt dich wieder hin. Ich hole das Salz."

"Na gut", seufzte Sven und setzte sich wieder.

Marco stand auf und verschwand schnell in der Küche.

"Sorry", raunte Sven seinem Bruder zu.

"Kannst du ja nichts für", sagte Lars leise.

"Aber ist eben doch doof. Reicht doch, wenn mein Fuß weh tut."

Lars griff kurz nach Svens Hand. "Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin."

"Ich weiß... ich mein auch eher allgemein..."

"Daran können wir wohl nichts ändern. Wir können nur versuchen vorsichtig zu sein. Das gilt besonders für dich."

"Ja, weiß ich", knurrte Sven etwas unwillig.

"So einmal Salz", sagte Marco, als er in diesem Moment zurück ins Zimmer kam.

"Danke... komm, setz dich wieder, dann essen wir weiter. Hoffentlich schmeckt es mit Salz besser."

Marco setzte sich und nach einander bedienten sich die drei von dem Salz.


	19. Schmerzen

Mit dem Salz waren die Rouladen wirklich lecker und wurden immer wieder von Marco und Lars gelobt.

Sven war erleichtert, dass er den Hauptgang doch nicht komplett verhauen hatte. Er hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben und es wäre mehr als enttäuschend gewesen, wenn das in die Hose gegangen wäre. Aber er musste selbst zugeben, dass nur das Salz gefehlt hatte.  
So beruhigt aß er seinen Teller leer, ebenso wie Marco und Lars.

"Kleine Pause, bevor wir uns an den Nachtisch machen?" fragte Sven.

"Gute Idee, ich fühl mich total vollgefressen", stimmte Marco zu.

"Ich würd ja einen Spaziergang vorschlagen, aber mein Fuß hat was dagegen..."

"Ja, schade. Aber ein bisschen frische Luft kann nicht schaden - ein wenig auf den Balkon?"

Lars und Sven nickten.

"Dann raus", beschloss Marco und stand auf. Schnell räumte er mit Lars ab, während Sven schon - "vorsichtig!" - auf den Balkon humpelte.

Es war ziemlich mild für Dezember und zum Glück auch trocken, so dass sie sich Problemlos auf die Balkonstühle setzen konnten. Marco organisierte für sie alle Decken, die sie sich um die Beine legten, dann genossen sie die frische Luft. Sie blickten auf die wenigen Sterne, die sie trotz des Lichts der Stadt zwischen den Wolken entdecken konnten.

"Ich glaube weiße Weihnachten können wir dieses Jahr knicken", seufzte Lars.

"Hier schon, aber zu Hause bei Mama sieht’s wieder anders aus."

"Hoffentlich."

"Wir hatten doch meistens Schnee an Weihnachten."

"So versessen auf Schnee?" fragte Marco.

"Gehört einfach dazu - also, für uns", erklärte Sven.

"Klar - ihr aus dem Süden kennts ja nicht anders", grinste Marco.

"Eben. Zumindest auf den Bergen ist eigentlich immer Schnee, und da sind wir dann hoch zum Skifahren."

"Das lasst ihr inzwischen aber hoffentlich. Bei eurer Verletzungshistorie solltet ihr um jeden Ski einen großen Bogen machen.

"Langlauf?", fragte Sven Marco mit bittendem Blick.

"Wenn du dir den im Fernsehen angucken willst, gern, sonst ein klares, entschiedenes nein!"

"Spazierengehen?"

Marco sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Aber nur mit Begleitschutz. Und ganz vorsichtig."

"Ich pass schon auf den Kleinen auf", lachte Lars auf.

"Du bist aber fast genauso gefährdet wie dein Bruder."

"Na, immerhin nur fast..."

"So gefährdet sind wir ja nun auch nicht", meinte Sven. "Das war halt ein... schwieriges Jahr, aber das wird besser."

"Und das Jahr davor war auch... schwierig, was? Und das davor? Sven, ich will halt nicht, dass du gleich wieder kaputtgehst."

"Du bist süß Marco, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich pass auf."

"Ja, wie sonst auch immer", knurrte Marco.

Sven beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Versprochen Marco."

"Okay", nickte Marco.

"Wollen wir den Nachtisch hier draußen essen?" schlug Lars vor.

"Tolle Idee", stimmte Sven zu. "Zehn Minuten dauerts noch."

"Was gibt’s es denn?" fragte Lars neugierig.

"Lasst euch überraschen", trällerte Sven ziemlich schief.

"Wie fies. Nichtmal nen Tipp?"

"Nö", lachte Sven und stand vorsichtig auf.

"Kaffee dazu?" bot er an.

"Wenn es passt, gerne. Oder... Espresso?"

Sven nickte. "Kein Problem. Marco für dich auch?"

"Ja, gerne."

"Dann bis gleich", grinste Sven und verschwand langsam in Richtung Küche. Die Muffins schob er in den Ofen, den er vorhin schon vorgeheizt hatte, dann bereitete er den Espresso zu, holte die Muffins wieder heraus, streute dick Puderzucker darüber und servierte dann.

"Boah Schokomuffins, ich liebe dich!" strahlte Marco ihn an.

"Und noch heiß - ich liebe dich auch!"

"Ich hoffe, du hast noch was von dem Puderzucker übrig gelassen", wisperte Marco ihm schnell ins Ohr.

Schlagartig wurde Sven rot - und lächelte schief.

"Nana, hier wird nicht geflüstert", grinste Lars.

"Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

"Schweinkram? Vor den armen Muffins hier? Schämt euch!"

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Sven ohne darauf einzugehen.

Genüsslich, fast schon andächtig, verspeisten die drei die Muffins. Es hatte alles funktioniert - der Teig war lecker und in der Mitte fand sich ein Kern aus flüssiger Schokolade.

"Die sind der Hammer", freute sich Lars.

"Mehr als das. Sie sind göttlich", sagte Marco.

Sven strahlte. Die kleinen Probleme mit dem Hauptgericht waren schon vergessen.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass du ab heute fürs Backen zuständig bist?" fragte Marco ihn.

"Na, erstmal bist du noch mit Kochen dran", erinnerte ihn Sven.

"Was zählt mein super-toller Nudelauflauf etwa nicht?"

"Okay, aber das ist noch kein Beitrag fürs Dinner gewesen, oder?"

Marco lachte. "Offenbar nicht. Ich muss ja mit dir mithalten können."

"Dann fang schon mal an zu planen!"

"Mhm, vor Weihnachten wird knapp, aber vielleicht kurz vor Trainingsbeginn? Dann seid ihr ja auch wieder hier in der Gegend."

"Das ist okay, auch wenn dann natürlich der Vergleich schwieriger wird", meinte Sven.

"Aber Marco hat schon recht, in zwei Tagen ist für uns beide das letzte Spiel und danach fahren wir gleich nach Hause", sagte Lars.

"Nein, ist schon richtig."

"Und ich bin irgendwann ja auch noch dran."

"Ja, das machen wir dann danach. Aber nach dem Trainingslager oder so."

"Aufjedenfall nach dem Trainingslager."

"Dann haben wir etwas, worauf wir uns freuen können."

Lars nickte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. "Jedenfalls war das heute ein sehr leckeres Essen, Brüderchen."

"Schön, dass es geschmeckt hat", freute sich Sven ehrlich über das Lob.

Lars warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Ich denke, ich mach mich dann mal fertig fürs Bett. Muss morgen ja früh raus."

"Ich komm mit, ich muss noch schnell dein Bett beziehen."

"Das kann ich auch machen", sagte Marco.

"Nee, lass mal. Aber du kannst abdecken."

"Na gut", seufzte Marco und stand auf.

Sven erhob sich auch vorsichtig und ging mit Lars zusammen ins Gästezimmer.

"Gegen deinen Fuß müssen wir was machen", wisperte Lars, sobald sie im Zimmer waren.

"Ja, ist echt ätzend", murmelte Sven, setzte sich aufs Bett und legte den Fuß gleich hoch.

Lars setzte sich neben ihn und strich sacht über seinen Fuß. Es wurde gleich besser, aber so würde das gute Gefühl nicht anhalten - der Schmerz würde zurückkehren, sobald Lars seine Hand wegnehmen würde.

"Jetzt haben wir nicht genug Zeit dafür. Komm her, wenn Marco schläft", sagte Lars leise.

Sven nickte leicht, auch wenn er sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

"Wir sollten bald mit Marco darüber reden..."

"Ja... scheiße, und was, wenn er es nicht versteht? Ich meine, wie kann man so was verstehen?"

"Er liebt dich. Irgendwie bringen wir ihn schon dazu, es zu verstehen."

"Ich hoffe, du hast recht!"

Lars hob eine Hand und strich Sven über die Wange. "Es wird alles gut."

Unwillkürlich lehnte sich Sven gegen die Berührung, die ihm Ruhe schenkte.

"Komm, machen wir schnell das Bett fertig, Marco ist bestimmt auch gleich in der Küche soweit."

Sven nickte, küsste Lars kurz und löste sich dann von ihm um die Bettwäsche aus dem Schrank zu holen.

Schnell machten sie zusammen das Gästebett fertig, dann sah auch schon Marco ins Zimmer. "Hey ihr beiden. Fertig?"

"Ja, sind wir", nickte Sven und hoffte nicht zu rot zu werden.

"Hier", sagte Marco und gab Lars eine Flasche Wasser. "Hat Sven ja auch immer am Bett stehen, ich vermute, dass ist bei dir dann nicht anders."

"Wir sind nun mal Zwillinge, wir können es nicht abstreiten", grinste Lars schief. "Danke."

Marco lächelte und sah dann Sven an. "Ich geh schon mal ins Bad, ok?"

"Ja, mach - ich komm gleich nach", versprach Sven.

"Gute Nacht Lars", sagte Marco.

"Gute Nacht, Marco!"

Marco nickte und ging dann ins Bad.

Sven bezog schnell das Kopfkissen, das noch fehlte. Dabei trat er wieder ungeschickt auf, und ein stechender Schmerz zog durch seinen und Lars' Fuß.

"Scheiße", fluchte Lars.

Sven seufzte leise. "Geht so echt nicht weiter mit dem Fuß."

Lars trat zur Tür, sah hinaus und fasste einen Entschluss. Schnell schloss er die Tür und trat dann zu seinem Bruder. "Wenn wir schnell sind, bekommt er gar nichts mit", wisperte er.

"Meinst du?" Ganz überzeugt war Sven nicht, aber eigentlich hatte er kaum eine andere Wahl, wenn er am Wochenende spielen wollte.

Lars nickte und zog Sven zu sich. "Es tut weh und wir können was dagegen tun. Also müssen wir das auch machen."

"Okay", stimmte Sven widerstrebend zu und schmiegte sich an seinen Bruder. Es war wie... wie nach Hause kommen. So unbeschreiblich vertraut.

Lars lehnte sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf Svens.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Sven sich wirklich entspannen konnte. Langsam begann er den Kuss zu erwidern und schlang die Arme um seinen Bruder.

Er spürte Lars' Hände, die seinen Rücken streichelten und ihn festhielten, so hatte er Sven schon immer beruhigen können.

"Bett", raunte Lars gegen Svens Lippen, dann zog er ihn mit sich auf die Matratze. Vorsichtig, damit er Svens Fuß nicht weh tat. Dabei intensivierte er den Kuss.

Sven schob eine Hand unter Lars Shirt und seufzte, als das vertraute Kribbeln durch seinen Körper lief.  
Das Kribbeln, das sich bis in seinen verletzten Fuß zog. Ja, genau so fühlte es sich an!

Er spürte, wie sich Lars enger an ihn drängte.

Lars war erregt, das war deutlich zu fühlen, und er selbst spürte auch schon, wie sich etwas in seiner Hose tat.

Zielsicher schob sich Lars’ Hand nach unten und öffnete den Knopf von Svens Hose.

Sofort biss sich Sven auf die Lippen um bloß kein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Lars Lippen wanderten unterdessen ein Stück nach unten, begannen Svens Hals zu küssen, während seine Finger den Reißverschluss aufzogen.

Endlich legte sich seine Hand auf Svens Shorts.

Sven unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Das Kribbeln in seinem Körper nahm immer mehr zu. "Lars", raunte er kaum hörbar und zog ihn höher zu sich um ihn zu küssen.

Sofort kam Lars der Aufforderung nach und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Das leise Klacken irritierte sie nicht - aber der unterdrückte Ruf ließ sie zusammenschrecken.


	20. Erwischt

"Ma... Marco!", keuchte Sven erschrocken auf.

Erschrocken drehte sich Lars um und sah einen fassungslosen, entsetzten Marco in der Tür stehen.

"Das... das ist nicht...", versuchte Lars, merkte aber selbst, wie dämlich das war, wenn er mit seiner Hand in der Hose seines Bruders im Bett lag.

"Ihr... das..." Marco schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um und verschwand fluchtartig.

"Scheiße", fluchte Sven und sprang auf. Auf seinen Fuß achtete er nicht, als er seinem Freund hinterher jagte.

Marco war im Flur und zog sich hektisch Schuhe und Jacke an.

"Marco, bitte... warte!"

"Lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Bitte, Marco... lass es mich erklären!" Er trat an Marco vorbei und stellte sich vor die Wohnungstür.

"Aus dem Weg!", fauchte Marco und blinzelte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an.

"Marco. Ich liebe dich."

"Du sollst verschwinden!"

"Ich möchte es dir... Lars und ich... das ist..."

"Ihr seid Brüder verdammt! Brüder!"

"Es ist nicht, was du denkst. Es... wir..."

"Meine Augen funktionieren noch ganz prima. Und Lars hat... oh Gott, ich will gar nicht wissen, was Lars gemacht hat. Und jetzt geh von der Tür weg, ich muss hier raus!"

Sven fühlte, wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte, als er zur Seite trat.

Marco sah ihn nicht an, als er sich an ihm vorbeidrängte und die Wohnung verließ.

Noch an der offenen Wohnungstür sank Sven in sich zusammen. Wenige Sekunden später war Lars bei ihm. "Wo ist Marco?"

"Weg", brachte Sven mühsam heraus.

Lars fluchte. Er warf die Tür zu und zog dann Sven an sich.

Der zitterte am ganzen Leib.

"Shh", machte Lars und strich seinem Bruder über den Rücken.

"Er... er ist weg. Er... er ist einfach abgehauen."

"Ganz ruhig, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin", murmelte Lars, auch wenn er im Moment keinen Plan hatte, wie sie das anstellen sollten.

"Er... er findet es abstoßend. Eklig. Und es ist ja auch... unnatürlich." Svens Stimme klang erstickt.

"Marco ist... geschockt", wisperte Lars. "Und das ist ja auch klar. So hätte er es nicht erfahren dürfen..."

"Er hätte es nie erfahren dürfen. Wir hätten es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen."

"Sven sag so was nicht", bat Lars leise. "Wir brauchen einander und wenn wir es Marco erklären..."

"Wird er es nie verstehen."

"Wir reden mit ihm Sven. Wir erklären es ihm. Er wird es verstehen."

Sven schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

"Komm jetzt erstmal hoch", sagte Lars.

Leise seufzte Sven und ließ sich hochziehen.

Lars führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, drückte ihn auf die Couch und schlang dann die Wolldecke um ihn. "Soll ich uns nen Tee kochen?"

Kaum merklich nickte Sven.

Lars beugte sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich bin gleich wieder da. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle."

Das könnte er in diesem Zustand sowieso nicht, dachte Sven. Und so saß er noch immer regungslos auf dem Sofa, als Lars mit zwei dampfenden Bechern in den Händen zurückkehrte.

Er setzte sich zu Sven und drückte seinem Bruder den Becher in die Hände. "Trink."

Gehorsam nahm Sven ihm den Becher ab - und verbrannte sich am heißen Tee gehörig den Mund. "Autsch, verdammt", waren die ersten klaren Worte, die er von sich gab, seit Marco die Wohnung verlassen hatte.

Lars verzog den Mund, sparte sich aber einen dummen Kommentar. Das war jetzt kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt für Späße.

Ohne auf seine heißen, schmerzenden Lippen zu achten trank Sven langsam weiter.

Wie hatte das nur so schief gehen können? Warum hatte er das mit Marco nur so verbockt? Einmal nicht aufmerksam... nein, er hätte gar nicht mit Lars rummachen dürfen! Er liebte Marco doch!

Und das mit Lars, das war einfach unnormal.

"Sven? Sprich mit mir", bat Lars neben ihm leise.

"Was soll ich sagen?" wisperte Sven tonlos.

"Was dir durch den Kopf geht. Hauptsache, du schließt mich nicht aus."

"Mein Kopf ist leer..."

Lars schob einen Arm um Svens Schulter und zog ihn an sich. "Wir biegen das wieder hin Sven. Versprochen."

"Wie denn? Er hasst mich..."

"Das glaub ich nicht. Er ist im Moment einfach... überfordert."

"Meinst du? Das, was wir hier gemacht haben... das ist falsch."

"Wir haben nichts falsches gemacht."

"Doch. Wir sind Brüder, verdammt!"

Lars zuckte zusammen. "Ich weiß, aber..."

"Aber was? Ich hab... hatte einen Freund!"

"Wir wollten doch niemandem weh tun. Es... wir wollten nur deine Verletzung heilen."

"Heilen - mit Sex", schnaubte Sven.

"Das tun wir seit Jahren Sven!"

"Und seit Jahren ist es falsch - oder?"

"Hat es sich für dich je falsch angefühlt?"

Kaum merklich schüttelte Sven den Kopf.

"Und warum sollten wir das können, wenn wir es nicht nutzen sollen?"

"Das ist Inzest, Lars!" Das erste Mal sprach Sven es aus.

"Hör auf!" sagte Lars heftig. "Wir wollten es beide. Wir wussten, was wir taten."

"Ja, wollten wir", gab Sven leise zu.

"Und wir kriegen das mit Marco wieder hin."

"Meinst du?", fragte Sven leise nach.

Lars nickte. "Wir erklären es ihm in Ruhe, dann... wird er es schon verstehen."

"Hoffentlich..." Lars merkte, wie sich Sven langsam wieder etwas beruhigte.

"Ich hab dich lieb Sven", wisperte Lars.

Ganz leicht nickte Sven und ließ sich gegen ihn sinken. "Ich dich auch..."

Lars lächelte schwach und küsste Sven auf die Wange. "Willst du versuchen ihn anzurufen?"

"Nicht zu früh?"

"Keine Ahnung."

Sven seufzte, dann pulte er sein Handy aus der hinteren Hosentasche.

Seine Finger zitterten so sehr, dass er es fast fallen ließ und nur Lars schnelle Reaktion rettete das Handy vor einem Sturz auf den Boden.

Sein Bruder war es dann auch, der Marcos Kontaktdaten aufrief und wählte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann begann es im Schlafzimmer zu klingeln.

"Scheiße", fluchte Sven unterdrückt.

"Dann versuchen wir es bei ihm zu Hause."

"Er könnte inzwischen da sein", murmelte Sven, und Lars wählte erneut.

Es klingelte ein paar Mal, dann sprang der AB an: "Hey, bin nicht da, hinterlasst mir einfach ne Nachricht, ich ruf zurück."

"Marco...", sprach Sven heiser auf den AB. "Ich... es tut mir leid. Also... ähm... bitte, melde dich. Lars und ich, wir möchten es dir..." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte auf. Scheiße, dass man so was nicht wieder löschen konnte.

Lars strich ihm beruhigend über die Schulter. "Er meldet sich bestimmt."

Sven schüttelte nur den Kopf, daran glaubte er nicht.

"Sollen wir bei ihm vorbeifahren? Oder... ist es besser, wenn wir ihm ein bisschen Ruhe gönnen?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich will nur die Zeit zurückdrehen..."

"Das geht leider nicht", seufzte Lars.

"Ja... scheiße..."

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Lars.

"Weiß ich..."

Lars seufzte und lehnte sich enger an Sven.

"Meintest du das ernst mit dem Hinfahren?"

"Natürlich."

"Dann lass es uns versuchen."

Lars nickte und schälte sich aus der Decke, dann half er Sven beim aufstehen.

"Mach dich schicker", ordnete er an, dann schob er Sven ins Bad.

"Ich soll mich schick machen?"

"Na, zumindest die Haare und so."

"Ok", murmelte Sven und kämmte sich die Haare und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Einen Blick in den Spiegel vermied er aber.

Als er rauskam, drückte ihm Lars eine Sweatjacke in die Hand, die er überziehen sollte.

Wortlos zog sich Sven die Jacke über, dann folgte er Lars in den Flur, wo er Schuhe anzog.

Lars schob ihn vor sich her aus der Wohnung und nach unten, wo sein Wagen parkte.

Sie legten den Weg zu Marco schweigend zurück, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Und beide hatten ziemlich Angst vor dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Marco.  
So zögerten sie beide, als sie angekommen waren, mit dem Aussteigen, und auch an der Haustür angekommen konnten sie sich lange nicht überwinden zu klingeln.

"Los", murmelte Lars schließlich und drückte den Klingelknopf.

Sven schloss die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft seinen Fluchtinstinkt zu unterdrücken.

Als keine Reaktion kam, drückte Lars erneut den Klingelnknopf.

Sven seufzte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Jetzt mach schon auf", knurrte Lars und presste seinen Finger erbarmungslos auf den Klingelknopf.

Endlich ging der Summer.

"Vielleicht sollten wir das lassen", flüsterte Sven, als Lars die Haustür aufdrückte.

"Immerhin hat er aufgemacht."

"Schon, aber..."

"Also los", griff Lars nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich hoch.

Marcos Tür stand nur einen Spaltbreit offen - grade soviel, wie die vorgelegte Kette es zuließ.

Sven machte den Mund auf, schaffte es aber nicht etwas zu sagen.

"Marco?" fragte Lars möglichst leise, um die Nachbarn nicht zu wecken. "Lässt du uns einen Moment rein?"

"Was wollt ihr?"

"Mit dir reden. Es... dir erklären."

"Was ist daran zu erklären?"

"Bitte Marco. Das alles ist komplizierter als es aussieht."

Sven fühlte, Marco mit sich kämpfte, dann schob er die Kette zur Seite.

"Ihr habt fünf Minuten", sagte Marco und hielt ihnen die Tür auf.


	21. Erklärungsversuche

Lars sah Marco einen Moment an, ehe er stockend zu Sprechen anfing. "Ich... weiß nicht, ob du mir glauben kannst - ich hoffe, du versuchst es zumindest. Also - Sven und ich, wir haben eine besondere... Bindung. Nicht wie Geschwister, nicht wie Zwillinge - noch enger." Hilfesuchend sah er zu Sven.

Aber Sven brachte kein Wort heraus. Er traute sich nichtmal Marco anzusehen.

Also musste Lars fortfahren. "Es wundern sich alle immer, warum Sven nach Verletzungen immer so schnell wieder fit ist. Fiese Sachen, und nur ein, höchstens zwei Wochen Pause. Der Grund ist... ich... wir... wenn wir zusammen sind, dann heilen Dinge schneller."

Marco sah ihn ungläubig an, dann lachte er hart. "Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder? Es heilt schneller, wenn ihr miteinander...? Verarsch mich nicht Lars!"

"Ich verarsch dich nicht", schüttelte Lars den Kopf. "Versuch mir zu glauben, ja? Wenn wir uns... berühren, dann heilen Dinge. Das haben wir schon früh festgestellt. Dann wurde es noch schneller und... besser, wenn wir uns küssten. Oder... naja, mehr." Er sah Marco auf. "Aber nie... wir haben nie gefickt."

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort Lars. So was gibt es nicht. Ihr... ihr versucht nur irgendwas zusammen zu reimen um das zu erklären, was ihr da tut. Weil ihr wisst, dass das falsch ist. Man schläft nicht mit seinem Bruder!"

"Ich merke, wenn Sven sich verletzt. Mir tun die selben Stellen weh. Das ist dir auch schon aufgefallen."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte diese... Lügenmärchen nicht mehr hören. "Ihr seid Brüder verdammt!"

"Erst heute, als Sven aufgestanden ist. Du hast mich selbst gefragt, warum... Dir war es selbst aufgefallen."

"Ach deshalb seid ihr auf diese Geschichte gekommen! Toll Lars, wirklich. Und wenn das nicht passiert wäre, was hättet ihr mir dann vorgelogen? Das ihr damit den Weltfrieden rettet? Uns vor Aliens beschützt?"

Lars schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir beweisen."

"Danke, ich verzichte auf Demonstrationen. Und jetzt haut ab."

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Sven heiser und sah Marco dabei an.

"Und fickst deshalb deinen Bruder?" fragte Marco hart und ohne Sven anzusehen. "Raus, hab ich gesagt."

"Marco - bitte", raunte Sven heiser.

Marco hob eine Hand und deutete wortlos zur Wohnungstür.

Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sich Sven um.

"Marco bitte, wir lügen dich nicht an. Wir wollten dir davon erzählen, bei einer passenden Gelegenheit", sagte Lars. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu glauben ist, aber es ist die Wahrheit.“

"Wahrheit!", schnaubte Marco nur,

"Ja, die Wahrheit."

"Ihr spinnt. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich euch solche Märchen glaube?"

"Warum sollten wir uns so eine Geschichte ausdenken Marco? Eine Geschichte, die sich so unglaublich anhört, dass sie eigentlich nicht wahr sein kann.“

"Eben. Sagst es ja selbst, sie kann nicht wahr sein."

"Ist sie aber. Seit wir ganz klein sind, war das so."

Marco schwieg lange, es war zu spüren, wie es in ihm arbeitete. "Wie?", fragte er dann.

"Es waren erst kleine Berührungen. Ein Küsschen auf die Wange, Pusten oder Streicheln. Nach und nach ist es mehr geworden."

"Und das soll euch... heilen?"

Lars nickte und stupste Sven an, damit er auch etwas sagte.

Der sah Marco vorsichtig an. "Es war für uns ganz normal, deswegen haben wir nie darüber geredet", murmelte Sven, eher zu sich selbst.

"Es war immer nur, wenn einer von uns verletzt war", fügte Lars hinzu.

"Wie gut, dass Sven so oft verletzt ist", fügte Marco bitter hinzu.

"Nein, das ist nicht gut und hör auf so einen Mist zu sagen", sagte Lars. "Es... Marco, es ist einfach so passiert und wir haben nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Wenn mein Bruder Schmerzen hat, und ich etwas dagegen tun kann, dann muss ich das doch auch tun, oder?"

"Ihr glaubt das wirklich, was?"

"Wir wissen es. Wir haben es oft genug erlebt."

"Also... ihr habt Sex, und das heilt. Nur euch?"

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Sven an. "Ich... denke schon, oder?"

Ein vorsichtiges Nicken von Sven.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... Gott, ich kann das nicht glauben. Heilung durch Sex, das ist... total durchgeknallt!"

"Ja, ist es", stimmte Lars zu. "Aber es ist ja nicht nur der Sex. Es ist... Heilung durch Berührung. Und die ist beim Sex halt intensiver."

Marco sah zu Sven. "Wie oft hast du mit... mit... wie oft hast du mich betrogen, seid wir zusammen sind?"

Sven überlegte tatsächlich, dann sah er hilflos zu Lars. Der legte ihm nur eine Hand auf den Rücken, das hier musste Sven selbst machen. "Ich... ein, oder zwei mal. Halt wenn ich verletzt war. Küsse und so."

"Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst", flüsterte Marco.

"Ich liebe dich. So sehr!"

"Wie kannst du dann... das tun? Jemand anderen Küssen und... Wie Sven?"

"Du küsste deine Mutter auch. Und deine Schwestern."

"Ich geh aber nicht mit ihnen ins Bett!"

"Nein... Aber Lars... unter Zwillingen ist das wohl manchmal enger."

"Ach, also hüpfen alle Zwillinge miteinander in die Kiste?“

"Nein", seufzte Sven. "Aber Lars und ich, wenn einer von uns verletzt ist."

Marco hob eine Hand an die Stirn, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. "Ich... geht jetzt, ja? Ihr habt gesagt, was ihr sagen wolltet, ich hab eurer... kleinen Geschichte zugehört und jetzt könnt ihr wieder verschwinden."

Lars trat noch einmal zu ihm. "Sven liebt dich."

"Sven hat mich betrogen. Mit dir", sagte Marco.

"Betrügen hat was mit Liebe zu tun, oder? Damit, jemanden anderen zu lieben. Sven hat mich schon immer geliebt. Und das wusstest du."

"Und deshalb hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, dass ihr in die Kiste steigt?" fragte Marco ungläubig. "Nein Lars, es reicht. Geht jetzt."

"Lass uns gehen", wisperte Sven resigniert.

"Können wir morgen noch einmal mit dir sprechen?" bat Lars, der nicht einfach so aufgeben wollte.

"Mal sehen", meinte Marco unbestimmt.

"Bitte Marco", sagte Lars eindringlich.

Der zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und wartete ungeduldig, dass die beiden seine Wohnung verließen.

Seufzend kamen Sven und Lars seiner Aufforderung nach und verließen die Wohnung.

Erst, als sie die Treppe halb heruntergegangen waren, fühlte Sven, dass Lars ihm seine Hand auf seinen Rücken gelegt hatte.

"Komm geh weiter", flüsterte Lars, als Sven plötzlich stehen blieb.

Sven schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Sven..."

"Ich muss mit ihm reden."

"Das haben wir eben versucht."

"Noch mal."

"Ja, aber nicht jetzt."

"Sonst hört er nie wieder zu."

Lars seufzte. "Dann versuch es."

Sven drehte sich um und stieg die Stufen wieder hoch.

Lars zögerte und blieb ein paar Schritte zurück. Das sollte Sven vielleicht besser allein versuchen.

Sven wurde auf den letzten Stufen langsamer, dann kam er oben an und klingelte.

"Geht weg!" drang es durch die Tür.

"Bitte, Marco. Ich möchte... ich möchte mit dir reden." Sven sah sich um. "Alleine."

Ein Moment verging, dann öffnete sich die Tür. "Was willst du denn noch?"

"Dich sehen. Mit dir reden. Marco, ich... ich möchte es dir erklären. Wirklich erklären. Ohne Lars."

"Du willst mir also endlich die Wahrheit erzählen?" fragte Marco misstrauisch. "Keine komischen Geschichten über spontane Wundheilungen?"

Sven zögerte, dann sagte er schlicht, "Ich werde dir die Wahrheit erzählen."

Marco zögerte erneut. "Dann komm rein", murmelte er schließlich leise.

"Danke", flüsterte Sven und betrat die Wohnung.

"Also", sagte Marco und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür. "Schieß los."

Sven sah Marco intensiv an, und aus einer spontanen Eingebung heraus trat er den einen Schritt auf Marco zu und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Marco versteifte sich sofort. "Lass das!"

Es war, als hätte Marco ihm einen Eimer Eiswasser über Sven ausgegossen. "Sorry", murmelte er. "Es ist nur... ich liebe dich. Und ich brauche dich."

"Du hast mit deinem Bruder rumgemacht", flüsterte Marco. "Mit deinem verdammten Bruder!"

"Ja", antwortete Sven ebenso leise. "Wir haben uns geküsst. Und angefasst. Weil wir uns auch lieben. Schon immer geliebt haben. Und immer lieben werden."

"Er ist dein Bruder, Sven. Weißt du, wie man so was nennt? Inzest!"

Sven zuckte bei den harten Worten zusammen. "Liebe...", wisperte er eingeschüchtert.

"Ich liebe meine Schwestern auch, aber ich würde niemals mit einer von ihnen so was tun. Niemals."

"Lars und ich... wir stehen uns vielleicht einfach... näher?"

"Das weiß ich. Aber deshalb geht man trotzdem nicht miteinander ins Bett. Und erzählt dann solche Lügengeschichten."

"Es ist keine Lügengeschichte. Wenn Lars mich berührt... dann gegen die Schmerzen weg. Und die Verletzungen heilen. Niemand sonst ist so schnell wieder fit, wenn er sich was zerrt oder reißt oder so."

"Das redet ihr euch ein um eine Entschuldigung... dafür zu haben."

"Wie oft haben die Ärzte schon gesagt, dass etwas viel schneller als erwartet geheilt ist? Außerdem... ich merke es doch. Ich merke, wie es besser wird. Und Lars fühlt, wenn ich mich verletzte. Und umgekehrt. Ich kann manchmal kaum weiterspielen, wenn er sich am anderen Ende Deutschlands verletzt hat."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist alles Quatsch. Ich kann dir das nicht glauben. Vielleicht spürt ihr tatsächlich, wenn sich der andere was tut, aber alles andere...“

"Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Schritt mehr, oder?"

"Ein kleiner Schritt... Mensch Sven, begreifst du es nicht? Du fickst deinen eigenen Bruder und findest das offenbar völlig ok."

"Ich fick meinen Bruder nicht!", widersprach Sven sofort-

"Ach nein? Was hatte dann Lars Hand in deiner Hose verloren?"

"Ich seh da schon noch einen Unterschied zwischen Anfassen und Ficken!"

"Wenn ich euch nicht unterbrochen hätte, dann wär doch noch viel mehr passiert."

"Wir hätten uns weitergeküsst. Angefasst. Und mein Fuß wäre geheilt. Und Lars hätte nicht mehr humpeln müssen."

"Schon klar", schnaubte Marco. "Das ist ja sehr beruhigend."

"Marco... kannst du nicht versuchen das zu verstehen?"

"Ich soll verstehen, dass du mich mit deinem Bruder betrügst? Dass ihr seid Jahre miteinander ins Bett geht?"

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir irgendwie beweisen. Dass das Heilen funktioniert. Und dass wir das nur machen um zu heilen."

"Du kannst mir nichts beweisen, weil es nicht stimmt. Und ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

"Marco - ich liebe dich doch..."

"Dann hättest du mich nicht betrogen."

"Marco, verstehst du nicht? Das mit Lars... das war schon immer."

Marco holte zitternd Luft. "Ich möchte das nicht mehr hören. Ich will Lars Namen nicht mehr hören. Und ich will nicht wissen, wann und wie oft ihr was gemacht habt. Bitte geh einfach."

Auch Sven zitterte, er zitterte und bebte schon die ganze Zeit. "Aber... ich liebe dich doch, Marco!"

"Nicht jetzt Sven. Bitte geh", flüsterte Marco.

"Wir... reden morgen, ja?"

Erschöpft nickte Marco. "Wir beide. Ohne deinen Bruder."

"Danke", wisperte Sven. "Ich... ich geh dann... versuch zu schlafen, ja?"

Marco sagte nichts mehr, sondern öffnete Sven nur die Wohnungstür.

"Bis morgen", flüsterte Sven und ging langsam die Treppe runter, nicht ohne sich noch einmal sehnsüchtig zu Marco umzugucken.


	22. Im Hotel

Lars wartete im Wagen auf ihn. "Und?" fragte er ungeduldig, als Sven im Beifahrersitz saß.

"Hmm... weiß nicht. Aber ich glaub, er ist jetzt zumindest ruhiger."

"Und glaubt er uns jetzt wenigstens?"

"Nein, aber ich glaub, das ist eh so unglaublich, dass man etwas braucht um es zu glauben."

"Stimmt. Wenn wir es ihm nur irgendwie zeigen könnten..."

"Er schlägt mir ein blaues Auge, und du heilst es?", schnaubte Sven.

"Wenn, sollte er mir vielleicht das blaue Auge hauen", grinste Lars schief.

"Damit wäre noch nicht bewiesen, dass du mich heilen kannst..."

"Ja... ich weiß."

"Komm, fahr nach Hause..."

Lars nickte und startete den Wagen. Wenig später waren sie bei Sven angekommen, und gingen in die Wohnung.

"Wollen wir versuchen zu schlafen?" fragte Lars leise.

Sven nickte leicht. "Aber... alleine", murmelte er.

Lars sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. "Ok", wisperte er.

Sven fiel ebenso schwer wie ihm, das merkte Lars, aber er verstand die Entscheidung.

"Ich bin dann kurz im Bad", sagte er und küsste Sven auf die Wange.

Selbst dabei zuckte Sven zusammen.

Lars merkte das natürlich und verkrampfte sich leicht. "Sven?"

"Hm?"

"Ist mit uns alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich glaub schon. Ist nur alles scheiße gelaufen."

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert."

"Ich weiß... ich doch auch nicht."

Lars lächelte schwach. "Versuch zu schlafen Sven. Irgendwie... renkt sich das wieder ein."

"Ich kann’s nur hoffen", murmelte Sven.

Lars strich ihm kurz sanft über den Oberarm, dann verschwand er im Bad.

Sven machte sich schnell fertig - Schlafanzug und so, dann, als Lars fertig war, ging er selbst ins Bad.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich und konnte seinen Anblick im Spiegel immer noch nicht ertragen.

Das mit Marco... war aus. Einfach so. Weil er mit Lars... Was war das mit Lars? Heilung? Liebe? Inzest?

Sie hatten es doch wirklich nur dann getan, wenn einer von ihnen verletzt war. Wenn sie Schmerzen hatten. Das war doch nichts schlimmes, oder? Oder hatte Marco recht? Dass es unnatürlich war? Eklig?

"Ach scheiße", flüsterte er. Er wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Er hatte sich wohl schon zwei Stunden schlaflos im Bett gewälzt, als er schließlich aufstand und auf nackten Füßen in das Gästezimmer tapste.

Auch wenn es dunkel im Zimmer war, wusste er, dass Lars wach war. "Sven?" hörte er da auch schon die Stimme seines Bruders.

"Hmm", nuschelte Sven und legte sich einfach zu ihm ins Bett.

Lars drehte sich zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Erst jetzt, fühlte Sven, würde er sich entspannen können.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Lars nah an seinem Ohr.

"Gute Nacht", flüsterte Sven und schloss die Augen. Tatsächlich, konnte er nun schnell einschlafen.

***

Trotzdem war die Nacht viel zu kurz und weder Lars noch Sven waren wirklich erholt, als der Wecker sie aus dem Schlaf riss.

"Morgen", knurrte Lars und stand auf, er musste schließlich noch nach Leverkusen düsen, ehe das Training begann.

"Morgen", sagte Sven leise.

"Ich beeil mich..."

"Ich mach schon mal Frühstück..."

"Danke..."

Sven lächelte schwach und schob sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett.

Gemeinsames Frühstück, dann fertigmachen und dann ging es schon los zum Training.

Sven hatte Angst davor Marco zu sehen. Ja, er wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden, aber jetzt hier beim Training... das würde grausam werden.

Er würde versuchen, ihn zu ignorieren - auch wenn inzwischen schon einige aus dem Team von ihnen wussten und sie darauf ansprechen würden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Marco nichts von Lars erzählte.

Aber das konnte er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen. So war Marco nicht.

Er zögerte ehe er ausstieg und zum Umziehen ging.

In der Kabine war es wie immer laut und hektisch. Er grüßte in die Runde und zog sich dann so schnell es ging an.

Marco ignorierte ihn.

Sven warf immer wieder Blicke zu ihm und sah, dass er wirklich schlecht aussah. Noch blasser als sonst und mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen.

Wenn er ihm nur irgendwie helfen könnte!

Aber er selbst war ja Schuld daran, dass es Marco so schlecht ging. Er und Lars.

Marco beachtete ihn auch nicht als er die Kabine verließ und sie im Pulk zum Trainingsplatz gingen.

"Habt ihr Streit?" hörte er hinter sich plötzlich Sebastians Stimme.

Ruckartig drehte sich Sven um. "Ein bisschen...", murmelte er.

"Bringt das wieder in Ordnung, ja?"

"Ja, ich... ich versuch es."

"Na ihr habt ja heute Abend im Hotel zeit dazu", sagte Basti mit einem Lächeln.

Scheiße, schoss es Sven durch den Kopf, sie würden ihr Zimmer teilen, wie immer.

Und es wurde nicht getauscht, davon hielt Kloppo nichts. Am Anfang jeder Saison, durften Wünsche geäußert werden, die meistens sogar berücksichtigt wurden. Aber die Konstellationen blieben dann auch so, wenn es nicht schwerwiegende Gründe gab, sie zu ändern.

"Ist wohl doch schlimmer, hm?"

"Ist... unser erster Streit", murmelte Sven. "Wird schon wieder..."

"Ja, bestimmt. Schafft ihr schon..." Sebastian nickte ihm noch mal zu, dann lief er weiter.

Sven war dankbar, dass Basti nicht nachfragte. Er wollte ihn nicht anlügen, aber die Wahrheit konnte er ihm ja auch schlecht erzählen.

Er wollte ja schon mit Marco reden, aber... aber dann musste Marco auch wollen.

Hoffentlich würde Marco ihm heute Abend die Chance geben.

***

Nervös wie bei seinem ersten Länderspiel holte Sven seine Schlüsselkarte an der Rezeption ab. Natürlich hatte er sein Zimmer nicht getauscht. Und Marco auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht so weit er es wusste.

Also fuhr er in den zweiten Stock und öffnete seine Zimmertür.

Marco war schon da und saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, das Handy am Ohr. "Ja... du, Sven kommt grad. Ich ruf dich wieder an."

Dann legte er auf - und sah Sven reglos an.

Sven lächelte ihn leicht an, warf seine Tasche neben das Bett und ging dann langsam auf Marco zu.

Noch immer sagte Marco nichts.

Zögernd setzte sich Sven auf die Kante von Marcos Bett.

Marco sah ihn weiterhin schweigend an.

"Ich liebe dich Marco", sagte Sven schließlich kaum hörbar.

"Komisch, dass du dann mit deinem Bruder ins Bett gehst."

"Das mit Lars ist anders, als das zwischen uns."

Marco sagte dazu nichts, es war aber offensichtlich, dass er das nicht so empfand.

"Bitte Marco, bitte glaub mir."

"Und du willst weiter mit Lars ins Bett gehen?"

"Marco wir tun das nur, wenn einer von uns verletzt ist. Nur dann."

"Klar, und wenn ihr mal wieder heiß aufeinander seid, dann reißt sich einer von euch einen Fingernagel ein?", ätzte Marco.

Sven zuckte zusammen. "So ist das nicht. So war das nie."

"Sondern?"

"Ich... ich weiß, wie verrückt sich das anhören muss. Aber ich kann es nicht besser erklären. Wir leben damit, seitdem wir ganz klein sind. Eine Berührung, die Nähe hat geholfen, dass die Schmerzen weggingen und Verletzungen schneller heilten. Und je älter wir wurden und je schlimmer die Verletzungen..."

"Desto heftiger habt ihr gefickt?"

"Wir haben nicht... niemals. Ja, wir haben uns geküsst und angefasst, aber nicht mehr."

"Du bleibst also dabei, dass Lars dich magisch heilt, wenn ihr zusammen im Bett seid?", fragte Marco deutlich ruhiger. Svens stille Art und die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, schien Marco doch etwas zu... besänftigen.

"Es helfen schon kleine Berührungen, damit der schlimmste Schmerz verschwindet. Aber damit es wirklich heilt... braucht es mehr", sagte Sven leise.

"Schmerz... und Heilung? Also... etwas, das der Doc auch feststellen kann?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Also, kann der Arzt eine Änderung feststellen?"

"Ja natürlich. Es ist doch oft so, dass der Doc total verwundert war, weil eine Verletzung bei mir schon verheilt war."

"Und du meinst, das kommt von Lars?"

"Ich weiß es. Lars spürt es, wenn ich mich verletze. Immer. So, als würde er sich selbst verletzen. Und dann... kommt er her. Oder ich zu ihm."

"Manchmal humpelst du plötzlich im Spiel, oder beim Training", erinnerte sich Marco.

"Weil sich Lars dann weh getan hat."

"Und dann fährst du hin, und ihr könnt dann... heilen?"

Sven nickte leicht.

"Und dann... kann Lars ein paar Tage später wieder spielen..."

"Wir müssen immer ein bisschen warten, damit es nicht zu sehr auffällt, aber ja... er ist geheilt und kann wieder spielen."

Marco sah ihn nachdenklich an, offenbar musste er das jetzt erstmal verdauen, jetzt, wo er sich darauf eingelassen hatte.

"Ich liebe dich wirklich Marco. Über alles. Es... wir wollten es dir erzählen, aber ich hatte Angst und wusste nicht wie. Mein dummer Fuß..."

"Wie geht es dem Fuß?"

"Ist okay", murmelte Sven. Ganz heile war er nicht, dass hatte er beim Training gemerkt, aber es war gut genug, dass er spielen konnte.

"Hat Lars gestern noch...?"

"Nein! Nein, es... ist nichts mehr passiert. Der Fuß war... ist soweit in Ordnung, dass ich spielen kann", murmelte Sven.

Marco nickte nur dazu. "Geht das wirklich?"

"Ja klar. Die 90 Minuten hält der Fuß schon durch."

"Dann ist gut."

Sven lächelte leicht, dann rutschte er ein wenig auf Marco zu. "Es... das alles tut mir leid Marco. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst."

"Wie wolltest du es mir den sagen? Oder wann?"

"In Ruhe. Zusammen mit Lars. Wir... hatten gedacht, dass wir es dir vor den Trainingslagern erzählen. Und wie... das wollten wir über Weihnachten planen."

"Hey Marco, was wir dir schon immer mal sagen wollten, wir haben was miteinander?“, sagte Marco ein wenig spöttisch.

"Quatsch!" sagte Sven heftig. "Wir hätten versucht es zu erklären. So wie ich es dir jetzt erklärt habe."

Marco nickte leicht.

"Kannst... kannst du versuchen, mir zu glauben?" fragte Sven leise.

"Es ist ziemlich unglaublich, oder?", fragte Marco ruhig nach.

Sven nickte. "Ich weiß..."

Marco schwieg und sah ihn lange an.

"Ich liebe dich Marco."

Leise schnaubte Marco. "Ich sollte dich für den Scheiß hier eigentlich in den Wind schießen..."

"Aber... du tust es nicht?"

Langsam schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Ich weiß auch nicht..."

Sven zögerte, dann streckte er eine Hand aus, bis seine Finger Marcos Arm berührten.

Irgendwie war er überrascht, dass Marco seinen Arm nicht zurückzog. "Wie... wie soll das jetzt weitergehen?"

"Ich... keine Ahnung", gab Sven zu.

"Wollt ihr damit weitermachen?"

Sven schluckte. Vor der Frage hatte er Angst gehabt. Konnten sie das überhaupt? Aufhören? Zusehen - es zu fühlen - wenn der andere Schmerzen hatte und nichts dagegen zu tun?

"Also ja...", murmelte Marco.

"Ich weiß es nicht Marco", sagte Sven ehrlich. "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir damit aufhören können..."

"Wenn ihr davon überzeugt seid dass es hilft... heilt..."

"Das tut es. Wir wissen es."

"Du kannst ihn nicht im Stich lassen, oder?"

"Ich liebe ihn. Er ist mein Bruder, ein Teil von mir. Wenn er Schmerzen hat, dann hab ich die auch und umgekehrt."

Marco nickte dazu nur.

Sven schob sich noch ein Stück näher zu Marco. "Die Frage ist doch eher, ob du damit leben kannst."

"Ich liebe dich, Sven. Da muss ich auch mit deinen spinnerten Ideen leben, oder?" Tatsächlich, Marco quälte sein schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Sven fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als Marco sagte, dass er ihn noch liebte.

"Hey, hast du daran gezweifelt? So was legt man nicht so schnell ab."

"So wie du gestern reagiert hast", murmelte Sven.

"Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Da finde ich meinen Freund mit seinem Zwilling im Bett?"

Sven senkte den Blick. Was sollte er dazu noch sagen? Er hatte versucht es zu erklären, er hatte sich entschuldigt...

"Ich glaub dir ja, aber... war schon ein Schock, hm?"

"Ich weiß", wisperte Sven.

"Na, komm her", bat Marco ihn leise.

Überrascht sah Sven Marco an. Mit dem Angebot hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet, aber so dumm es auszuschlagen, war er auch nicht. Schnell rutschte er komplett auf Marcos Bett, bis er neben seinem Freund saß.

Noch etwas zögerlich legte Marco ihm einen Arm um.

Sven spürte, dass es Marco einige Überwindung kostete, also lehnte er sich auch nur ganz leicht an ihn. Aber immerhin saßen sie wieder zusammen und fühlten sich.


	23. Doppelte Niederlage

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, sie saßen einfach nur da, bis sie schließlich zum Abendessen und zur anschließenden Taktikbesprechung nach unten mussten.  
Danach verbrachten sie noch etwas Zeit mit den Mitspielern, und erst später gingen sie - gemeinsam - zurück auf ihr Zimmer.

Sie waren beide schrecklich unsicher und wusste nicht so wirklich, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Sollten sie in einem Bett schlafen oder lieber getrennt? Sollten sie noch einmal reden, vielleicht sogar Lars anrufen und zu dritt reden?

Sven entschied, sich erst einmal fertig zu machen und dann abzuwarten, was Marco meinte.

"Ist... es ok für dich, wenn wir heute in unseren eigenen Betten schlafen?" fragte Marco, als Sven wieder ins Zimmer kam. "Mir geht immer noch so viel im Kopf rum und..."

Ein wenig enttäuscht nickte Sven, er hatte sich gewünscht dass alles wieder so wie zuvor. Aber das würde wohl noch dauern. "Wollen wir noch... reden?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss nachdenken und... das irgendwie für mich in meinem Kopf ordnen."

Sven nickte leicht. Er würde Marco heute also in Ruhe lassen.

Marco lächelte leicht, stand auf und verschwand im Bad um sich ebenfalls fertig für die Nacht zu machen.

Inzwischen legte sich Sven ins Bett und schrieb eine WhatsApp-Nachricht an Lars. [Wir haben vorhin geredet, und er versucht es zu akzeptieren. Er meint sogar, wenn wir glauben, dass es uns hilft, müssen wir nicht damit aufhören. Ich hoffe, es geht so weiter...]

[Das ist gut], kam schnell Lars Antwort. [Gib ihm die Zeit, die er braucht. Solange er uns glaubt, ist das kein schlechtes Zeichen.]

[Er versucht es zumindest...]

[Das wird schon, ganz bestimmt. Er liebt dich.]

[Ich liebe ihn auch. Und dich.]

[Weiß ich. Ich hab dich auch lieb. Wir sollten aber noch mal zu dritt reden, denke ich. Ich könnte nach dem Spiel in Bremen gleich nach Dortmund kommen...]

[Ich sag dir bescheid, wie es mit Marco aussieht. Aber wir sollten das versuchen.]

[Denk ich auch. Aber jetzt schlaf. Ihr habt morgen ein wichtiges Spiel.]

[Dir auch eine gute Nacht], wünschte Sven und legte das Handy zur Seite.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und sah, dass Marco ihn ansah.

"Hab mit Lars geredet", erklärte Sven leise.

"Hab ich mir gedacht", wisperte Marco.

"Er meint... wir sollen irgendwann mal zusammen reden, Also wir drei."

"So... meint er, ja?"

"Meine ich auch..."

"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Lass mich drüber nachdenken, ja?" murmelte Marco.

"Ja, klar...", stimmte Sven sofort zu.

"Also... schlaf gut", sagte Marco leise.

"Du auch, Marco, du auch."

Marco lächelte ihn leicht an, dann machte er das Licht aus.

 

***

 

Die Nacht war erstaunlich erholsam gewesen, als sie beide fast gleichzeitig aufwachten.

Sie lagen immer noch so da, dass sie sich ansehen konnten. "Morgen", wisperte Marco.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Sven.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Recht gut, ja. Und du?"

"Bis auf ein paar wirre Träume war es ok. Besser als gestern zumindest."

"Hmm", machte Sven schuldbewusst.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Hm? Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bis wir aufstehen müssen."

Marco zögerte sichtbar, aber dann schob er seine Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. "Mach mal platz", sagte er leise und schob sich zu Sven.

Sven konnte ein glückliches Strahlen nicht unterdrücken, als er die Decke anhob und Marco darunterrutschen ließ.

"Ich will nicht reden, ok?" flüsterte Marco, als er sich an Svens Körper schmiegte.

"Okay", nickte Sven und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme.

Wenn Marco nicht reden wollte, war das ok für ihn. Schließlich lag er jetzt hier in seinen Armen und das zeigte ihm, dass Marco ihre Beziehung immer noch wollte.

Und reden konnten sie irgendwann später noch mal.

Sanft begann er über Marcos Rücken zu streichen und spürte nach einem Moment, wie Marco immer schwerer in seinen Armen wurde.

Es war schön, dass Marco sich bei ihm so entspannte. Selbst nachdem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, vertraute Marco ihm immer noch.

Irgendwann war Sven dazu übergegangen Marcos Rücken und seinen Nacken zu streicheln.

Am liebsten hätte er Marco einfach weiter schlafen lassen, aber langsam mussten sie aufstehen und sich fertig machen.

Das Handy vibrierte und riss sie beide aus ihrem trägen Träumen.

"Müssen wir aufstehen?" fragte Marco leise.

"Ja, ich fürchte..."

Marco seufzte tief. "Ok... dann geh ich ins Bad."

Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus zog Sven Marco noch einmal näher und küsste ihn kurz.

Marco sah ihn einen Moment an, dann strich er ihm sanft über die Wange. "Wird schon wieder irgendwie", flüsterte er.

Sven schloss instinktiv die Augen und genoss die Berührung.

"Ich beeil mich", flüsterte Marco und schob sich dann aus dem warmen Bett.

Sven sah ihm nach, bis die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss.

Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Der Morgen war bisher gut verlaufen. Marco war von sich aus zu ihm gekommen um zu kuscheln.

Und es war wie immer gewesen. Ganz ruhig und verschmust.

Immer noch lächelnd tastete er nach seinem Handy um Lars eine Guten-Morgen-SMS zu schreiben.

[Guten Morgen! Alles gut.], war die kurze Nachricht. Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer.  
Marco ging auf die Toilette, dann duschte er, putzte die Zähne, föhnte die Haare, dann war es ruhig, während er sich stylte - alles, wie immer.

Er konnte sich fast vorstellen, dass das alles nicht passiert war: Dass Marco nichts von der Sache zwischen ihm und Lars wusste. Sie nicht im Bett erwischt hatte...

Aber es war passiert. Immerhin, glaubte er ihnen wohl inzwischen. So unglaublich das auch war, irgendwie hatte er Marco überzeugt, dass er und Lars die Wahrheit sagten.  
Marco würde das wohl noch eine Zeitlang komisch finden, aber alles andere war ja wohl auch unnormal. Noch unnormaler als ihre Fähigkeit.

Es würde alles wieder gut werden.

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür, und Marco kam zurück ins Zimmer, fertig gestylt.

Sven lächelte ihn an. "Siehst gut aus."

Marco grinste schief. "Jetzt bist du dran."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Sven und stand auf. Er huschte in das Bad und machte sich fertig.

Dabei war er in Gedanken natürlich bei Marco

Endlich kam er zurück ins Zimmer, in dem Marco schon auf ihn wartete.

"Lass uns gleich runter, ich hab Hunger", bat Marco.

Sven nickte, vermutlich hatte Marco gestern ebenso wenig gegessen wir er selbst.

An der Tür blieb Marco stehen und drehte sich zu Sven um. "Du hast gestern gesagt, dass Lars... das wir zu dritt reden sollten."

"Würden wir gerne... wenn du auch willst."

"Ich... weiß es nicht. Im Moment, möchte ich Lars eigentlich nicht sehen", sagte Marco leise. "Vielleicht... nach dem Urlaub..."

"Ist okay. Du entscheidest das."

Marco nickte dankbar und griff kurz nach Svens Hand. "Danke."

Sven genoss die kurze Berührung, dann folgte er Marco aus dem Zimmer.

"Ah, ihr habt euch wieder vertragen", sagte Basti, der grad ebenfalls aus seinem Zimmer schräg gegenüber kam.

"Ja, haben wir", nickte Sven und sah kurz zu Marco.

"Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung Basti", sagte Marco.

"Dann ist gut. So ein Streit ist immer scheiße..."

"Mehr als das", sagte Sven.

Sebastian nickte nur kurz.

Zu dritt gingen sie nach unten und frühstückten in Ruhe.

Es war wohl wirklich vieles wieder in Ordnung zwischen ihnen, wenn vielleicht auch noch nicht alles.  
Das Marco Lars im Moment nicht sehen wollte, konnte Sven sogar irgendwie verstehen. In der kurzen Mittagspause vor dem Spiel würde er Lars schnell anrufen und ihm erklären, dass er nicht nach Dortmund kommen sollte.

Sie würden sich ja eh in der Pause ständig sehen. Und so konnten sie auch einen Plan schmieden, wie sie das mit Marco wieder einrenken sollten.

Der Rest des Tages bis zum Spiel verlief ganz ruhig.

Das Spiel selbst war dann leider eine Katastrophe. Es fing zwar mit einem Tor von Marco gut an, aber dann kamen sie nicht mehr ins Spiel und am Ende verloren sie gegen Berlin. Zu Hause, im eigenen Stadion.

Auch Leverkusen verlor, wie Sven schnell auf dem Handy las.

"Na super", brummte er.

"Hm?", machte Basti, "Leverkusen auch verloren?"

"Ja, 1:0. Damit lachen die Bayern sich jetzt grade so richtig ins Fäustchen."

"Die sollte man einfach ignorieren...", meinte Basti.

"Ja gute Idee. Und jetzt ist erstmal Pause angesagt."

"Zum Glück...", murmelte Marco neben ihm.

"Oh ja. Und nach der Pause können wir dann ja hoffentlich auch wieder auf ein paar unserer Invaliden zurückgreifen", grinste Basti.

"Ich bin zuversichtlich. Solange ihr euch nicht kaputtmacht während der Vorbereitung. Oder in der Pause."

"Haben wir nicht vor", sagte Basti lachend. "Allerdings müsste ich das eher dir sagen. Also, jetzt aber ab unter die Dusche, wir wollen glaub ich alle so schnell wie möglich nach Hause."

Sven nickte, er hoffte, dass er vor der Weihnachtspause noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Marco verbringen konnte.

"Wartest du auf mich?" fragte Sven Marco.

"Hm... ja, okay."

Sven lächelte leicht und verschwand dann schnell unter der Dusche.

Am Ende musste Sven auf Marco warten, nicht umgekehrt.

"Kommst du mit zu mir oder wollen wir zu dir?" fragte Sven ihn, als sie gemeinsam zum Parkplatz gingen.

"Zu mir?", schlug Marco vor.

Sven nickte. "Gern."

"Und... essen?"

"Essen wär nicht schlecht. Wollen wir uns was auf dem Weg holen und dann bei dir essen?"

"Klingt gut."

"Und worauf hast du Lust?"

"Italienisch? Leckere Pasta? Überbacken?"

"Ja, hört sich gut."

"Dann lass uns das mal machen. Weißt du was - ich fahr vor, du holst Essen und kommst dann nach, okay?"

"Ähm... ok", sagte Sven. "Dann... dann sehen wir uns gleich bei dir?"

"Ja, genau. Und such was leckeres aus, ok?"

"Ich weiß ja, was du magst", lächelte Sven immer noch ein bisschen überrascht, dass er jetzt das Essen allein besorgen sollte. Aber das würde ihm vielleicht ja Gelegenheit geben mal bei Lars durchzurufen.

Er sah Marco nach und stieg dann in seinen eigenen Wagen. Während er vom Parkplatz fuhr, rief er bei Lars an.

"Hey... müsst ihr uns alles gleichmachen?", knurrte der zur Begrüßung.

"Wir haben immerhin ein Tor geschossen", schnaubte Sven.

"Okay, aber auch zwei kassiert."

"Ja... reib das Salz noch tiefer in die Wunde."

"Na komm - gar nicht dran denken, wir haben jetzt Urlaub!"

"Zum Glück!"

"Und was machst du jetzt gerade? Wohin fährst du?"

"Erst zum Italiener und dann zu Marco. Meine SMS vorhin hattest du noch bekommen, oder? Also dass es nicht mit unserem Treffen zu dritt wird?"

"Ja, hab ich gesehen. Aber immerhin kriegt ihr beide das wieder hin, das ist doch das wichtigste. Alles andere wird sich über kurz oder lang auch wieder einrenken."

"Das hoffe ich", sagte Sven seufzend. "Ich hab ein bisschen Angst, weil wir uns jetzt solange nicht sehen werden."

"Ihr telefoniert bestimmt. Und so lange ist das auch nicht, gerade mal zwei Wochen."

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn er nun nachdenkt und... zwei Wochen sind lang, da kann soviel passieren."

"Er wird vor allem merken, wie sehr er dich vermisst."

"Meinst du?"

"Ganz bestimmt. Und vielleicht kannst du ihm heute noch mal zeigen, worauf er dann verzichten muss."

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn Lars das nicht sehen konnte. "Er hat heute Nacht nicht einmal mit mir in einem Bett geschlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Nähe er zulassen wird."

"Das wird wieder. Vielleicht könnt ihr heute Abend einen schönen Film zusammen gucken?"

"Ja, gemütlich auf dem Sofa..."

"Ja, genau. Da werdet ihr euch bestimmt wieder ein bisschen näher kommen."

"Das hoffe ich Lars. Das hoffe ich sehr."

"Ihr werdet es schaffen", war Lars zuversichtlich.

Sven lächelte. "Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen und das Essen besorgen."

"Guten Appetit. Und... nee, grüß ihn mal lieber nicht. Aber habt einen schönen Abend."

"Mach dir auch nen schönen Abend und wir telefonieren morgen wieder."

"Und planen, wann wir losfahren, hm? Und hast du schon ein Geschenk für Oma und Opa?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht... Du?"

"Nö... also... überlegen wir uns noch was, bis wir morgen telefonieren."

"Hey, ich hab heute Abend was vor. Aber du kannst ja überlegen", grinste Sven.

Lars lachte. "Okay, dann amüsier dich, und ich überleg was. Bis morgen", verabschiedete er sich und legte auf.

Sven lächelte. Das kurze Telefonat hatte gut getan. Immerhin war Lars nicht sauer, weil sie sich heute nicht mehr sehen würden.

Schnell stieg er aus, betrat das Restaurant und bestellte zwei mal die überbackene Pasta mit Pilzen und Erbsen und Sahnesauce, dann wartete er geduldig.

Er spielte ein wenig mit seinem Handy herum, verschickte ein paar SMS und nach einer halben Stunde war dann endlich das Essen fertig.

Schnell zahlte er, dann beeilte er sich zu Marco zu kommen.


	24. Nur Kuscheln

Marco öffnete Sven sofort nach dem ersten Klingeln die Tür.

"Essen ist da. Und ich bin’s auch..."

"Ja seh ich", lächelte Marco. "Komm rein, Tisch ist schon gedeckt."

"Schön", erwiderte Sven das Lächeln. "Dann können wir ja gleich essen."

"Was gibt es denn?" fragte Marco.

"Überraschung!", lachte Sven und betrat erstmal die Wohnung.

"Du willst mich also quälen?" grinste Marco und nahm ihm die Tüte ab, damit Sven sich Jacke und Schuhe ausziehen konnte.

Er zog gleich mit der Tüte ab ins Wohnzimmer, in dem er alles vorbereitet hatte.

Eigentlich aßen sie fast immer in der Küche, aber heute hatte Marco den alten Holztisch gedeckt. In der Mitte stand der Adventskranz mit drei leuchtenden Kerzen, dazu das gute Geschirr und eine Glaskaraffe mit Wein samt der passenden Weingläser.

Es schien ihm ebenfalls viel daran zu liegen, dass sie es schafften, dass sie wieder zusammen kamen.

"Ich dachte, wo wir die Festtage schon nicht zusammen verbringen werden", murmelte Marco ein wenig verlegen.

"Das ist lieb von dir", meinte Sven und lächelte ihn an

Marco lächelte leicht zurück. "Also... was riecht nun hier so lecker aus der geheimnisvollen Tüte heraus?"

"Pasta"

"Das klingt gut. Und was genau?"

Sven öffnete die Tüte und packte aus. "Überbackene Pasta. Mit Sahnesauce."

"Mein Held", grinste Marco.

"Dann komm, setz dich", lud Sven ihn ein.

Marco nickte und ließ Sven den Rest machen. Nur wenig später aßen die beiden und tranken dazu von dem Wein.

"Hm, das ist echt gut", lobte Marco.

"Ja. Ein kleiner Trost für das verbockte Spiel heute."

"Ja, den brauchen wir...", murrte Marco.

"Du warst gut Marco. Wir anderen waren zu unkonzentriert und haben zu viele Fehler gemacht."

"Wir hätten gewinnen können. Müssen."

"Ja. Wir hätten so einige Spiele in der letzten Zeit gewinnen müssen."

"in der Rückrunde werden wir die Spiele alle gewinnen."

"Ehrgeiziges Ziel", lachte Sven. "Vielleicht warten wir erst mal, ob alle Fußlahmen wieder rechtzeitig fit werden."

"Alle nicht. Aber wenigstens ein paar. Neven wirst du erstmal vergessen müssen."

"Ich hoffe aber auf Ilkay und Mats."

"Ja, die werden uns schon mal sehr helfen."

"Aber jetzt ist erstmal Pause. Weihnachten und Sylvester und ein paar hoffentlich ruhige und friedliche Tage."

"Friedlich bestimmt, aber ruhig wohl eher nicht. Immerhin wollen so manche Verwandte besucht werden."

"Stimmt auch wieder", grinste Sven. "Und Familie ist nie ruhig."

"Und du musst auch erst noch hinfahren."

"Ach das macht nichts, ich bin auf der Fahrt ja nicht allein."

Marco nickte, lenkte aber gleich ab. Über Lars wollte er offenbar nicht sprechen. "Und du siehst deine Familie auch seltener."

"Leider. Aber lässt sich nicht ändern. Dazu spiel ich zu gern hier in Dortmund."

"Das finde ich schön. Also, dass du gern hier bist."

"Vor allem bin ich gern hier. Bei dir", sagte Sven leise.

Marco lächelte ihn an, und spontan griff er nach Svens Hand.

Sven schob seine Finger sofort zwischen Marcos. So schnell hatte er gar nicht mit so einer Annäherung gerechnet.

"Lass uns weiter essen, sonst wird es noch kalt", flüsterte Marco.

Sven nickte und versuchte erst mit einer Hand weiterzuessen, aber das klappte nicht. So musste er schweren Herzens seine Hand wieder zurückziehen.

Schweigend genossen sie das restliche Essen, dann setzten sie sich mit den Weingläsern in den Händen aufs Sofa. "Aufräumen können wir später noch", sagte Marco.

"Oder morgen. Oder so", grinste Sven

"Wenn wir lange genug waren, läuft es vielleicht von allein in die Küche."

Sven kicherte, "wir versuchen es einfach."

Marco nickte und rutschte ein wenig näher zu Sven.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sich Sven an ihn.

"Fährst du morgen schon los nach Hause?" fragte Marco nach einer Weile.

Sven nickte leicht. "So ist es geplant. Morgen gegen Mittag, vermutlich."

"Und wann kommst du wieder?"

"Nach Neujahr. So am zweiten oder dritten."

„Dann haben wir noch ein paar Tage für uns, ehe das Training wieder los geht."

Hoffnungsvoll nickte Sven. Marco schien wirklich weitermachen zu wollen, mit ihnen.

"Wollen wir nen Film oder so gucken?" schlug Marco vor.

"Gerne - worauf hast du Lust?"

Such dir einfach was aus", meinte Marco.

Sven stand auf und hockte sich vor den DVD-Schrank. Dabei fühlte er Marcos Blicke im Rücken.

"Hm - Toy Boy? Denn kenn ich noch nicht."

"Ja, der ist nicht schlecht."

"Dann lass uns den mal gucken", beschloss Sven und legte den Film gleich ein.

"Komm her", flüsterte Marco und zog Sven gleich wieder neben sich auf die Couch.

Sofort schmiegte sich Sven an ihn, noch bevor der Film startete.

Marco zog eine Decke über sie und dimmte dann das Licht. "Gemütlicher", wisperte er.

"Oh ja", lächelte Sven und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Der Abend verlief wirklich extrem gut. Auch wenn Marco das Thema bewusst ausklammerte. Aber vielleicht war das ja für den Anfang auch am besten so.

Sie waren zusammen, und Marco schien seine Nähe ebenso zu suchen wie Sven.

Sven genoss das Gefühl viel zu sehr um sich wirklich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Er hatte große Angst gehabt, dass Marco ihn jetzt nicht mehr wollte.

"Schläfst du?" fragte Marco leise.

"Hmm... bisschen... vielleicht."

"Wir können den Film auch irgendwann später fertig gucken."

"Hm, ja", murmelte Sven. "Ist aber so schön gemütlich."

"Wir können im Bett weiterkuscheln", flüsterte Marco.

Sofort fing Svens Herz an zu klopfen, das hatte er sehr gehofft.

"Hast du gedacht, ich lass dich auf dem Sofa pennen?" fragte Marco, als er Svens Blick sah.

"Naja, bisschen schon", gab Sven zu.

"Ich will aber heute nicht ohne dich einschlafen."

"Ich auch nicht ohne dich", gab Sven zu. "Wollen wir dann ins Bett?"

Marco nickte und stellte den Fernseher aus.

"Komm, aufstehen", forderte Marco ihn auf und erhob sich selbst.

Sven stemmte sich ebenfalls hoch. Sie löschten schnell die Kerzen auf dem Adventskranz, dann gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer. Vor dem Bett hielt Marco ihn zurück.

Sven sah ihn fragend an. Langsam trat Marco einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Sven schloss die Augen und schlang vorsichtig seine Arme um ihn.  
Ganz fest umfingen ihn Marcos Arme.  
Nach und nach wurde ihr Kuss tiefer und leidenschaftlicher, während Marco ihn weiter zum Bett zog.

Sven lächelte in den Kuss, als sie nebeneinander auf der Matratze landeten. Marcos Arme hielten ihn weiter fest.

Als sich Svens Finger vorsichtig unter Marcos Shirt schoben, stockte Marco und löste sich aus dem Kuss.

Sofort zog Sven seine Hand zurück. "Nicht... nicht okay?", fragte er ängstlich.

"Ich... doch", flüsterte Marco.

"Was ist denn?"

"Es... ist nicht so einfach. Da sind die Bilder, von... euch beiden", wisperte Marco.

Sven nickte leicht, das verstand er - auch wenn es doof war. "Aber... du bist nicht er..."

"Ist... ist es ok, wenn wir wirklich nur kuscheln?" fragte Marco kaum hörbar.

"Ja, klar", nickte Sven. Er hätte zwar gern mehr gemacht, aber nachdem Marco bisher so viel Rücksicht auf ihn genommen hatte, sollte er das jetzt auch.

Und irgendwie konnte er Marco auch verstehen. Das ganze war grad mal zwei Tage her. Das Marco ihn überhaupt hier haben wollte, grenzte schon an ein Wunder.

"Lass mich schnell im Bad verschwinden." Sven machte sich von ihm los.

Marco nickte und stand ebenfalls auf, um sich umzuziehen.

Wenig später hatten sie sich beide fertig gemacht und legten sich ins Bett.

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Marco.

"Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich bin so froh, dass ich überhaupt hier..."

Marco lächelte schwach und rutschte näher zu Sven. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch", wisperte Sven und küsste ihn kurz. Dann kuschelte er sich eng an Marco und schloss die Augen.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Marcos Hand auf dem Rücken spürte.

Geduld. Er musste Geduld haben, dann würde alles wieder gut zwischen ihnen werden.

Mit dieser Sicherheit schlief er bald ein.


	25. Geschenke und Laugenteilchen

Als Sven am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag er allein im Bett. Er drehte sich um und tastete nach der Seite, auf der Marco geschlafen hatte.  
Sie war kaum noch warm, also musste Marco schon vor einer Weile aufgestanden sein.

"Marco?", rief er und setzte sich auf.

Keine Antwort, allerdings war die Tür des Schlafzimmers geschlossen. Vielleicht hatte Marco ihn einfach nicht gehört. Also stand er auf, zog sich Shorts und T-Shirt an und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür. "Marco?"

"Moment! Nicht ins Wohnzimmer kommen!" rief Marco.

"Oh – okay." Wie angewurzelt blieb Sven stehen.

Er hörte Marco leise fluchen. "Ok. Bin fertig. Kannst kommen."

Sven wartete einen Moment, dann schob er die Wohnzimmertür auf.

Marco war grad dabei ein Chaos aus Papierresten, Schleifen und Tesafilm zu beseitigen. Auf dem Couchtisch lag ein... ganz offensichtlich selbstgeingepacktes Geschenk.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Sven und trat auf ihn zu.

Marco lächelte und kam ihm entgegen. "Ich eigne mich nicht als Weihnachtselfe", grinste er und gab Sven einen Kuss.

"Meine Weihnachtselfe", grinste Sven, "ist perfekt."

Marco lachte auf. "Spinner. Du darfst es aber auch wirklich erst Heiligabend aufmachen, ja?"

"Versprochen", lächelte Sven ihn an. "Ich... dein Geschenk liegt noch bei mir zu Hause..."

"Nicht schlimm", meinte Marco.

"Wir können nachher ja noch kurz vorbeifahren." Glücklicherweise hatte Sven es schon einpacken lassen, so dass ihm kein solcher Kampf mit Geschenkpapier und Tesafilm bevorstand.

Aber irgendwie war es süß, dass Marco das Geschenk selbst eingepackt hatte. "Frühstück?" fragte Marco und griff dabei nach seiner Hand.

"Gern - hast du es schon fertig?"

"Fast. Ich hab so kleine Teilchen zum aufbacken. Ich muss den Ofen nur 10 Minuten anmachen, dann können wir anfangen."

"Du bist toll", strahlte Sven ihn an.

"Weiß ich", sagte Marco mit einem Zwinkern.

Sven zog ihn kurz an sich und küsste ihn.

Marco erwiderte den Kuss sanft, dann schob er Sven von sich. "Socken an, sonst erkältest du dich noch. Und ich stell den Ofen an."

Sven schmunzelte leicht über die Fürsorge seines Freundes, und gehorsam kehrte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer um etwas gegen seine kalten Füße zu machen.

Er zog sich dicke Socken und eine Jogginghose an, dann ging er zu Marco in die Küche. "Wie lange bist du schon wach?" fragte er, als er den gedeckten Frühstücktisch sah.

"Halbe Stunde oder so. Ist immerhin unser letzter Tag zusammen."

Sven nickte. Das ging sogar. "Gut geschlafen?", fragte er Marco leise.

"Geht so", murmelte Marco.

Sven nickte mitfühlend. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte da was ändern."

Marco seufzte. "Wird schon mit der Zeit besser."

"Darf ich?", fragte Sven leise und trat auf ihn zu.

Marco, der vor dem Ofen stand, drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

Die Einladung nahm Sven nur zu gerne an und zog Marco in eine feste Umarmung.

"Ich will im Moment nicht darüber reden, ok?" wisperte Marco gegen Svens Hals.

"Hm - ist in Ordnung", flüsterte Sven. "Du bestimmst den Zeitpunkt."

"Danke."

Ganz fest zog Sven ihn an sich und küsste seinen Hals.

Marco schmiegte sich noch enger an Sven.

Anscheinend brauchte Marco das jetzt, und Sven schenkte es ihm nur zu gerne.

Erst ein leises Piepen brachte sie dazu, ihre Umarmung zu beenden. "Hab nen Timer gestellt", grinste Marco schief und nickte zu seinem iPhone, das auf der Ablage lag. "Damit unser Frühstück nicht verkohlt."

"Gute Idee", lächelte Sven, küsste Marco noch einmal kurz und trat dann zur Seite, damit Marco den Ofen öffnen konnte.

Auf dem Backblech lagen kleine Laugenbrötchen, Laugenstangen und Mini-Croissants, die alle verführerisch dufteten.

"Setz dich, ich deck schnell auf", versprach Marco und warf die Teilchen - mit spitzen Fingern und immer wieder fluchend - in einen Korb.

Grinsend setzte sich Sven und goss ihnen aus der bereitstehenden Thermoskanne Kaffee ein. Marco deckte noch Butter auf, Nutella und andere Aufstriche, dann setzte er sich ebenfalls.

Sie frühstücken ganz in Ruhe und ohne viel zu reden. Das kam ihnen beiden entgegen, es war einfach schön zusammen Zeit zu verbringen auch ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.

Es war schließlich Svens Handy, das die gemütliche Stimmung störte.

Er eilte in das Schlafzimmer und zog es aus seiner Hose. "Hallo?"

"Boah, hab ich dich etwa geweckt?" hörte er Lars lachende Stimme.

"Quatsch, wir frühstücken schon."

"Dann bin ich beruhigt."

"Das glaub ich dir nicht."

Lars lachte erneut. "Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur wissen, wann du hier bei mir aufschlägst."

"Kann ich noch nicht so genau sagen, wir müssen noch zu mir, Gepäck holen. Und Marcos Geschenk."

"Ok, dann nimm den Schlüssel mit, ja? Ich will nämlich nachher noch mal kurz in die Stadt und ich will ja nicht, dass du im Auto sitzen musst."

"Mach ich", versprach Sven. "Ich komm dann einfach vorbei."

"Schön. Dann... frühstückt mal schön weiter", grinste Lars breit.

"Werden wir... bis später." Schnell legte Sven auf.

Als er sich umdrehte, lehnte Marco in der Tür und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Still ließ Sven das Handy sinken.

"Musst du los?" fragte Marco leise.

"Nein, nein. Wir können uns Zeit lassen. Ich schlag einfach auf, wenn wir so weit sind."

"Schön", sagte Marco und kam ein wenig näher.

Fragend sah Sven ihn an.

"Ich... möchtest du noch einen Kaffee?"

"Nicht... unbedingt..."

Marco nickte. "Ok..."

Abwartend sah Sven ihn an.

Marco schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Mehrmals öffnete er den Mund, brach dann aber wieder ab, ehe er auch nur einen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

"Was ist?", fragte Sven leise nach.

"Ich hab Angst", flüsterte Marco.

Überrascht sah Sven ihn an. "Wovor?"

"Davor, wie es weitergeht. Mit uns. Mit Lars. Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

Sven zögerte. "Magst du dich zu mir setzen?"

Marco kam langsam näher und setzte sich dann neben ihn aufs Bett.

"Mit Lars - wir sind Brüder, und das werden wir die nächsten zwei Wochen auch sein. Nur Brüder."

"Das stimmt nicht. Ihr... normale Brüder tun so was nicht."

"Die nächsten zwei Wochen sind wir normale Brüder, das versprech ich dir."

"Das hilft mir nicht. Ich kann die Gedanken nicht einfach abschalten."

"Gibt es irgendwas, das ich tun kann?"

Marco schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Unsicher legte Sven seine Hand auf Marcos.

"Untreue war für mich immer ein NoGo", sagte Marco leise. "Ich hab... nie verstanden, wie man so was verzeihen kann oder noch mit der Person zusammen sein will. Und jetzt passiert mir das gleiche. Ich muss total bescheuert sein. Und dann ist es auch noch jemand, der immer Teil deines Lebens sein wird."

Sven nickte verständnisvoll. "Und..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn er sich wieder verletzt, oder ich mich..."

Marco schluckte sichtbar und seine Hand verkrampfte sich leicht. "Selbst wenn... wenn ich irgendwie glauben kann, dass diese Heilung funktioniert... ihr seid immer noch Brüder. Und das... das ist einfach falsch."

"Ich würd es dir gern irgendwie beweisen... aber das willst du sicher nicht. Und ich will mich auch so schnell nicht wieder verletzen."

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich will Sven. Ich hab keine Ahnung."

"Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich tun soll... Wie ich dir helfen kann..."

"Du kannst nichts tun. Ich... ich muss versuchen, irgendwie damit klar zu kommen. Oder..."

"Nein, nicht oder", widersprach Sven ängstlich.

"Du erwartest ziemlich viel von mir Sven."

"Ja, ich... ich weiß", gab Sven zu. "Aber... ich möchte nicht, dass du dich gegen uns entscheidest."

"Vielleicht tun uns die nächsten Tage ja gut", murmelte Marco. "Ein bisschen Abstand um nachzudenken."

"Ich hoffe nur, dass du danach nicht sagst, dass du... das nicht kannst", sagte Sven ganz offen.

"Ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

"Ich weiß, und das will ich auch nicht. Du musst entscheiden. Aber... ich liebe dich, und ich hoffe halt..."

Marco lächelte ganz schwach. "Ich weiß Sven. Wär ich nicht so schrecklich verliebt in dich, würde ich über diesen ganzen Wahnsinn gar nicht nachdenken."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte sich Sven zu ihm und zog ihn an sich. Er war erleichtert, als Marco ihn nicht von sich stieß, sondern sich sogar an ihn schmiegte.

Sven sagte nichts dazu, er befürchtete Marco damit wieder zum Nachdenken zu bringen.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile so da, bis Marco sich schließlich sanft aus der Umarmung löste. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass unser letzter Tag so wird."

"Ist schon okay", meinte Sven. Er war ja schon froh, dass sie überhaupt hier zusammen saßen.

Marco grinste schief. "Irgendwie hatte ich mir das alles anders vorgestellt."

"Immerhin bist du hier bei mir."

"Ich liebe dich Sven. Ich bin einfach so... enttäuscht und verletzt und... entsetzt. Geschockt. Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem und ich wollte die Zeit mit dir verbringen."

"Wir verbringen Zeit miteinander, das ist doch schön."

Marco nickte und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. "So, dann komm mal mit. Wir haben noch ein bisschen Arbeit vor uns."

"Arbeit? Also - andere als abzudecken?"

Marco nickte. "Weihnachtspost mein Lieber. Da warten ein paar Karten, die von uns beschrieben werden wollen."

"Oh", machte Sven überrascht. "Na, vielleicht kommen sie ja noch an."

"Bestimmt", sagte Marco und nahm Svens Hand um ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu ziehen.


	26. Abschied

Im Wohnzimmer holte Marco aus der Schublade seines Sekretärs einen beängstigend dicken Stapel Postkarten und Stifte in verschiedenen Farben.

"Wem willst du denn alles schreiben?!?"

"Naja... ein paar Jungs aus der Mannschaft, dann ein paar Jungs aus der Natio. Schüß und Lewis zum Beispiel. Ein paar Freunden..."

"Wie gut, dass wir die zusammen schreiben und ich mich nicht selbst dahinterklemmen muss."

Marco grinste ihn an. "Dir ist schon klar, wenn wir zusammen unterschreiben, werden die meisten eins und eins zusammenzählen? Das heißt, wenn es jemand nicht wissen soll, dann schreibt jeder von uns ne eigene Karte."

"Schon klar. Aber... naja, zu viele Karten will ich nun auch nicht schreiben."

"Findest du es nicht toll, wenn du zu Weihnachten richtige Post bekommst? Keine Mail, keine SMS oder so? Ich find das wahnsinnig schön", sagte Marco und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. "Und wer Post bekommen will, der muss auch selbst Post verschicken."

"Ist ja auch total schön. Und ich mag es auch, wie du die Karten auf das Sideboard stellt", gab Sven zu.

"Bei den meisten reicht doch auch ein Frohes Weihnachten und guten Rutsch", meinte Marco. "Das schreibt sich schnell."

"Und die Adressen schreiben", grinste Sven. "Dann mal los."

"Oh ja, das wichtigste", sagte Marco und zog aus der Schublade unter dem Couchtisch ein Adressbuch hervor.

"Ähm... wir fangen einfach mal vorne an, oder?"

"Gute Idee", lachte Marco.

Er schlug das Büchlein auf und fand schon bei A die erste Adresse.

"Wir haben zu viele Leute gern", knurrte Sven nach einer ganzen Weile.

"Ach, sie haben uns auch gern, und das ist doch schön."

"Meine Hand stellt das grad sehr in Frage."

"Wir sind doch schon bei P", versuchte Marco ihn aufzumuntern.

Sven schnaubte, schrieb aber brav weiter. "Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch nach 2014!", schrieb Sven auf eine weitere Karte.

"Sven? Kann ich die hier so schreiben?" fragte Marco plötzlich leise und hielt ihm eine Karte hin.

Sven nahm sie ihm ab und las.

"Lieber Mario, Ich wünsche dir und deiner Familie ein wunderschönes Fest und ein gutes neues Jahr. Ich hoffe, dass 2014 nicht ganz so turbulent wird, wie das letzte Jahr. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns als Freunde treffen könnten, wenn du mal wieder hier in Dortmund bist. Marco."

"Ja, ist schön", nickte Sven die Karte ab.

"Ist komisch, Mario so eine Karte zu schreiben", gab Marco zu.

"Ja, ist es. Aber vielleicht wird es besser, wenn ihr euch wirklich mal trefft."

"Manchmal fehlt er mir. Wir waren ja auch Freunde und... ich hab ihm einfach alles erzählt. Als... als ich mich in dich verliebt hab, da wollte ich ihn anrufen, weil er halt mal mein bester Freund war und jetzt...", Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist echt scheiße, wenn man nicht nur den festen Freund verliert, sondern auch den besten."

Mitfühlend nickte Sven. "Vielleicht könnt ihr das wieder einrenken." Sein eigener bester Freund war Lars, und er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne ihn sein könnte.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird nie wieder so wie früher werden. Dazu ist zu viel passiert."

"Meinst du?", fragte Sven nach. "Was ist denn passiert - außer, dass er gegangen ist?"

Marco sah ihn eine Weile an, dann nickte er. "Hast recht. Vielleicht hat unsere Freundschaft doch noch ne Chance."

"Mit ein bisschen Abstand kann das doch wieder was werden", zumindest hoffte Sven das. Er stellte es sich schlimm vor ohne einen besten Freund - oder Zwilling.

"Also... die letzten Karten warten", sagte Marco lächelnd.

"Dann schieb mal die nächsten Karten rüber."

Marco teilte den Stapel und schnell schrieben sie die restlichen Weihnachtsgrüße.

Erledigt legte Sven dann endlich den Stift zur Seite und schüttelte demonstrativ seine Hand aus.

"Mein tapferer Held", grinste Marco.

"Ja, völlig geschafft!"

"Aber wir werden ein paar Menschen sehr glücklich machen."

"Ja, ich glaub auch. Und wir werden auch glücklich, wenn wir ein paar Karten kriegen."

"Eben", sagte Marco und drückte Sven einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Und irgendwie... hat’s Spaß gemacht."

"Sag ich doch!"

Mit einem Lächeln griff Sven nach Marcos Hand.

Marco drückte Svens Hand und zog ihn dann leicht an sich.

So viel Zeit hatten sie nicht mehr, zumal Sven noch nach Hause wollte, eher er mit Lars nach Rosenheim aufbrach - und für die Fahrt würden sie auch etwa sechs Stunden brauchen.

"Haben wir noch ein bisschen oder musst du schon los?" fragte Marco leise.

Sven sah auf die Uhr. "Zu mir... zu Lars... dann nach Rosenheim... sieben Stunden... gegen acht... wenn ich gegen eins loskomme, sollte es reichen."

"Also noch ein paar Minuten, dann zu dir?" schlug Marco vor.

"Ja, gern", lächelte Sven ihn an. "Eine Stunde, anderthalb haben wir noch."

"Und dann sehen wir uns erst im nächsten Jahr wieder."

Sven nickte leicht. "Ist schon doof..."

"Es sind nur ein paar Tage", sagte Marco. "Du wirst mir aber auch schrecklich fehlen."

Sven lächelte leicht, es war schön das von Marco zu hören.

"Aber es gibt mir Zeit nachzudenken und zu... verdauen", fuhr Marco fort.

Unsicher sah Sven ihn an. "Du denkst aber nicht mehr drüber nach... also, dass hier zu beenden, oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Marco ehrlich. "Ich hab vorhin versucht dir das zu erklären. Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr, aber... die Sache mit Lars ist..."

"Ich versteh das ja, aber... ich hoffe halt, dass du... das... damit leben kannst. Wenn wir uns wiedersehen..."

"Das hoffe ich auch."

Sven lehnte sich zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

Marco schmiegte sich für einen Moment an ihn, dann richtete er sich aber schnell wieder auf. "Komm, lass uns zu dir fahren. Du musst ja bestimmt noch packen."

"Ja, lass uns fahren, dann haben wir da noch ein bisschen Zeit für uns."

Schnell zogen sie sich an, schnappten sich das Weihnachtsgeschenk von Marco und gingen nach unten. "Hm... wir fahren wohl mit getrennten Wagen, oder?" fragte Marco.

"Ist besser, dann fahr ich von mir aus gleich zu Lars."

"Und ich werd zu Mats fahren und ihn ein bisschen belästigen", grinste Marco schief.

"Fährt der nicht auch nach Hause?"

"Er will seine Reha hier weitermachen, deshalb kommt die Familie her", sagte Marco.

Sven nickte leicht. "Dann hast du jemanden zu dem du dich flüchten kannst, wenn Weihnachten zu heftig wird."

"Ja, darüber bin ich auch ganz froh."

"Ich hab keine Chance...", grinste Sven gespielt leidend.

Marco lachte. "Los du armes Häschen. Sonst stehen wir hier noch die restliche Zeit vor der Haustür."

Sven nickte. "Also, auf." Er zückte seinen Schlüssel und ging die paar Meter zu seinem Wagen. Marcos Geschenk verstaute er schon auf dem Rücksitz, dann stieg er ein und fuhr los. Marco folgte ihm in seinem eigenen Auto

Sie wohnten nicht weit voneinander, also brauchten sie nicht lange für den Weg. Bei Sven angekommen gingen sie gleich hoch in die Wohnung.

"Erst die Arbeit", sagte Marco. "Du fängst mit packen an, ich guck schnell durch deinen Kühlschrank und sortiere aus, was deine Abwesenheit nicht überleben würde?"

"Und so sorge ich dafür, dass du nicht verhungerst", lachte Sven.

Marco grinste breit. "So gehört sich das auch!"

"Ja", nickte Sven. "Also, ich verschwinde dann mal."

Marco grinste immer noch, als er Sven zu sich zog und ihm einen Kuss gab. "Jetzt kannst du gehen."

Sven lächelte leicht und fühlte dem Kuss kurz nach, dann verzog er sich ins Schlafzimmer. Er hatte zum Glück schon vorher ein bisschen sortiert, so dass er nur noch alles in den Koffer packen musste.

Außerdem zog er Marcos Geschenk aus der Sockenschublade.

Dann holte er noch ein paar Sachen aus dem Bad und war tatsächlich fertig.

Mit der Tasche in einer Hand und dem Weihnachtsgeschenk in der anderen suchte er Marco in der Küche.

Marco stand vor dem Kühlschrank und hielt eins der Fotos in der Hand, die dort mit Magneten angepinnt waren.

Es zeigte ein Foto von Sven und Lars, die Brüder lachten fröhlich in die Kamera.

Marco betrachtete das Bild mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck.

"Marco?", unterbrach Sven seine Gedanken.

Marco sah auf. "Schönes Bild", sagte er leise.

Sven nickte leicht. "War im letzten Urlaub, in Spanien."

Marco seufzte leicht, dann pinnte er das Foto wieder an den Kühlschrank.

"Ich würd gern auch ein Foto von uns beiden hinhängen."

"Dann sollten wir nach den Feiertagen mal welche machen", meinte Marco.

"Ja, ich freu mich schon drauf."

Marco lächelte leicht. "Wenn wir gehen, nehm ich das Zeug aus dem Kühlschrank. Jetzt... ins Wohnzimmer?"

"Ja, wir machen es uns noch mal gemütlich."

Mit einem Nicken, griff Marco nach Svens Hand und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Sven folgte ihm nur zu gerne.

Wenig später saßen sie auf der Couch und kuschelte sich eng aneinander. Sie wollten die letzte Stunde, die sie noch hatten, genießen.

Immer wieder tauschten sie leichte Küsse aus.

Es war ganz gemütlich, besonders, nachdem Sven auch noch die Kerzen auf dem Adventskranz angezündet hatte.

Aber schließlich sah Sven auf die Uhr und seufzte tief. "Ich sollte mich langsam auf den Weg machen."

Marco nickte leicht, es war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihm schwer fiel Sven wegzulassen.

"Wir telefonieren einfach ganz oft", sagte Sven.

"Das machen wir", nickte Marco sofort. "Jeden Tag."

Sven lächelte und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Dann machte er sich los und stand auf. Auch Marco erhob sich und zog Sven noch einmal in seine Arme.

"Komm gesund wieder", flüsterte er Sven ins Ohr.

"Hm - bleib du auch gesund. Und lass dich verwöhnen."

"Das solltest du meiner Familie sagen", grinste Marco.

"Mach ich. Ich ruf sie an und ermahne sie."

"Spinner. Und jetzt schwing deinen süßen Hintern hier raus, sonst überleg ich es mir anders und lass dich nicht weg."

"Hätt ich nichts gegen", grinste Sven. "Komm, ab in die Küche, Kühlschrank leer räumen. Und dann runter."

Marco nickte. Die Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank waren schnell eingesammelt. "Oh warte", sagte Sven, als sie bei der Wohnungstür standen. "Dein Geschenk!"

"Oh ja, dann hol es mal, du Weihnachtsmann!"

Sven flitzte zurück und holte Marcos Geschenk aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Hier... fröhliche Weihnachten!"

"Danke", sagte Marco und küsste Sven zärtlich.

Sven erwiderte den Kuss, dann löste er sich wieder. "Wir... sehen uns nach dem Urlaub. Und inzwischen vermiss ich dich."

"Und ich dich", sagte Marco. "Fahr schön vorsichtig."

"Mach ich", versprach Sven.

Marco nickte, dann stahl er sich einen letzten Kuss von Svens Lippen. "Für den Weg", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

Sven strahlte ihn an, dann folgte er Marco nach draußen.

Marco half Sven noch, seinen Koffer in den Kofferraum zu wuchten, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Marco fuhr direkt weiter zu Mats, während sich Sven auf den Weg nach Leverkusen machte.


	27. Gespräch unter Brüdern

Sven und Lars waren beide ziemlich geschafft, als sie endlich gegen neun Uhr in Rosenheim ankamen und bei ihrer Mutter klingelten.

"Kommt rein, ihr beiden", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie. "Ihr kommt spät. Habt ihr Hunger? Ich kann euch schnell was warm machen."

"Stau", stöhnte Lars auf, er war das letzte Stück gefahren - und geschlichen, bei Tempo 30.

"Dabei hatten wir echt gehofft, dass wir den größten Staus aus dem Weg gehen. Sind ja noch keine Ferien", fügte Sven hinzu und wuchtete seinen Koffer in die Wohnung.

"Tut mir leid, dass ihr solchen Stress hattet", meinte ihre Mutter voller Mitgefühl.

"Aber jetzt sind wir ja da", sagte Lars und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange. Sven drängte sich neben ihn und küsste die andere Wange.

"Also ihr beiden, habt ihr Hunger?" fragte ihre Mutter lachend.

"Deine Söhne haben immer Hunger!"

"Entschuldigt, das war eine dumme Frage. Dann packt aus, ich mach solange das Essen heiß."

"Ja, Mama", lachten beide Jungs und gingen hoch in ihre Zimmer.

"Ich ruf kurz bei Marco an, dass wir gut angekommen sind", sagte Sven zu Lars, der mit in sein Zimmer gekommen war, und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Lars lachte. "Schon Sehnsucht?"

Sven streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge raus, während er Marcos Nummer wählte.

"Hey", würde er gleich von Marco begrüßt.

"Hey", sagte Sven lächelnd. "Wir sind grad zu Hause angekommen."

"Habt aber lange gebraucht... Aber gut, dass ihr heile angekommen seid. Seid ihr doch?"

"Ja sind wir. Wir sind nur in einen ätzenden Stau geraten. Nebenherlaufen wär schneller gewesen."

"Oh ihr armen", bedauerte Marco ihn.

"Und wie war dein Tag? Wie geht’s Mats?"

"Ganz gut, der läuft schon wieder einigermaßen rum.“

"Das klingt doch sehr gut. Bist du jetzt bei dir oder schon bei deiner Familie?"

"Bin gerade auf dem Weg zu meinen Eltern."

"Dann... ruf ich dich nachher noch mal an?" fragte Sven leise.

"Ja, ich bin gleich da."

"Grüß deine Familie. Bis später."

"Mach ich, bis später."

Mit einem Lächeln legte Sven auf – direkt in Lars nachdenkliches Gesicht.

"Ja, ich bin verliebt", murrte Sven.

"Und das ist schön zu sehen", sagte Lars und schob sich neben Sven aufs Bett.

"So ganz sicher ist das noch nicht...", meinte Sven leise. "Ist scheiße, dass er jetzt alleine ist."

"Er liebt dich Sven. Daran hat sich nichts geändert."

"Aber er hat echt daran zu knabbern... was zwischen uns war. Und ist."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube fest daran, dass Marco dich zu sehr liebt, um sich von dir zu trennen."

"Ich hoffe es einfach."

"Wenn wir zurück sind, dann rede ich in Ruhe mit Marco", sagte Lars.

"Wenn er will..."

"Ich denke, ich hab die Chance verdient, mit ihm zu reden. Wenn er mich danach nicht mehr sehen will, okay. Dann... kriegen wir das schon irgendwie hin. Aber dieses eine Gespräch wird er mir jawohl zugestehen", sagte Lars mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Und wenn er mich danach auch nicht mehr sehen will?"

Lars seufzte tief. "Du meinst also, ich soll mich raushalten?"

"Ich würds gern Marco überlassen, jedenfalls erstmal. Wir können dann immer noch drüber reden, wenn er nicht reden will."

"Ok", murmelte Lars. "Ich... mag Marco wirklich sehr und fänds... schade, wenn er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will."

"Er mag dich auch... eigentlich."

"Vielleicht helfen uns die 14 Tagen ja jetzt und er möchte dann auch mit mir reden", sagte Lars hoffnungsvoll.

“Er will in der Zeit auf jeden Fall nachdenken.“ Sven zögerte. “Ich hab Schiss, dass er hinterher meint, dass er nicht kann.“

"Das versteh ich. Aber das er nachdenken will, halte ich für ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn er gar nicht klar kommen würde, hätte er doch sofort Schluss gemacht."

„Ja, aber wenn er zu viel nachdenkt... Dann kommt er vielleicht auch zu dem Ergebnis... Besonders, wo ich nicht da bin und er vielleicht merkt, dass es auch ohne mich geht.“

 

"Sven, er liebt dich. Er liebt dich so sehr, dass er über all das nachdenkt. Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen zu ihm."

Sven seufzte leise. “ich kann nur hoffen...“

"Positiv denken Bruderherz", lächelte Lars und zog Sven kurz an sich.

Es kribbelte, das sollte es sich nicht! Sofort löste sich Sven wieder von seinem Bruder.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Lars ein wenig irritiert.

“Es sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen, Zwischen uns...“

Lars schluckte leicht. "Dann... wie... stellst du dir das in Zukunft zwischen uns vor?"

“Ich hab keine Ahnung...“, murmelte Sven. “Ich hoffe einfach, dass Marco damit zurechtkommt und... Wir das weiter machen können. Ich will das nicht hinter seinen Rücken machen. Und ich will mich nicht zwischen euch entscheiden müssen.“

Lars schwieg einen Moment. "Könntest du das denn? Auf... auf uns verzichten?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. “Niemals. Aber das sollte Marco nicht gleich wissen, ich will ihn nicht unter Druck setzen.“

"Du willst ihn also anlügen?"

“Nein!“, widersprach Sven sofort heftig. “Aber er will ja jetzt nachdenken, bis wir uns wiedersehen. Und so Lange will ich es ihm nicht sagen.“

"Und solange soll ich mich... von dir fernhalten?"

“Heute erstmal, ja? Und morgen sehen wir weiter...“

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Sven sehen, wie sehr das Lars verletzte. Aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, schob sich Lars vom Bett und schnappte sich ihre Kulturbeutel. "Ich bring die mal ins Bad."

Sven blieb sitzen und hoffte, Lars würde nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens zurückkehren. Er wollte Lars nicht weh tun, aber was sollte er machen? Er musste Marco gegenüber ehrlich sein, und er wollte ihn keinesfalls hintergehen.

Das musste Lars doch verstehen!

Er sah etwas ungeduldig in Richtung Badezimmer. War Lars noch da? Oder in seinem eigenen Zimmer?

Er wartete noch einen Moment, dann stand er auf. Das Badezimmer war leer, also schob er sich in Lars Zimmer, das direkt neben seinem lag. Sein Bruder lag auf dem Bett und rührte sich nicht.

"Lars", sprach Sven ihn leise an.

Lars brummte ins Kopfkissen.

"Bist du sauer?"

Lars seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite, bis er Sven ansehen konnte. "Nein. Natürlich nicht.“

Sven setzte sich neben ihn auf die Matratze. "Ich weiß doch auch nicht... Marco, er war so verletzt, und so durcheinander. Er meinte, er kriegt das Bild von uns beiden nicht aus dem Kopf. Und er findet es falsch, weil wir doch Brüder sind..."

Lars sah ihn lange an. "Du willst, dass wir... damit aufhören, oder?" fragte er dann leise.

Auch Sven schwieg eine Weile. "Nein", sagte er dann fest. "Nein, das will ich nicht, und das kann ich nicht. Ich will weiter mit dir auf dem Sofa sitzen, zusammen. Und ich will dich weiter... heilen, wenn was ist."

"Ich würde es verstehen Sven. Und du musst mir jetzt auch gar nicht antworten. Ich... denk einfach drüber nach, was du willst. Und sei ehrlich.“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte sich Sven neben ihn und sah ihn an. "Du weißt, dass ich nicht ohne dich kann."

"Vermutlich hätte es uns klar sein müssen", murmelte Lars. "Das mit uns... das... irgendwann musste dieser Punkt kommen."

"Ich möchte das gar nicht. Also dass das mit uns aufhört. Ich brauche dich doch." Er legte seinen Arm um Lars und zog ihn leicht an sich. "Ich glaub, Marco weiß, dass es mich nur mit dir zusammen gibt."

"Du wirst mich doch auch nicht verlieren Sven. Wir sind Zwillinge. Aber... vielleicht hat Marco ja recht. Vielleicht ist es falsch, was mir machen. Du... du hast einen so wundervollen Freund, der dich liebt und den du liebst. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich da reindrängen sollte", flüsterte Lars.

"Aber das, was wir haben... das will ich auch nicht verlieren", wisperte Sven. "Es ist... mehr als nur einen Bruder zu haben."

Lars lächelte schwach. "Denk einfach mal in Ruhe drüber nach, ja? Wie gesagt, ich will jetzt keine Antwort. Aber... ich möchte auch nicht Schuld sein, wenn Marco... ich würde mich schrecklich fühlen, wenn ich dir deine Beziehung kaputt mache."

Sven nickte leicht, dann rutschte er ein wenig dichter an Lars heran.

Einen Moment blieben sie so liegen, dann richtete sich Lars auf. "Mama ist bestimmt mit dem Essen fertig."

"Hm", machte Sven, der seinen Bruder nicht gehen lassen wollte.

Lars hatte immer noch diesen merkwürdigen Blick in den Augen und wirkte... traurig.

Sven wusste, warum. Auch, wenn er Marco hatte, wollte er das, was er mit Lars hatte, nicht verlieren.

"Komm schon. Ich hab Hunger", sagte Lars.

"Okay", stimmte Sven zu und stand auf, um Lars durchzulassen.

Lars wich seinem Blick aus und öffnete die Tür.


	28. Ein kleines Stückchen Wahrheit

Langsam folgte ihm Sven nach unten. Hier war ihre Mutter tatsächlich gerade fertig damit, das Essen aufzuwärmen, und die Brüder deckten schnell auf.

Ihre Mutter setzte sich zu ihnen und begann von einigen Bekannten zu erzählen, während Lars und Sven hungrig aßen.

Danach waren Lars und Sven dran, die von ihren Kollegen, Freunden und Bekannten erzählten.

Sven hatte seiner Mutter bisher noch nichts von Marco und ihm erzählt und irgendwie wich er dem Thema auch jetzt aus. Es war grad alles so durcheinander und geklärt, was sollte er ihr da denn sagen?

Er wollte erst die Sache mit Lars klären - von der ihre Mutter natürlich nichts wusste - und wissen, wie das mit Marco weiterging.

"Sei nicht böse Mama, aber ich bin müde", sagte Lars schon wenig später. "Ich glaub, ich leg mich gleich aufs Ohr."

Sven nickte zustimmend. Er würde gerne noch kurz - oder länger - mit Marco sprechen.

Lars stand auf und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange. "Nacht Mama. Nacht Sven", sagte er leise zu ihm.

"Nacht", wünschte Sven ihm ebenfalls und streckte sich. "Ich glaub, wenn Lars fertig ist, geh ich auch."

"Ihr hattet ja auch anstrengende Wochen", sagte ihre Mutter.

"Ja, war nicht ohne. Aber jetzt haben wir erstmal Ferien."

"Und die sollt ihr genießen. Und da gehört ausschlafen mit dazu", lächelte seine Mutter ihn an. "Also ab mit dir. Ich räum das hier allein auf."

"Danke, Mama", lächelte Sven sie an und stand schnell auf.

Vor Lars Zimmertür blieb er zögernd stehen. Sollte er noch mal bei seinem Bruder reinsehen? Lars war so merkwürdig gewesen.  
Sven hatte förmlich gefühlt, wie sie sich voneinander entfernten. Und das machte ihm Angst.

Ohne noch länger zu grübeln klopfte er leicht an die Tür und betrat dann das Zimmer. Lars war grad mit umziehen fertig und sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist?"

"Ich dachte... ähm..." Er sah Lars an. "Ist dein Bett noch breit genug für zwei?"

"Solltest du nicht in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen Sven?"

"Ich möchte es nicht", erklärte Sven nach einigem Zögern.

"Aber ich", sagte Lars leise.

Lars hätte ihm einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf ausgießen können, oder ihm mit der Faust in das Gesicht schlagen können, es hätte die selbe Wirkung gehabt. "Okay", murmelte Sven enttäuscht und verletzt. "Dann... schlaf gut."

"Sven", sagte Lars und hielt seinen Bruder am Arm fest. "Du hast vorhin selbst gesagt, dass du Marco nicht hintergehen willst."

"Ist es hintergehen, wenn wir in einem Bett schlafen?"

Lars seufzte tief. "Ich weiß es nicht Sven. Ich weiß nur, dass du mit Marco so glücklich warst, wie lange nicht mehr. Und ich bin Schuld, dass es jetzt zwischen euch kriselt. Ich glaube wirklich, dass Marco dir noch eine Chance gibt. Weil ihr beiden zusammengehört. Aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Musst du das echt fragen? Mensch Sven, das was wir haben, dass ist einmalig. Aber es kann dir nicht das bieten, was Marco dir bieten kann."

"Ich will Marco, das weißt du. Ich liebe ihn. Aber... ich liebe dich nun mal auch. Und ich... wir stehen uns so nahe, und das, was wir haben, werde ich mit Marco niemals haben."

"Sven, du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Aber... weißt du, dass ich dich manchmal beneide?"

"Um Marco?"

Lars nickte wortlos.

"Aber... du kannst doch auch jemanden finden..."

"Ja, vielleicht", murmelte Lars.

"Wieso vielleicht - bei mir hat es doch auch geklappt."

"Ich weiß", sagte Lars und ließ sich schwer auf die Kante seines Bettes sinken.

Sven hockte sich vor ihn. "Du glaubst nicht dran?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie das aussehen soll. Wir beide mit einem Freund... Der das auch versteht was zwischen uns ist? Selbst Marco versteht es kaum. Selbst wenn er es akzeptieren würde, wie groß ist die Chance, dass ich jemanden finde, der das auch kann?"

"Und... deswegen willst du es auch beenden?"

Lars nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich... mich manchmal allein fühle. In meiner Wohnung in Leverkusen. Früher bin ich dann zu dir gefahren, aber jetzt ist Marco da und ich... fühl mich wie das dritte Rad am Wagen. Ich schlafe dann im Gästezimmer, während du mit deinem Freund im Bett liegst..."

Das hatte Sven nicht gewusst, darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht. Ohne Umschweife zog er Lars in seine Arme.

Lars wehrte sich nicht, erwiderte die Umarmung aber auch nicht. "Ich will, dass du glücklich bist und Marco macht dich glücklich. Er passt perfekt zu dir und er erträgt es sogar, dass ich so oft bei euch bin. Ich will nicht, dass das mit euch kaputt geht."

"Und ich will nicht, dass du kaputt gehst, Lars. Mensch, ich liebe dich doch auch."

"Das weiß ich doch Sven. Darum geht es doch auch gar nicht."

"Es geht darum, dass du einsam bist, weil ich auf einmal jemanden habe, und du nicht."

Lars nickte leicht.

"Und das möchte ich nicht."

"Das weiß ich, aber wir können es nicht ändern", sagte Lars leise. "Du kannst mir keinen Mann backen."

"Nein, ich würds aber sofort tun."

"Ich hab dich lieb Bruderherz. Und jetzt geh und ruf deinen Freund an."

"Und wenn du nicht pennen kannst, oder dich einsam fühlst - oder beides - dann kommst du rüber, okay?" Sven küsste Lars kurz auf die Wange, traf dabei eher den Mundwinkel, und stand dann auf.

Lars lächelte ihn schwach an und Sven wusste, dass Lars nicht kommen würde. "Gute Nach Sven", sagte er leise.

"Gute Nacht", wünschte er, er würde Lars nicht zwingen können. Aber er fühlte sich schrecklich, als er Lars’ Zimmer verließ und leise die Tür zuzog.

Er machte sich schnell im Bad fertig, dann ging er in sein Zimmer. Sein Bett stand direkt neben Lars’, nur durch eine dünne Wand getrennt - und diese dünne Wand stand offenbar jetzt ständig zwischen ihnen.

Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht schon vorher gemerkt hatte, wie es Lars ging. Selbst heute war es ihm ja erst aufgefallen, als Lars ihn mit der Nase drauf gestoßen hatte.

Er wünschte, er könnte etwas daran ändern.

Aber wie? Und was? Lars hatte recht, er konnte seinem Bruder keinen Mann backen. Und einen für ihn aussuchen, das war doch auch Schwachsinn!  
Außerdem hätten sie dann wirklich wieder das gleiche Problem, wie jetzt mit Marco.

Vermutlich mussten sie das erstmal lösen - und er hatte keine Ahnung wie. Er wollte nicht, dass Lars litt, und er wollte nicht, dass Marco ein komisches Gefühl hatte.

Als hätte er Svens Gedanken gehört, klingelte in diesem Moment sein Handy und Marcos Name erschien auf dem Display.

"Hey", grüßte er seinen Freund.

"Hey", sagte Marco mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

"Wir sind gut angekommen, und Mama hat uns schon am ersten Tag ordentlich gemästet."

"So soll es sein, oder?" lachte Marco.

"Ja, so sind Mütter nun mal", nickte Sven. "Und man lässt sich doch auch gerne mästen. Wir werden einfach unsere alten Laufrunden wieder auffrischen müssen."

"Laufen? Davon will ich die nächsten Tage nichts hören", sagte Marco.

"Und dann gibt’s Haue von Kloppo, verlass dich drauf!"

"Vor der du mich heldenhaft beschützen wirst."

"Klar, ich lass mich für dich verkloppen, weil du nicht laufen willst?"

"Ich würde es auch wieder gut machen. Mit einer... Ganzkörpermassage?"

"Hm, das klingt gut", lächelte Sven.

"Ich wusste, dass dir das gefällt", grinste Marco.

"Also hast du jetzt einen Kalorien-Freifahrtshein?"

"Hey, ich bin da total hilflos. In der Küche sieht’s aus wie in der Weihnachtsbäckerei. Und ständig steckt mir jemand ein Plätzchen in den Mund."

"Und der jemand bist du? Oder foltern dich deine Schwestern so?"

"Meine Mutter und meine Schwestern! Die probieren neue Rezepte aus. Und ich bin das arme Versuchskaninchen, das sich gegen diese weibliche Übermacht einfach nicht wehren kann."

"Wie schrecklich - all diese furchterregenden Frauen!", bedauerte Sven ihn.

"Ja... und die vielen bösen Kekse, vergiss die nicht."

"Sie greifen dich an, was?"

"Ja ganz genau", lachte Marco. "Und du bist nicht da, um mir zu helfen."

"Ich werde ja selbst gefoltert. Auflauf und Brote. Und wer weiß, was mich morgen noch so erwartet."

"Es wär trotzdem schön, wenn du hier wärst", sagte Marco leise.

"Das wünsche ich mir auch. Oder du hier." Auch, wenn es Lars damit wohl noch schlechter gehen würde.

"Ja...", sagte Marco mit einem leichten Seufzen.

"Du hier in meinem Bett - bin schon im Bett - und so ganz gemütlich..."

"Ich lieg auch im Bett", wisperte Marco. "Vermutlich werd ich mich morgen früh dann bohrenden Fragen über meinen neuen Freund stellen müssen. Und warum er nicht da ist..."

"Und was hindert dich daran von mir zu erzählen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du das möchtest", sagte Marco. "Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen."

"Wir haben deiner Tante Heidrun zusammen eine Karte geschrieben, da wär es doch blöd, wenn du deinen Eltern nichts erzählen würdest. Nur... lass Lars raus, ja?"

"Glaubst du echt, ich würde das jemandem erzählen?"

"Ich wollte es nur noch mal sicherstellen... ich meine - ist schon blöd, die ganze Sache, und du kannst mit niemandem drüber reden."

"Ja. Manchmal wünsche ich mir jemanden, mit dem ich darüber reden kann. Aber... es würde niemand verstehen. Ich versteh es ja selbst kaum..."

Vielleicht würde es Marco ja helfen mit Lars zu reden, aber das würde er nicht vorschlagen. "Es ist auch einfach eine Scheißsituation."

"Das trifft es ziemlich gut", murmelte Marco

"Ich wär jetzt echt gern bei dir."

"Und ich hätte dich gern hier. Ganz allein, nur für mich."

"Und es dauert noch so lange, bis du mich wieder hast."

"Lässt sich nicht ändern. Umso mehr freu ich mich schon auf das neue Jahr, wenn du wieder in Dortmund bist."

Ganz leicht kribbelte es in Svens Bauch, darauf freute er sich auch schon sehr. "Ich komm am dritten wieder."

"Kommst du gleich zu mir?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, komm ich. Direkt zu dir."

"Gut. Dann kauf ich vorher ein und wir verlassen die Wohnung bis zum 06. nicht mehr. Und Telefon und Handy werden abgestellt."

"Und so lange wälzen wir uns durch das Bett und... bauen überflüssige Pfunde ab?"

"Der Plan klingt doch sehr gut", lachte Marco.

Sven kuschelte sich in sein Bett, das so schön nach früher roch, nach Zeiten, als er noch so viel weniger Probleme hatte.

"Und was habt ihr morgen so vor?" fragte Marco leise.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", gab Sven zu. "Vermutlich Weihnachtsvorbereitungen. Baum kaufen und so."

"Ihr holt den aber nicht selbst aus dem Wald, oder?"

"Haben wir früher oft gemacht, aber in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr."

"Ja, wir machen’s genauso und holen den Baum am Stand. Das wird wieder Stunden dauern, weil Frauen und einkaufen... letztes Jahr haben wir fast zwei Stunden gebraucht und danach hatte ich Angst, dass meine Nase abfriert."

"Und dich hatten sie nur mit, damit du den Baum tragen konntest?", grinste Sven.

"Ich durfte den Wagen fahren, den Baum in den Kofferraum wuchten und die Damen dann noch zum Einkaufen fahren, wo ich den Wagen schieben musste und die Tüten ins Auto tragen durfte", schnaubte Marco.

"Armer Hahn im Korb", lachte Sven. Er war schon froh, dass er sich diese Aufgaben mit Lars teilte.

"Ja, hab mal ein bisschen Mitleid mit mir. Ich werde ausgebeutet!"

"Ich würd dich so gern unterstützen", meinte Sven und meinte das ernst.

"Das wirst du müssen. Sobald ich von dir erzähle, wirst du zum nächstmöglichen Familienessen eingeladen", grinste Marco.

"Ich werde dich unterstützen", wiederholte Sven lächelnd. "Und ich würd gern deine Familie kennenlernen."

"Ich freu mich schon darauf, sie dir vorzustellen."

"Werde ich es überleben?", grinste Sven.

"Tja... meine Schwestern sind... neugierig und können verflucht bohrende Fragen stellen. Aber ich werde dich ganz heldenhaft beschützen. Außerdem hat Mario es damals auch überlebt."

"Dann werde ich es auch überstehen", meinte Sven.

"Das denk ich aber auch", lachte Marco.

"Und was hast du morgen vor?"

"Vor weiteren Keksen flüchten", grinste Marco. "Muss noch ein paar Geschenke besorgen."

"Ohne Schwestern?", fragte Sven nach.

"Für die will ich ja was besorgen, da bleiben die schön zu Hause."

"Na, viel Glück dabei. Bestimmt wollen sie dich wieder zum Einkaufsesel machen."

"Du machst mir Angst."

"Soll ich dich retten?"

"Ja, komm her und rette mich mein Held."

"Würd ich gern, aber wir sind mit Lars' Wagen hier..."

Marco seufzte tief. "Ich weiß. Außerdem hatten wir die Zeit nutzen wollen um nachzudenken..."

"Und zum Telefonieren..."

"Ja. Aber Telefonieren ist nicht das gleiche..."

"Hmm, ja ist es..."

"Ist... ist Lars grad bei dir?" wisperte Marco.

"Nein, der ist in seinem Zimmer - und ich in meinem."

"Das... gut... also... du weißt, was ich meine", murmelte Marco.

"Ja." Das wusste Sven, und er verstand es. Und vermutlich war es ganz gut, dass Lars in seinem Zimmer schlief und wohl nicht rüberkommen würde.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich will nicht eifersüchtig klingen, aber..."

"Nein, ich versteh das schon."

"Gut", sagte Marco mit hörbarer Erleichterung.

"Es... es geht ihm nicht gut, aber er will das selbst auch nicht."

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Marco.

"Wir haben vorhin geredet. Dass es ihm nicht gut geht und so. Aber er meinte, er will in seinem Zimmer bleiben."

"Dann... also... macht ihr das in Zukunft nicht mehr?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Erstmal nicht. Aber... wenn es deiner Schwester schlecht geht, dann nimmst du sie doch auch in den Arm."

"Wenn ihr euch nur umarmen würdet, hätte ich kein Problem und das weißt du."

"Wenn es Lars hier schlecht geht, jetzt, während wir hier sind, dann... vielleicht liegen wir in einem Bett. Aber nicht mehr."

"Und wie kann ich mir da sicher sein?" fragte Marco leise.

"Ich verspreche es dir“, sagte Sven feierlich.

"Und in Zukunft?"

Jetzt zögerte Sven. "Wenn es nur ums Trösten geht, dann verspreche ich es auch für die Zukunft. Nur... wenn einer verletzt ist..."

Marco seufzte erneut. "Ich werd mich nie daran gewöhnen können Sven."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich meine - ich kann ihn doch nicht verletzt lassen, wenn ich das ändern kann."

"Sven meinst du nicht, dass ihr euch das nur einbildet? Ich... so was gibt es einfach nicht. Das wäre... wie Magie. Und wir sind hier nicht in Hogwarts oder Mittelerde."

"Wir haben es auch nicht geglaubt. Aber wir merken es immer wieder. Wir sind so schnell wieder fit, wenn wir verletzt waren, das ist doch nicht normal."

"Es gibt Menschen, die heilen schneller als andere. Ihr beiden habt einfach Glück. Gute Gene oder so was."

"Bänderriss in einer Woche?"

"Vielleicht war es gar kein Bänderriss. Auch Ärzte irren sich."

"Das sieht man doch selbst auf den Bildern."

"Ich... Sven ich glaub an so was nicht. Wie soll ich so eine verrückte Geschichte ohne Beweise glauben?"

"Wie soll ich es dir beweisen?"

"Gar nicht. Ich liebe dich und ich sollte dir vertrauen. Und bei allen anderen Dingen würde ich das auch tun. Aber... du schläfst mit deinem Bruder."

"Ja. nein. Wir... wir schlafen nicht miteinander."

"Ihr habt Sex."

"Wir... fassen uns an."

"Wenn ich jemand anderen so anfassen würde, wär das für dich dann kein Betrug? Kein Sex, weil wir nicht gefickt haben? Ihr küsst euch, ihr berührt euch... das ist Sex."

Sven seufzte leise. "Ja, es ist... Sex", gab er zu.

"Wenigstens gibst du es zu..."

"Aber eben mit einem anderen Hintergrund..."

"Das ist egal. Bitte versuch dich doch einmal in meine Situation zu versetzen. Wie würdest du dich fühlen?"

"Ja, ich versteh dich doch. Und ich weiß, dass es ein Problem ist. Aber verstehst du mich auch?"

"Ganz ehrlich? Nein. Ich... ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen", sagte Marco ehrlich. "Lars ist dein Bruder."

"Ich kann ihm damit helfen. Vielleicht haben wir ja Recht, und die Heilung wird beschleunigt. Dann... ich weiß nicht, ich muss ihm dann doch helfen, oder?"

Marco seufzte. "Es bringt nichts. Wir drehen uns doch nur im Kreis."

"Ich weiß."

"Das heißt im Klartext, es wird sich für euch nichts ändern und ich muss irgendwie damit klar kommen."

"Nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt. Erstmal lass ich die Pfoten von ihm. Und dann reden wir weiter..."

"Ok", sagte Marco leise.

"Wirklich okay?"

"Nein, aber daran können wir jetzt im Moment nichts ändern."

"Immerhin... hast du erstmal Sicherheit..."

"Sicherheit", murmelte Marco.

"Ich fass ihn nicht an", versprach Sven.

"Danke", sagte Marco leise.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch. Sonst würd ich diesen ganzen Scheiß auch nicht mitmachen."

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich dafür liebe."

"Wir sollten langsam schlafen."

"Ja, sollten wir", murmelte Sven.

"Ich hätte das Thema nicht ansprechen sollen, tut mir leid", sagte Marco.

"Es beschäftigt dich."

"Natürlich tut es das. Aber am Telefon zu diskutieren hat noch nie geholfen."

"Zumindest streiten wir uns nicht am Telefon."

"Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Du bist viel zu weit weg, um nach nem Streit heißen Versöhnungssex zu haben", grinste Marco schief.

Sven kicherte leise. "Nee, das machen wir lieber, wenn ich wieder da bin."

"Schlaf gut Sven", flüsterte Marco.

"Du auch."

"Telefonieren wir morgen Abend wieder?"

"Ja, klar", versprach Sven. "Und zwischendurch, wenn was ist."

"Gut. Dann bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", wisperte Sven und legte auf.


	29. Der Rest der Wahrheit

Seufzend schob er das Handy auf den Nachttisch und starrte dann an die Decke. Das war doch zum Kotzen. Sie alle waren kreuzunglücklich mit der Situation und ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen, um das zu Problem zu lösen.

Lars durfte nicht bei ihm schlafen, sie durften sich nicht heilen, und Marco war so unsicher.

Und Lars... Lars litt, weil er einsam war.

Das war doch alles scheiße.

Er wollte weder seinem Bruder noch seinem Freund weh tun. Er liebte sie doch beide.

Unwillkürlich blickte Sven zu der Wand, auf deren anderen Seite Lars lag. Er schlief bestimmt noch nicht.

Er wusste, dass er hier in seinem eigenen Bett bleiben sollte. Lars hatte das vorhin mehr als deutlich gemacht.  
Aber er konnte Lars nicht ganz alleine lassen. Mit den Fingerknöcheln klopfte er an die Wand, die sie trennte. Als Kinder hatten sie oft so kommuniziert, wenn sie eigentlich schon schlafen sollten.

Es dauerte bestimmt fünf Minuten, bis ein leises Klopfen im antwortete.

Sven erschrak ein wenig, er hatte schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Schnell antwortete er: · ? ? ? ? ? · ?. AOK - Alles okay?

Wieder dauerte es etwas, bis Lars zurückklopfte: ? · ? ? ?. No - Nein. Das war wiederum kein Wunder.

? · ? · · ? ? · · · · · · · ? · · CAN HELP - morste Sven zurück. Oft war es englisch, was sie schrieben, das war einfach kürzer.

? · ? ? ? kam das schnelle "NO" von Lars zurück.

WUERD GERN, war Svens Antwort. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich hilflos. Lars gegenüber, und auch Marco gegenüber.

Diesmal wartete Sven vergeblich auf eine Antwort.

Er zog das Kissen über den Kopf, als könnte er sich so vor den Problemen verstecken.

Das war nicht richtig. Lars und er hatten ihre Probleme immer gemeinsam gelöst. Sie hatten immer über alles gesprochen. Und daran durfte sich jetzt nichts ändern.  
Sie mussten weiter zusammenhalten. Wie hieß es immer? Blut ist dicker als Wasser.

Und so sehr er Marco liebte, daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Und Lars brauchte ihn jetzt, das wusste - das spürte - er.

Aber erst morgen. Jetzt schlief Lars vielleicht - hoffentlich - schon.

Er sollte jedenfalls langsam versuchen etwas schlaf zu bekommen. Und irgendwann, sehr viel später, schaffte er es auch.

***

Es war wie immer, wenn er wusste, dass er die nächsten Tage eigentlich ausschlafen konnte: viel, viel zu früh wurde er wach und konnte dann nicht mehr einschlafen.  
Eine halbe Stunde versuchte er es noch, dann gab er es auf und stand leise auf. Er musste Lars ja nicht wecken, falls der noch schlief.

Barfuss schlich er ins Bad und machte sich fertig, zog sich in seinem Zimmer etwas an und ging dann in die Küche.  
Selbst ihre Mutter schlief noch, stellte er fest, als er den Frühstückstisch deckte.

"Du bist ja schon wach", hörte er plötzlich Lars hinter sich.

"Oh", zuckte Sven zusammen, "ja, konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Du bist aber auch früh auf."

"War schon ne Runde laufen", sagte Lars mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Oh. So früh schon unterwegs. Und ich war extra leise." Er griff nach einer Wasserflasche und reichte sie seinem Bruder.

"Danke", sagte Lars und nahm einen Schluck. "Hab nicht gut geschlafen und... Laufen hilft ja meistens um den Kopf frei zu kriegen."

"Und? Hat’s geholfen?"

"Nein. Leider nicht."

Zögernd ging Sven die drei Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Das gestern tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir das gar nicht erzählen sollen", sagte Lars.

"Wir haben immer über alles geredet, Lars. Und... ich will nicht, dass das aufhört."

"Du hast aber im Moment andere Probleme. Da muss ich dich nicht mit so was belasten."

"Meine Probleme und deine gehören aber zusammen..."

"Aber ich bin Schuld an deinem Problem", sagte Lars leise.

"Und Marco auch. Und ich, weil ich nicht ja oder nein sagen kann."

"Deshalb... mach ich es dir leicht. Wir hören damit auf. Mit allem, was sich für Brüder nicht gehört. Du hast Marco und der hat es verdient, dass du vollständig ihm gehörst."

Sven schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Und was, wenn du dir wieder die Bänder reißt? Oder ich?"

"Sven glaubst du mir fällt das leicht? Aber wie soll es denn sonst weitergehen?"

Sven seufzte leise. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte das mit Marco nie angefangen...

"Das wünscht du dir nicht wirklich."

"Manchmal schon. Ich möchte dich nicht alleine lassen."

"Du hast mit Marco einen tollen Freund, Sven. Marco ist nett und sieht gut aus. Man kann mit ihm Lachen und er... du solltest das nicht aufs Spiel setzen. So einen Mann findet man nicht an jeder Straßenecke."

"Ich habe auch dich, Lars. Meinen Zwilling, den Mann, der mich besser kennt als jeder andere."

"Ich bleibe auch weiter dein Zwilling Sven."

"Ich weiß. Aber anders als bisher."

"Dafür hast du Marco an deiner Seite."

"Aber er ist nicht du..."

"Also willst du Marco nicht mehr? Ich dachte du liebst ihn."

"Ich liebe ihn, natürlich liebe ich ihn. Aber dich doch auch. Ach, ist doch alles scheiße!"

Lars presste für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie scheiße...", murmelte er dann und verließ fast fluchtartig die Küche.

Ziemlich perplex sah Sven ihm nach.

Was war das denn für ein Abgang gewesen? Warum war Lars so einfach abgehauen? Das... war das überhaupt schon mal passiert? Klar sie hatten sich schon öfter gefetzt, aber... Lars war nie einfach mitten in einer Diskussion verschwunden.

Sie hatten immer alles ausdiskutiert, sich auch mal angeschrien - aber nie so etwas.

Und was hatte Lars mit dieser Bemerkung gemeint, dass er gar nicht wüsste wie scheiße alles war?

Sven zögerte, dann deckte er weiter auf. Wenn Lars abhaute, sollte er ihm wenigstens ein paar Minuten geben sich wieder zu sammeln.

Als er fertig war, war Lars immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, dafür hörte er aber seine Mutter im Badezimmer.  
Er stellte die Kaffeemaschine noch an, dann stieg er die Treppe hoch zu Lars' Zimmer.

Aus Lars’ Zimmer dröhnte Musik. Das Anklopfen konnte er sich jetzt schenken, würde Lars eh nicht hören. Also öffnete er einfach die Tür.

Wie gestern lag Lars auf dem Bett, das Gesicht in sein Kopfkissen vergraben und rührte sich nicht.

Sven setzte sich einfach auf seine Bettkante und berührte seinen Rücken.

Lars zuckte zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm.

"Lars", sprach Sven ihn leise an.

"Geh", nuschelte Lars.

"Ich kann dich doch so nicht alleine lassen!"

"Wär aber besser..."

"Was ist denn...?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen..."

Leise seufzte Sven, dabei begann er Lars' Rücken zu streicheln.

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Lars leicht auf die Seite. "Es wird schon wieder Sven. Das... im Moment ist das alles komisch, aber... das renkt sich schon wieder ein."

"Es ändert sich doch erstmal nicht viel zwischen uns - oder?", fragte Sven unsicher.

Lars sah ihn ebenso unsicher an. "Wir sind uns viel zu ähnlich Sven", flüsterte er.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sven verstand. Lars war auch... "Oh scheiße...oh Lars!"

"Es tut mir so leid Sven", wisperte Lars. "Ich... das wollte ich alles nicht."

"Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte Sven und rutschte dichter an ihn heran.

"Es wird auch wieder... verschwinden. Ganz bestimmt", sagte Lars ohne seinen Bruder anzusehen.

"Und inzwischen leidest du wie ein Hund."

"Das ist mein Problem. Hätte ich mich besser im Griff gehabt, dann hättest du nie davon erfahren."

"Lars, wir haben immer über alles geredet! Und ich möchte nicht, dass sich da was ändert."

Lars hob den Blick und griff nach einer von Svens Händen. "Es wird sich nichts ändern. Wir werden das hier einfach vergessen und nie, wirklich nie wieder darüber reden. Du bringst das mit Marco in Ordnung und wir... wir versuchen einfach uns nicht mehr zu verletzen, dann passiert auch nichts... unpassendes zwischen uns."

"Es hat sich doch schon was geändert - du redest nicht mehr mit mir, wenn es dir schlecht geht."

"Ich rede über alles andere mit dir. Aber... über das Thema kann ich nicht mit dir reden."

"Das ist doch scheiße, Lars..."

"Ist es, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern", murmelte Lars.

Sven drückte seine Hand fest. "Wir müssen doch eine Lösung finden!"

"Die Lösung ist, dass du mit Marco zusammen glücklich bist und wir die Finger voneinander lassen."

"Und du bist unglücklich, weil du weder mich noch Marco haben kannst."

"Daran bin ich Depp ja selbst schuld. Man verliebt sich nicht in den Freund des eigenen Bruders. Und man liebt seinen Bruder auch nicht auf diese Weise."

"Das du ich doch auch. Dich so lieben. So sehr, dass es schon weh tut. Und dass es so sehr weh tut, wenn du leidest - und ich nichts dagegen tun kann."

Lars seufzte tief. "Das wird schon wieder Sven."

"Glaubst du echt? Glaubst du, wir können es einfach ignorieren, dass wir uns schon unser Leben lang lieben?"

"Sven, was willst du von mir hören? Natürlich liebe dich. Du bist mein Bruder, mein Zwilling. Und unsere Beziehung wird immer anders sein, als bei anderen Geschwistern."

"Wir lieben uns anders als andere Zwillinge, Lars."

"Aber du liebst auch Marco. Und du bist glücklich mit ihm. Ich kenn dich Sven und wenn du mit Marco zusammen bist, dann... strahlst du."

"Ich weiß. Ich liebe ihn. Aber ich liebe eben auch dich – zumindest so, dass ich dich nicht leiden sehen kann. Und wenn ich auch noch Schuld daran bin, das ist schrecklich."

"Wieso bist du schuld daran?"

"Na, weil ich mit Marco zusammen bin - und du deswegen uns beide nicht mehr haben kannst."

"Das ist Blödsinn Sven. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Und ich will, dass Marco glücklich ist. Irgendwann werd ich vermutlich auch jemanden finden. Ist halt nur im Moment alles scheiße."

"Ich red ja auch nicht von irgendwann, sondern von jetzt. Und jetzt geht’s dir mies."

"Jetzt im Moment hab ich Hunger", verkündete Lars und stand auf. Er stellte die Musik aus und sah Sven an. "Kommst du mit runter? Mama wundert sich bestimmt schon, wo wir bleiben."

Sven starrte ihn einen Moment lang konsterniert an, dann nickte er leicht. Wenn Lars nicht weiterreden wollte, dann war das so.

Und ehrlich gesagt, musste er das ganze auch erst einmal verdauen. Lars... war in Marco verliebt. Verdammt, als ob ihre Probleme nicht noch schlimmer werden könnten.

"Sven!" rief Lars, der inzwischen schon das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

"Ich komm ja schon!", antwortete Sven und folgte ihm.


	30. Verletzte Gefühle

Ihre Mutter wartete tatsächlich in der Küche auf sie. Sie hatte die Zeit genutzt und frischen Kaffee gekocht und Rührei gemacht.

"Guck mal, Sven, wir werden hier so richtig verwöhnt!", lachte Lars und setzte sich. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell er sich gefangen hatte und ihr Problem ignorierte.

Dass Lars ihm so etwas vormachen konnte, das hätte er nie gedacht. Könnte er sich so verstellen? Vor Lars?  
Vor dem Menschen, der ihn am besten von allen Menschen auf der Welt kannte? Er hatte sich niemals auch nur vorstellen können Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben. Selbst Weihnachtsgeschenke hatten sie sich früher gegenseitig verraten, weil sie das Geheimnis nicht für sich behalten konnten! Und jetzt das - jetzt behielt Lars so etwas für sich!

Er war... verletzt. Auch wenn er wusste, warum Lars geschwiegen hatte, tat es weh.

Es war ein... ja, es war ein Vertrauensbruch.

"Ihr seid heute Morgen aber sehr schweigsam", bemerkte ihre Mutter. "Habt ihr schlecht geschlafen?"

"War die letzten Wochen ziemlich stressig", fand Lars gleich eine Ausrede für sie beide, "da muss man erstmal runterkommen."

Sven nickte leicht und musterte seinen Bruder dabei. Der lächelte ihn nur an, als wäre alles ganz normal zwischen ihnen. Allerdings wich er seinem Blick dabei aus.

"Also, Mama...", fing Sven an. "Rührei...?"

Seine Mutter lachte. "Du willst also Nachschlag. Sollst du haben."

"Du machst es einfach besser als jedes Hotel!"

Lars nickte und schob seinen Teller ebenfalls ein wenig vor um einen Nachschlag zu erhalten.

Über so ein Lob freut sich jede Mutter, und so füllte sie ihren Söhnen noch eine zweite Portion Rührei auf.

"Was hast du denn heute so für uns geplant, Mama?" fragte Lars zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Habt ihr schon einen Baum gesehen?", grinste sie ihre Söhne an.

"Ich hab’s geahnt", stöhnte Lars. "Baum schleppen, meine liebste Tätigkeit."

"Und danach wollte ich schon mal für Weihnachten einkaufen. Essen und so. Was wollt ihr eigentlich essen?"

"Was leckeres", grinste Lars.

Ihre Mutter lachte, "Das hab ich mir gedacht. Am ersten Weihnachtstag wolltet ihr zu Papa fahren, am zweiten sind wir bei Oma und Opa. Aber für vorher und nachher müssen wir noch was überlegen."

"Du weißt ja, was wir gern essen", meinte Sven und grinste schief. "Irgendwas leichtes, damit wir Weihnachten richtig zuschlagen können."

"Dir ist schon klar, dass du dir da widersprichst, hm? Brathendl und Haxn sind nicht unbedingt leicht."

"Wir dürfen das nur so nicht unseren Trainern sagen", meinte Lars zwinkernd. "Oder halt ein paar Extra-Laufeinheiten einlegen."

"Streber", knurrte Sven nur gespielt, dann sah er zu ihrer Mutter. "Der war heute morgen schon unterwegs."

"Allein?" fragte ihre Mutter erstaunt.

"Sven hat noch geschlafen."

"Das hätte dich früher nicht gestört. Du hättest deinen Bruder gnadenlos geweckt und mitgeschleift."

"Bin halt nicht mehr ganz so gemein zum ihm. Außerdem kommt’s uns ja zugute, wenn er nach der Pause nicht so fit ist wie ich", grinste Lars.

Sven schnaubte. "In der Rückrunde greifen wir so was von an, dass ihr nur noch unseren Staub schlucken könnt!"

"Ja, wir fegen vor euch, damit ihr nicht über jeden Krümel stolpert!"

Bevor Sven antworten konnte klingelte sein Handy. Schnell, bevor seine Mutter Einwände erheben konnte, stand Sven auf und verließ die Küche.

Er sah auf das Display und zögerte. Es war natürlich Marco, der anrief. Marco, in den sein Bruder verliebt war...

"Hey", meldete er sich, hoffentlich ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Marco lächelnd. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, hab gut geschlafen. Und du?"

"Mhm. Aber war ganz schön einsam im Bett so ohne dich."

"Frag mich mal. Mein Bett ist total schmal, und du fehlst."

"Warum muss deine Mutter auch so weit weg wohnen?"

"Warum macht ihr nicht mal Weihnachten bei Rosenheim?"

Marco seufzte. "Vielleicht nächstes Jahr..."

"Bestimmt..."

"Also, ich wollte dir nur kurz guten Morgen sagen. Wir wollen gleich los zum einkaufen und heute Nachmittag ist der Baum dran."

"Bei uns sieht es ähnlich aus. Erst Baum, dann einkaufen."

"Dann lass dich nicht von bösen Tannennadeln beißen", lachte Marco. "Bis heute Abend."

"Bis heute abend", verabschiedete sich Sven und legte auf. Trotz der Probleme, die sie gerade hatten, hatte es gut getan mit Marco zu reden.

Lars hatte recht, er liebte Marco. Und er wollte ihn auch nicht einfach so aufgeben. Aber Lars... Lars konnte er doch erst recht nicht aufgeben.

"Sven? Dein Rührei wird kalt!", rief ihre Mutter.

Sven steckte sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche und ging zurück in die Küche. "Sorry", murmelte er und setzte sich.

"Marco?", fragte Lars gleich.

Sven nickte. "Er will heute auch mit seiner Familie los und einen Baum besorgen."

"Marco? Reus? Ist da was passiert, oder warum ruft er hier an?"

"Ähm... nein, ist nichts passiert", sagte Sven und sah kurz zu Lars. Sein Bruder formte ein lautloses "Sorry" mit den Lippen.

"Ihm war wohl langweilig - oder er wollte seinen Schwestern entgehen."

"Mama möchtest du noch Kaffee?" fragte Lars und versuchte seine Mutter so abzulenken.

"Ja, gerne", streckte sie ihm ihren Becher hin.

"Kommst du mit zum Baumkaufen oder sollen Sven und ich das allein machen?"

"Wenn ihr das machen würdet? Ich hab hier noch genug zu tun..."

"Klar", sagte Sven. "Wir werden den schönsten Baum überhaupt finden."

"Das ist lieb von euch beiden."

Lars sah seinen Bruder an. "Wollen wir dann los ehe es an den Ständen so voll wird?"

„Lass uns noch schnell austrinken, dann können wir los."

Lars nickte und trank den letzten Rest seines Kaffees. "Ich geh schon mal Brieftasche und so holen", sagte er und stand auf.

Sven sah ihn fragend an. Warum war Lars jetzt abgehauen?

Auch ihre Mutter sah Lars hinterher. "Hat dein Bruder irgendwelchen Kummer?" fragte sie ihn leise.

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. Klar, er wusste es, aber er würde Lars nicht verraten. "Frag ihn..."

"Also ist was mit euch", sagte seine Mutter.

"Nichts. Wie gesagt, rede mit ihm."

Seine Mutter seufzte. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um euch Sven. Ich weiß, dass ihr eure Probleme allein lösen könnt und das auch tut. Aber ihr seht beide nicht... ganz glücklich aus. Habt ihr Streit?"

"Nee, haben wir nicht. Mama, ist schon alles in Ordnung"

Seine Mutter wirkte nicht ganz überzeugt, nickte aber. "Dann mach dich mal fertig, sonst wird dein Bruder noch ungeduldig."

"Mach ich", versprach Sven und folgte seinem Bruder aus der Küche.

"Fertig?" fragte Lars, der schon Jacke und Schuhe angezogen hatte.

"Siehst du doch...", murrte Sven und suchte erstmal seine Sachen raus.

Lars wartete schweigend bis Sven fertig war, dann öffnete er die Wohnungstür. "Bis später Mama!" rief er.

"Bis später!", rief auch Sven, dann fiel die Haustür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

"Wo wollen wir zuerst hin?" fragte Lars.

"Wo gibt’s hier Bäume? In de Stadt? Am Supermarkt? Oder gleich zum Baumarkt? Oder in den Wald, wie früher?" Vielleicht wär das für sie ja am besten.

"Du willst selbst nen Baum schlagen?"

"Warum nicht? Macht doch Spaß, und dann ist er wenigstens frisch."

"Ok", sagte Lars und schloss seinen Wagen auf. "Dann mal los und auf in den Wald."

Sven lächelte, schön, dass Lars so schnell zugestimmt hatte.

"Radio?" fragte Lars, als sie im Wagen saßen.

"Mach mal an."

Lars nickte und stellte das Radio an. Es war ein Sender, den sie schon immer gehört hatten, als sie noch bei 1860 gespielt hatten.

Lars sah konzentriert nach vorn und schien kein Interesse an einem Gespräch zu haben.

Dann war das mit dem selbst schlagen vielleicht doch scheiße.

"Hör auf mich so anzustarren", murmelte Lars nach einer Weile.

"Ja", knurrte Sven.

Lars sah ihn kurz an. "Du bist sauer auf mich."

"Nein. Aber du auf mich."

"Ich bin nicht sauer Sven."

"Fühlt sich aber so an..."

"Das tut mir leid."

"Ist einfach eine Scheiß-Situation. Und ausgerechnet zu Weihnachten..."

"Können wir nicht versuchen, das Gespräch von heute Morgen zu vergessen?" fragte Lars.

"Wenn du es kannst... aber ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist..."

"Dann mach einen anderen Vorschlag."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber es bringt doch auch nichts, wenn du alles in dich reinfrisst."

"Willst du wirklich hören, wie toll und sexy ich Marco finde? Deinen Freund? Das ich dich manchmal sosehr um ihn beneide und mich selbst dafür verabscheue, weil ich dich doch auch liebe?"

"Wenn es dir hilft?", sah Sven ihn an.

"Es hilft weder mir noch dir", sagte Lars leise. "Weil wir nichts ändern können. Wenn... wenn Marco uns nicht so erwischt hätte und wenn ich mich besser im Griff gehabt hätte, dann würdest du jetzt nichts davon wissen. Und das wäre am besten."

"Nein, am besten wär es, wenn wir uns nicht in denselben Kerl verknallt hätten."

Lars lächelte schwach. "Ja. Aber wir haben halt denselben Geschmack... dabei ist Marco gar nicht mein Typ..."

"Aber er ist Marco - der verdreht einem einfach den Kopf."

"Das hat er wirklich", wisperte Lars.

"Kleiner Idiot", meinte Sven liebevoll, und es war nicht klar, wen er jetzt genau meinte.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie wieder. "Was machen wir jetzt Sven?" fragte Lars schließlich leise.

"Womit geht es dir am besten? Wenn wir Marco totschweigen? Oder reden"

"Marco gehört zu deinem Leben. Ihn nicht mehr zu erwähnen wäre falsch", seufzte Lars.

"Ich will dir aber damit nicht dauernd weh tun."

"Wir können vielleicht aufhören über ihn zu reden, aber... ich müsste auch aufhören dich in Dortmund zu besuchen, um dem Thema aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und in der Natio seh ich ihn auch."

"Aber ich mag auch nicht ignorieren, dass es dir damit schlecht geht."

"Die Gefühle werden schon irgendwann wieder verschwinden."

Sven nickte nicht ganz überzeugt.

"Außerdem liebt Marco dich und... auf mich ist er nicht mehr besonders gut zu sprechen. Er wird mir die nächste Zeit aus dem Weg gehen und das... wird auch helfen", sagte Lars.

"Vielleicht", murmelte Sven. Vielleicht hatte Lars ja recht. "Und wenn du dann einen Freund hast..."

"Ach wo nehm ich den denn her?" fragte Lars spöttisch.

"Wenn selbst ich einen finde..."

"Sven... ich will... ich kann jetzt nicht an einen anderen Kerl denken", sagte Lars ehrlich. "Ich muss Marco aus dem Kopf kriegen und bis dahin wird es niemand anderen geben."

Sven nickte, es musste Lars wirklich sehr erwischt haben. Aber das hatte es ihn ja auch. Marco war... umwerfend, das wusste er so gut wie kaum ein anderer.

"Du musst da drüben rein", wies Sven Lars hin, froh, dass sie etwas anderes vorhatten als so zu reden.

"Hm? Oh ja", sagte Lars.

Er bog ab, parkte, und dann stapften sie über den nassen Waldboden weiter.


	31. Tannenbaum-Wahnsinn

"Ist echt lange her, dass wir uns hier einen Baum geholt haben", bemerkte Lars.

"Hm - mit Papa, damals..."

Lars nickte leicht.

"Da drüben hatten wir den Baum immer geholt", erinnerte sich Sven.

"Dann lass uns da mal gucken."

Sie stiefelten gemeinsam in den Wald, liehen sich eine Säge, und suchten dann nach einem Baum. Dabei erinnerten sie sich an früher, an ihre Kindheit, und sprachen nicht über Marco.

"Den da?", fragte Sven und deutete auf einen Baum in der richtigen Größe, der gut gewachsen war.

Lars umrundete ihn und nickte dann. "Der ist perfekt."

"Dann... du oder ich?". deutete Sven auf die Säge, die sein Bruder trug.

"Ich versuchs mal", sagte Lars.

"Ich halte", versprach Sven und trat dicht an den Baum um die Spitze zu greifen.

Vorsichtig setzte Lars die Säge an und begann mit der Arbeit.

Erst ganz behutsam, dann mit mehr Schwung und Kraft sägte er den Baum, bis Sven ihn quasi in der Hand hielt. "Fertig!"

Lars grinste breit. "Das war gut. Sehr befreiend."

"Für den Baum auch, der ist jetzt alles los, was ihn hier gehalten hat!"

"Keine Angst Kleiner, wir kümmern uns jetzt um dich", sagte Lars und tätschelte den Stamm.

Sven lachte, dann kippte er den Baum, so dass Lars den Stamm umfassen und ihn anheben konnte.

"Meinst du wir kriegen ihn heil nach Hause?" fragte Lars.

"Bestimmt", war Sven zuversichtlich. "Ich glaub, sie packen die Bäume da hinten auch ein."

"Sehr schön", sagte Lars, dann trugen sie den Baum gemeinsam bis zu dem Platz, wo der Baum eingenetzt wurde, sie die Säge zurückgaben und den Baum bezahlten.

Es war erstaunlich einfach ihn in den Wagen zu bekommen, dann fuhren sie los. "Noch einkaufen? Haben wir alle Geschenke?" Jetzt bei der Rückfahrt waren alle Probleme vergessen, es war wirklich so wie früher. Sven konnte nur hoffen, dass es noch ein wenig andauerte.

"Wir brauchen noch ne Kleinigkeit für Oma und Opa", sagte Lars.

"Okay... sonst haben wir alles? Was bin ich froh dich als Bruder zu haben!"

Lars grinste schief. "Rufst du mal Mama an und fragst sie, ob wir was mitbringen sollen? Wir könnten die Getränke schon kaufen oder so."

Sven nickte und telefonierte, während Lars sie zurück fuhr. Tatsächlich schickte ihre Mutter sie zum Getränkemarkt, danach fuhr Lars sie in die Stadt.

"Also... Oma und Opa, was schenken wir ihnen?" fragte er seinen Bruder.

"Hmm", machte Sven. "Hab zwar ab und zu mit Oma telefoniert, und auch mit Opa, aber... was... ist schwierig."

"Ja... wenn man fragt bekommt man eh nur immer zu hören, dass sie nichts brauchen", seufzte Lars.

"'Wir sind glücklich, wenn ihr es seid'", zitierte Sven sie.

"Ja und Mama ist in der Hinsicht auch keine Hilfe."

"Nee, die weiß ja selbst kaum was... Bis auf diese komische Thermoskanne. Hm, Oma und Opa..."

"Wollen wir mal in eins der Geschäfte gehen und gucken, ob uns was anlacht?"

"Dann los", nickte Sven. "Fahr mal da drüben in das Parkhaus."

Lars nickte und fand in dem vollen Parkhaus auch tatsächlich noch einen Platz. "Ich befürchte es wird voll in der Stadt", brummte Lars beim aussteigen.

"Ach", schnaubte Sven leise. "Lässt sich nicht vermeiden, oder?"

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm, schnell rein, ein Geschenk finden und schnell wieder raus."

Sie bummelten lange durch die Geschäfte, letztendlich kauften sie mit ziemlicher Verzweiflung einige Gesundheits- und Wellness-Sachen und dazu einen Gutschein für eine Wellnesswoche in einem Hotel.

"Und jetzt raus hier", sagte Lars. "Und nächstes Jahr, kaufen wir die Geschenke früher."

"Ja, auf jeden fall. Oder über Amazon! Was haben wir eigentlich für Mama?"

"Das Wochenende in Hamburg mit den Musical-Karten für König der Löwen", sagte Lars.

"Stimmt, hatte ich schon gar nicht mehr dran gedacht. Dann haben wir das wichtigste ja."

Lars nickte und sah seinen Bruder dann an. "Und was krieg ich?"

"Einen Eimer nasses Stroh!", drohte Sven.

"Nasses Stroh? Hey, ich dachte ich bin dein Lieblingsbruder!"

"Na, was meinst du, was ich den anderen schenke... schenken würde?"

"Du bist doof", sagte Lars, grinste dabei aber.

"Und was krieg ich?"

"Mach die Augen zu, dann siehst du was du bekommst", schnaubte Lars.

"Pah, das ist ja noch weniger!"

"Hm... vielleicht red ich noch mal mit dem Weihnachtsmann. Vielleicht hat er ja Erbarmen mit dir. Ich mein, wos schon sportlich nicht mehr bei euch läuft", grinste Lars breit.

"Bäh", knurrte Sven. "Wenn du lieb bist, kriegst du dein Stroh sogar trocken."

Lars lachte leise und hielt dann endlich vor dem Haus ihrer Mutter. "Erst Baum, dann Getränke?"

"Ich glaub, das wird am besten sein. Also, auf!"

Sie stiegen aus und trugen erst den Baum rein, dann schleppten sie die Getränkekisten zum Teil in die Küche und zum Teil in den Keller.

Der Baum wurde erst einmal auf der Terrasse zwischengelagert, damit er am morgigen Heiligabend frisch aufgestellt und geschmückt werden konnte.

"Ihr kommt genau pünktlich zum Mittagessen", verkündete ihre Mutter.

"Perfekt", lachte Sven sie an. "Was gibt’s denn?"

"Kartoffelauflauf.“

"Oh, super!", freute er sich gleich.

"Dann geht euch mal umziehen. Ihr seht aus, als habt ihr den halben Wald mitgebracht."

"Nur einen Baum, keinen Wald!", protestierte Lars, stieg dann aber gehorsam die Treppen hoch um sich zu säubern und umzuziehen.

Sven folgte ihm und zog sich schnell saubere Kleidung an. Dann liefen sie gemeinsam zurück.

"Ja, das war schon immer so. Kaum geht’s ums Essen gehorcht ihr aufs Wort", grinste ihre Mutter.

"Wir wollen schließlich nicht verhungern!"

"Genau. Und wir haben ja schon hart gearbeitet. Im Wald einen Baum gefällt und so", sagte Lars.

"Ich bin so stolz auf euch, meine Jungs. Aber vor allem schweigt ihr euch nicht mehr an."

"Mhm...", machte Lars und holte eine Flasche Apfelsaft und eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Also, setzt euch", forderte ihre Mutter sie auf, ohne darauf einzugehen.

Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch, während ihre Mutter den Auflauf aus dem Ofen holte. Er sah toll aus und duftete noch besser.

"Lecker", sagte Sven, als er den ersten Bissen gegessen hatte.

"Oh ja - Mama, willst du nicht nach Leverkusen ziehen?"

"Nein, komm nach Dortmund, da ist es viel schöner", sagte Sven sofort.

"Zieh einfach in die Mitte, dann kommen wir beide immer vorbei", beschloss Lars.

Ihre Mutter lachte. "Nein, nein. Ich bleib schön hier und freu mich, wenn ihr beiden mich besuchen kommt."

"Und sorgst wenigstens dann dafür, dass wir nicht verhungern."

Ihre Mutter schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Wie überlebt ihr eigentlich allein, ohne jemanden, der für euch kocht?"

"Wir gehen viel essen...", gab Sven zu.

"Und haben nette verheiratete Teamkollegen, bei denen man sich einladen kann", fügte Lars hinzu.

"Du nun wieder", lachte ihre Mutter.

"Was denn? Es ist doch viel schöner in Gesellschaft zu essen, als allein für sich zu kochen."

"Und nicht kochen zu müssen. Ich hab euch beiden viel zu viele Freiheiten gelassen. Ihr hättet mal kochen lernen sollen!"

"Naja, ein bisschen kriegen wir ja auch hin", sagte Sven.

"Na gut", gab ihre Mutter nach.

"Und wir kriegen ja auch oft Mittagessen im Verein, da gibt’s Abends eh nur ne Kleinigkeit."

"Ihr schnorrt euch aber ganz schön durch..."

"Naja... so kannst du das aber auch nicht sehen", meinte Lars.

"Nein? Wie denn dann?"

"Wir... sind viel beschäftigt."

"Soll ich euch das durchgehen lassen? Lars, willst du noch? Du hast ja schon aufgegessen!"

"Ein bisschen geht noch", meinte Lars grinsend.

"Wusste ich doch", lachte ihre Mutter und füllte Lars und dann auch Sven nach.

Nach dem Essen halfen sie ihrer Mutter beim Abwasch und aufräumen. Dann setzten sie sich gemütlich ins Wohnzimmer, zündeten die Kerzen am Adventskranz und in einigen Windlichtern an und machten sich eine gemütliche Mittagspause.

"Was ist für heute noch geplant?" fragte Sven und sah ihre Mutter an. "Noch was einkaufen?"

"Ich habe schon eine Einkaufsliste gemacht, für die nächsten Tage brauchen wir noch ein paar Sachen. Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr die besorgen."

Sven sah fragend zu Lars.

"Können wir machen - wenn du diesmal genauer aufgeschrieben hast, was du willst", spielte er auf einige Fehlkäufe in den letzten Jahren an.

"Ich habe immer alles genau aufgeschrieben", sagte ihre Mutter empört.

"Ja, genau. Basilikum - und dann wolltest du frisches. Oder die Mandarinen, die in der Dose sein sollten. Und die Nudeln waren auch die falschen."

"Aber das war doch klar! Ihr habt doch auch mal hier gewohnt und wisst, was für Sachen ich brauche."

"Aber nicht bei solchen Sachen!"

Ihre Mutter seufzte und holte die Liste. "Hier, guckt sie euch an und fragt mich, wenn es unklar ist."

Lars sah die Liste genau an, stellte zwei, drei Fragen, dann gab er die Liste weiter an Sven. Auch Sven studierte die Liste, fand außer Lars Ergänzungen aber keine Unklarheiten mehr.

"Dann ist ja alles gut", lächelte ihre Mutter.

"Wollen wir dann gleich los?" schlug Lars vor.

"Gute Idee, dann könnten wir es vor Ladenschluss schaffen", scherzte Sven.

"Dann hoch du Faulpelz!"

"Pah, selber Faulpelz", schnaubte Sven und stand auf.

"Seid nett zueinander", ermahnte ihre Mutter sie grinsend.

"Sind wir, meistens."

"Ja, außer wenn Sven wieder frech wird", nickte Lars.

"Oder Lars."

"Los, raus mit euch", lachte ihre Mutter.

"Wir hauen ja schon ab...", murrte Sven und folgte Lars aus dem Haus.

Sie saßen grad im Auto, als sich Svens Handy meldete.

"Ja?", meldete er sich sofort.

"Du musst mich vor diesen Wahnsinnigen retten, die sich meine Familie nennen", hörte er Marco.

"Oh, so schlimm?", fragte Sven nach. "Was stellen sie an?"

"Wir kaufen einen Baum. Immer noch. Das hier ist jetzt der sechste oder siebte Stand und... ich mein, hey, er soll doch nur grün und gut gewachsen sein. Was willst du sonst noch von so einem Tannenbaum? Soll er Weihnachtslieder singen oder vielleicht lustige Witze erzählen?"

Sven lachte auf. "Und kochen sollte er können - zumindest einen schönen Espresso kochen", fügte er hinzu.

"Sven das ist nicht lustig. Ich bin hier mit drei Frauen unterwegs, die mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Der eine Baum hatte ein komisches Grün! Was bitte ist denn ein komisches Grün bei einem Tannenbaum?"

"Keine Ahnung. Warum setzt du dich nicht ins Auto und wartest, bis die einen Baum haben, und dich zum Tragen holen?"

"Das wollte ich ja, aber sie meinen ich müsste ja auch was dazu sagen. Aber wenn ich dann mal wirklich was sage, dann bekomme ich vorwurfsvolle Blicke und kopfschütteln."

"Das klingt übel. Ich bin hier nur mit Lars unterwegs, und auch nur zum Supermarkt, da gibt’s nicht viel falsch zu machen."

"Habt ihr euren Baum denn schon?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, war auch ganz einfach. Aber Lars und ich ticken eben ähnlich." Leider auch bei Männern, schloss es ihm durch den Kopf. "Da war das ganz einfach."

"Ja, klar", sagte Marco leise.

"Wir waren im Wald... vielleicht geht das für euch auch?"

"Oh nein, ich geb den dreien keine Säge in die Hand", sagte Marco sofort panisch.

"Und du selbst willst auch nicht?"

"Nein... ey, Melanie lass..." Sven hörte ein Rascheln, ein Lachen und dann plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Hallo Sven!"

"Melanie?", fragte Sven nach, der nur raten konnte.

"Ja genau", lachte Melanie. "Ich wollte mich mal persönlich mit dir unterhalten, wo du ja jetzt mit meinem kleinen Bruder zusammen bist."

Warum klopfte sein Herz jetzt bloß so - als würde er vor einer Prüfung stehen. "Ja..."

"Ach nicht so schüchtern Sven, ich fress dich nicht. Ich muss ja wirklich sagen, dass mein Bruder einen guten Geschmack hat. Mario war ja ein bisschen sehr... jung, aber du... Warum müssen die tollen Männer nur immer schwul sein?"

Sven lachte leise. "Weil wir dann die tollsten Männer kriegen."

"Hey, das ist ganz schön unfair... Oh, ich glaub Marco will sein Handy wieder haben. Es war nett, dich mal gesprochen zu haben. Und im neuen Jahr kommst du uns mal besuchen, ja?"

"Ja, mach ich", versprach Sven, aber er war nicht sicher, ob Melanie das noch gehört hatte.

"Sorry", sagte Marco, der sein Handy zurückerobert hatte. "Ich sag doch, total verrückt die Weiber!"

"Ja, sind sie", nickte Sven zustimmend.

"So und mir wurde grade mitgeteilt, dass wir jetzt zurück zum ersten Stand fahren, weil dort wohl die besten Bäume gestanden haben", seufzte Marco. "Falls ich das überlebe, ruf ich heute Abend wieder an."

"Ich drück dir die Daumen", versprach Sven. "Passt sich ganz gut, wir sind jetzt am Supermarkt."

"Bis heute Abend Sven. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Marco.

"Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Sven und legte auf.


	32. „Ihr könnt nicht einfach“

Lars hatte inzwischen schon eingeparkt und war sogar ausgestiegen, wie Sven in diesem Moment bewusst wurde.

Schnell folgte Sven ihm.

Lars sagte kein Wort, als er einen Einkaufswagen holte und sie den Supermarkt betraten.

"Zeigst du mal die Liste? Dann können wir sie aufteilen...", schlug Sven vor.

Schweigend zog Lars die Liste aus der Jackentasche und gab sie an Sven weiter. Der warf einen Blick drauf, dann riss er die Liste kurzerhand in zwei Teile. "Oben oder unten?"

"Ist mir egal.“

"Lars...", sah Sven ihn ernst an.

"Oben", sagte Lars.

"Okay, dann nehm ich die untere Hälfte."

Lars nickte und nahm Sven den oberen Teil der Liste ab.

"Also, den Wagen stellen wir einfach... hier ab", nahm Sven die ganze Sache in die Hand, "Und wenn wir fertig sind, treffen wir uns wieder hier."

Lars nickte nur leicht.

"Dann... bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", sagte Lars leise und verschwand in einer der Regalreihen.

Sven sah ihm kurz nach, dann suchte er ebenfalls seine Sachen zusammen.

In Zukunft sollte er es wohl vermeiden, in Gegenwart von Lars mit Marco zu telefonieren.

Das würde Marco sicher auch verstehen - er würde es ihm gleich heute Abend erklären. So, und jetzt brauchte er Kiwis, Äpfel, Tomaten und Gurken.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte seinen Teil der Liste abgehakt.

Er suchte noch ein paar Süßigkeiten und Knabbersachen heraus, und andere Dinge, auf die er Lust hatte, dann schlenderte er zurück zum Wagen

Lars war noch nicht da, aber er hatte auch den Zettel mit den Wurstwaren und an der Theke war meistens viel Betrieb.

Sven überlegte kurz zu ihm zu gehen, aber vielleicht wollte er auch noch ein wenig alleine sein. Oder?

Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann schob er den Wagen in Richtung Fleisch- und Wursttheke.

Da sah er seinen Bruder ungeduldig und mit einem der kleinen Zettel in der Hand warten. Er stellte den Wagen ab und schlich sich an Lars heran. "Hey!"

Lars zuckte zusammen. "Erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

"Sorry. Welche Nummer hast du?" Sven sah an die Anzeige, auf der "E24" angezeigt wurde.

"E31", brummte Lars.

"Ich hab deine Lieblingskekse noch eingepackt - willst du sonst noch was?"

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö, ich glaub sonst sind wir gut versorgt. Mama hatte ja auch schon einiges eingekauft."

"Dann leiste ich dir hier noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft", beschloss Sven.

"Hast du etwa schon alles?" fragte Lars erstaunt.

"Ich glaub ja", nickte Sven und blickte noch einmal prüfend auf seine Hälfte des Einkaufszettels. "Soll ich dir noch was abnehmen?"

"Das wär nett", sagte Lars. "Wir brauchen noch vier Liter Milch."

"Klar, kein Problem", nickte Sven und lief los um die Milch zu holen.

Als er zurückkam war Lars immerhin schon zwei Plätze aufgerückt.

"Und was fehlt als nächstes?", wollte er wissen.

Lars sah auf seine Liste. "Käse fürs Raclette."

"Wird erledigt", grinste Sven ihn an und stellte sich am Käsestand an. Hier war es zwar leerer, aber viel schneller als Lars war er auch nicht fertig.

"So, ich glaub wir haben dann alles", sagte Lars. "Dann können wir jetzt in der nächsten Schlange warten."

"Die an der Kasse? Mit den leckeren Kaugummis und so?"

"Genau die."

"Wie schrecklich", lachte Sven und schob den gut gefüllten Wagen durch den Supermarkt.

Tatsächlich war die Schlange vor der Kasse enorm lang. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie bezahlt hatten.  
Dann schoben sie ab, die Einkäufe wurden in das Auto verfrachtet und sie fuhren zurück nach Hause.

"Ich hoffe Mama fällt nicht noch was ein, dass wir morgen früh noch mal los müssen", sagte Lars.

"Oh ja, wir würden bestimmt nicht mehr nach Hause finden..."

"Oder bis zum neuen Jahr an einer Supermarktkasse zubringen."

"Solange du bei mir bei bist, ist das okay", beschloss Sven.

Lars sah ihn kurz mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, dann grinste er schief. "Du meinst, solange du dein Handy hast..."

Leise seufzte Sven. "Sorry. Ich werd nur noch abends mit ihm reden, okay?"

"Das musst du nicht. Er ist dein Freund."

"Ich muss dich auch nicht unnötig quälen. Und es wird ja wohl reichen, wenn wir abends reden."

"Ach und wie willst du das Marco erklären? Ich mein, er vermisst dich offenbar und... es ist doch klar, dass ihr telefoniert." 

"Ich bin ja auch total froh, dass er mich vermisst. Ich meine... ich hätts ja auch verstanden, wenn er mich nicht mehr gewollt hätte, nach... Aber wir können das doch auch beschränken, ich bin doch so selten hier und so."

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst... Hast du überlegt, wann du Mama endlich von Marco erzählst?"

"Noch nicht. Also noch nicht überlegt. Aber es scheint ja, als ob er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat - dann werd ich es ihr auch sagen."

"Sag es ihr. Sie wird sich freuen."

"Mach ich", versprach Sven.

Lars nickte leicht und steuerte eine Parklücke vor dem Haus ihrer Mutter an.

Mit vereinten Kräften mussten sie nur zwei Mal gehen um die Einkäufe ins Haus zu bringen, dann wurden sie auf Gefrierschrank, Vorratsschrank und Keller verteilt.

"So, Feierabend", verkündete Lars und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

"Habt ihr euch auch verdient", lobte ihre Mutter. Sie trug ein Tablett in den Händen mit einer Kanne dampfenden Kaffees und drei Bechern. "Dann ruht euch mal aus."

"Danke Mama", sagte Sven.

Er nahm ihr zwei Becher ab, reichte einen davon Lars und lehnte sich dann neben ihm im Sofa zurück.

"Möchtet ihr auch Kekse oder lieber Stollen?" fragte ihre Mutter.

"Sind das deine leckeren selbstgebackenen?", fragte Sven nach.

"Was denkst du denn? Grad wenn ich weiß, dass meine Jungs kommen, werd ich doch nichts kaufen", sagte seine Mutter.

"Dann her mit den Keksen", strahlte Lars sie an.

Seine Mutter lachte und verschwand erneut in der Küche. Wenig später kam sie mit einem Teller voller Kekse zurück.  
Sofort fielen die beiden über die Kekse her, als wären sie seit Wochen ausgehungert.

"Mhm, die sind so lecker", sagte Sven.

"Deswegen back ich sie euch ja auch", lächelte seine Mutter.

"Wir haben dich lieb Mama", sagte Lars mit vollem Mund.

Sie lachte nur darüber und hielt Sven den Teller hin.

Sofort griff Sven sich noch einen Keks. Ob er Marco ein paar mitnehmen sollte?

Er biss sich kurz auf die Zunge, das sollte er jetzt wohl nicht sagen. Und vermutlich war es auch besser, wenn er ihrer Mutter alleine von Marco erzählte.

"Ich kann nicht mehr", sagte Lars und ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

"Du solltest nicht so viel naschen", grinste Sven ihn an.

"Sagt derjenige mit den Schokoresten an der Oberlippen", schnaubte Lars.

"Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr kann!"

"Du bist ein Fass ohne Boden!"

"Ich weiß Mamas Kekse zu würdigen!"

"Jetzt schleimst du auch noch", lachte Lars.

"Klar, dann krieg ich bestimmt noch mehr Kekse!"

"Mama, jetzt sag doch auch mal was."

"Kommt, ihr seid alt genug, ihr beiden."

Sven grinste und streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge raus. Dann griff er demonstrativ nach noch einem Keks.

"Bis dir schlecht wird", warnte Lars.

"Von Mamas Keksen ist mir noch nie schlecht geworden."

"Irgendwann....", grinste Lars nur.

"Ach Quatsch. Einer geht schon noch."

Seine Mutter und sein Bruder sahen ihn interessiert an.

"Was denn? Wartet ihr jetzt, dass ich platze?" grinste Sven und biss genüsslich von dem Keks ab.

"Ganz genau. Und dann wischt Lars auf."

"Ach ja? Tu ich das?" fragte Lars und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Na, ich wisch nicht auf, wenn dein Bruder platzt."

Lars sah zu Sven. "Du hast absolutes Platzverbot, hörst du?"

"Hast du denn eine rote Karte dabei?"

"Haha", sagte Lars trocken. "Du bist ja ein ScherzKEKS."

Sven grummelte. "Ich platze, wenn ich will!"

Lars beugte sich zu ihm. "Das erklärst du aber Marco", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr.

Auf einmal fing es heftig in Svens Bauch an zu kribbeln. Lars war ihm auf einmal so verdammt nahe, und es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.

Und Lars schien es ebenfalls zu fühlen, denn er sog scharf die Luft ein - und zog sich schnell zurück. "Ich geh noch einen Kaffee machen. Mama, Sven, wollt ihr auch noch?"

Sven schluckte kurz, dann nickte er. "Ja, mach mal. Kekse runterspülen und so..."

Lars verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Wohnzimmer.

Sven sah ihm nach. Was war das eben gewesen? Seitdem sie hier waren, war sein Bruder ihm ein Rätsel. Ein absolutes Rätsel sogar.  
Mal total verstört, mal todtraurig, mal... verführerisch.

Wenn das so weiter ging, konnte man ihn nach dem Urlaub in ne Anstalt einliefern.

"Sven? Du bist so komisch", sprach ihre Mutter ihn auf einmal an.

"Was?" fragte Sven.

"Du bist so still - und irgendwas ist zwischen euch beiden."

"Ach Quatsch. Mit uns ist alles in Ordnung."

"Bist du sicher?"

Sven nickte und sah kurz in Richtung Küche. Sollte er die Chance nutzen und seiner Mutter von Marco erzählen?

Vielleicht war das seine beste Chance. "Ich... ich habe mich verliebt", begann er ganz leise.

"Du... oh wirklich?" fragte seine Mutter begeistert. "Warum sagst du das erst jetzt? Wer ist sie und warum hast du sie nicht mitgebracht?"

Sven schluckte, er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass seine Mutter etwas ahnte. Aber jetzt... "Er... er feiert auch mit seiner Familie..."

Seine Mutter seufzte. "Das ihr euch immer für den schwersten Weg entscheiden müsst... Also, wer ist der junge Mann? Ein Kollege von dir?"

Sven nickte. "Marco. Reus."

"Ah, ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum er dich heute so früh angerufen hat."

"Weil... weil er Sehnsucht hatte. Und ich auch."

"Und wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

"Seit... drei Wochen oder so. Also noch nicht lange."

"Und da erzählst du mir erst jetzt von?"

"Naja, war ein bisschen kompliziert am Anfang, aber jetzt haben wir es in den Griff bekommen."

"Einfach könnt ihr beiden ja auch nicht", sagte seine Mutter. "Und... hat Marco etwas mit dem Streit zwischen Lars und dir zu tun?"

Sven zögerte, wie gerne hätte er ihrer Mutter davon erzählt, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war zu privat.

"Außerdem streiten wir nicht", sagte Lars, der plötzlich in der Tür stand. "Ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen, dass ich meinen Bruder jetzt teilen muss."

Ihre Mutter nickte leicht, "Das wundert mich nicht. Ihr steht euch so nahe... aber Lars, ich glaube nicht, dass du Sven wirklich teilen musst. So, wie er dich liebt, wird er niemals jemanden anderen lieben können."

Lars und Sven schluckten fast zeitgleich. Ihre Mutter kam da einer Wahrheit gefährlich nahe. "Ich weiß Mama", sagte Lars mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Und Marco ist ein toller Kerl. Er behandelt Sven gut."

"Ich weiß, dass du da ganz genau aufpasst."

Lars nickte. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging zum Tisch um die Kaffeekanne zu nehmen. "Ich pass immer auf Sven auf", sagte er leise.

Sven nickte, das wusste er, darauf würde er sich immer verlassen können.

Lars lächelte ihn kurz ein wenig traurig an, dann verschwand er erneut in der Küche.

"Lass ihm Zeit", riet ihre Mutter ihm leise. "Und unternimm auch was mit ihm, nicht nur mit Marco. Er sollte merken, dass du ihn nicht vernachlässigst."

"Ich würde Lars nie vernachlässigen", sagte Sven. "Und Marco weiß auch, wie wichtig Lars für mich ist."

"Das ist gut. Und gut, dass du es auch weißt."

Sven lächelte leicht. "Und jetzt hab ich ja auch viel Zeit für ihn."

"Nutzt sie, ja?"

Sven nickte. Das würde er tun. Er wusste zwar noch nicht genau wie, aber er würde es schon irgendwie schaffen.

"Schön, Sven", lächelte ihre Mutter ihn an.

"Kaffee ist fertig", rief Lars und kam nur Sekunden später mit der vollen Kaffeekanne zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Das ist lieb von dir, Lars."

"Na immerhin habt ihr die Zeit gut genutzt, während ich gearbeitet hab", grinste Lars. "Und was sagst du zu Svens Wahl?"

"Du hast ihm zugeredet es mir zu erzählen", stellte ihre Mutter fest.

"Ich hab ihm einen kleinen Schubs gegeben, mehr nicht."

"Ich hoffe, du hättest mir auch sonst von Marco erzählt."

"Natürlich", sagte Sven. "Aber... ist halt was neues, dir von meinem Freund zu erzählen. Und er hat es seiner Familie auch erst heute erzählt."

"Du weißt doch, dass wir euch nur glücklich sehen wollen."

"Du musst die beiden mal zusammen erleben", sagte Lars. "Da ist jedes Zuckerstück neidisch, weil es nicht halb so süß ist, wie die Zwei."

Ihre Mutter lachte leise. "Das ist schön. Und du... bist noch alleine?"

"Ja, aber das ist schon ok", sagte Lars lachend. "Sven konzentriert sich schön auf Marco, dafür gewinn ich die Champions League."

Ihre Mutter lachte. "Aber lass Sven ihn auch mal anfassen."

"Gucken, der hat jetzt was zum spielen, da braucht er meinen Pokal nicht", schnaubte Lars.

"Mama, der ist gemein zu mir", petzte Sven und kicherte dabei.

"Ich bin nicht gemein, ich sag die Wahrheit", sagte Lars.

"Jungs - prügelt euch draußen", lachte ihre Mutter.

"Aber nicht mit vollem Magen", sagte Sven sofort und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch. "Da sind eine Tonne Kekse drin, die mögen keine körperlichen Aktivitäten."

"Dann hätte ich ja bessere Chancen."

"Ich vermute mal, dass ihr mit dem Abendbrot dann noch warten könnt", lachte ihre Mutter.

"Ja, bitte..."

"Gut. Dann lass ich euch mal allein und kümmer mich um die Wäsche."

Ohne auf die Reaktionen ihrer Söhne zu achten verließ sie das Wohnzimmer.


	33. Träume

Lars kuschelte sich etwas mehr in seine Sofaecke und starrte in seine halbvolle Kaffeetasse.

"Hm?", machte Sven leise.

"Nichts."

"Ja, schon klar..."

"Ich finds schön, dass du es Mama erzählt hast."

Sven nickte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Mama es gewusst oder geahnt hat - oder nicht."

"Ich glaube, sie hat es geahnt. Mütter spüren so was."

"Aber sie hat eindeutig nach einer Freundin gefragt."

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, wie sie reagiert hat."

"Als wäre es das natürlichste von der Welt."

"Genau so sollte es immer sein", murmelte Lars.

"Ich hätte es schon verstanden wenn sie überrascht gewesen wäre."

"War sie aber nicht. Freu dich einfach Sven."

"Tu ich doch auch." Sven lehnte sich zurück und trank von seinem Kaffee.

"Gut", sagte Lars leise und nahm die Beobachtung seines Kaffees wieder auf.

Kurzentschlossen rutschte Sven etwas dichter an ihn heran.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Lars leise.

"Keine Ahnung... bist nur irgendwie zu weit weg."

"Ich bin doch direkt hier neben dir."

Es war eine Art Automatismus, dass Sven ihm einen Arm umlegte.

"Sven...", sagte Lars leise.

"Hm?", machte Sven leise.

"Es geht mir gut Sven. Und es hilft mir auch nicht, wenn du ständig Rücksicht nimmst. Ich... muss damit klar kommen, dass Marco ein Teil deines Leben ist, also benehmen wir uns ganz normal, ok?"

"Dann komm richtig her und weich mir nicht ständig aus."

"Ich weich dir nicht aus. Ich verhalte mich wie ein Bruder."

"Ist das selbe...", murmelte Sven.

"Sven, was erwartest du von mir?"

"Dass du mir nicht so aus dem Weg gehst"

"Ich versuche das Richtige zu tun. Für dich, für Marco und für mich."

Leise seufzte Sven. "Ich hab das Gefühl, als wäre eine hohe Mauer zwischen uns."

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Lars. "Aber ich kann nicht..."

"Was kann ich bloß tun?"

"Du kannst nichts tun, weil du nicht das Problem bist. Ich bin das Problem. Weil ich mich in den falschen Mann verliebt hab."

"Und statt wenigstens einen hast du jetzt gar keinen mehr..."

"Ach Sven... Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Marco und ich teilen uns dich? Montag bis Mittwoch hab ich dich und den Rest der Woche Marco?"

"Quatsch. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es war bei uns doch vorher auch nie so. Es ist nur... ich vermiss meinen Zwillingsbruder."

"Ich bin hier Sven."

"Aber so weit weg. Hier", deutete er an Lars' Stirn, "und hier", legte er die Hand auf seine Brust.

"Vielleicht. Aber ich will nicht, dass wir was dummes tun."

"Ich hab wirklich Angst...", gab Sven zu.

"Wovor genau?"

"Ich weiß nicht... dass wir uns total entfernen... uns fremd werden."

"Das ist Blödsinn Sven. Wir sind Zwillinge. Wir ticken so gleich, dass wir sogar auf den gleichen Kerl scharf sind. Wir werden uns niemals fremd."

"Hoffentlich..."

Lars lächelte ihn an. "Ganz bestimmt."

Endlich wieder ein Lächeln von Lars, ein ehrliches Lächeln, das ihm galt.

Allerdings verschwand es viel zu schnell. "Ich... ich geh jetzt ein bisschen hoch und les was. Oder ich versuch ein halbes Stündchen zu schlafen."

Leise seufzte Sven. "Dann... bis später."

"Bis später", sagte Lars und stand auf. Vor ein paar Wochen, hätte er Sven jetzt einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Heute schob er sich nur an ihm vorbei, stellte seine Tasse ab und verließ dann das Zimmer.

All das tat weh - und noch mehr, weil er doch Schuld daran war. Was sollte er jetzt nur machen? Er konnte Lars doch nicht so leiden lassen!

Resigniert ließ sich Sven wieder nach hinten sinken.

Am liebsten würde er mit irgendjemandem über das ganze Chaos sprechen, aber Lars wollte nicht und war auch zu stur um nur ein Millimeterchen nachzugeben. Und Marco wusste nur die Hälfte, und über die wollte er ebenfalls nicht reden.

"Das ist doch alles zum Kotzen", murmelte er. 

"Was fluchst du hier so rum?", fragte seine Mutter, die gerade ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. "Und wo ist Lars?"

"Oben in seinem Zimmer. Er wollte sich ein halbes Stündchen hinlegen", antwortete Sven.

"So kaputt vom Einkaufen? So fertig seid ihr doch sonst nicht, wenn ihr nach Hause kommt."

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat wohl nicht so gut geschlafen heute Nacht." 

"Er macht sich über irgendwas Sorgen."

"Du kennst doch Lars", sagte Sven.

"Ja, deswegen wundert es mich, dass er es nicht mit dir ausmacht."

Sven biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. "Wir haben drüber gesprochen, aber er muss wohl ein bisschen allein nachdenken", antwortete er dann ausweichend. 

Seine Mutter zögerte, dann nickte sie. "Ihr macht das schon."

"Klar machen wir das", sagte Sven und lächelte seine Mutter an. "Ist für uns beide halt neu." 

"Dann ist gut. Magst du mir beim Schnippeln helfen, für den Kartoffelsalat?"

"Ja klar", sagte Sven und stand auf. 

Er war froh über die Ablenkung, und auch darüber, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Ganz in Ruhe.

Seine Mutter nutzte die Chance natürlich und fragte ihn weiter über Marco aus. Über ihn erzählte Sven natürlich gerne. Und ausführlich - und mit einem verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Es fühlte sich tatsächlich sogar gut an, so von Marco zu erzählen. Und seine Mutter freute sich ganz offensichtlich für ihn.

"Hast... hast du gewusst, dass ich eher nach Männern gucke?", fragte Sven irgendwann vorsichtig.

"Ich hab es mir irgendwann gedacht. Ihr habt euch nie für Mädchen interessiert. Es gab keine Schauspielerin oder so die bei euch besonders angesagt war. Da hab ich mir schon meine Gedanken gemacht." 

Sven nickte. "Und... ist das okay für dich? Also, dass wir auch noch beide...?"

"Natürlich ist es okay für mich. Nur für euch ist es so schwierig, weil ihr euch immer verstecken müsst. Deshalb hatte ich ein wenig gehofft, dass ich mich irre."

Sven lächelte, es fühlte sich so gut an dass ihre Mutter hinter ihnen stand. "Wir schaffen das schon."

"Ihr schafft alles, das war schon immer so", sagte seine Mutter.

Hoffentlich hatte sie auch diesmal recht, immerhin hatten sie dieses große Problem, das da zwischen ihnen stand.  
Aber davon wusste seine Mutter natürlich nichts - und würde es auch nie erfahren. 

Sven sah sie an. "ich guck mal zu Lars, okay?"

"Mach das. So in ner Stunde Abendessen?"

"Okay, wir kommen dann runter." Sven stand auf und verließ die Küche. Schnell lief er hoch zu Lars' Zimmer und klopfte an.

Als Lars nicht antwortete öffnete er einfach die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.

Er hatte kein anderes Bild erwartet, als dass Lars wieder auf dem Bett lag und den Kopf im Kissen vergraben hielt.  
Und wieder reagierte Lars nicht auf ihn, sondern blieb einfach so liegen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte sich Sven auf die Bettkante und strich ihm über den Rücken.

Lars rührte sich eine ganze Weile nicht, dann schob er sich ein wenig zur Seite, machte Platz auf dem Bett.

 

Die unausgesprochene Einladung nahm Sven sofort an, indem er sich neben Lars legte und sich an ihn schmiegte.

Auch Lars schob sich sofort an Sven heran.

Sie sprachen nicht, es gab nichts, was jetzt zu sagen war, sondern lagen nur beieinander, Lars in Svens Armen.

Sven war froh, dass Lars das so zuließ. Dass er ihn nicht wegstieß, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, sondern dass er für seinen Bruder da sein konnte.

"Warum ist das Leben so ungerecht?" flüsterte Lars irgendwann.

Darauf antwortete Sven nicht, stattdessen zog er Lars noch etwas dichter an sich und küsste seine Wange.

Lars rührte sich nicht.

"Mama meint, es ist okay, dass wir beide auf Männer stehen. Sie hat’s wohl schon lange gewusst."

"Wenigstens etwas", nuschelte Lars. Allerdings half das bei ihren Problemen nicht wirklich weiter.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen", wisperte Sven.

"Lass die Gefühle für Marco verschwinden", schlug Lars mit einem schiefen Grinsen vor.

"Meine auch gleich, dann hast du mich wieder", murmelte Sven kaum verständlich.

"Und dafür leidet dann Marco? Das wollen wir doch beide nicht", schnaubte Lars.

"Ja... nee, wollen wir auch nicht. Ach, was muss das alles nur so scheiße sein?"

"Es wird bestimmt irgendwann besser. Wenn... wenn wir uns daran gewöhnt haben."

Sven seufzte, "irgendwann reicht nicht", murmelte er und zog Lars fester an sich.

"Irgendwann muss reichen", wisperte Lars.

"Ich wünschte...", deutete Sven an.

"Was wünscht du dir?" fragte Lars leise.

"Warum kann ich nicht euch beide haben?", fragte Sven kaum hörbar. "Und du uns auch..."

Lars schnaubte. "Ein schöner Traum. Der gehört in die gleiche Kategorie wie fliegen zu können."

"Du hast gefragt", entgegnete Sven. "Und... ich träume halt. Von euch beiden."

"Du solltest nicht von mir träumen Sven. Ich bin dein Bruder..."

"...den ich liebe."

"Wir müssen realistisch sein Sven", sagte Lars leise.

"Was ist realistisch? Ein schwules Fußballzwillingsbrüderpaar?"

"Vergiss ihren heißen Lover nicht!", brummte Lars. "Ich mein das ehrlich. Wir sind Brüder, mehr nicht. Und du bist Marco zusammen, der dich liebt und den du liebst."

"So einfach ist das nicht, Lars. Ja, Marco und ich, wir lieben uns. Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so aufhören dich zu lieben. So, wie du Marco..."

"Ich hab auch nicht gesagt, dass es einfach ist. Sonst würd ich meine Gefühle einfach abstellen. Aber was soll ich sonst tun? Zu Marco gehen und fragen "hey, du findest meinen Bruder toll, da hast du doch bestimmt nichts gegen nen heißen Dreier"?" 

"Er hat ja schon Probleme damit gehabt, dass wir zusammen hier sind", murmelte Sven. "Dabei... brauch ich dich doch."

"Also ist meine Lösung das einzige, was wir tun können."

"Es ist keine Lösung für das Problem, aber... mir fällt auch nichts besseres ein."

"Dann... bleibt es dabei. Wir sind Brüder, nicht mehr und nicht weniger", flüsterte Lars. 

Sven zog ihn noch einmal ganz fest in seine Arme. "Aber das sind wir, und das bleiben wir", schwor er ihm.


	34. Jahreswechsel

Nach dem Gespräch ging es ihnen zumindest ein wenig besser und der Umgang zwischen ihnen wurde normaler. Nicht so wie vor der ganzen Marco-Geschichte, aber Lars blockte nicht mehr jede Umarmung ab. Aber es gab immer noch Momente, wo Lars sich komplett zurückzog und in sein Zimmer verschwand. Dann kam auch Sven kaum an ihn heran. 

Er ließ Lars dann seine Zeit, ehe er ihm nachging, und dann folgt in der Regel eine Zeit der Nähe in Lars' Bett - jedoch natürlich anders als Marco es befürchten würde.

Weihnachten kam, damit viele Besuche, viele Fahrten, und viel Ablenkung von dem großen Problem.

Natürlich telefonierte er häufig mit Marco und er merkte selbst, wie sehr sein Freund ihm fehlte. Aber um Lars nicht weh zu tun, versuchte er nur mit Marco zu telefonieren, wenn er allein war.  
Das war meistens abends, und da hatte er auch die gute Entschuldigung, dass tagsüber einfach zu viel zu tun war.

Auch Silvester war eher eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Sie verbrachten den Abend mit ihrer Mutter beim Raclettessen und gingen dann um kurz vor 12 nach draußen um das Feuerwerk zu genießen.

Zwar hatten viele Freunde angefragt, ob sie nicht mit ihnen feiern wollten, aber irgendwie hatten sie sich beide nach Ruhe und nicht zu viel Party gesehnt.

Außerdem war die Pause ja so kurz und sie mussten schon am zweiten Januar zurückfahren.

Es war dennoch halb zwei, als sie endlich nach oben gingen und sich fertig machten. Kurzentschlossen steuerte Sven nach dem Abstecher ins Bad nicht sein eigenes, sondern Lars' Zimmer an.

Lars hatte offenbar nicht mit ihm gerechnet, denn er lag auf dem Bett, sein Tablet auf dem Schoß und sah etwas mit einem... fast schon sehnsüchtigen Blick an.

"Hey", flüsterte Sven und trat näher, dabei sah er neugierig auf das Tablet.

Er war nicht besonders überrascht, dass es ein Bild von Marco war. Er hatte das Foto schon gesehen, weil Marco es ihm vorhin geschickt hatte. Sein Freund ganz fein im Anzug mit Fliege.

Unsicher lächelte er und trat näher. "Er sieht so schön aus, hm?"

Lars schluckte leicht. "Sorry. Ich... hab erst zu spät gesehen, dass es deins ist. Ich wollte nicht...", schnell schob er das Tablet von sich.

"Ist okay", versuchte Sven ihn zu beruhigen. "Wir haben ja keine Geheimnisse voreinander.“

"Aber ich sollte nicht... deinen Freund so ansehen."

"Wir haben halt den selben Geschmack", murmelte Sven und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Er ist dein Freund."

"Ja, ist er. Und bei jedem anderen wäre ich stocksauer. Aber bei dir... ist das was anderes."

Lars seufzte und lehnte sich leicht an Svens Seite. "Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn ich nicht mit nach Dortmund fahre, sondern in Leverkusen bleibe", sagte er leise.

"Meinst du echt? Ich dachte, du wolltest noch mit Marco reden. Also - über uns."

"Ach Mist", murmelte Lars. "Das hatte ich total vergessen. Sorry..."

"Willst du nicht mehr? Oder... erst nach dem Trainingslager?"

"Nein, nein, ich red mit ihm. Ich hab’s dir versprochen."

"Okay. Danke.“

"Außerdem ist es nur ein Tag, den werd ich überleben", seufzte Lars.

"Wir machen was leckeres zu essen und setzen uns gemütlich zusammen, dann wird das auch ganz okay werden."

"Klar", sagte Lars ein bisschen spöttisch. "Das wird ganz toll werden."

"Es könnte zumindest schlimmer werden", maulte Sven.

"Ignorier mich einfach Sven. Ich hatte gehofft, dass... naja meine Gefühle schon verschwunden sind, wenn ich mit Marco rede. Das hätte es einfacher gemacht, aber... wie sagt Mama doch immer: wir mögen es halt nicht einfach."

"Nein, absolut nicht einfach...“

"Wir sollten schlafen, oder?"

"Hm, ja, müssen morgen ja wieder recht früh raus."

"Ich vermute, du willst heute Nacht hier pennen."

"Wenn du möchtest... dann gerne."

Verdammt, sonst hatten sie doch nicht so umeinandergeeiert. Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Rutsch mal zur Seite."

Lars war einen letzten Blick zu Svens Tablet, dann rutschte er zur Seite um seinem Bruder platz zu machen.

Sven legte das Tablet auf den Fußboden, dann legte er sich neben seinen Bruder.

"Nur schlafen", wisperte Lars, als er das Licht ausmachte.

"Natürlich nur schlafen", nickte Sven und drehte sich auf die Seite, zu Lars. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch", sagte Lars leise.

Sven streckte sich und küsste Lars kurz auf die Wange, dann kuschelte er sich an ihn.

Lars seufzte und schob einen Arm um Sven. "Nur schlafen", wiederholte er kaum hörbar.

"Schlafen. Jetzt."

Lars nickte und schloss die Augen.

Bald hörte Sven ihn ruhiger atmen und fühlte, wie er einschlief

Sven fiel das einschlafen sehr viel schwerer. Auch er machte sich Gedanken über das Gespräch zwischen Lars und Marco. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob Marco überhaupt mit Lars reden würde. Bisher hatte er das Thema noch nicht angeschnitten.

Er konnte es nur hoffen, und Marco gut zureden, wenn sie sich wiedersahen.

Und er musste hoffen, dass Lars das ganze auch gut überstand. Vielleicht würde das Trainingslager danach helfen. Ein paar Tage, die sie sich nicht sehen würden. Eine Zeit, in der Lars alleine war, ohne ihn und ohne Gedanken an Marco.

Ja, das würde bestimmt helfen.

Er seufzte noch einmal und schmiegte sich enger an Lars, dann schlief er ebenfalls langsam ein.

***

Den ersten Januar verbrachten sie ganz ruhig und genossen noch einmal das leckere Essen ihrer Mutter.

Sie packte ihnen dann am 2. Januar auch einiges ein, das sie zu Hause in den Gefrierschrank legen sollten, so dass sie nach dem Trainingslager nicht verhungern würden.

Nach einer langen Verabschiedung machten sie sich dann auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Sie würden direkt nach Dortmund fahren, auch wenn Svens Wagen in Leverkusen stand. Zum Flughafen konnte Marco ihn mitnehmen und nach dem Trainingslager würden sie das Auto schon irgendwann wieder nach Dortmund kriegen.

Sie brachten nur kurz die gefrorenen Sachen hoch in Svens Küche und führen dann auf direktem Weg zu Marco. Lars war immer langsamer gefahren, und am liebsten wäre er gleich wieder abgehauen, nachdem er Sven bei seinem Freund abgesetzt hatte.

"Wollt ihr nicht erstmal ein bisschen allein sein? Ihr habt euch ziemlich lange nicht gesehen", murmelte Lars.

"Komm mit, dann hast du es hinter dir - und Marco auch."

Lars schluckte und schnallte sich mit sichtlichem Widerwillen ab. "Aber wenn er nicht will, dann verschwinde ich wieder."

"Ja, ich werd dich hier nicht gefangen halten, als Geisel oder so."

"Ok", wisperte Lars und stieg aus. Er fühlte sich langsam wirklich, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung.

"Ich bin bei dir, das weißt du. Und Marco wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen."

"Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher", murmelte Lars.

"Na los", legte ihm Sven seine Hand auf den Rücken, "Aussteigen."

Lars stieg aus und folgte seinem Bruder zur Haustür. Der klingelte und wartete dann ungeduldig, bis Marco oben den Summer drückte.

"Geh schon, ich geb euch ein paar Minuten, ehe ich nachkomme", sagte Lars.

"Aber nicht abhauen, ja?", bat Sven und drückte die Tür auf.

"Nein, niemals."

"Danke", lächelte Sven ihn an, dann lief er die Treppe hoch.

Marco stand in der Tür und begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Da bist du ja endlich!"

"Hey", strahlte Sven zurück und zog Marco fest in seine Arme. Ja, er hatte seinen Freund unendlich vermisst!

Marco schmiegte sich an ihn. "Frohes Neues", flüsterte er ihm zu.

"Dir auch, alles Gute fürs Neue Jahr!", wünschte Sven leise.

"Komm rein, mein Schatz", sagte Marco und zog Sven sanft mit sich in die Wohnung.

Die Tür schob er zu, dann schmiegt sich Sven wieder an seinen Freund.

"Ich hab dich wirklich wahnsinnig vermisst", flüsterte Marco, ehe er seine Lippen sacht auf Svens legte.

Zärtlich erwiderte Sven den Kuss, schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl wieder bei Marco zu sein.

Marco zog Sven noch ein wenig enger an sich, vertiefte den Kuss.

"Ich hab dich auch so vermisst", wisperte Sven.

"Ich liebe dich Sven", hauchte Marco und drängte sich an ihn.

"Hm, ich dich auch", wisperte Sven, löste sich aber von ihm. "Du... Lars ist unten..."

"Oh... ich... ich dachte, wir beide..."

"Er wollte mit dir reden. Also... er hatte das geplant, aber jetzt würde er am liebsten einen Rückzieher machen."

"Wieso?" fragte Marco und trat ein kleines Stück von Sven zurück.

"Er meint, das wird wohl nicht leicht werden. Weil du ihn vermutlich nicht sehen willst."

"Da hat er recht mit."

"Aber... würdest du... darf er trotzdem hoch?"

Marco seufzte tief. "Hol ihn hoch..."

"Danke", lächelte Sven ihn an und küsste ihn noch mal kurz, dann öffnete er die Wohnungstür. "Lars?"

Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick, dann waren Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören.

Schon auf dem ersten Blick sah er, wie angespannt Lars war. Als er vor ihm stand, legte er ihm kurz die Hand in den Rücken. "Komm", bat er leise und schob ihn rein.

"Hallo Lars", sagte Marco leise.

"Hey", erwiderte Lars - und wagte es kaum Marco anzusehen.

"Komm rein", sagte Marco und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer.

Sven schob seinen Bruder hinter Marco her durch die Wohnung.

"Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?" fragte Marco.

"Ja, Apfelschorle?", bat Sven.

Marco nickte und verschwand in der Küche.

"Komm, setz dich hin", schob Sven Lars zum Sofa.

"Er will mich nicht hier haben, das sieht man deutlich", flüsterte Lars.

Sven nickte und legte seine Hand auf Lars' Hand. Das war für Lars jetzt besonders schwer, weil er Marco so mochte - und dann so abgelehnt zu werden war hart.

Bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, kam Marco mit drei Gläsern und einer Falsche Apfelschorle zurück.

"Komm, komm zu mir", bat Sven und klopfte auf den freien Sofasitz neben sich.

Marco setzte sich neben ihn und griff demonstrativ nach Svens Hand. Lars wandte sofort den Blick ab.

Das entging auch Marco nicht. "Was ist los?", fragte er ihn.

Lars holte tief Luft. "Nichts. Ich... ich weiß, dass du mich eigentlich nicht hier haben willst, aber ich finde es gibt da etwas, was wir klären sollten."

Marco schwieg einen Moment. "Ja, ich schätze... das sollten wir."

"Ich denke, wir sind uns beide einig, dass wir... das Beste für Sven wollen", sagte Lars, immer noch ohne Marco anzusehen.

"Natürlich", nickte Marco nur.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du uns inzwischen glaubst. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich an deiner Stelle reagieren würde. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass wir dich nicht angelogen haben. Wir haben es getan, um uns zu heilen."

"Ich glaube euch tatsächlich, dass ihr das glaubt. Aber das kann doch nicht gehen."

"Wir glauben das nicht nur, wir haben gespürt und gesehen, dass es stimmt."

"Wie soll das denn funktionieren?"

Lars seufzte schwer. Er wollte nur hier weg. Weg aus Marcos und auch aus Svens Nähe. "Ist doch eigentlich egal, oder? Wichtig für dich, muss nur sein, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Sven ist mein Bruder und genauso werden wir uns in Zukunft verhalten."

Überrascht sah Sven ihn an. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein! Lars durfte, konnte das doch nicht einfach so aufgeben! "Nein", platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Nein, das... Lars!"

"Lass, Sven", sagte Lars und sah Marco für einen kleinen Moment an. "Meinetwegen gib mir die Schuld an allem. Das kann ich verstehen. Aber ich werde trotzdem immer ein Teil von Svens Leben sein, weil wir immer noch Zwillinge sind. Und ich liebe meinen Bruder."

"Natürlich bist du das, ich würde nie wollen, dass sich etwas... ähm... dass sich mehr zwischen euch ändert als das... du weißt schon. Ihr gehört zusammen, und ich weiß, wie wichtig ihr euch seid."

Lars nickte leicht. "Gut. Das... das war’s eigentlich auch schon. Ich denke, ich werd euch jetzt allein lasse", sagte er und stand auf.

Etwas konsterniert sah Sven ihn an. "Du... du willst schon gehen?"

Lars sah seinen Bruder flehend an. "Ihr habt euch lang nicht gesehen. Und Marco wird keinen großen Wert auf meine Anwesenheit hier legen."

Leise seufzte Sven. Er verstand, dass sein Bruder flüchten wollte, und er wollte ihn nicht länger quälen, aber... das war doch keine Aussprache gewesen!

Vielleicht hätte er die beiden allein lassen sollen, statt hier neben Marco zu sitzen und dessen Hand zu halten.

"Ich... ich muss mal", versuchte er es im letzten Moment und sprang auf.

Lars unterdrückte grade noch so einen Fluch, warf seinem Bruder aber einen bösen Blick zu.

Natürlich fühlte Sven den Blick in seinem Rücken, als förmlich aus dem Wohnzimmer rannte und die Badtür hinter sich zuschlug.


	35. Flucht

Lars griff nach seinem Glas und trank einen Schluck.

"War ja extrem unauffällig von deinem Bruder“, knurrte Marco.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Lars kaum hörbar.

"Hey, du bist sein Zwilling, aber du bist nicht für ihn verantwortlich, Lars."

"Ich weiß..."

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, aber es war klar, dass Sven nicht so schnell wiederkommen würde. "Wie... wie war der Urlaub?", fragte Marco schließlich, einfach, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

"Schön", antwortete Lars einsilbig.

Marco nickte. "Viel Familienbesuch, hm?"

Lars nickte leicht. Er fühlte sich schrecklich unwohl. Was hatte sich Sven bei dieser beschissenen Aktion eigentlich gedacht? Einfach ins Bad abzuhauen!

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt einfach aufgestanden und gegangen.

Allerdings wär das auch albern. Marco und er mussten ja irgendwie miteinander klar kommen. Er durfte sich halt nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass er mehr für Marco empfand, als... normal war. "Ihr fahrt nach Spanien ins Trainingslager, oder?" fragte er deshalb.

"Ja, nach La Manga. Nicht allzu weit von Portugal", nickte Marco.

"Schön. Und ihr fahrt auch schon übermorgen?"

"Ja, man kann uns doch nicht so lange Urlaub machen lassen", knurrte Marco. "Die zwei Wochen waren ja schon mehr als genug..."

"Ja, war schon kurz diesmal."

"Habt ihr wenigstens alle Leute treffen können, die ihr wolltet?" Eigentlich interessierte das Marco kaum, und wenn, konnte er auch Sven fragen, aber so ganz schweigend hier rumsitzen war auch doof

"Ja, klar", sagte Lars.

Marco seufzte, dann sah er Lars direkt an. "Was ist los? Warum will Sven, dass wir reden?"

Lars wich Marcos Blick aus und sah stattdessen auf seine Hände. "Weil die Situation bescheuert ist."

"Findest du? Ich meine, eigentlich ist doch alles geklärt, oder?"

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war gar nichts geklärt, aber das würde er Marco bestimmt nicht sagen.

"Was ist denn noch unklar? Ich meine... okay, wenn sich einer von euch verletzt, dann... dann werdet ihr wohl... aber daran denken wir doch jetzt noch nicht."

"Für dich ist das alles ganz einfach, oder?"

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was hier nicht einfach ist, deswegen frag ich dich doch."

"Ist doch egal. Für dich ist doch nur wichtig, dass Sven und ich nichts mehr... unbrüderliches tun. Das Sven vielleicht darunter leidet ist dir egal", schnaubte Lars.

Marco sah ihn wütend an. "Wenn ihr es mir nicht sagt? Ich warte seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde", so lange war Sven schon 'auf dem Klo', "darauf, dass du mir mal was sagst - und nicht unbedingt, wie das Wetter bei eurem Trainingslager sein wird."

"Wir lieben uns, Marco. Sven und ich wir stehen uns so nahe, dass... es schon fast weh tut, wenn wir uns nicht sehen. Ja, vermutlich ist das nicht normal und vielleicht hätten wir es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Aber es ist so und wir haben bisher gut damit gelebt. Aber Sven hat sich in dich verliebt und ich...", Lars konnte seinen Redefluss grad noch rechtzeitig stoppen, ehe ihm etwas dummes rausschlüpfte. "Jedenfalls ist es nicht einfach, dass plötzlich zu ändern. Und du machst es uns nicht leicht."

Überraschend verständnisvoll nickte Marco. "Ihr habt eine ganz besondere Beziehung, das sieht man, und das fühlt man. Aber mal abgesehen davon, dass es nicht normal ist... also, dass ihr beide zusammen und so. Also, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen Sven mit jemandem zu teilen. Also so zu teilen. Ich liebe Sven auch, und ich bin treu, und ich möchte, dass er auch treu ist. Und wenn er mit dir zusammen ist, im Bett, dann passt das für mich nicht."

Lars zuckte zusammen. Das fühlte sich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube an. Deutlicher konnte Marco seine Meinung zu dem Thema nicht ausdrücken.

"Lars?", fragte Marco besorgt. "Das war dir doch klar, oder? Oder habt ihr über Weihnachten...?"

"Nein. Keine Angst, wir waren ganz brav", sagte Lars mit einer gehörigen Spur Sarkasmus. "Ich glaube es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich jetzt abhaue. Sag Sven, dass ich heut bei ihm penne, ja?" 

Marco seufzte, da war noch etwas, vieles, das zwischen ihnen stand - nicht nur die Sache mit Sven. Aber wenn Lars ähnlich tickte wie sein Bruder, würde er ihn foltern müssen, um es aus ihm herauszukriegen. "Mach ich", versprach er deswegen nur.

Lars Hand zitterte leicht, als er sein Glas auf den Tisch stellte. Dann stand er auf. Er war froh, dass er endlich aus Marcos Nähe verschwinden konnte. "Dann... wir sehen uns ja vermutlich irgendwann. Viel Spaß im Trainingslager", murmelte er. 

"Dir auch. Bleib heile", wünschte Marco und stand ebenfalls auf um ihn zur Tür zu bringen.

Lars unterdrückte die spitze Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag und versuchte sich an Marco vorbei zu schieben. Dabei blieb er unglücklich an der Sofakante hängen und fiel förmlich in Marcos Arme. 

"Hey", machte Marco erschrocken und fing ihn auf.

"Sorry", wisperte Lars mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Marcos Hände lagen stützend an seiner Hüfte und fühlten sich selbst durch den Stoff seines Pullis heiß an. Er drehte den Kopf ein Stück, sah Marco an - und überwand den knappen Abstand, der noch zwischen ihren Lippen lag. 

Überrascht keuchte Marco auf, doch es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er Lars sanft von sich schob. Dann sah er ihn schweigend mit großen Augen an, und Lars merkte, wie es in ihm zu arbeiten begann.

"Ich... scheiße", fluchte Lars und drängte sich nun endgültig an Marco vorbei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort flüchtete er aus dem Wohnzimmer und der Wohnung.

Marco hechtete nur noch pro forma hinterher, als die Tür schon ins Schloss gefallen war, vorher war er dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen.

Vor der geschlossenen Tür blieb er stehen und starrte sie an, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Lars hatte ihn geküsst. Geküsst! Auf die Lippen. Und das war kein Versehen gewesen. Lars hatte das gewollt. 

Lars wollte ihn... Vermutlich schwärmte er für ihn, wenn nicht mehr. Irgendwie brachte das alles durcheinander.

Er war mit Sven zusammen, das... Ob Sven das wusste? Dass Lars in ihn...?

Oder hatte Lars es ihm verheimlichen können, ihm, vor dem er keine Geheimnisse hatte? Marco stand noch weiter an der Tür, als er hinter sich etwas klappen hörte.

Scheiße, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sollte er Sven davon erzählen? Was, wenn er nun nichts wusste? Er konnte Lars doch nicht so in die Pfanne hauen! 

Die Überlegung musste er erstmal hintenan stellen, als Sven ihn fragte, "Lars schon weg?"

Marco nickte. "Grad gegangen", murmelte er. 

"Ihr habt euch aber nicht gezofft, oder? Jedenfalls ward ihr leise."

"Nein... nein, gezofft haben wir uns nicht..." 

"Aber...?"

Marco sah Sven an. Nein, er konnte und wollte seinen Freund nicht anlügen. "Er hat mich geküsst", wisperte er. 

"Er hat dich geküsst“, wiederholte Sven tonlos.

Scheiße, Sven hatte also nichts gewusst. Marco griff nach Svens Händen und drückte sie fest. "Es tut mir leid, Sven. Ich... hab ihn sofort unterbrochen. Ich wollte das nicht und Lars... vermutlich hätte ich es dir nicht sagen sollen, aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein."

"Ist schon okay - früher oder später hätte Lars es mir auch gesagt." Er trat einen Schritt auf Marco zu und umarmte ihn.

"Hast... du es gewusst?" fragte Marco leise.

Sven nickte leicht. "Hab’s aus ihm rausgequetscht. Deswegen haben wir beide auch nur abends telefoniert - wollte es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen."

"Das ist das Problem, oder?" fragte Marco. "Deshalb hast du dich eben so verdrückt und uns allein gelassen." 

Schuldbewusst nickte Sven. "Ich wollte ihn nicht dazu zwingen mit dir darüber zu reden, aber es ist einfach so scheiße zwischen uns und euch."

"Lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen. Lars ist in mich verliebt. Und dich... will er auch. Und du liebst mich, willst deinen Bruder aber auch." 

"Irgendwie... ja. Wobei ich Lars anders liebe als dich", versuchte Sven zu erklären.

"Und was... wie... soll das jetzt laufen?“ fragte Marco ziemlich überfordert.

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung... er muss damit leben... und du auch."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch alles... warum? Warum muss jetzt auch noch so was kommen? Als wär es nicht genug, die Sache mit euch beiden zu verdauen..."

"Frag mich mal", murmelte Sven. "Ich hab das seit zwei Wochen..."

"Du weißt aber, dass ich dich liebe, oder?" fragte Marco. "Ich will nichts von Lars."

"Natürlich weiß ich das, Marco. Ich liebe dich doch auch. Aber es macht alles nur noch komplizierter."

"Ja...", murmelte Marco.

"Na komm", kam es leise von Sven, und er zog Marco fester an sich.

Marco kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Vorhin war er noch unglaublich sauer auf Lars gewesen, aber jetzt...

Lars war in ihn verliebt. Es musste schwer sein dann zu wissen, dass der Mensch, der ihm am nächsten stand, das große Glück hatte, mit diesem Mann zusammen zu sein.

Lars konnte sich ja nicht einmal richtig bei Sven ausheulen, weil der irgendwie zwischen den Stühlen stand.  
Er selbst saß hier mit Sven und ließ sich streicheln, kraulen, halten, und Lars war ganz alleine.

Marco löste sich ein klein wenig von Sven und sah ihn an. "Wie soll das jetzt weitergehen? Mit euch und mit uns?"

"Wenn ich das bloß wüsste", seufzte Sven.

"Habt ihr nicht darüber geredet?"

"Er will dich... oder zumindest dieses Verliebtsein vergessen."

Marco schnaubte. "Klappt ja super, wenn der eigene Bruder mit dem Kerl zusammen ist, in den man unglücklich verliebt ist."

"Ja, das ist sein Problem", knurrte Sven. "Als ob wir das nicht wüssten."´

"Sven, ihr habt jetzt deswegen aber keine Probleme, oder? Also miteinander Streit oder so?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, ich glaub nicht. War halt bisschen angespannt in den letzten Tagen."

Marco lächelte leicht. "Dann... müssen wir jetzt überlegen, wie es weitergehen soll..."

Erstaunt sah Sven ihn an. "Wie - weitergeht? Das ist doch klar - Lars muss drüber wegkommen."

"Denkst du, dass wir das können?" fragte Marco.

"Was ist die Alternative?", fragte Sven vorsichtig. "Und... was meinst du mit 'können'?“

"Ich hab keine Ahnung Sven. Ich fühl mich... überfahren. Überfordert. Und ich hab Angst, dass... dass du Schluss machst, um Lars nicht zu verletzen."

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Das werde ich nicht. Lars hat sich halt in dich verguckt, aber das vergeht auch wieder. So was kennt man doch."

Marco sah Sven ziemlich erstaunt an. "Du nimmst das ziemlich locker."

"Du kennst das doch auch, oder? Dass man sich mal verguckt...?"

"Natürlich. Aber das ist dann normalerweise nicht der Freund vom Bruder. Und ihr steht euch so nah. Ihr... führt keine normale Brüder-Beziehung."

Sven nickte, da hatte Marco recht.

"Er kann dir nicht aus dem Weg gehen."

„Ich weiß. Und das will ich auch nicht.“

"Genau. Also sollten wir, denke ich, schon drüber nachdenken, wie das weitergeht. Was wir tun. Ja, ich bin immer noch sauer auf Lars, aber... ich will ihn deshalb noch lange nicht quälen."

Sven nickte, auch das war ein Grund, warum er sich in Marco verliebt hatte.

"Außerdem... als Lars vorhin gesagt hat, dass zwischen euch nichts mehr passieren wird, da... hast du ziemlich merkwürdig reagiert", sagte Marco leise. "Als würdest du das anders sehen."

"Ich weiß einfach nicht, was passiert, wenn sich wieder einer verletzt."

"Was ist in den letzten 14 Tagen passiert? Lars hat gesagt, es wäre nichts gewesen. Stimmt das?"

"Wir haben einmal in einem Bett geschlafen. Angezogen", erklärte Sven ehrlich.

Marco schwieg einen Moment. "Gut. Ich... ich weiß, dass ich dir damit weh tue. Und das tut mir leid, weil ich dir nicht weh tun will. Aber der Gedanke, dass du mit Lars - oder einem anderen Mann..."

"In einem Bett schläfst?", fragte Sven etwas ungläubig nach.

"Mehr tust. Ihn berührst oder küsst oder... noch mehr tust."

"Haben wir nicht", stellte Sven fest.

"Und werdet ihr auch nicht mehr?"

Sven zögerte. "Wenn einer von uns sich wieder was reißt?"

"Daran denken wir jetzt nicht."

"Okay", nickte Sven. "Niemanden küssen oder mehr machen."

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf Marcos Lippen. "Danke", flüsterte er.

Sven nickte nur, dann küsste er ihn kurz.

Viel zu schnell unterbrach Marco den Kuss wieder. "Ruf deinen Bruder an. Ich mach solange das Essen warm."

"Okay..." murmelte Sven, er wusste nicht, was er Lars sagen sollte. Sollte er ihn einladen? Trösten?

"Was ist?" fragte Marco.

"Was soll ich ihm sagen?“

"Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte nur... ich mein er ist hier rausgerannt, total panisch. Und außer dir weiß doch vermutlich niemand, dass er sich... verliebt hat."

Sven nickte, damit konnte er etwas anfangen. "Bin im Schlafzimmer", sagte er nur kurz und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer setzte er sich auf Marcos Bett und rief Lars an. "Er hat’s dir also erzählt", meldete sich Lars ohne Begrüßung.

"Hat er."

"Es tut mir leid Sven."

"Muss es nicht. Wo bist du?"

"Bei dir. Du hast keine Schokolade mehr. Und keine Chips. Und kein Eis. Ich kann also nicht mal ein schönes Frustfressen veranstalten."

"Das nächste Mal denk ich dran. Kannst dir Pizza bestellen, die haben doch auch Eis da."

"Ich will heute aber niemanden mehr sehen. Nicht mal den Pizzaboten. Am liebsten würd ich mir ein tiefes, tiefes Loch suchen und mich reinfallen lassen."

"Er ist dir nicht böse, Lars. Und ich auch nicht. Kein Grund, meinen Teppich kaputtzumachen."

"Aber ich hasse mich dafür. Ich wollte nicht, dass es Marco erfährt. Jetzt... wird alles noch schwerer. Diese mitleidigen Blicke und so."

"Er... er hat mich gefragt, wie es weitergehen soll."

"Ich such mir mein Loch und ihr lebt glücklich bis in die Ewigkeit", brummte Lars.

"Glücklich ohne dich?"

"Im Moment bin ich kein guter Bruder Sven. Ein guter Bruder hätte nicht den Freund seines Zwillings geküsst."

"Hab dich trotzdem lieb, Lars."

"Ja, weil du ein viel zu gutes Herz hast."

"Weil du mein Bruder bist. Das ändert sich nicht.“

Lars seufzte. "Habt ihr jetzt Ärger wegen mir?"

"Nein, keine Sorge. Zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung."

"Wenigstens etwas..."

"Er hat mich losgeschickt dich anzurufen."

"Sagst du ihm bitte, wie leid es mir tut? Und ich werd mich von ihm fernhalten. So was wird nie, nie wieder passieren."

"Sag ich ihm", versprach Sven. "Soll ich noch mal vorbeikommen?"

"Nein. Ich werd mich gleich hinlegen und morgen ganz früh nach Leverkusen fahren. Sei... sei nicht böse Sven, aber ich kann im Moment nicht...", Lars schluckte schwer. "Ich vermiss dich und der Kuss mit Marco hat auch nicht gut getan."

"Ich bin dir nicht böse, Lars. Du bist mein Zwilling, und das wirst du immer bleiben. Wenn ich noch irgendwas für dich tun kann... ruf an, ja? Bitte."

"Klon Marco oder lass die Gefühle verschwinden", murmelte Lars.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte das", meinte Sven.

"Das weiß ich. Hab dich lieb Sven."

"Ich dich auch, so sehr."

"Genieß die Zeit mit deinem Freund. Wir telefonieren morgen Abend kurz?"

"Nicht erst morgen Abend, ja? Bitte, es geht mir nicht gut, wenn es dir schlecht geht."

"Na gut, dann ruf ich morgen früh an, bevor ich los fahre."

"Oder wenn es dir heute Nacht schlecht geht. Oder soll ich um zwei einen Kontrollanruf machen?"

"Na komm, du wirst die Nacht bestimmt... mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sein. Ihr habt euch einige Zeit nicht gesehen. Also denk einfach nicht an mich und ich ruf dich morgen wie versprochen an."

"Aber dann echt morgen früh. Oder wenn du nicht mehr kannst."

"Bis dann Sven", sagte Lars.

"Bis dann. Schlaf gut. Und denk dran: Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch."


	36. Angst

Sven legte auf und sah noch einen Moment auf das Handy.

Lars ging es ganz offensichtlich ziemlich schlecht. Und irgendwie war er dran schuld, weil er seinen Bruder so zu diesem Gespräch gedrängt hatte. Sie hätten doch auch bis nach dem Trainingslager warten können.

"Scheiße", wisperte er und steckte das Handy ein.

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn. "So schlimm?" fragte Marco sanft und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss unter Svens Ohr.

Sven nickte schwach. "Geht ihm richtig mies."

"Willst du zu ihm?"

"Er will mich nicht sehen."

"Oh", machte Marco überrascht.

"Er will alleine sein. Will nicht mal dem Pizzamann aufmachen, wenn er Eis bringt."

Marco umarmte Sven noch fester. "Tut mir leid. Kann ich irgendwas tun?"

"Das hilft schon", murmelte Sven und griff nach Marcos Händen.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte Marco leise.

"Kaum... aber muss wohl Und wenn du schon extra gekocht hast."

"Warm gemacht", korrigierte Marco. "Geschnetzeltes mit Reis."

"Dann lass uns essen, ja?"

Marco nickte und ließ Sven los, damit er aufstehen konnte.

Sven stand auf und griff nach Marcos Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und Marco füllte ihnen von dem Essen auf.

Es war lecker, aber Sven konnte es nicht genießen, er dachte ständig an Lars, dem es so schlecht ging. Und er war schuld.

Marco sagte nichts, auch wenn er sich den Abend anders vorgestellt hatte. Er verstand seinen Freund natürlich.  
Außerdem hatte er selbst immer noch an der Sache zu knabbern. Man erfuhr ja auch nicht jeden Tag, dass der Bruder des eigenen Freunds scharf auf einen war.

So schwiegen sie beim Essen.

"Sven, wenn du zu Lars fahren willst, dann ist das für mich völlig in Ordnung", sagte Marco danach.

Sven sah Marco dankbar an. "Wenn er mich rausschmeißt, dann komm ich gleich wieder."

"Er wird dich nicht rauswerfen", sagte Marco und schlang die Arme um Sven. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr", wisperte Sven und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Einen Moment standen sie so da, dann küsste Marco Svens Stirn. "Geh. Und morgen Abend holen wir unsere kleine Wiedersehensfeier nach, ok?"

"Machen wir", nickte Sven leicht und tastete mit den Lippen nach Marcos Lippen.

Marco schloss die Augen und genoss den leichten Kuss.

Schließlich löste er sich von Sven. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch."

"Bis morgen. Oder nachher."

Sven nickte. "Ähm... ich leih mir deinen Wagen, ja? Lars hat uns hergefahren und mein Auto steht noch in Leverkusen..."

"Dann musst du mich morgen früh zum Training abholen."

"Gern", lächelte Sven und schnappte sich Marcos Autoschlüssel.

"Bis morgen", schob Marco ihn aus der Wohnung.

Sven raste die Treppe nach unten und fuhr dann ziemlich schnell zu seiner eigenen Wohnung.

Vor dem Klingelschild zögerte er. Hoffentlich ließ Lars ihn rein.

Zur Not würde er halt seinen Schlüssel benutzen und wenigstens gucken, ob es Lars einigermaßen gut ging.

Mit diesem Vorhaben klingelte er.

Beim ersten und zweiten Versuch tat sich nichts, aber als er den Finger zum dritten Mal auf den Knopf presste, ertönte endlich der Summer.

Erleichtert atmete Sven auf und drückte die Tür auf, dann lief er die Treppe hoch. In der linken Hand hielt er eine Tüte mit Chips, Schokolade und dem leckeren Cookie-Dough-Eis, das er schnell an der Tankstelle besorgt hatte.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Lars.

"Du hattest doch Chips und so bestellt."

"Komm rein", sagte Lars leise.

Sven lächelte ihn an. "Danke."

"Du hättest nicht kommen müssen", sagte Lars und ging barfuss ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ich wollte aber."

"Jetzt mach ich euch noch den Abend kaputt. Tut mir leid."

"Es ist nicht unser einziger Abend. Also, Eis?"

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Kannst... kannst du dich einfach zu mir setzen?" bat er.

Sven ließ die Tüte einfach fallen und setzte sich neben Lars.

Sofort kuschelte sich Lars an Svens Seite.

Sven legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich.

"Nichts sagen, ok?" wisperte Lars.

"Okay", versprach Sven. So saßen sie auch die nächste Stunde oder zwei zusammen und schwiegen.

"Musst du wieder zurück?" fragte Lars schließlich.

"Nur, wenn du alleine sein willst. Sonst hol ich Marco morgen zum Training ab."

"Ich will nicht allein sein."

"Dann bleib ich hier."

"Danke", flüsterte Lars.

"Ich liebe dich, da kann ich dich nicht alleine lassen."

Lars nickte nur und kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Bruder.

"Wir sollten langsam ins Bett gehen", murmelte Sven irgendwann.

"Ok", wisperte Lars.

"Vorsichtig löste sich Sven von ihm und stellte sich vor Lars. "Ab ins Bad?"

Lars nickte nur und stand dann langsam auf.

"Dann komm", hielt Sven ihm eine Hand hin.

Lars nahm Svens Hand und ließ sich dann ins Bad führen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich fertig, das hatten sie schon als Kinder getan, und so störte es sie bis heute nicht.

Danach gingen sie in Svens Schlafzimmer und legten sich ins Bett. Bekleidet, wie Sven es Marco versprochen hatte, legten sie sich hin, und Sven rutschte gleich dicht an ihn heran.

Lars lächelte schwach und zog die Decke über ihre Körper.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Sven und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Lars schloss die Augen, dann drehte er den Kopf und fing Svens Lippen mit seinen ein.

Sven erwiderte den Kuss leicht. Er fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen – einerseits war da Lars, der ihn brauchte, der so traurig war, und den er so liebte, und andererseits Marco, der ihm vertraute, der das nicht wollte - und den er auch liebte.

Lars schob sich enger an Sven, ließ eine Hand in Svens Nacken gleiten. Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr er über Svens Unterlippe.

Es kribbelte heftig in Svens Bauch, das fühlte sich so toll an! Aber... aber das ging doch nicht! Er konnte doch nicht Lars küssen, wenn Marco ihn schon extra...

Als Lars spürte, dass Sven den Kuss nur halbherzig erwiderte, löste er sich von ihm. "Was ist?" wisperte er.

"Wir sollten das nicht tun", murmelte Sven, zog Lars dabei aber an sich, um den Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen.

Lars schluckte krampfhaft und blinzelte heftig. Er wusste selbst, dass das hier nicht richtig war, aber er brauchte Sven jetzt doch. "Es tut mir leid", wisperte er. "Ich mache heute wirklich alles falsch."

"Shht", machte Sven. "Ich liebe dich, Lars. Sehr." Er streichelte Lars' Nacken und kraulte die kurzen Haare dort.

"Wir sollten schlafen", sagte Lars nur.

"Bist bestimmt auch müde."

"Ich werd kein Auge zumachen, aber du solltest schlafen."

"Versuch es wenigstens, ja?"

"Mach ich", sagte Lars wenig überzeugend.

"Komm her", wisperte Sven. "Mach die Augen zu und lass dich noch mal küssen."

"Schlaf einfach Sven", sagte Lars sanft. "Ich komm schon klar."

"Komm her", flüsterte Sven, zog Lars noch etwas dichter und küsste ihn jetzt doch noch einmal.

Diesmal war es Lars, der den Kuss schnell unterbrach.

"Entspann dich", bat Sven ihn leise.

"Ich versuchs."

"Ich liebe dich, Lars", wisperte Sven und streichelte seinen Rücken, dann küsste er ihn erneut, ganz leicht und zärtlich.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte Lars kaum hörbar.

"Du auch", wünschte Sven und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er war so müde, dass er tatsächlich schnell einschlief.

***

Sven wurde mitten in der Nacht wach, weil Lars sich neben ihm unruhig hin und herwarf.

Er schlief zwar, aber so unruhig, dass es sicher nicht erholsam sein konnte. "Lars", rief er seinen Bruder leise und berührte seine Schulter.

Ruckartig öffnete Lars die Augen und sah Sven einen Augenblick an, ohne ihn wirklich zu erkennen.

"Lars, es ist alles in Ordnung!", erklärte Sven leise.

Langsam wurde Lars Blick klarer und er schloss keuchend die Augen. "Alptraum", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

"Hmm", machte Sven verständnisvoll und zog ihn an sich. "Alles okay. Keiner tot, keiner verbrannt, keiner entführt..."

"Und du hasst mich auch nicht", wisperte Lars und drängte sich an ihn.

"Wie? Nein, Lars, nein, ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Hey, ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt, und ich werde dich immer lieben", versicherte Sven ihm.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, als würd ich alles kaputt machen", flüsterte Lars. "Das mit Marco hab ich so verbockt und das mit uns mach ich auch immer schwerer."

"Mit Marco ist gar nichts verbockt. Er ist ein bisschen unsicher, was er jetzt tun soll, aber... das wird schon wieder. Und das mit uns, das kannst du gar nicht ändern."

"Aber für mich fühlt es sich so an."

Sofort zog Sven ihn dicht an sich. "Was ist denn anders?"

"Alles", murmelte Lars. "Einfach alles."

So ganz verstand Sven nicht, aber für ihn hatte sich ja nicht viel geändert. Für Lars... "Du musst mich teilen", vermutete er.

Lars nickte leicht. "Das und dann auch noch die ganze Kacke mit Marco. Ich hab noch nie so für jemand anderen gefühlt."

"Das ist echt scheiße", murmelte Sven. "Ich wünschte, du würdest für jemand anderen so fühlen."

"Ja... das wär schön."

"Ach Lars", wisperte Sven und küsste seine Wange.

Lars sah seinen Bruder an und lächelte leicht. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Sven. Das gestern war einfach... scheiße. Wenn ich Marco jetzt erstmal ne Zeit nicht sehe, wird’s besser. Und ich werd mich auch dran gewöhnen, dass das zwischen uns anders ist."

"Vielleicht ist es ja nicht so viel anders zwischen uns", hoffte Sven.

"Ist es doch schon Sven."

"Findest du? Ich meine - wir schlafen noch immer in einem Bett oder können uns auf dem Sofa unter eine Decke kuscheln."

"Aber du hast einen Freund, dem ich versprochen habe, dass zwischen uns nichts mehr passieren wird, als normal ist."

"Zusammen auf dem Sofa liegen, oder in einem Bett schlafen ist doch nicht so unnormal. Machen beste Freunde doch auch."

Lars seufzte. "Aber es fühlt sich jetzt einfach anders an, verstehst du das nicht? Ich frag mich bei jeder Berührung, ob andere Geschwister das auch tun. Ob das für Marco ok wäre."

"Für Marco ist vieles okay, Lars. Er weiß doch, dass wir uns brauchen. Er will halt nur nicht, dass wir... du weißt schon. Aber ich glaub, solange wir angezogen sind und unsere Hände... oberhalb... haben, ist es schon okay."

"Es ist zum Kotzen. Ich will ihm doch auch nicht weh tun, aber irgendjemand bleibt doch eh auf der Strecke", murmelte Lars.

"Hmm... Marco oder du." Und er, Sven, würde schuld daran sein. Ein Scheißgefühl.

"Irgendwie müssen wir es schaffen, dass wir alle so wenig wie möglich leiden", murmelte Lars.

"Wenn du eine Idee hast..."

"Hab ich nicht. Außer Gehirnwäsche. Oder Marco klonen."

"Marco klonen, okay? Ich möchte meinen Bruder schon so behalten wie er ist."

"Gut, dann mach das mal", grinste Lars schief.

"Frag Mama, die hat’s bei uns ja auch geschafft."

"Meinst du?"

"Immerhin hat sie uns geklont - mein Klon", grinste Sven und küsste Lars leicht.

"Sven", wisperte Lars und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Etwas enttäuscht sah Sven ihn an. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Lars ihn so abwehren würde.

"Wenn du mich jetzt küsst, dann... ich hab Angst, dass Dinge passieren, die wir nicht wollen", flüsterte Lars.

Das war eine Erklärung, mit der Sven leben konnte - auch wenn es schwer war. "Meinst du, du kannst weiterschlafen?"

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich nicht. Aber du solltest auf jeden Fall schlafen."

"Versuch es auch noch mal, ja?", bat Sven leise und kuschelte sich an ihn. Auch, wenn sie sich nicht küssen konnten... sollten, würde die Nähe ihm sicher helfen.

"Schlaf gut Bruderherz", wisperte Lars nur.

"Du auch, Lars", flüsterte Sven und schloss die Augen.

Sven war schnell wieder eingeschlafen, aber Lars hatte fast schon Angst davor wieder die Augen zu schließen.  
Er würde nur wieder irgendwas Dummes träumen und womöglich Sven wieder aufwecken.

Außerdem müsste er in zwei, spätestens drei Stunden eh aufstehen und sich auf den Weg nach Leverkusen machen.  
Vielleicht sollte er das jetzt schon tun, sich auf den Weg machen und möglicherweise noch eine Runde laufen gehen.

Allerdings wollte er Sven nicht wecken. Und einfach so verschwinden ging erstrecht nicht.

Vielleicht hier in Dortmund eine Runde laufen und dann mit Brötchen zurückkommen? Das klang doch nach einer guten Idee.

Ganz vorsichtig löste er sich von Sven und rutschte aus dem Bett. So leise es ging zog er sich an und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Schlafzimmer.


	37. Quickie

Zwei Stunden später schlich sich Lars wieder in die Wohnung. Es war nichts zu hören, also schlief Sven noch.

Lars warf kurz einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer und lächelte, als er sah, dass Sven inzwischen mit seinem Kopfkissen schmuste.  
Er hätte sich gerne daneben gelegt, aber damit hätte er Sven aufgeweckt.

Sanft lächelnd zog er die Tür wieder zu und ging dann in die Küche. Er würde erstmal Frühstück vorbereiten, dann duschen und dann Sven wecken.

Wie erwartet schlief Sven noch, als Lars wieder ins Schafzimmer blickte - die Decke hochgezogen und das Kopfkissen im Arm - das eigene Kissen war auf dem Boden gelandet. Nein, so einfach konnte er seinen Bruder nicht wecken. Kurzerhand stellte er die Frühstückssachen auf ein Tablett und schlich damit zurück ins Schafzimmer. "Hey", flüsterte er und stellte das Tablett auf eine freie Fläche auf der Matratze ab, dann setzte er sich zu Sven auf die Bettkante. Schön warm war er, fand Lars, und streichelte ihm leicht über die Schulter.

Sven gähnte und öffnete dann verschlafen die Augen. "Hm...? Schon wach?" 

"Frühstück ist fertig", lächelte Lars ihn an. Das Laufen hatte gut getan, das merkte er jetzt deutlich. Er war ruhiger, gelassener geworden.

"Frühstück? Schon so spät?" nuschelte Sven und streckte sich leicht. 

"Naja, ich muss ja noch nach Hause fahren", murmelte Lars.

"Hm... stimmt", sagte Sven und richtete sich ein wenig auf. "Oh, du hast Frühstück ans Bett gebracht?"

"Dafür, dass ich dich heute Nacht vom Schlafen abgehalten habe."

"Hast du denn noch ein bisschen geschlafen?"

"Hm...", machte Lars ausweichend. "War dann ein bisschen draußen. Brötchen holen und so."

"Und jetzt willst du völlig übermüdet nach Leverkusen fahren?"

"Ich bin nicht übermüdet, ich bin fit. Außerdem ist das nicht weit. Und wie soll ich sonst hinkommen?"

Sven seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber du fährst langsam und vorsichtig. Oder du nimmst dir nen Taxi."

"Quatsch. Außerdem fahr ich immer vorsichtig. Soll ich dich auch noch anrufen, wenn ich angekommen bin?"

Sven nickte. "Bitte. Egal, wenn du es bescheuert findest, tu mir einfach den Gefallen."

Lars seufzte, manchmal führte Sven sich echt auf... "Okay, mach ich", gab er dann nach. "Aber erstmal essen wir."

Sven nickte und griff nach dem Kaffeebecher. Lars setzte sich neben ihn und griff in die Brötchentüte.

"Irgendwie freu ich mich, dass es endlich wieder mit dem Fußball los geht", sagte Sven, als er sich ein Brötchen mit Nutella beschmiert hatte. "Waren ja nur zwei Wochen Pause, aber es kommt mir viel länger vor."

"Ja, ich freu mich auch. Dann sind einfach wieder andere Sachen wichtig."

Sven grinste schief. Für Lars würde es tatsächlich die perfekte Ablenkung sein. Hartes, anstrengendes Training und abends einfach nur erschöpft ins Bett fallen und schlafen. Nicht mehr nachdenken müssen. Nicht mehr nachdenken können.

Und vor allem weit weg von Marco und... ihm.

Er selbst würde Marco haben... und abends, wenn sie total erschöpft waren, mit ihm Zeit verbringen können.

"Du guckst schon wieder so", sagte Lars leise.

Sven nickte leicht. Er hatte Angst, dass sie sich entfremden würden. Natürlich waren sie schon öfter voneinander getrennt gewesen - aber nie hatte jemand zwischen ihnen gestanden, und noch nie hatte einer von ihnen die Trennung gebraucht.

"Sven, das gestern und heute Nacht, das war... vergiss es einfach. Kleiner Zusammenbruch, aber es ist wieder ok. Einigermaßen ok. Besser als gestern zumindest. Ich werd mir keinen Strick nehmen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir uns Fremd werden. Du bist und bleibst mein Lieblingsbruder."

So ganz sicher war Sven sich da nicht. "Am liebsten würde ich bei euch mitfahren." Und auf Lars aufpassen.

Lars schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werd gar keine Zeit haben, zu grübeln oder so. Sami ist ein harter Hund, der wird uns richtig quälen."

"Du tust mir leid - aber Kloppo wird nicht anders sein."

"Na siehst du. Ist also alles ok. Und wenn wir dann wieder hier in Deutschland sind, hab ich Marco bestimmt vergessen. Vielleicht läuft mir ja ein heißer Südländer über den Weg", sagte Lars mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Sven schnaubte - Lars war nicht der Typ, der sich einen heißen Südländer aufriss. "Oder du nimmst einen heißen Südländer aus der Mannschaft. Gonzo oder so."

"Gonzo? Aber... der geht mir grad bis zu den Knien!" lachte Lars.

"Aber er ist ein heißer Südländer. Die sind doch alle so kurz."

"Ach weißt du, Gonzo ist ja wirklich niedlich, aber... ich glaub das lass ich lieber."

"Keinen heißen Südländer?", fragte Sven enttäuscht.

Lars schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Na gut, dann lass uns über was anderes reden."

"Viel Zeit hab ich eh nicht mehr."

"Dann iss wenigstens was, und trink noch einen Kaffee, damit du heile nach Hause kommst."

"Ja Mama."

Sven lachte nur leise und goss Kaffee nach.

Nachdem Lars noch ein Brötchen gegessen und seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, machte er sich fertig. "Grüß die anderen Verrückten in deiner Mannschaft lieb von mir", sagte er, als er Sven zum Abschied fest umarmte.

"Du auch, Lars." Sven zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn unter dem Ohr. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er, dann ließ er ihn wieder los.

Lars lächelte ihn sanft an. "Ich dich auch. Sag Marco... nein", unterbrach er sich. "Sag ihm nichts. Es ist alles gesagt."

"Sicher?", fragte Sven noch einmal nach.

Lars nickte. "Pass auf dich auf Bruderherz."

"Du auch. Bleib heile, ja?"

"Ich versuchs."

Sven lächelte leicht, während er Lars aus der Wohnung schob.

"Ja, Mama", murrte Lars.

Sven lachte nur, dann schloss er die Tür und ging zum Fenster. Er sah zu, wie Lars ins Auto stieg. Sein Bruder hupte einmal kurz, Sven hob die Hand und winkte, dann fuhr Lars los.

Ganz tief atmete Sven durch, es war merkwürdig jetzt wieder alleine zu sein. Ohne Lars, und ohne Marco.

Marco würde er allerdings ziemlich bald wiedersehen, schließlich musste er ihn vor dem Training abholen.

Dafür sollte er sich jetzt erstmal fertigmachen, dann aufräumen und nicht zu schnell losfahren.

Er duschte in Ruhe und räumte dann die Tasche aus, die er zu seiner Mutter mitgenommen hatte. Einen Teil der Schmutzwäsche ließ er drin. Die würde er heute Abend bei Marco noch waschen und trocknen, damit er sie mit ins Trainingslager nehmen konnte.

Dazu stopfte er diverse Sachen, die er beim Trainingslager brauchte - Bücher und so - und ging dann mit der Tasche in der Hand nach unten, zu Marcos Wagen.

Er sah auf die Uhr und entschloss sich gleich loszufahren. Sie hatten zwar noch Zeit, aber die konnte er auch mit Marco verbringen.

Wenig später parkte Sven vor Marcos Haustür und klingelte. Er hatte zwar Marcos Wohnungsschlüssel am Schlüsselbund, aber er wollte sich doch lieber ankündigen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ertönte der Summer.

Schnell stieg Sven die Treppe hoch.

"Schlüssel vergessen?" begrüßte Marco ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Wollte dich nicht so überraschen..."

Marco zog ihn gleich mit in die Wohnung und gab ihm dann einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Ich bin froh, dass du nicht sauer bist", wisperte Sven, als sie sich wieder lösten. "Immerhin hast du dich drauf gefreut, dass wir uns wiedersehen."

"Ja, hab ich. Aber wir haben uns jetzt wieder jeden Tag. Und du wärst den ganzen Abend unglücklich gewesen, weil es Lars schlecht geht."

Sven nickte. "Ging ihm echt mies. Ich glaub, er ist gegen vier oder so aufgestanden."

"Beschissene Situation das ganze", murmelte Marco.

"Ja, ist es. Aber vielleicht wird es die nächsten Tage besser - viel Training und so."

"Können wir nur hoffen."

"Ich... ich müsste nachher mal was bei dir in die Maschine stopfen..."

"Meine Maschine wird sich freuen", grinste Marco.

"Wieso - die ist bei dir doch bestimmt nicht arbeitslos!"

"Nee, aber sie findet es so langweilig, nur meine Klamotten zu waschen. Sie ist ganz scharf darauf zu erfahren, was du so für Shorts trägst."

"Spannermaschine!"

"Die weiß einfach was gut ist", sagte Marco zwinkernd.

"Du meinst, meine Shorts sind gut"

"Also ich steh ja eher auf das was in den Shorts sind, aber Waschmaschinen sind da halt anders gepolt."

Sven lachte auf. "Dann lass uns sie mal... befriedigen."

Marco schnaubte. "Du willst also lieber die Maschine befriedigen, statt deinen Freund?"

"Den erst recht. Aber die Maschine soll meine Sachen waschen - und das macht eine glückliche Maschine einfach besser."

Marco lachte leise. "Ok, dann stopf dein Zeug mal rein. Waschen können wir aber erst nachher, wir müssen gleich los zum Training."

Sofort löste sich Sven von Marco und brachte seine Sachen in das Badezimmer, in dem auch die Waschmaschine stand.

Er stopfte sein Zeug einfach in die Maschine und ging dann zurück zu Marco, der inzwischen in die Küche gegangen war und dort die Reste seines Frühstücks wegräumte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken trat er dicht an Marco heran, von hinten, und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Mhm, da bist du ja", flüsterte Marco und lehnte sich in Svens Armen leicht zurück.

"Ja, bin da", raunte Sven und küsste seinen Nacken.

Marco seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen.

"Schön bei dir zu sein", wisperte Sven.

"Ich bin auch froh, dass wir wieder zusammen sind", sagte Marco leise.

"Und dann gleich ins Trainingslager..."

"Ja. Aber immerhin zusammen."

"Deswegen freu ich mich auch drauf."

"Und der heutige Abend, der gehört nur uns beiden", wisperte Marco und drehte sich in Svens Armen damit er ihn ansehen konnte.

Sven nickte. "Nur uns beiden", wiederholte er leise.

Marco lächelte. "Das ist schön."

Er drehte sich in Svens Amen und zog ihn dicht an sich.

Sven kam ihm entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Erst nur ganz leicht, weich, und nur allmählich intensivierten sie den Kuss.

Gott, das hatte er wirklich vermisst. Marcos Küsse, die sich irgendwie so anders als Lars anfühlten und trotzdem so gut waren. Stürmischer, wo Lars' Küsse zurückhaltend waren, fordernd, wo Lars' Küsse eher gaben, schenkten.

Marco drängte sich an ihn, küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlicher. Seinen ganzen, festen Körper, seine harten Muskeln, es fühlte sich so gut an!

Sven spürte Marcos Hände, die bisher auf seinen Hüften gelegen hatten. Nun schoben sie sich hoch, strichen über seine Seiten.

"Haben wir noch Zeit?", fragte Sven heiser.

"Keine Ahnung", raunte Marco und schob dabei eine Hand unter Svens Pulli.

Mit einem leisen Kichern tastete auch Sven nach Marcos Haut.

Marco stöhnte, als Svens Finger seine nackte Haut fanden. Der letzte Gedanken ans Training verabschiedete sich aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte Sven und er wollte ihn jetzt, sofort.

So zog er einfach schnell den Reißverschluss von Svens' Jeans auf und griff hinein.

Sven keuchte auf. Er hatte gar nicht registriert, wie hart er schon war, bis Marcos Finger sich um seinen Schwanz geschlossen hatten.

"Du auch", forderte Marco ihn auf.

Sven nickte und ließ seine Hand nach unten gleiten. Er zerrte an Marcos Reißverschluss, dann schob er seine Hand in die Jeans.

"Ja, Sven, oh ja!", keuchte Marco auf.

Schnell bewegte Sven seine Hand auf und ab. Am liebsten hätte er Marco ganz ausgezogen und wäre mit ihm im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Aber sie waren zu weit dafür, er konnte sich sowieso nicht mehr halten, nachdem er so lange auf Marco hatte verzichten müssen. Also beschleunigte Sven die Bewegungen seiner Hand noch mehr und fühlte auch Marcos Hand, die ihn immer fester massierte.

Gleich, gleich, gleich würde es so weit... mit einem heiseren Keuchen drückte Sven sich in die Hand und kam.

Nur einen kurzen Moment später hörte er Marcos Stöhnen, dann kam sein Freund ebenfalls heftig. Sven fühlte deutlich die Feuchtigkeit in seiner Hand.

Keuchend lehnte sich Marco an ihn und zog dann langsam seine Hand aus Svens Hose.

Auch Sven zog seine Hand zurück und richtete mit der anderen Marcos Hose.

Marco hob den Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf Svens Lippen.

Leise seufzte Sven.

Marco lächelte gegen Svens Lippen. "Jetzt hab ich noch weniger Lust auf Training und würd dich stattdessen am liebsten sofort ins Bett zerren", flüsterte er.

Kichernd nickte Sven. "Oh ja, ich dich auch. Aber heute Abend, ja?"

Marco nickte. "Oh ja!"

"Dann lass uns schnell machen... also, umziehen und so."

"Mhm... ausziehen, das klingt sehr gut", grinste Marco.

"Und danach wieder anziehen", murmelte Sven.

"Ja, irgendwann morgen."

"Und mit welchem Argument?"

"Hm... das Bett wollte uns nicht gehen lassen?"

"Sagst du das Kloppo?"

"Ähm... ok, lieber umziehen und heute Abend hier weiter machen", lachte Marco.

"Feigling", lachte Sven und ließ Marco los.

"Ich befürchte einfach, dass Kloppo uns dann mit dem Bett auf dem Rücken über den Platz scheucht."

"Oh", machte Sven und lachte dann wieder auf. "Das Bild..."

"Und am besten noch nackt", grinste Marco. 

"Du willst mit einem Bett auf dem Rücken nackt über den Platz rennen? Ich würd mich eher mit dem Rücken auf das Bett..."

"Ich will das nicht. Aber Klopp würde das bestimmt verlangen, wenn wir nicht pünktlich kommen."

"Also sauber machen und los", beschloss Sven und machte sich von Marco los.

Marco nickte und folgte Sven dann einfach ins Bad. "Hast du auch saubere Klamotten mitgebracht?" 

"Ja, klar", nickte Sven, "Musst mir nichts leihen."

"Gut", sagte Marco lächelnd, dann machten sie sich schnell fertig.

So erreichten sie auch das Trainingsgelände pünktlich, und ihr Trainer scheuchte sie nicht mit einem Bett auf dem Rücken über den Platz.

Es war schön, die Jungs wieder zu sehen und es lenkte Sven sehr erfolgreich von jedem Gedanken an Lars und die Probleme ab.


	38. Marco ergreift die Initiative

Diese Ablenkung hielt auch am Nachmittag an, als sie ihre Wäsche machten, packten und sich anschließend gemütlich aufs Sofa setzten.  
Sie kuschelten sich eng aneinander und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche bis spät in den Abend hinein, ehe sie sich zum Schlafen ins Bett legten.

Am nächsten Tag ging es los nach La Manga. Sven hatte noch einmal kurz mit Lars telefoniert, der allerdings noch am Packen war und nicht viel Zeit hatte, zumindest hatte er das behauptet.

Sven wusste, dass das zum Teil nur ein Vorwand war. Lars wollte Abstand und dazu gehörte es offenbar auch, nicht zu viel mit seinem Bruder zu telefonieren.

Es tat ihm weh - so wenig Kontakt zu Lars zu haben, zu wissen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, und ihm nicht helfen zu können. Aber vielleicht half er ihm am meisten, indem er ihn in Ruhe ließ. Außerdem hatte er selbst, nun da sie im Trainingslager waren, ebenfalls wenig Zeit.

Tagsüber Training, in den Pausen erschöpft im Bett liegen, meist mit Marco, aber in der Regel zu fertig um irgendwas anderes zu tun, als beim Fernsehen einzuschlafen. Und nachts - nachts schliefen sie ebenfalls brav, zwar aneinander gekuschelt, aber zu nichts mehr in der Lage.

Marco spürte natürlich, dass Sven die Sache mit Lars immer noch belastete. Und er merkte auch, dass Sven dem Thema aus dem Weg ging und weder mit ihm noch mit seinem Bruder darüber sprach. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er so einen... Keil zwischen sie getrieben hatte. Das hatte er nie gewollt.

Er hatte doch von Anfang an gewusst, wie eng sie sich standen, und dann verlangte er so viel von ihnen. Zu viel?

Aber vermutlich war es ja nicht nur das. Das sich Lars in ihn, den Freund seines Bruders, verliebt hatte, war auch nicht einfach. 

Wenn er ihm, ihnen doch bloß irgendwie helfen könnte!

Er hatte schon überlegt, ob er Lars mal anrufen sollte. Aber Lars würde bestimmt gar nicht rangehen, wenn er sah, dass er anrief. Außerdem... hatte er selbst ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte mit Lars zu telefonieren. Was sollte er sagen? Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Lars war in ihn verliebt und er... was fühlte er für Lars?

So grübelte er fast jede freie Minute, wie sie dieses große Problem lösen könnten, und kam doch zu keinem Ergebnis. Auch am dritten Tag des Trainingslagers lag er nach der zweiten Einheit geschafft auf dem Bett, die Decke gemütlich über die Beine gezogen, sah ein wenig fern und las ein paar Mails. Sven war noch unterwegs, Massage oder so, und würde erst in einer Stunde zu ihm kommen.

Er hatte grad seiner Schwester eine Mail geschrieben, als er innehielt. Vielleicht war das ja die Lösung. Eine Mail!

Vielleicht konnte er Lars eine Mail schicken, einen kurzen Gruß? Oder gleich einen ganzen Roman, in dem er versuchte alles zu klären?

Marco rief eine leere Mail auf und begann einfach drauf los zu tippen:

Hallo Lars,  
ich hoffe du löscht die Mail nicht gleich, weil sie von mir kommt. Ich würde es zwar irgendwie verstehen, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du das hier liest. Sven vermisst dich ziemlich, auch wenn er nicht darüber spricht. Und ich weiß, dass ich zum Teil schuld daran bin, dass ihr euch so voneinander entfernt. Aber bitte glaub mir, dass ich das nie wollte! Ich wusste vorher, dass ihr beiden zusammengehört und eine sehr enge Bindung habt.  
Aber ich war trotzdem... geschockt, als ich erfahren habe, dass ihr... irgendwie mehr als Brüder seid. Ich kann mich nicht in eure Lage reinversetzen, vielleicht ist das das große Problem. Ich kann es nicht verstehen, wie das zwischen euch ist. Wie das mit dem "Heilen" funktionieren kann. Es gibt keine rationale Erklärung dafür, keine Beweise, außer eurem Gefühl.  
Ich hoffe du verstehst das und bist mir nicht zu böse über meine Reaktion.  
Ich wollte dir auch sagen, dass ich nicht sauer auf dich bin. Wegen dem Kuss. Ich war überrascht und überrumpelt, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hab. Vermutlich hilft dir das jetzt wenig. Wie auch, wenn man unglücklich verliebt ist? Wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es mir bitte!  
Bis (hoffentlich) bald,  
Marco.

Er las die Mail noch einmal durch, korrigierte ein, zwei Tippfehler, dann schickte er sie los - und hoffte, dass Lars sich vielleicht bald melden würde.

Er würde Sven erstmal nichts von der Mail sagen, beschloss er, als er seinen Laptop zur Seite stellte. Wenn Lars wirklich antwortete, dann konnte er das seinem Freund immer noch erzählen.

Die nächsten Stunden war er schon nervös gewesen, aber am nächsten Morgen rechnete er kaum noch mit einer Antwort. So war er dann doch überrascht, als am nächsten Mittag eine Mail in seinem Postfach landete.

Hallo Marco,  
mit einer Mail von Dir hätte ich nicht gerechnet, und so neugierig, wie ich bin, musste ich sie dann auch lesen. Und ich bin froh, dass ich das getan habe.  
Das mit Sven und mir ist einfach ganz schwer zu erklären und zu verstehen. Ich glaube, es gibt auch nicht viele Zwillingspaare, denen es so geht. Aber selbst jetzt, wo wir nur ein paar Tage getrennt sind, vermisse ich ihn, sicher so, wie Sven mich vermisst. Aber im Moment mag ich nicht mit ihm reden, ich muss einfach versuchen irgendwie mit der Sache fertig zu werden. Mit dem Kuss und so. Vielleicht hilft es ja, euch jetzt erstmal nicht zu sehen - und dann seh ich euch doch immer vor mir.  
Du kannst nichts tun, ich komm schon zurecht.  
Bis bald,  
Lars.

Marco seufzte. Selbst durch die Mail hindurch schien er Lars' Traurigkeit zu spüren. Es musste hart sein, wenn man zu seinem Bruder und zu seinem... Schwarm Abstand halten musste, obwohl man das nicht wollte.

Ohne groß nachzudenken, begann er eine Antwort zu schreiben.

Hallo Lars,  
ich freu mich, dass du geantwortet hast. Ich wollte erst anrufen, aber vermutlich wärst du nicht rangegangen. Und so, per Mail, ist es auch irgendwie leichter. Für uns beide.  
Ich hab viel nachgedacht. Vor Weihnachten und auch in den letzten Tagen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal in so eine komplizierte Beziehungskiste rutschen würde. Mit Mario war es immer alles so einfach. Da waren nur wir beide und keine dritte Person, die irgendwie mit dazugehörte. Aber jetzt müssen wir irgendwie versuchen, das wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Ich liebe Sven und ich hasse, dass er so leidet. Und ich finde auch den Gedanken, dass es dir so schlecht geht schrecklich. Ich mag dich, Lars, wir sind immer gut miteinander klar gekommen. Ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass wir gute Freunde werden, jetzt wo ich mit deinem Bruder zusammen bin. Ich fände es traurig, wenn diese Freundschaft kaputt gehen würde.  
Marco.

Er schickte die Mail schnell ab, eher er sich noch umentscheiden konnte. Sven würde er noch immer nichts sagen, das würde auch Lars wohl nicht wollen. Vielleicht würden sie beide es ja ohne Svens Zutun klären können - das hoffte er zumindest, er wollte seinen Freund damit nicht noch mehr belasten, zumal es ihm langsam ein wenig besser zu gehen schien.

Schon am Abend erreichte ihn die nächste Mail.

Hallo Marco,  
Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft zwangsläufig kaputtgehen muss. Erstmal haben wir uns immer gut verstanden, wenn wir uns gesehen haben. Und dann würde das auch gar nicht gehen, wenn du mit Sven zusammen bist. Wir werden uns immer wieder treffen, und es wär dann doch scheiße, wenn wir uns nicht mit dem Arsch ansehen würden. Außerdem mag ich dich. Nicht nur, weil ich mich in dich verguckt habe, sondern einfach, weil du ein netter Kerl bist. Sonst hätte ich Sven ja schon gleich gesagt, er soll die Hände von dir lassen.  
Wie geht es Sven? Und wie geht es dir mit der ganzen Sache?  
Lars

Die Mail erleichterte Marco ziemlich. Es war gut, dass Lars so dachte. Darauf konnten sie aufbauen. Und vor allem würde es Sven helfen.

Hallo Lars,  
ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst. Irgendwie kriegen wir das schon hin.  
Sven geht es gut, aber er vermisst dich halt. Er will dir aber nicht weh tun und wartet deshalb, dass du dich meldest. Er weiß übrigens nichts von den Mails. Ich finde wir sollten das erstmal zwischen uns klären und Sven da nicht mit belasten. Oder siehst du das anders?  
Wie es mir mit der Sache geht? Ich weiß es nicht. Es... schmeichelt mir natürlich irgendwie, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast, aber es ist andererseits auch ein echt komisches Gefühl. Du bist ein toller Kerl, Lars. Aber wie könntest du das auch nicht sein? Du bist Sven schließlich so unglaublich ähnlich und ich liebe Sven. Im Moment fällt mir keine Lösung für das ganze Schlamassel ein, auch wenn ich eigentlich ständig darüber nachdenke.  
Marco.

Am nächsten morgen rief Marco alle fünf Minuten seine Mails ab, während er auf den Trainingsbeginn wartete. Sven war mit einigen Jungs unterwegs, sie konnten ja nicht immer nur zusammen hocken, da war es eine gute Gelegenheit, wenn Lars sich jetzt melden würde. Tatsächlich kam die Mail dann erst an, als er eigentlich schon nach unten gehen und den Laptop grad runterfahren wollte.

Hallo Marco,  
deine Schmeicheleien helfen nicht weiter ;) ... Aber es ist schön, dass du mich magst und mir diese Dummheit nach dem Weihnachtsurlaub nicht übel nimmst.  
Ist okay, dass du Sven nichts von den Mails erzählt hast - er wird sich umso mehr freuen, wenn wir uns wiedersehen, und das zwischen uns geklärt ist. Ist es doch, oder?  
Nur diese... Dreieckssache, die ist natürlich noch nicht geklärt. Und da habe ich auch noch immer keine Idee. Ich weiß, dass ich mich zurückhalten sollte, aber Sven und ich... nun, ich muss da ja nichts weiter zu sagen oder schreiben.  
Ich habe auch überhaupt keine Ahnung... natürlich ist es egoistisch Sven weiter behalten zu wollen, obwohl er mit dir zusammen ist, aber alles andere wäre, als würde man mir einen Arm oder ein Bein abtrennen. Ich kann einfach nicht ohne ihn.  
Ich hoffe, wir finden eine Lösung,  
Lars.

Marco schluckte, als er das las. Wenn es Lars so ging, dann würde Sven das ähnlich empfinden. Sven wollte Lars nicht aufgeben und Lars wollte Sven nicht aufgeben. Aber wie passte er da rein? Hatte er überhaupt eine Chance dagegen, gegen diese Verbundenheit und Nähe? Die beiden waren immerhin seit ihrer Geburt immer zusammen gewesen. Und seit Jahren lief diese merkwürdige Geschichte zwischen ihnen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und klappte den Laptop zu. Das musste er tatsächlich erstmal verdauen und darüber nachdenken, bevor er Lars antwortete. Außerdem hatte er eh keine Zeit, da er nach unten zum Essen musste.

Jetzt musste er sich zusammenreißen, schließlich würde er hier wieder auf Sven treffen. Manchmal hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er hinter seinem Rücken mit Lars mailte, dass er ihn so quasi hinterging. Aber andererseits würde es nichts bringen ihn einzubeziehen - das würde es höchstens nur noch schwieriger machen.

Und er tat ja auch nichts Schlimmes. Er schrieb sich harmlose Mails. Er hatte keine geheime Affäre oder so.

Andererseits wäre es wohl das, wovon Lars insgeheim träumte.

Es war schon merkwürdig, dass ihn das Thema inzwischen mehr beschäftigte, als die Sache zwischen Lars und Sven. Lars war in ihn verliebt - und das verwirrte ihn immer mehr. Er fragte sich, ob das bei Zwillingen immer so war. Dass sie auf dieselben Frauen oder Männer standen. Oder war das nur bei Lars und Sven so, weil sie sich so unnatürlich nah standen? 

Und was war mit ihm - hätte er sich auch in Lars verlieben können? Nein, das konnte er ausschließen. Er liebte Sven, der doch anders war als sein Bruder. Sie tickten zwar ähnlich, aber eben doch nicht gleich.

Das hieß nicht, dass Lars nicht ein toller Mann war. Das war er nämlich. Aber er kannte Lars natürlich auch nicht so gut wie Sven und die Gefühle für Sven waren ja auch langsam gekommen, als das mit Mario zu Ende gewesen war.

Irritiert schüttelte Marco den Kopf. Dachte er jetzt tatsächlich über Lars nach?

Langsam bekam er Kopfschmerzen davon. Vielleicht sollte er heute Abend mal was zur Ablenkung machen. Nuri und Marcel könnte er bestimmt zu ner Runde Tischtennis überreden.

Ohne Sven und ohne komische Gedanken und ohne Lars.

"Ist alles ok mit dir?" fragte Sven leise neben ihm. "Schmeckt es dir nicht?"

"Nein, nein, ist alles in Ordnung", meinte Marco und sah ihn an. Es war schön wie feinfühlig Sven war, es tat gut, dass er sich Gedanken machte.

"Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so in Gedanken", sagte Sven.

"Ist halt..." Nein, er sollte keine Ausrede suchen und es auf das harte Training schieben. "Ich denke halt nach, über dich und mich und Lars", erklärte er dann leise.

Sven lächelte leicht. "Du also auch..."

Überrascht sah Marco ihn an, dann verfluchte er sich dafür. Natürlich dachte auch Sven über sie drei nach.

"Und... also bist du schon zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?" fragte Sven ihn zögernd.

Vorsichtig schüttelte Marco den Kopf. "Nein, ist alles noch in Arbeit. Und du?"

Auch Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles was mir durch den Kopf geht scheint irgendeinen Haken zu haben. Oder ist einfach komplett idiotisch."

"Die ganze Situation ist absurd - da ist es kein Wunder, wenn beim Denken nur Müll rauskommt."

"Ja... vermutlich. Aber irgendwas müssen wir trotzdem machen."

Marco sah sich um. "Wollen wir das nachher in Ruhe bereden?"

"Gute Idee", sagte Sven und griff ganz kurz nach Marcos Hand.

Zu lange hielt er sie nicht, schließlich waren hier genug Menschen, die nicht von ihnen wussten, und auf dumme Fragen hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust. Außerdem mussten sie essen und dafür brauchten sie halt beide Hände.

"Na dann guten Appetit", wünschte Marco und begann zu essen, und Sven schloss sich ihm an.


	39. Und noch immer keine Lösung in Sicht

Wenig später gesellten sich Mats und Marcel zu ihnen an den Tisch und fürs erste war damit das Thema Rund um Lars komplett vergessen.

Es machte Spaß mit den beiden zu scherzen und sich ablenken zu lassen.

"Habt ihr heute Abend schon was vor?" fragte Marcel.

Marco sah Sven kurz an, als von dem keine Reaktion kam, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Und ihr? Wozu wollt ihr uns überreden?"

"Marcel will kniffeln", sagte Mats. "Ich bin eher für Poker."

„Beides gut - hat zumindest nichts mit Sport zu tun."

Mats lachte. "Ihr seid mir ja zwei Vorzeigefußballer. Also echt!"

"Wenn du noch nicht müde bist, hast du nicht genug trainiert."

"Hey ich war die letzten Wochen total lahm gelegt", verteidigte sich Mats.

"Dann solltest du erst recht fertig sein!", meinte Marco.

Mats schnaubte. "Von so ein bisschen Trainingslager lass ich mich doch nicht fertig machen!"

"Dann geh Tischtennis spielen", murrte Marcel, "und nerv nicht."

"Nicht schmollen Schmelle", sagte Mats. "Ich spiel gern ne Runde Kniffel mit dir, weißte doch."

"Macht ihr auch mit?"

Marco sah zu Sven, der leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ne Runde oder zwei gern", sagte Marco deshalb.

"Schön", freute sich Marcel. "Nachher bei uns auf dem Zimmer?"

"Ok", sagte Sven.

Mats grinste und nickte. "Dann legen wir zusammen und zocken Schmelle mal richtig ab."

Marcel lachte auf. "Ihr drei wollt mich besiegen? Ist das niedlich!"

"Siehe und wundere dich!"

"Oh ich warte ganz gespannt. Und falls ich wirklich verliere, werde ich euch morgen beim Frühstück, Mittag und Abendessen die Teller und Getränke vom Buffet holen."

"Okay, das ist abgemacht. Und wenn du gewinnst, bedienen wir dich."

Marcel nickte zufrieden. "Das wir dann morgen ja ein richtig schöner Tag für mich."

"Oder ein stressiger", grinste Mats.

"Ich verlier ja nicht."

"Erstmal abwarten", grinste Mats. "Wenn du schon mal üben willst, kannst du mir noch eine Birne holen."

"Mir auch", meinte Sven. "Und ne Banane für Marco."

"Heute ich, morgen ihr", beschloss Marcel und stand auf um das Obst zuholen.

"Er nimmt den Mund aber ganz schön voll", meinte Marco kopfschüttelnd.

"Ein Grund mehr gegen ihn zu gewinnen."

"Wir werden uns anstrengen."

"Da kommt er schon - reißt euch zusammen, Männer, Konzentration, sonst wird das nichts."

"So, dann stärkt euch mal", grinste Marcel und verteilte das Obst. "Ich geh schon mal hoch und bereite alles vor.

"Nee, nee, wir besorgen uns Würfel vom Hotel - nicht, dass du die gezinkt hast!"

"Als ob ich das nötig hätte!"

"Na, dann hast du ja auch nichts gegen neutrale Würfel."

"Von mir aus", sagte Marcel.

"Okay, dann hole ich die Würfel", beschloss Mats.

"In zehn Minuten oben bei euch?" fragte Sven.

"Okay, in zehn Minuten." Sie nahmen ihr Obst einfach mit, das würden sie nachher essen.

"Ich will noch kurz ne Mail schreiben", sagte Marco zu Sven, als sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machten.

"Okay, ich kann dann ja schon mal vorgehen."

"Dauert auch nicht lange."

"Dann... grüß schön", scherzte Sven und bog ab zu Mats und Marcels Zimmer.

Marco sah ihm einen Augenblick nach, dann öffnete er seine Zimmertür. Er hatte zwar nicht so viel Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken, aber er schuldete Lars eine Antwort.

Schnell fuhr er den Laptop hoch und begann eine Antwort zu tippen:

Hallo Lars,  
ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich schreiben soll. Ich bin verwirrt und ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, Sven mit jemandem zu teilen. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass es ihm - euch - schlecht geht.  
Marco.

Das war nicht viel, aber immerhin hatte er sich bei Lars gemeldet und ihm klar gemacht, dass er weiterhin nachdachte.

Und dass er verwirrt war, dachte Marco kopfschüttelnd. Er klappte den Laptop wieder zu, schnappte sich eine Tafel Schokolade aus seiner Nachttischschublade und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Marcel und Mats.

Zunächst versuchten sie Regeln aufzustellen, wann wer verloren hatte, und einigte sich, dass sie zu dritt im Durchschnitt mehr Punkte haben mussten als Marcel. "Na, das werden wir ja wohl schaffen!", behauptete Mats.

"Macht euch nur selbst Mut", grinste Marcel.

Sven nickte zuversichtlich und begann, als jüngster, zu würfeln.

Danach ging es der Reihe nach weiter - erst Mats, dann Marcel und zum Schluss Marco.

Es war ein enges Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, und erst, als sie am Ende schriftlich ausrechneten, wurde klar, dass Mats, Marco und Sven mit vier Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen hatten.

"Ihr habt geschummelt", behauptete Marcel.

"Wann denn? Du hast doch alles genau kontrolliert. Und nachgerechnet."

Marcel runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. "Trotzdem. Irgendwie habt ihr es geschafft."

"Ja, weil wir besser waren. Oder mehr Glück hatten."

Marcel schnaubte. "Ich soll euch morgen also echt bedienen. Euch alle drei?"

"Ja, klar!"

"Das nächste Mal sollte ich nachdenken, bevor ich so was dummes sage..."

"Ja. Oder einfach mal damit rechnen, dass andere auch gut sein können."

"Nimms nicht so schwer Schmelle", sagte Marco und tätschelte kurz Marcels Schulter.

"Ja, tröste mich", sah Marcel ihn leidend an.

Mats lachte. "Da ist er ja wieder. Der typische Schmelle-Dackel-Blick."

"Ja, und ihr ward so gemein zu mir."

"Hier", sagte Marco und bot Marcel ein Stück Schokolade an.

"Geschmuggelte Trostschoki", grinste Marcel.

"Klar. Ohne würden wir doch nicht überleben."

Marcel grinste ihn nur kauend an.

"Hey, hör auf mit Marco zu flirten", schnaubte Sven.

"Wenn er mir Schokolade anbietet!"

"Marco, hör auf mit Schmelle zu flirten", sagte Sven lachend.

"Wenn der Arme gerade verloren hat!"

Mats lachte leise. "Ach Jungs, ihr habt mir echt gefehlt die letzten Wochen."

"Hey, nicht rumflirten hier", protestierte Marcel.

"Och wirst du eifersüchtig, Schatzi?" fragte Mats und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

"Ich muss dich fast an den Stuhl binden - SCHATZ!"

"An den Stuhl? Ist das nicht schrecklich unbequem?" fragte Marco. "Wenn, dann würde ich ihn ja lieber ans Bett fesseln. Da kann man doch viel mehr mit machen."

"So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen", meinte Marcel trocken.

"Nicht? Vielleicht lernst du dann aber noch was."

"Nee, lass mal. Ich bleib bei Jenny."

"Du brichst mir das Herz", seufzte Marco gespielt.

"Was? Ich dachte, ich reiche dir", schniefte Sven ebenso gespielt.

"Und ich? Mich will keiner?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Mich doch auch nicht", heulte Sven.

"Dann komm her Sven", sagte Mats und breitete die Arme aus. "Schließen wir beiden armen Verlassenen uns halt zusammen."

"Ja, mein Schatz", nickte Sven, stand auf und rutschte dicht neben Mats.

Mats legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und sah grinsend zu Marco. "Guck mal, ich hab nen Bender gefangen. Der ist jetzt meiner!"

"Meinst du? Der ist schon länger meiner. Ich kann dir aber den anderen anbieten, der sieht ganz genauso aus."

"Toll, jetzt werd ich hier schon mit Trostpreisen abgespeist. Passt auf, wenn ich das Benni erzähle!" drohte Mats lachend.

"Trostpreis? Mein Bruder ist kein Trostpreis!" protestierte Sven.

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr spinnt alle."

"Dann soll ich wieder zu Marco?", fragte Sven nach.

"Ja, ab mit dir", sagte Mats.

Sven lachte und rutschte wieder zu Marco. "Ja, viel besser", meinte er und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Marco legte den Arm um seinen Freund und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Meiner", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

"Hm, ja", erwiderte Sven ebenso leise.

"Wollen wir auf unser Zimmer gehen?" fragte Marco leise.

"Hm... können wir sie alleine lassen?"

"Ich glaub schon. Guck mal, sie sind ganz friedlich."

"Dann komm", nickte Sven und stand auf. "Gute Nacht, ihr beiden."

"Nacht ihr beiden", sagte Mats lächelnd. "Bis morgen", fügte Marcel hinzu.

Marco nickte leicht und griff nach Svens Hand um den Raum zu verlassen.

Das kurze Stück zu ihrem Zimmer gingen sie tatsächlich Hand in Hand. Aber um diese Zeit war eh nicht mehr viel los auf den Fluren.  
Außerdem wussten viele bescheid, und auch die anderen würden nicht viel sagen, schließlich hatten sie auch von Mario gewusst.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, zog Marco Sven fest an sich.

Etwas überrascht umarmte Sven ihn.

Marco kuschelte sich eng an ihn, schloss die Augen und dachte für einen Moment einfach nur daran, wie geborgen er sich in Svens Armen fühlte. Wie geliebt. Sven ließ ihn sich vollständig fühlen.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte Marco.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Marco", wisperte Sven.

Marco sah Sven an. "Bist du glücklich mit mir?"

Ziemlich perplex sah Sven ihn an. "Wie kommst du jetzt auf diese Frage? Ja, ja, auf jeden Fall!"

"Mir geht soviel im Kopf rum und... ich will nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht. Die Sache mit Lars... ich bin Schuld, weil ihr euch entfremdet habt."

"Ich... ich hoffe, wir haben uns nicht entfremdet. Zumindest nicht auf Dauer."

"Aber er fehlt dir. Und das ist meine Schuld."

"Ja, aber er fehlt mir immer, wenn wir im Trainingslager sind. In einer Woche sind wir wieder zu Hause.

"Und dann? Wie geht es dann weiter?"

"Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Wieder Zeit miteinander verbringen."

"Und du denkst alle Probleme haben sich in Luft aufgelöst?" fragte Marco kopfschüttelnd.

"Nein, aber wir sehen uns wieder. Ich glaub nicht, dass wir uns wirklich entfremden können."

Marco seufzte tief und zog Sven dann mit sich, damit sie sich aufs Bett setzen konnten. "Ich weiß, dass ihr euch sehen werdet. Darum geht es auch gar nicht. Ich meine dieses ganze... Chaos. Das zwischen euch... das Lars in mich verliebt ist..."

"Lars hat ja schon gesagt, dass das zwischen uns aufhören wird", erklärte Sven leise, Marco konnte den Schmerz ob des Verlustes in seiner Stimme hören. "Und das mit Lars... wird auch vergehen, bestimmt."

"Das heißt, Lars verliert alles und bleibt allein zurück", sagte Marco und war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie sehr ihm dieser Gedanke zusetzte.

Sven nickte leicht. "Ich... aber ich liebe dich doch. Und du mich auch. Ich fühle mich so schrecklich egoistisch - auf seine Kosten und so."

Marco wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er fühlte sich... hilflos.

"Aber wir können doch nicht immer alleine bleiben - also nur wir beide. Das ist echt... das geht doch auch nicht."

Jetzt erst merkte Marco, wie sehr Sven die ganze Situation zerriss. Was hatte Lars noch geschrieben? Als würde man einen Arm oder ein Bein ausreißen? "Es tut mir leid" flüsterte Marco und drückte Svens Hand.

Er liebte Sven, da konnte er ihm doch nicht so weh tun! Und Lars ebenfalls nicht.

"Ich weiß nicht weiter Sven", wisperte er. "Es tut mir weh, dass du so leidest. Aber ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das mit euch... dich zu teilen, das fühlt sich so falsch an..."

"Ich brauche Lars. Aber ich will dich nicht... verlieren. Oder verletzen. Oder so."

Marco zögerte einen Moment, dann ließ er Svens Hand los. Er stand auf und holte seinen Laptop vom Tisch. Schweigend fuhr er ihn hoch und rief die Mails auf, die er bisher mit Lars geschrieben hat. "Hier", sagte er leise und stellte Sven den Laptop auf den Schoß.

Svens Hände zitterten leicht als er die Mails nach und nach durchlas. Als er bei der letzten angelangt war - der, in der Marco schreibt, wie durcheinander er war - blieb er stumm sitzen.

Marco saß ebenfalls schweigend neben ihm und wartete darauf, dass Sven etwas sagte.

"Du hast mit Lars geschrieben", stellte Sven das offensichtliche fest.

Marco nickte. "Ja."

"Warum?"

"Weil ich die ganze Situation schrecklich finde. Du vermisst Lars und ich... ich weiß nicht, ich hatte gehofft, dass wir ne Lösung finden oder so..."

Sven sah Marco an, und dann fing er tatsächlich an zu lächeln. "Danke."

"ich liebe dich Sven. Und Lars war... ist... er ist ein guter Freund."

"Ich bin froh, dass du ihn als guten Freund siehst."

"Er ist dein Bruder. Dein Zwilling. Ihr seid so ähnlich... wie könnte ich Lars nicht mögen?"

"Weil die Situation einfach scheiße ist?"

"Das ist sie...."

"Und trotz allem magst du Lars", stellte Sven fest.

Marco nickte leicht.

"Das find ich schön. Das ist ein Problem weniger.“

"Ach ja?" fragte Marco. "Wie das?"

"Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du sauer auf ihn gewesen wärst oder so. Ich meine - ich mag ihn nicht jedes mal wegschicken, wenn du kommst und so. Dass ihr euch aus dem Weg geht."

"Naja, Lars ist ja nicht allein der Sache Schuld. Da habt ihr beide mitgemacht. Also müsste ich auch auf dich sauer sein", murmelte Marco. "Und das er sich in mich... dafür kann er nichts.“

"Ich würd verstehen, wenn dir das unangenehm wäre."

"Unangenehm ist das falsche Wort. Es ist... verwirrend. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

"Verwirrend?", fragt Sven erstaunt. Das Wort hätte er jetzt nicht erwartet.

"Ja. Es ist seltsam zu wissen, dass dein Bruder Gefühle für mich hat."

"Ja, das ist... merkwürdig. Aber verwirrend?"

Marco zuckte die Schultern. Wie sollte er das Sven erklären, wenn er es nicht mal selbst verstand?

Zumindest das schein Sven zu verstehen. Wie sollte man auch etwas Verwirrendes erklären?

Marco seufzte und lehnte den Kopf an Svens Schulter. "Bist du böse, weil ich dir nicht gleich von den Mails erzählt hab?"

"Nein, nein. Ist doch deine Sache, mit wem du redest oder schreibst."

"Na komm, hier geht es auch um dich."

"Nein, es geht um dich und Lars. Ob ihr es schafft miteinander umzugehen oder nicht. Und wenn ihr das schafft, ist mir das wie ziemlich egal."

Marco lächelte leicht. "Gut. Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch gucken, wie wir das am besten hinkriegen."

"Na, die letzten Mails klangen doch schon ganz gut."

"Dann wollen wir doch mal gucken, ob Lars auf meine letzte Mail geantwortet hat", sagte Marco.

Sven nickte leicht, als Marco sich am W-Lan anmeldete und seine Mails abrief.

Hallo Marco,  
es kommt darauf an, was du unter 'teilen' verstehst.  
Vermutlich wirst du ihn niemals alleine gekommen, ohne seinen nervigen, dämlichen Zwilling als Anhang. Ein Zwilling, der ihn besucht, und der immer da ist, wenn man ihn nicht dabeihaben will. Ein Zwilling, der ihn über alles liebt - und den er ebenfalls über alles liebt.  
Im Bett wirst du ihn nicht teilen müssen, damit wird der dämliche Zwilling leben lernen müssen. Und du wirst diesen Zwilling natürlich auch rauswerfen können und müssen, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Aber du wirst ihn wohl niemals ganz loswerden.  
Kannst du damit leben?  
Lars

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Spinner", murmelte er sanft und sah zu Sven. "Dein Bruder ist ein Spinner, weißt du das?"

"Sag ich ihm auch immer, aber er glaubt mir nicht", grinste Sven leicht.

"Lars wird damit nicht glücklich, oder?" fragte Marco und deutete auf Lars Mail.

"Er ist damit nicht glücklich, nein. Aber er wird es lernen - müssen. Er weiß ja, dass wir nicht unser Leben lang aufeinander hocken können."

"Ok", sagte Marco leise. Vermutlich gab es wirklich keine andere Lösung. Lars - und zum Teil eben auch Sven - musste lernen damit zu leben. Dass sein Bruder eben nur sein Bruder war und das er einen Freund hatte, den er selbst auch irgendwie gut fand.

"Aber das wird wohl etwas dauern..."

"Und bis dahin? Was machen wir?"

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde alles... nein, fast alles machen um ihm zu helfen."

"Aber wie?"

"Für ihn da sein, mit ihm Zeit verbringen. Ihn nicht alleine lassen und ihm zeigen, dass sich zwischen uns gar nicht so viel ändern wird.

Marco sah ihn an. "Aber das tut es doch, oder? Lars hatte geschrieben, es wäre als würde man ihm einen Arm oder ein Bein amputieren."

Sven nickte leicht, ganz genau so fühlte er sich auch.

"Warum erzählst du mir dann so einen Mist? Ich versuch irgendwie eine Lösung zu finden, aber dafür musst du ehrlich zu mir sein."

"Ich weiß keine Lösung, ich hab nicht mal den Ansatz einer Lösung. Wenn du das so siehst, dann gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Ich wähle Lars - oder dich. Und scheiße, ich weiß nicht, wen ich wählen soll."

Marco zuckte zusammen. Die Vorstellung, dass Sven sich vielleicht von ihm trennen würde, war schrecklich. Ja, nach der Entdeckung was das zwischen den beiden Brüdern lief, war er auch kurz davor gewesen, sich von Sven zu trennen. Aber er liebte ihn und so was gab nicht einfach so wieder auf.

Aber Sven, der liebte zwei Männer, und wenn er sich da entscheiden musste - da war es gut möglich, dass er sich für Lars entscheiden würde - seine große Liebe. Es war sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sich Sven für Lars entscheiden würde. Was für eine Chance hatte er schon gegen den Zwillingsbruder?

Also war die Entscheidung eine andere - konnte er damit leben, dass Lars immer in ihrer Beziehung steckte oder nicht? Er dachte daran, wie er die beiden erwischt hatte. Im Bett, die Hände in der Hose des anderen... Konnte er damit leben? Wenn die beiden miteinander im Bett landeten?

Wenn er mal für einen Moment vergaß, dass sie Brüder waren, dann... würde Sven ihn mit einem anderen Mann betrügen.

Bei dem Gedanken sperrte sich alles in ihm, das ging doch nicht, sein Freund durfte nicht Fremdgehen! Das zu erlauben, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Aber andererseits war das Sven!

Marco schluckte heftig. Sven verlieren oder ihn teilen, das waren die Möglichkeiten. Konnte er das? Sven verlieren?

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er.

"Ja, und ich auch nicht", seufzte Sven.

Marco sah Sven an. "Lars sitzt am längeren Hebel. Er... ich bin nur dein Freund, aber er ist dein Zwilling. Ein Teil von dir."

"Siehst du das so? Dass du in zweiter Reihe stehst?"

"Schon irgendwie", sagte Marco leise.

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist doch ganz anders... Lars ist mein Bruder - und du mein Freund. Das kannst du doch gar nicht vergleichen!"

"Ach nein? Was soll ich sonst tun?"

"Du... du liebst deine Eltern und deine Schwestern doch auch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene als mich..."

"Ich schlafe aber auch nicht mit ihnen."

"Ich doch auch nicht mehr..."

"Ja, aber du bist unglücklich darüber. Und Lars auch."

"Wir gewöhnen uns sicher dran. Und du verbietest uns ja nicht zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen oder so."

Marco presste die Lippen zusammen. Würde es denn beim harmlosen schlafen in einem Bett bleiben? Konnte er sich darauf verlassen? Natürlich glaubte er Sven, aber wenn die Situation entsprechend war...

"Was ist?", fragte Sven leise, dann begriff er. "Du willst das auch nicht."

"Verstehst du das nicht? Da ist ein Mann, der dich liebt und will. Und den du liebst und willst. Und ihr beide in einem Bett..."

"Ich denke schon, dass wir das trennen können. Dass wir uns lieben können, ohne dass... das ist doch eh nur passiert, wenn einer verletzt war. Sonst... vielleicht mal ein Oma-und-Opa-Küsschen."

"Du denkst, ihr könnt das trennen, aber du weißt es nicht", sagte Marco.

"Wir dürfen uns einfach nicht mehr heilen. Und wir haben das echt nur gemacht, wenn einer verletzt war."

"Wenn das so einfach für euch wäre, dann würdet ihr nicht so eine große Sache drum machen. Dann hättet ihr gesagt "Ok, wir hören damit auf". Aber das tut ihr nicht. Ihr vergleicht es damit, dass euch ein Körperteil fehlt!"

"Wenn man mir Lars wegnimmt, fehlt mir ein Körperteil. Wenn wir uns nicht mehr heilen... dann fehlt das, aber das würde wohl gehen."

"Und irgendwann hasst du mich dafür", murmelte Marco und stand ruckartig auf. Er begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. "Und was ist mit Lars? Er hat niemanden."

"Also willst du es sein lassen? Weil Lars leiden könnte?"

Marco blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Ich liebe dich Sven. Und ich will nicht, dass wir das hier beenden."

Erleichtert sah Sven ihn an. "Und Lars?"

"Das weiß ich einfach nicht!"

"Ja, das hast du Lars auch schon geschrieben..."

Marco seufzte schwer und setzte sich wieder neben Sven aufs Bett. "Vielleicht sollten wir es für heute sein lassen und schlafen. Mein Kopf raucht schon und ich bin müde..."

"Willst du Lars noch mal schreiben, oder erst morgen?"

"Morgen. Im Moment wüsste ich nicht, was ich schreiben soll."

Sven nickte, dann stand er auf. "Ich mach mich schon mal fertig."

"Ok", sagte Marco leise.

Sven beeilte sich, und Marco nach ihm auch, so dass sie eine Viertelstunde später zusammen im Bett lagen.

Marco schmiegte sich eng an Sven und versuchte die Gedanken an all das zu verdrängen, aber das war schwer.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Sven.

"Du auch", flüsterte Marco und drückte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

"Hmm", knurrte Sven müde.

Marco spürte, wie Sven langsam in den Schlaf driftete, aber ihm gelang das nicht. Schließlich löste er sich vorsichtig von seinem Freund und schob sich aus dem Bett. Er setzte sich an den Tisch in der Zimmerecke und fuhr den Laptop hoch. Noch einmal las er Lars letzte Mail, dann begann er langsam eine Antwort zu tippen:

Hallo Lars,  
ich weiß immer noch nicht weiter. Sven und ich haben über alles gesprochen. Ich hab ihm auch unsere Mails gezeigt und er war froh, dass wir versuchen eine Lösung zu finden. Aber wie soll die nur aussehen? Wir können uns kaum aus dem Weg gehen, abgesehen davon, dass ich das ja auch gar nicht will. Sven versucht mich zu überzeugen, dass ihr das schon hinbekommt. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass er selbst nicht daran glaubt. Und wenn, hab ich Angst, dass er mich irgendwann dafür hasst und verlässt weil ich einen Keil zwischen euch getrieben hab. Bin ich ein Idiot, weil ich mich überhaupt auf so eine Beziehung einlasse? Oder weil ich versuche, eine Lösung für uns drei zu finden? Eigentlich sollte ich mich doch freuen, dass ihr euch nicht mehr "heilt". Und es sollte mir egal sein, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast. Aber das ist es nicht und das verunsichert mich. Das macht mir Angst. Und ich fühl mich so hilflos.  
Marco.

Es hatte gut getan sich alles so ehrlich von der Seele zu schreiben, so dass Marco nach dem Absenden tatsächlich recht bald einschlafen konnte.


	40. Rückkehr nach Deutschland

Der Morgen begann hektisch, weil sie vergessen hatten den Wecker zu stellen. So fand Marco auch keine Zeit mit Sven darüber zu reden, dass er Lars geschrieben hatte oder um seine Mails abzurufen.

Sie hetzten zum Frühstück, und da sie hier auch sehr spät waren, hetzten sie gleich weiter zum Training. Auch danach wurde es nicht besser, das Trainingslager wurde anstrengender, und Sven und Marco erschöpfter.

Lars meldete sich auf Marcos letzte Mail nicht, was Marco ziemlich enttäuschte und... verletzte. Er war so ehrlich zu Lars gewesen und er reagierte nicht darauf?  
Er konnte sich keinen Grund dafür vorstellen. Und das machte es irgendwie noch schlimmer.

Sven telefonierte natürlich ab und an mit seinem Bruder, aber es waren kurze Gespräche und Marco wollte sich da nicht einmischen. Deshalb hatte er Sven nichts von dieser letzten Mail und Lars fehlender Reaktion gesagt.

Endlich ging es schließlich wieder zurück nach Dortmund - sie hatten das Trainingslager - glücklicherweise verletzungsfrei - überstanden.

Und auch Lars war offenbar verletzungsfrei geblieben - jedenfalls hatte Sven nichts gesagt und Marco hatte auch nichts über eine Verletzung gelesen.

Er hoffte es ja nicht nur, weil Lars ein Freund war, sondern eben auch, weil die beiden dann auch nicht dazu verleitet wurden sich zu 'heilen'.

"Also, zu mir oder zu dir? Oder jeder zu sich?" fragte Marco, als sie gelandet und ihr Gepäck erhalten hatten.

"Egal - aber nicht jeder zu sich", bat Sven und schulterte seinen Rucksack.

Marco lächelte. "Dann lass uns erstmal zu dir fahren, ja? Auf dem Weg kommen wir nämlich bei dem Inder vorbei, den du so gern magst, da können wir uns was zu Essen mitnehmen."

"Das ist ein Argument", grinste Sven. "Außerdem fahren wir ja mit deinem Wagen, damit bist du eh der Bestimmer."

"Dann los", lachte Marco und schnappte sich seine Reisetasche.

Sven folgte ihm zum Parkplatz, und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Inder und dann zu Sven.

"Ach zu Hause ist es doch am schönsten", sagte Sven als er die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

Marco lachte. "Deins genauso wie meins."

Sven nickte und ging durch in die Küche. "Wo wollen wir essen? Hier oder im Wohnzimmer?"

"Gemütlich im Wohnzimmer", bat Marco. "Bin ziemlich müde."

"Ich auch", sagte Sven. "Nimmst du Teller und Besteck mit? Ich bring das Essen rein."

"Mach ich", schon war Marco an den Küchenschränken und holte Geschirr, Besteck und Gläser raus, dann ging er ein zweites Mal um Getränke zu holen.

Sven hatte inzwischen das Essen ausgepackt und brachte die Schalen und das Naan-Brot ins Wohnzimmer.

"Das riecht verdammt gut", meinte Marco und sah das Essen an. "Dann los!"

Sie machten es sich bequem und teilten die Gerichte.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie satt und müde auf dem Sofa, eng aneinander gekuschelt. Sie hatten den Fernseher angemacht und schauten irgendeinen Animations-Film, der grad lief. Wirklich was von der Handlung bekamen sie allerdings nicht mit, weil ihnen ständig die Augen zufielen.

"Komm, ab ins Bett", murmelte Sven irgendwann träge.

"Mhm, klingt gut", nuschelte Marco.

"Schaffst du es aufzustehen?"

Marco nickte und stand etwas umständlich auf. Dann hielt er Sven eine Hand hin.

"Danke", knurrte Sven und ließ sich hochziehen. Nach einem ganz kurzen Abstecher ins Bad verschwanden sie im Schlafzimmer und kuschelte sich ein. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie eingeschlafen waren.

***

Sven wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Marco schlief noch, also stand er vorsichtig auf und ging in die Küche um schon einmal Kaffee zu kochen. Dann griff er nach seinem Handy. Er hatte Lars gestern nicht erreicht und wollte hören, ob sein Bruder auch gut gelandet war.

Es klingelte nur wenige Male, dann meldete sich Lars - müde, ebenso müde wie er selbst. "Hmm... ja...?"

"Hey. Wollte nur hören, ob du gut zu Hause angekommen bist", sagte Sven leise.

"Hm, bin ich. Ist noch mitten in der Nacht, oder?"

"Nein, es ist früher Morgen. Du hast dich gestern nicht gemeldet, da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht..."

"Ist alles in Ordnung. Und du hast dich ja auch nicht gemeldet."

"Doch, ich hab dir ne SMS geschrieben", grinste Sven. Das hatte er gemacht, als sie beim Inder auf das Essen gewartet hatten.

"Hm? Nicht gesehen. Siehst du, so fertig bin ich."

"Du armer Kerl!"

"Ja, ich tu mir auch total leid."

"Und sonst ist alles gut bei dir? Du bist im Moment ziemlich kurz angebunden."

"Nein, ist es nicht", gab Lars zu. "Wird einfach nicht besser."

Sven seufzte tief. "Ich vermiss dich Lars", flüsterte er.

"Ich vermiss dich auch, so sehr." Sven hörte den Schmerz aus Lars' Stimme nur zu deutlich.

Sven schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Gibt es denn gar keine Lösung für all das?"

"Nein... ich muss mich damit abfinden, dass ich dich nicht mehr so haben kann wie früher. Und dass Du Marco hast." Das 'und nicht ich' klang dabei deutlich mit.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte was machen. Marco... ihn nimmt das alles auch mit. Aber das weißt du ja..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Es hat auch geholfen mit ihm zu schreiben. Und andererseits... hat’s das noch schlimmer gemacht - wenn er ein Arschloch wär, wär’s einfacher das alles zu vergessen."

"Dann wär ich kaum mit ihm zusammen", schnaubte Sven.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber er ist echt toll. Kümmert sich so um mich, obwohl ich ihn doch geküsst hab."

"Er nimmt dir das nicht übel", sagte Sven.

"Ich weiß. Gerade das macht’s doch so schwer. Wenn er mir dafür eine geklebt hätte... naja, wär scheiße, aber wär dann einfacher."

Sven seufzte erneut. Das war doch wirklich alles zum Kotzen. "Vielleicht... sollten wir noch mal reden. Also wir drei gemeinsam."

"Meinst du? Aber jetzt noch nicht. Lass mir noch ein bisschen Zeit, ja?"

"Ok", sagte Sven, auch wenn er nicht glücklich darüber war.

"Wir beide können uns aber treffen. Ich muss dir eh deinen Wagen noch irgendwie bringen."

"Das wär schön", sagte Sven.

"Mal gucken, ob ichs heute oder morgen schaffe."

"Komm einfach, wann du willst. Ich hab zwar einige Termine in den nächsten Tagen, aber du hast ja den Schlüssel für meine Wohnung."

"Und zu deinem Wagen", lachte Lars. "Ich mach dann ein paar Spritztouren und lass mich blitzen - beweis mal, dass du das nicht warst!"

"Blödmann!" grinste Sven.

"Mal sehen, ob ich dir den Führerschein wegnehmen kann", lachte Lars.

"Dann klau ich dir einfach deinen!"

"Komm erstmal her - nimmst du dein Fahrrad?"

"Warum bist du nur so gemein zu mir?" beschwerte sich Sven.

"Lass mich doch auch mal..."

Ehe Sven antworten konnte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. "Morgen", nuschelte Marco und trat zu ihm.

"Hm, morgen", lächelte Sven. "Lars, ich ruf dich nachher noch mal an, okay?"

"Ja klar", murmelte Lars und legte schnell auf.


	41. Tiefpunkt und ein Entschluss

Lars war enttäuscht, dass Sven ihn für Marco so abwürgte, dass es ihm gar nicht in den Sinn kam, dass sein Bruder ihm weitere Eifersucht ersparen wollte.

Ohne es zu wollen, stellte er sich vor, wie Marco jetzt wohl aussah. Mit verstubbelten Haaren, müden Augen und vermutlich nur ziemlich spärlich bekleidet. Und Sven würde ihn vermutlich grad in den Arm nehmen und küssen...

Scheiße, das Bild... war so verdammt erotisch, so schön... er wünschte einfach, er könnte dabei sein.

Sich von hinten an Marco schmiegen, seinen Hals küssen und dabei über Svens... Lars unterbrach den Gedanken schnell. Es war nicht gut über so was überhaupt nachzudenken. Sich allein mit Marco zu sehen, war schon schlimm genug, aber dann auch noch Sven in diese Fantasie mit einzubauen war kompletter Wahnsinn!

Er steigerte sich da in etwas herein, was einfach nicht gut für ihn war. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schlimmer wurde es, desto schwieriger wurde es aus dieser Fantasie rauszukommen.

Es hatte angefangen, als Marco und er sich die Mails geschrieben hatten. Diese Vorstellung, von Marco, Sven und ihm selbst. Sie müssten dann nicht teilen, sondern... Aber das war krank. Und absolut Hoffnungslos. Er konnte sich Marcos Reaktion darauf sehr gut vorstellen.

Er würde ihn mitleidig ansehen, und das würde noch mehr weh tun, als wenn er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde.

Lars schloss die Augen und versuchte sich nur auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Auf seine Atmung, auf die Beine, die weh taten, auf die Erinnerung an das Trainingslager...

Er wurde langsam etwas ruhiger und entschloss sich dann aufzustehen. Er würde in Ruhe Duschen, dann Frühstücken und dann ganz gemütlich zum Training fahren.

Und versuchen Sven und Marco zu vergessen.

Das war allerdings so, als würde er versuchen sich selbst zu vergessen. Er vermisste Sven unheimlich und er sehnte sich nach Marco.

Trotzdem musste er seinen Tagesplan durchziehen: duschen, essen, trainieren.

Beim Training gelang es ihm am besten abzuschalten. Da war er von Menschen umgeben, die ihn ablenkten. Und so war es auch keine Frage, dass er sich danach mit einigen der Jungs zum Mittagessen traf.

Nach dem zweiten Training zur Physio, Holger nahm sich seine Beine vor - und unterhielt ihn dabei. Manchmal war es nervig, heute war Lars nur froh darüber.

Erst als er dann wieder zu Hause war, kehrten die Gedanken zurück.

Es war schon dunkel, er fläzte sich auf das Sofa - und versuchte eben nicht an Marco und Sven zu denken. Die saßen bestimmt auch gerade auf dem Sofa, allerdings zu zweit, und ganz gemütlich aneinander gekuschelt.

Oder sie taten etwas anderes, dachte er düster. Auf dem Sofa oder im Bett.

Scheiße, den Gedanken wurde er einfach nicht los. Es musste so toll aussehen!

Er wusste wie Marco nackt aussah, schließlich hatten sie schon zusammen bei der Nationalmannschaft geduscht. Und sein Bruder... Svens Körper kannte er so gut wie seinen eigenen.

So war es auch viel zu einfach sich die beiden nackt zusammen im Bett vorzustellen.

Und immer wieder schlich sich die Vorstellung ein, wie es wäre, wenn er mit im Bett läge. Wenn es nicht nur Svens Hände wären, die über Marcos blasse Haut strichen, sondern auch seine.

Wenn nicht nur Sven Marco küssen würde, sondern auch er, Lars. Wenn er zwei Körper an seinem fühlen würde. Unwillkürlich legte er seine Hände auf seinen Bauch.

Er wusste, wie sich Svens Hand anfühlte, aber wie würde es sein, wenn Marco ihn berührte? Sie würde anders sein, fester vermutlich. Also drückte er die zweite Hand ein wenig fester auf seine Haut.

Auch Marcos Lippen würden sich anders auf seiner Haut anfühlen.

Svens Lippen waren weich und zärtlich, Marcos sicher auch fester. Er war ja auch so forscher als sein Bruder.

Lars Atmung ging schneller, als er es sich vorstellte. Sven lag hinter ihm, eng an ihn geschmiegt und küsste seinen Hals und Nacken, während Marco vor ihm lag und sich langsam seinen Körper entlang nach unten küsste. Vier Hände wanderten zärtlich über seinen Körper.

Seine eigenen Hände strichen über seinen Körper, nur zwei Hände, aber sie waren ja auch nur ein Ersatz.

Seine Finger schoben sich tiefer und öffneten den Knopf seiner Hose. In seinen Träumen war es Marcos Hand, die nicht nur seine Jeans öffnete, sondern sich gleich darunter schob.

Lars stöhnte leicht, als sich seine Finger um seinen Schwanz schlossen. Seine andere Hand strich über seine Brust. Er stellte sich vor, wie sich Marcos Lippen um seine Brustwarze schlossen, während Svens Finger von hinten mit der anderen spielten. Es fühlte sich so heiß an!

Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller und er fühlte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Sven und Marco zusammen waren einfach zu heiß dafür – selbst wenn sie nur in seiner Fantasie existierten.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam Lars schließlich

Noch immer lagen Sven und Marco bei ihm und hielten ihn. Erst als er die Augen öffnete verblasste die Vorstellung. Er war allein, auf seinem Sofa, in seiner leeren Wohnung. Und er hatte sich grade einen runtergeholt und sich dabei vorstellt, es mit seinem Bruder und dessen Freund zu treiben.

"Verdammte Scheiße", keuchte er leise. Wie tief wollte er denn noch sinken? Die beiden waren doch so viel mehr als eine billige Wichsvorlage!

Mit einem fast schon angeekelten Blick zog er seine Hand aus seiner Hose und stand auf. Er musste sich umziehen und eigentlich konnte er dann auch gleich versuchen zu schlafen. Er säuberte sich schnell, putzte sich gleich die Zähne und zog sich um, dann kuschelte er sich ins Bett. Er fühlte sich einsam in dem großen Bett. Wie oft hatte er hier mit Sven geschlafen? Das war jetzt aus, für immer.

Ob er irgendwann mal mit einem anderen Mann hier schlafen würde? Er konnte es sich im Moment nicht vorstellen. Er würde doch jeden Mann mit Sven und Marco vergleichen! Und niemand würde an die beiden heranreichen!

"Ach verdammte Scheiße", fluchte er und schlug mit der Hand auf die Matratze neben sich. Das war doch einfach nur scheiße!

Er musste endlich darüber wegkommen. Und das hieß, er musste auf Abstand gehen. Zu Marco und demnach auch zu Sven. Das würde weh tun und schwer werden, aber es war erstmal das Beste - das einzige - was ihm einfiel.

Es war wirklich so, als würde ihm ein Körperteil weggenommen - aber auch daran konnten Menschen sich gewöhnen, konnten lernen, ohne Arm oder Bein zu leben. Da war es doch auch möglich, ohne den Bruder zu leben.

Und es wäre ja nicht für immer. In ein paar Wochen oder so, konnte er bestimmt normal mit Sven und seinem Freund umgehen. Sie wären dann halt ganz normale Brüder.

Es wäre dann auch wirklich nur 'Sein Bruder und sein Freund.'

Lars schluckte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Wie hatte das alles nur so schrecklich schief gehen können? Wann war das zwischen ihm und Sven so aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Und wann hatte er sich in Marco verguckt?

Vermutlich hatte er Marco schon länger attraktiv gefunden, aber die Gefühle waren langsam gekommen. Sie hatten halt viel Zeit zusammen verbracht, nachdem Sven und er zusammengekommen waren.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

Nicht mehr dran denken, ermahnte er sich. Du wirst jetzt schlafen und morgen bringst du Sven sein Auto zurück, erklärst ihm kurz alles und fährst dann mit dem Zug zurück.

Er stellte sich die Fahrt genau vor, jede Haltestelle, bis er endlich einschlief.


	42. Eskalation

Der nächste Vormittag zog sich endlos hin. Lars hatte schlecht geschlafen und dementsprechend miese Laune. Außerdem trug die bevorstehende Fahrt nach Dortmund nicht zu einer besseren Laune bei.

Das Training verlief mies, aber das lag nicht allein an ihm, die anderen waren auch nicht besonders fit nach dem Trainingslager.  
Außerdem regnete es aus Kübeln und ein unangenehmer Wind fegte über den Trainingsplatz. Wenn ein Tag so anfing, dann konnte er gar nicht gut werden - vielleicht sollte er sich die Fahrt nach Dortmund sparen? Allerdings musste er das Thema endlich abhaken. Und Sven brauchte seinen Wagen zurück.

Also musste er wohl oder übel fahren. Er zog also das Training so gut wie irgendwie möglich durch, und kalt und nass stellte er sich anschließend unter die Dusche. Aber nicht mal hier konnte er sich wirklich entspannen.

So brach er das gemütliche Duschen schnell ab und machte sich fertig, holte sich einen Wrap bei einem Imbiss und fuhr mit dem Ding in der Hand nach Dortmund.

Er schaffte nicht mal den halben Wrap, weil sich alles in ihm zusammenzog, je näher er Dortmund und damit Svens Wohnung kam.  
Als er schließlich vor der Wohnung parkte, hätte er sich übergeben können, so übel war ihm.

Er blieb eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sitzen, ehe er sich überwinden konnte auszusteigen.

Langsam stieg er aus und ging zur Haustür. Er überlegte kurz zu klingeln, schloss dann aber doch einfach auf. Sven würde schon merken, wenn er da war.

Er betrat die ruhige Wohnung, schloss die Tür hinter sich und rief dann "Sven"? Als keine Antwort kam ging er weiter. Die Küche war leer und auch im Wohnzimmer sah er erst niemanden. Erst als ein leises Rascheln ertönte, erkannte er, dass auf dem Sofa jemand lag und offenbar schlief. Er trat einen Schritt näher und erkannte Marco.

Verdammt, das Schicksal meinte es echt nicht gut mit ihm! Ausgerechnet jetzt, und ausgerechnet Marco. Und... er sah so verdammt gut aus, wenn er schlief, so entspannt und ruhig und... schön.

Leise trat er näher, bis er direkt vor Marco stand. Er hatte sich die leichte Wolldecke geschnappt, die er Sven zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ein Teil der Decke hatte sich offenbar verselbstständigt und hing nun über den Rand auf den Boden. Immer noch ganz leise bückte sich Lars und hob den Zipfel der Decke hoch.

Musste ja nicht sein, dass sie halb auf der Erde lag - und dass Marco fror. Also zog er die Decke behutsam höher.

Sanft und zärtlich breitete er die Decke über Marcos Schulter. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und strich mit einem Finger leicht über Marcos Hals. Die Haut war ganz warm. Ganz leicht bewegte sich Marco im Schlaf und rutschte in Richtung des Fingers.

Lars schluckte. Er sollte damit aufhören, aber... er konnte nicht. Er wollte eigentlich noch nicht mal wirklich aufhören. Wann würde er Marco je wieder so ansehen und berühren können? Außerdem tat er ja nichts Schlimmes. Er hatte Marco nur wieder richtig zugedeckt.  
Er kümmerte sich darum, dass der Freund seines Bruders nicht fror, sich womöglich erkältete.

Marco schlief inzwischen wieder ganz ruhig, so dass Lars sich erneut nicht zurückhalten konnte. Die warme, weiche Haut an seinem Hals war zu verführerisch.

Marco gab ein leichtes Seufzen von sich, was Lars Blick auf seine Lippen zog. Lars schluckte, als er sich an seine Fantasie von gestern erinnerte. Und an die eine kaum spürbare Berührung, als er Marco vor dem Trainingslager geküsst hatte.

Der Kuss war so schön gewesen, obwohl Marco ihn schließlich abgewehrt hatte. Ohne, dass er darüber nachdachte, strich sein Finger höher, von der zarten Haut des Halses über den Hals bis zu den leichten Stoppeln auf der Wange.

Wieder gab Marco einen kaum hörbaren Laut von sich. Er schien es tatsächlich zu genießen von Lars berührt zu werden! Vermutlich dachte er aber auch, dass es Sven war, der ihn so berührte. Aber das war doch egal, so lange es Marco gefiel, oder?

Lars wusste, dass er sich hier grad in Teufelsküche brachte, aber es war ihm egal. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Sofakante und lehnte sich vor bis seine Lippen die von Marco berührten.

Leise seufzte Marco, dann erwiderte er den Kuss leicht.

Lars schloss die Augen und verstärkte den Druck seiner Lippen.

Er erschrak, als er auf einmal eine Hand in seinem Nacken fühlte.

Spätestens jetzt hätte er den Kuss lösen müssen, aber es fühlte sich viel zu gut an. Marco war offenbar langsam aufgewacht, hatte die Augen aber weiterhin geschlossen. Er musste also immer noch denken, dass es Sven war, den er hier küsste. 

Scheiße, schoss es Lars durch den Kopf, und er beendete den Kuss abrupt. Das hätte nie, niemals passieren dürfen!

Marco brummte. "Warum hörst du auf?" fragte er noch ein wenig verschlafen und öffnete dann die Augen. "LARS?"

"Es... es tut mir leid", stammelte Lars und riss sich von Marcos Hand los. Dabei stolperte er nach hinten und fiel schmerzhaft auf den Hintern.

Immer noch ziemlich verwirrt richtete sich Marco auf. "Was... du... bist nicht Sven." 

Ganz leicht schüttelte Lars den Kopf, während er sich schnell aufrappelte.

"Du hast mich geküsst", murmelte Marco.

"Es... es tut mir leid!" Mühsam stand Lars auf und flüchtete aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Lars, stopp!" rief Marco und sprang vom Sofa. Er hatte Glück, dass er nicht in der Wolldecke hängen blieb, so in Hektik war er.  
So konnte er Lars hinterher hechten und ihn gerade noch am Arm erwischen.

"Du bleibst und wir reden", sagte Marco fest, auch wenn er sich schrecklich unsicher fühlte. Der Kuss hatte ihm gefallen, allerdings hatte er gedacht, dass Sven ihn so wachküssen würde. Lars zu sehen war ein Schock gewesen.

Lars schüttelte zittrig den Kopf. Das konnte er nicht. Er hatte Marco geküsst, schon zum zweiten mal! "Ich muss..." brachte er mühsam heraus.

"Mit mir darüber reden", sagte Marco beharrlich. "Ich finde, das schuldest du mir nach dem Kuss. Und der unbeantworteten Mail aus dem Trainingslager."

"Ich... ich hätte den Schlüssel einfach einwerfen sollen", erklärte Lars zusammenhanglos. "Und gehen. Dann wär das alles nicht passiert."

"Schlüssel? Was für einen Schlüssel?"

"Na, den Autoschlüssel." Lars sagte es, als hätte Marco das doch wissen müssen.

"Ach so", sagte Marco. "Svens Wagen... deshalb bist du hier."

"Ja, ich wollte ihn zurückbringen." Inzwischen hatte Lars seinen Widerstand aufgegeben und stand mit herunterhängenden Schultern vor ihm.

Marco war enttäuscht. "Ich... hatte gehofft, dass du wegen... uns hier bist. Wegen mir. Und dir und Sven eben."

"Wegen uns?", fauchte Lars los. "Marco, es darf kein uns mehr geben. Weder zwischen dir und mir, noch zwischen Sven und mir. Das weißt du doch besser als jeder andere!"

Marco zuckte zusammen. "Ich meinte... das... verdammt Lars, was soll das? Ich dachte wir suchen zusammen nach einer Lösung. Und dann antwortest du mir nicht mehr, als wär es dir nicht mehr wichtig. Sven leidet darunter wie ein Tier. Und ich fühl mich schuldig. Und was machst du? Du kommst her und küsst mich!"

"Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen", gab Lars zu. "Aber du hast da so schön gelegen... ich konnte nicht... aber ich darf doch nicht."

"Warum hast du nicht auf meine Mail geantwortet?" fragte Marco leise und trat einen Schritt näher zu Lars.

"Ich konnte nicht", murmelte Lars. "Ich wusste nicht, was ich schreiben soll. Und... ich hab einfach unheimliche Angst ihn zu verlieren. Egal, was ich tu - es kann das Falsche sein."

"Aber wenn du nichts tust, wird’s auch nicht besser", sagte Marco. "Ich... war so ehrlich zu dir und es hat weh getan, dass du nicht mal reagiert hast. Verdammt weh sogar."

"Das tut mir leid." Mit ehrlichen Augen sah Lars ihn an. "Wirklich. Das... ich wollte nicht, dass du so fühlst. Aber... es gibt keine Möglichkeit, bei der wir alle drei zufrieden sind. Und ich möchte, dass Sven glücklich ist. Das ist er mit dir."

"Das ist er nicht ohne dich", schüttelte Marco den Kopf.

"Er wird sich dran gewöhnen müssen - und ich auch."

"Klappt prima Lars, wirklich. Durch Küsse wirst du mich bestimmt total schnell vergessen!"

"Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt, Marco."

"Davon wird es nicht besser", murmelte Marco und strich sich durch die Haare.

"Ist meine Sache, oder?", wagte Lars zu entgegnen.

"Nicht wenn wir alle drei unter deiner Entscheidung leiden."

"Unter MEINER Entscheidung? Auf einmal ist das meine Schuld?"

"Vielleicht meine?" fragte Marco und funkelte Lars an.

"Dann ist es Svens Schuld?", fauchte Lars zurück.

"Hab ich das behauptet? Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, suchen wir nach ner Lösung! Aber nein, du brichst einfach den Kontakt komplett ab. Und dann kommst du her und hältst es für ne gute Idee, mir die Zunge in den Hals zu schieben!"

"Ich halte es ja wohl gar nicht für eine gute Idee!", zischte Lars und trat dicht an Marco heran. "Und wenn es nach mir ginge, wär ich schon längst weg und hätte dich und Sven alleine gelassen!"

"Du bist ein egoistischer Mistkerl!" fauchte Marco.

"Ach ja? Ich gebe hier alles auf, und dann bin ich der egoistische Mistkerl? Ich kann gern weiter mit Sven rummachen, wenn dir das lieber ist!"

"Arsch! Blöder, egoistischer, selbstverliebter Arsch", zischte Marco mit vor Wut geröteten Wangen.

"Und du? Du bist ein ignoranter... ein arroganter Ignorant. Man schiebt dir alles in den Arsch, schenkt dir alles, und selbst das reicht dir nicht!", schnaubte Lars zurück. Auch er war jetzt ungewohnt aggressiv.

"Du... du..." Marco fehlten die Worte. Er funkelte Lars weiter an, dann schob er fast schon brutal seine Hand in dessen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, bis er seine Lippen hart auf Lars’ pressen konnte.

Erschrocken keuchte Lars auf und versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber Marco ließ ihn nicht los, und eigentlich war das ja auch genau das, was er wollte. Marco küssen.

Marco nutzte die Chance und stieß mit seiner Zunge zwischen Lars Lippen, während er seinen Körper an Lars drängte. Jetzt hielt Lars sich auch nicht mehr zurück, er küsste Marco mit ähnlicher Brutalität zurück, dabei drängte er sich heftig gegen ihn.

Marco wurde mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrängt. Er keuchte auf und vergrub seine Finger in Lars Haaren. Er war so erregt, so unendlich erregt, als er sein Knie hob und es zwischen Lars' Beine presste.

Selbst durch die Jeans spürte er, dass Lars hart war. Genau wie er selbst. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts mehr als Lars spüren. Er löste seine Hand aus Lars Haaren und begann grob am Stoff von Lars Pulli zu zerren.

Sofort half Lars mit, bis sein Pulli auf dem Boden lag, und Marcos ihm folgte.

Ohne einen Gedanken an irgendwas zu verschwenden, öffnete Marco Lars Jeans und zerrte den Stoff über seine Hüfte.

Dann fühlte er Lars' Hand, die sich in seine etwas locker sitzende Trainingshose schob und sich auf seinen harten Schwanz legte.

"Mehr", keuchte Marco und riss an Lars Shorts.

Mit einem Keuchen zog Lars ihn wieder heftig an sich und umfasste nun Marcos Schwanz durch den dünnen Stoff der engen Shorts.

Marco stöhnte kehlig. "Gott, mehr!"

Sofort massierte Lars ihn kräftiger und schneller.

Endlich hatte Marco es geschafft Lars Shorts ebenfalls über seine Hüfte zu schieben und er umschloss Lars Schwanz fest mit seiner Hand.

"Marco", keuchte Lars heiser auf, die Hand war der Wahnsinn!

Marco bewegte seine Hand schneller. Er verfluchte ihre beschissenen Hosen, die ihn daran hinderten, Lars so zu spüren, wie er es wollte, es brauchte. Er wollte mehr von Lars, wollte ihn intensiver fühlen!

Ruckartig zog er seine Hand von Lars Schwanz zurück. "Zieh die beschissene Hose aus", raunte er heiser.

Überrascht nickte Lars und zerrte an dem Stück, bis es endlich auf dem Boden lag und er nur noch in T-Shirt und Socken vor Marco stand.

Auch Marco machte kurzen Prozess mit seiner Hose, dann zog er Lars an den Hüften zu sich. Hungrig presste er seine Lippen gegen Lars.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, sicher nicht, dafür war es einfach zu heiß! "Marco", keuchte Lars heiser.

"Ich will dich", raunte Marco gegen Lars Lippen.

"Mach... mach... mehr", forderte Lars, der das gar nicht mehr richtig mitbekommen hatte.

Marco biss leicht in Lars Unterlippen, dann schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Lars Schwanz.

Noch einmal keuchte Lars heiser auf, dann kam er.

Marco drängte sich an Lars, bis er seinen Schwanz gegen Lars Oberschenkel reiben konnte. Er brauchte nur ein paar Bewegungen, dann überrollte ihn sein Orgasmus.

Atemlos schloss er die Augen. Dabei fühlte er, wie Lars ihn an sich zog.

Ganz langsam verflog die Hitze der Leidenschaft und Wut und ihm wurde klar, was sie eben getan hatte. "Scheiße", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

"Hmm", stimmte Lars zu. "War..."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf und befreite sich sanft aus Lars Armen. Ohne ihn anzusehen bückte er sich und hob seine Klamotten auf. Dann flüchtete er ins Bad.

Völlig konsterniert blieb Lars stehen, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, bis er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hörte.

Panisch sah er zur Tür. Der Wohnungsschlüssel. Sven!

Er bückte sich um seine Kleidung aufzuheben, doch da öffnete sich die Wohnungstür schon.

"Marco, ich hab Pi..." Sven blieb mitten im Schritt stehen und starrte seinen Bruder an, der nur in Socken und mit den Klamotten vor seine Mitte gepresst im Flur stand.


	43. Was nun?

"Sven", murmelte Lars und sah seinen Bruder ziemlich verschämt an. Die Kleidung hielt er sich dabei vor den Schritt.

Sven starrte ihn völlig geschockt an. In der Hand hielt er zwei Pizzakartons.

"Ich... wollte dir deinen Wagen bringen?"

"Nackt?"

"Nee, das war vorher..."

"Vorher? Vor was?"

Lars schloss die Augen und atmete kurz durch. Dann hatte er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen. "Bevor Marco und ich..."

Sven konnte grade noch so verhindern, dass ihm die Kartons aus der Hand rutschten. "Marco und du?"

Lars schluckte leicht. "Ich bin her... und du warst nicht da..."

Sven trat einen Schritt vor und schloss die Wohnungstür. "Und was? Jetzt sag schon Lars. Und wo ist überhaupt Marco?"

"Ich weiß nicht... im Bad oder so?"

Sven nickte und stellte die Pizzakartons auf die kleine Kommode. Dann trat er näher zu seinem Bruder. "Warum bist du nackt Lars?"

Lars schluckte hart. "Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten... er hat geschlafen, und er sah so gut aus..."

Sven schluckte. Also hatten Marco und Lars... Der Gedanke, die Vorstellung war seltsam. Er fühlte Eifersucht und Wut und... ein Teil fand die Vorstellung, wie Lars und Marco einander berührten, mehr also verlockend.

"Marco und du - ihr habt rumgemacht? In meiner Wohnung?"

Lars nickte beschämt. "Wir haben gestritten und dann... ist es plötzlich passiert", murmelte er.

Ohne, dass Sven es wollte, musste er grinsen. "Heißer Versöhnungssex?", fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung", nuschelte Lars und sah Sven an. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht..."

"Lars, es... ich bin dir nicht böse. Glaub ich."

"Nicht?" fragte Lars ein wenig überrascht.

"Ich glaubs zumindest. Ich meine... du bist mein Bruder, hm? Ich liebe dich doch."

"Ich hab mit deinem Freund rumgemacht."

"Verdammt, ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich denken soll!"

Lars trat einen Schritt vor. "Ich bin nicht deswegen hergekommen, das musst du mir glauben. Ich hab das nicht geplant."

"Aber es ist einfach so passiert? Hör mal, Lars, ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich denken soll."

"Ich... können wir uns setzen? Und ich muss mich anziehen", murmelte Lars und blickte auf seine zusammengeknüllte Kleidung.

"Und dich sauber machen", meinte Sven trocken.

Lars nickte ganz leicht. Ja, das auch... Falls Marco jemals wieder aus dem Bad kam.

Sven seufzte. "Zieh dich an. Oder geh und mach dich sauber. Oder ihr macht euch zusammen sauber, oder wir alle drei. Aber jetzt mach endlich was!"

Lars nickte und drehte sich dann zögernd um. Er ging den Flur entlang zur Badtür. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass seit Marco im Bad verschwunden war, die Dusche lief. Er hob eine Hand und klopfte. "Marco?"

Es gab keine Reaktion.

Er klopfte erneut, dann drückte er die Klinke nach unten. Im Badzimmer war es heiß und voller Wasserdampf. Auf den ersten Blick sah er Marco nicht, dann bemerkte er hinter der Duschwand einen Schatten, der am Boden der Duschkabine kauerte.

Scheiße, Marco schien es richtig schlecht zu gehen. Langsam trat er an die Duschkabine heran.

"Marco?" fragte er leise.

Noch immer rührte sich Marco nicht.

Lars zögerte. Sollte er lieber Sven holen? Nein, das war etwas zwischen ihnen beiden. Also trat er noch näher und schob langsam die Tür auf.

Marco saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Seine Haut war von dem heißen Wasser gerötet.

"Hey", machte Lars leise und rutschte ohne auf sein T-Shirt zu achten neben ihn.

"Geh weg", flüsterte Marco.

"Und dich hier ertrinken lassen?"

"Das wär für alle das Beste", flüsterte Marco.

"Meinst du? Warum?"

"Ich hab Sven betrogen", sagte Marco. "Ich... ich liebe ihn und hab ihn trotzdem betrogen."

"Er weiß es", sagte Lars leise. "Er ist gerade hergekommen."

Marco presste die Lippen zusammen und Lars sah deutlich, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

"Hey", flüsterte Lars und rutschte an ihn heran. Ganz behutsam strich Lars ihm mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg.

"Lass das", bat Marco. "Es... verdammt, Sven hasst mich jetzt bestimmt. Mit dem eigenen Bruder..."

"Er ist durcheinander, aber er hasst uns nicht."

"Aber ich hasse mich dafür! Ich hab dich... gewollt. Verstehst du? Ich hätte dich am liebsten ins Bett gezerrt und mich von dir ficken lassen!" fauchte Marco plötzlich wieder wütend, wobei die Tränen immer noch vereinzelt über seine Wangen liefen. "Ich bin total krank!"

Kurz kam ein Prickeln in Lars' Bauch auf, das er aber schnell unterdrückte. "Dann sind Sven und ich genauso krank."

"Das macht es nicht besser", flüsterte Marco.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus zog Lars ihn in seine Arme.

Einen Moment wehrte sich Marco, aber dann ließ er sich gegen ihn sinken. "Verdammt Lars, was machen wir denn hier nur?" wisperte er.

Lars seufzte nur und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. Marco zitterte, trotz des heißen Wassers, das immer noch lief. "Wird alles gut", versprach Lars und hielt Marcos bebenden Körper einfach fest.

Lars wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen hatten, als plötzlich das Wasser abgedreht wurde. Sven war unbemerkt ins Bad gekommen. Zwei Paar verschreckter Augen voller schlechtem Gewissen sahen zu ihm hoch.

"Kommt raus", sagte Sven leise. "Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen, durch den Abguss zu verschwinden."

Lars nickte leicht und erhob sich, dabei zog er Marco mit sich. Marco traute sich nicht Sven oder Lars anzusehen und starrte deshalb angestrengt auf seine Füße.

"Kommt, zieht euch mal die nassen Sachen aus, ja?

Sven hatte trockene Kleidung mitgebracht und auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens bereit gelegt. Es waren zwei bequeme Trainingsanzüge, dazu dicke Socken.

Lars griff nach einem davon und hielt ihn Marco an. "Zieh dich an."

Marco nickte, dann brauchte er aber noch einen Moment ehe er ihm den Trainingsanzug abnahm und langsam anzog.

Auch Lars zog sich schnell die trockenen Sachen an.

Dann führte Sven sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Marco hielt Sven in der Tür zurück und sah ihn an. "Sven, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert ist. Es... ich wollte das nicht", flüsterte er.

Sven lächelte ihn etwas schief an, dann zog er ihn in eine Umarmung.

"Es tut mir so leid", wisperte Marco erneut. "So unendlich leid."

"Shht", machte Sven, "ich weiß."

"Ich liebe dich. Ich wollte dich nicht betrügen."

"Weiß ich doch. Komm, wir setzen uns ja?"

"Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen willst", murmelte Marco. "Ich... vermutlich sollte ich gehen und..."

"Du bleibst schön hier, Marco - und du, Lars, auch."

Marco zuckte leicht zusammen und fragend sah er Sven an.

"Setzt euch doch endlich..."

Lars kam der Aufforderung sofort nach, während Marco bei Sven stehen blieb. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Sich auf den Sessel setzen? Neben Lars aufs Sofa? Stehen bleiben?

Sven seufzte leise und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Ich bin euch nicht böse - ich bin nur froh, dass ich nicht fünf Minuten früher gekommen bin."

Lars sah seinen Bruder an. "Bist du das?" fragte er leise.

"Ich weiß nicht", gab Sven zu. "Ich wär sehr erschrocken gewesen - aber war bestimmt ein heißes Bild..."

"Hör auf", sagte Marco schnell. "Das... so könnt ihr darüber nicht reden. Versteht ihr nicht, was wir hier grad gemacht haben?"

Lars sah ihn an. "Wir haben... zusammen rumgemacht. Ich versteh auch nicht, warum Sven das so locker sieht... sehen kann... aber es ist doch gut so, oder??"

"Ach ja?" fragte Marco. "Wie das? Ich hab meinen Freund betrogen! Mit seinem Bruder! Und du... du hast mich geküsst, als ich geschlafen hab!"

"Dein Freund hat dich auch mit seinem Bruder betrogen", erklärte Sven fest.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das alles wurde ihm zu viel. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können, dass er mit Lars...?

"Soll... soll ich euch alleine lassen?", fragte Lars leise.

"Nein", sagte Sven. "Hier geht’s um uns drei, also sollten wir auch versuchen das zu dritt zu klären."

"Ich glaub, es wär besser, wenn wir das morgen machen", schlug Lars mit einem Blick auf Marco vor. Dem ging es im Moment richtig schlecht, so ein Gespräch würde ihm womöglich noch mehr zusetzen.

Auch Sven sah zu Marco und nickte schließlich. Vielleicht hatte Lars recht.

"Ich hab morgen nach dem Training noch eine Video-Sache, ich könnte gegen halb fünf hier sein."

"Das wär schön", sagte Sven.

"Okay, dann sehen wir uns dann." Lars stand auf, umarmte erst Marco, dann seinen Bruder. "Bis morgen."

"Ich bring dich noch zur Tür", sagte Sven leise.

Lars nickte und ging einfach vor. "Ach... dein Schlüssel. Oder soll ich deinen Wagen heute noch mal mitnehmen?"

"Nimm ihn mit", sagte Sven. "Wenn du morgen eh wieder kommst..."

"Danke. Dann... bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", sagte Sven und umarmte Lars dann fest. "Ich hab dich lieb", wisperte er.

"Ich dich auch. Und... ruf mich an, wenn was ist. Und auch... wenn ihr irgendwas geklärt habt, ja?"

"Mach ich, versprochen. Komm gut nach Hause."

"Danke... bis dann." Lars umarmte Sven noch einmal, dann verschwand er aus der Wohnung.

Sven sah Lars nach, wie er mit seinem Auto davonfuhr und seufzte tief. Was nun?

Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung wie er sich fühlte. Gerade hatte sein Freund mit seinem Bruder rumgemacht. War es nicht das, was er sich heimlich erhofft hatte? Aber jetzt schien das alles nur noch komplizierter zu machen - nicht nur seine Beziehung zu den beiden, oder die zwischen den beiden, sondern auch er selbst war so verdammt unsicher, was er tun sollte.

Was bedeutete es überhaupt, dass Marco sich auf das mit Lars eingelassen hatte? Marco hatte noch nie auch nur angedeutet, dass er mehr als Freundschaft für Lars empfand.

Und auf einmal... vielleicht sollte er das erstmal herausfinden. Von wem das ausgegangen war, und was genau passiert war. Langsam ging er ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Marco noch immer regungslos saß. Mit einer Hand griff er nach der Wolldecke und breitete sie über Marco aus.


	44. Völlig überfordert

"Hey", wisperte Sven und setzte sich dicht neben Marco.

Marco hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Soll ich auch gehen?" fragte er leise.

"Du bleibst schön hier bei mir."

Marco seufzte tief. "Es tut mir wirklich leid Sven..."

"Es ist okay, Marco", erklärte Sven leise und zog ihn eng an sich. "Erstmal zählst du - dir geht’s schließlich echt scheiße. Machst mir Sorgen."

Marco schnaubte. "Ich mach dir Sorgen? Sven, ich hab dich betrogen."

"Erstmal machst du mir Sorgen, ja. Versuchst dich in der Dusche zu ertränken und sitzt apathisch hier rum."

"Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich war so sauer auf Lars, weil er nicht auf meine letzte Mail reagiert hatte und auch nicht weiter reden wollte und plötzlich..."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Sven ruhig nach.

Marco schloss die Augen und begann zu erzählen. Wie er von Lars Kuss aufgewacht war und erst dann festgestellt hatte, dass es eben nicht Sven war, der ihn da küsste. Von dem Streit mit Lars und dem, was dann passiert war.

Sven schwieg dabei, schwieg auch hinterher, hielt Marco dabei aber weiter in den Armen.

"Bitte sag was", flüsterte Marco schließlich. Er hielt dieses Schweigen nicht aus.

"Ich liebe dich, und daran wird so was nichts ändern", versprach Sven leise. "Ich... es ist komisch daran zu denken, dass ihr beide. Denn... eigentlich wär das doch die Lösung..." Er hoffte, dass er Marco mit dieser Aussage nicht überforderte.

"Die Lösung?" fragte Marco.

"Für das Problem...?"

"Wenn ich mit Lars... oh. OH!" machte Marco, der langsam verstand worauf Sven hinauswollte. "Du meinst... wir drei?"

Sven zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Das... wäre zumindest eine Lösung. Aber... aber sie ist ziemlich absurd… und so."

"Ja ist sie", murmelte Marco. Ehrlich gesagt wollte er darüber nicht mal nachdenken. Eine Beziehung zu dritt? Das konnte nicht klappen. Außerdem waren Sven und Lars immer noch Brüder!

"Zumindest... bin ich nicht sauer, dass du mit Lars..." Inzwischen lag er eng an Marco gekuschelt und strich durch seine Nackenhaare.

"Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll. Ich fühl mich schrecklich, weil ich mich nie für jemanden gehalten habe, der seinen Freund betrügt."

Sven nickte, das verstand er. "Hilft auch nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dich nicht schrecklich fühlen musst, hm?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab Angst, dass ich alles kaputt gemacht hab..."

"Shht, das hast du nicht", wisperte Sven und küsste ihn leicht.

"Ach nein?"

"Was meinst du denn, was du kaputtgemacht haben könntest?"

"Das Vertrauen zwischen uns", sagte Marco leise.

"Weißt du, Marco - bei jedem anderen wäre ich stinksauer. Ich würd mir ehrlich überlegen Schluss zu machen. Aber es war Lars. Der Mann, den ich neben dir am meisten liebe.  
Vielleicht bin ich bescheuert, aber ich finde es okay. Und ich vertraue dir weiter."

"Aber wie sollen wir denn jetzt noch eine Lösung für all das finden?" fragte Marco ziemlich verzweifelt. "Lars und ich... wir werden doch nicht mehr normal miteinander umgehen können."

"Konntet ihr doch nach dem Kuss neulich auch schon nicht", meinte Sven. "Daran hat sich nicht viel geändert."

"Das hier war aber was anderes als ein Kuss", murmelte Marco und musste wieder daran denken, wie sehr er Lars vorhin gewollt hatte.

"Schon klar, ich bin nicht doof. Aber nach dem Kuss habt ihr auch ein ziemliches Problem gehabt... willst du ihm wieder eine Mail schreiben?"

"Er hat doch schon auf meine letzte Mail nicht reagiert", schnaubte Marco.

"Vielleicht macht er es ja diesmal." Zumindest, wenn Sven ihn dazu zwang.

"Meinst du?"

"Ist ja eine andere Situation", meinte Sven.

Marco zögerte. Aber vielleicht tat es gut, sich das alles von der Seele zu schreiben.

Ganz langsam nickte er, "Wenn du meinst..."

"Du musst nicht", sagte Sven. "Es war nur ein Vorschlag."

"Doch ich glaub, ich versuchs", meinte Marco leise.

Sven lächelte leicht und drückte einen Kuss gegen Marcos Stirn.

"Soll ich dir den Laptop holen?", bot er an.

Marco nickte leicht. "Das wär lieb..."

"Nicht weglaufen, ja?", bat Sven nur zum Teil im Scherz, küsste Marco noch einmal, deckte ihn etwas fester zu und stand dann auf.

Er verschwand im Arbeitszimmer und griff seinen Laptop. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und schloss die Augen. Lars und Marco... er hatte sich bisher immer verboten über diese Möglichkeit auch nur entfernt nachzudenken. Und jetzt?

Es wäre die einfachste Lösung, aber andererseits... was, wenn sie sich darauf einließen - und es nicht klappte?

Die Gefahr war groß, grade weil Lars nicht hier spielte und somit immer irgendwie außen vor sein würde. Oder würde Marco außen vor sein, weil er und Lars einfach eine ganz andere Bindung hatten, viel älter und tiefer?

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. Es war müßig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Marco würde eine Beziehung zu dritt nicht wollen. Und er wusste auch nicht, wie Lars dazu stehen würde. Erstmal aber würden die beiden die Sache klären müssen, und offenbar klappte das per Mail ganz gut. Er griff nach seinem Laptop und brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Marco saß immer noch so da, wie er ihn verlassen hatte und wirkte irgendwie... verloren. 

"Hier", legte Sven ihm den Rechner auf den Schoß. "Magst du mal anfangen, und ich mach was zu essen - und zu trinken? Kakao oder so?"

"Ok", sagte Marco leise. Er wartete bis Sven in der Küche verschwunden war, dann rief er das Mailprogramm auf und tippte einfach drauf los. Das hatte ja schon das letzte Mal am besten funktioniert:

Hallo Lars,  
Sven meinte, dass es vielleicht gut wäre, dir eine Mail zu schreiben. Vielleicht hat er ja recht damit, allerdings weiß ich überhaupt nicht, was ich dir schreiben soll. Was ist da vorhin passiert? Wie konnte das so aus dem Ruder laufen? Ich meine, wir haben gestritten und dann...? Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der seinen Freund einfach so hintergeht. Ich liebe Sven schließlich...  
Lars, wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Den Kuss hätten wir vermutlich vergessen können, aber das heute? Wie sollen wir das vergessen? Wie sollen wir wieder normal miteinander umgehen?  
Bitte, bitte melde dich,  
Marco

Er schickte die Mail ab, dann blickte er wieder starr an die Wand. Ein paar Bilder hingen da, schwarz-weiß, große Drucke von jubelnden Fußballspielern - Lars und Sven. Selbst hier... Er schloss die Augen und versuchte ein wenig ruhig zu werden, den Schock zu verdauen.

Aber auch mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er die Bilder nicht verdrängen. Ebenso wenig wie das Gefühl von Lars Händen und seinen Lippen, die sich irgendwie anders als die von Sven angefühlt hatten.

Die beiden glichen sich so, und ausgerechnet hier waren sie unterschiedlich. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie im Bett unterscheiden... nein, was dachte er schon wieder über so etwas nach?

Gut, es war vermutlich kein Wunder, dass er sich körperlich von Lars angezogen fühlte. Schließlich war er ja das Ebenbild von Sven. Aber trotzdem hätte es ihm nicht so gefallen dürfen.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich war... dann mochte er Lars. Sehr. Mehr, als man den Bruder des Freundes mögen sollte. Er mochte nicht nur sein Äußeres, sondern auch seine Art - ein wenig ruhiger als Sven, und so... liebevoll? Voller Liebe?

"Ach scheiße", flüsterte er und ballte seine Hände zu zwei Fäusten. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Er konnte nicht zwei Männer wollen! Das war doch nicht normal!

Und Svens komische Vorstellung von einer Beziehung zu dritt... Marco runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Lars deshalb so komisch auf seine Mail mit dem Teilen reagiert? Hatte Lars ebenfalls in diese Richtung gedacht? 

Wenn das der Fall war - dann würde er sich selbst auch mal mit dem Thema auseinandersetzen müssen.

Allerdings gab es immer noch das Problem, dass Lars und Sven Geschwister waren und dass zwischen ihnen Inzest wäre!

Würden die beiden das durchziehen wollen?

Marco schob den Laptop von seinem Schoß und stand auf. Leise ging er in die Küche und blieb dort in der Tür stehen. "Würdet ihr das wirklich wollen?" fragte er leise. 

Überrascht sah Sven sich um. "Das... das mit uns? Mit uns dreien?"

"Ihr seid Brüder", sagte Marco. "Das... das wär doch nicht richtig..."

"Vielleicht nicht. Aber... es tut uns gut. Wir schaden doch niemandem damit. Und es kann ja auch nicht einer von uns schwanger werden und kranke Kinder kriegen."

Erschöpft lehnte sich Marco gegen den Türrahmen. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll", murmelte er.

Verständnisvoll nickte Sven. Er rührte noch einmal in einem Topf herum, dann trat er auf Marco zu.

"Das hier überfordert mich", sagte Marco ehrlich.

Wortlos zog Sven ihn in seine Arme. "Du bestimmst. Ob überhaupt, und wann, und wie."

Marco schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an Svens Körper. "Ich weiß es einfach nicht..."

"Lass dir Zeit. Und wenn du irgendwann merkst, dass du nicht willst... dann willst du nicht. Das ist okay. Ich liebe dich, Marco."

"Es ist gar nichts okay", nuschelte Marco.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Sven leise.

"Ich... verdammt Sven, aber man kann nicht auf zwei Männer gleichzeitig stehen. Selbst nicht, wenn sie sich so ähnlich sind, wie ihr beide."

"Also stehst du nicht auf Lars? Oder nicht auf mich?"

"Das fragst du jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?"

"Du stehst auf uns beide - daran siehst du doch, dass es geht."

"Aber wie soll das funktionieren Sven? Eine Beziehung zu dritt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können es nur rausfinden, indem wir es probieren."

Marco schluckte. Wollte er das denn überhaupt? Eine Beziehung mit zwei Männern führen? Vielleicht zu dritt im Bett zu landen? Der Gedanke war natürlich heiß, aber es hing ja mehr davon ab, als nur ein Mal heißen Sex. Die Frage war doch, ob er Lars ebenso liebte, wie er Sven liebte. Denn alles andere wäre Lars gegenüber unfair.

"Du musst doch auch jetzt keine Entscheidung treffen", sagte Sven sanft. "Denk einfach nach und... verarbeite das hier erstmal."

Marco nickte leicht. Dann blickte er zum Essen. Hunger hatte er nicht, aber das würde ihn vielleicht ablenken, und Sven kochte echt gut.

"Wollen wir essen? Ist nur aufgewärmte Suppe, aber die Pizzen sind inzwischen ekelig kalt."

"Suppe ist okay", meinte Marco. "Sorry... ist echt alles scheiße im Moment."

"Es könnte schlimmer sein, Marco. Ihr könntet euch hassen, aber so..."

"Hassen wär einfacher", murmelte Marco.

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaub ich nicht. Außerdem ist es viel schöner, jemanden zu lieben, oder?"

"Schöner - aber auch schwieriger. Besonders, wenns der Bruder vom Freund ist. Und die beiden auch was miteinander haben."

Sven gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es schwer wäre."

"Es ist schwer vorstellbar."

"Wirklich? Kannst du dir uns drei nicht zusammen vorstellen?"

Marco schnaubte leise. "Als ob ich das nicht könnte. Als ob das nicht verdammt heiß wäre. Aber es ist doch mehr als nur das Bett."

„Natürlich", sagte Sven. "Aber du verstehst dich doch gut mit Lars, oder? Du magst ihn, sonst wäre das heute doch gar nicht passiert."

"Klar mag ich ihn. Sehr. Aber was, wenn es nicht klappt?"

Sven seufzte. "Das weiß ich nicht", gab er zu.

"Eben. Ich... es ist bestimmt spannend, aber... kann so was überhaupt gut gehen?"

"Das können wir nicht wissen, wenn wir es nicht versuchen, oder?"

"Du willst das Risiko eingehen?"

"Ich liebe euch beide", sagte Sven leise. "Und mir fällt nichts anderes ein, um das Chaos irgendwie zu lösen."

"Es klingt nach einer guten Lösung, aber... ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich geht. Und was zwischen Lars und mir ist. Verdammt, ich bin fremdgegangen, und dann willst du es einfach mit uns beiden versuchen?"

"Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte Sven. "Ich sage dir nur, dass ich bereit wäre, es zu versuchen. Mit euch beiden."

Marco nickte nur leicht.

"Und jetzt komm. Ein bisschen Suppe bekommst du bestimmt runter."

"Was für Suppe?", wollte Marco wissen.

"Erbsensuppe. Nach Mamas Rezept."

"Dann... lass mal gucken, ob du sie kannst."

Sven grinste breit. "Ich kann sie super auftauen. Nach Mamas Rezept heißt, dass Mama sie auch gekocht hat."

Jetzt schaffte auch Marco zu grinsen, wenn auch schief. "Na, dann muss sie ja schmecken - Meisterauftauer!"

Sven war erleichtert zumindest ein kleines Lächeln von Marco zu sehen. "Nur für dich mein Schatz."

"Danke."

Sven drückte Marco auf einen der Stühle und füllte dann zwei Schüsseln mit Suppe.

Sie schmeckte wirklich gut, die Erbsensuppe. Für Sven hatte sie etwas Beruhigendes, weil es ein Essen aus seiner Kindheit war, damals, als sich ihre Eltern noch um alles gekümmert hatten.

Auch Marco tat das Essen gut, einfach weil es so eine normale Tätigkeit war. Er konzentrierte sich einfach nur darauf, den Löffel zum Mund zu führen und langsam zu schlucken.

Sven sah zufrieden, dass es Marco allmählich besser ging.

Zum Glück mussten sie heute nicht mehr weg und konnten den Tag hoffentlich ruhig ausklingen lassen. Sven würde Marco nicht zum Reden drängen. Er kannte seinen Freund und wusste, dass Marco erstmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken musste.

Vielleicht konnte Lars ja helfen, wenn er auf die Mail antwortete.

"Möchtest du noch was süßes?" fragte Sven, als sie fertig mit der Suppe waren. "Eis oder so?"

"Eis - was für Eis hast du da?"

"Schokoeis."

"Klingt gut. Ich... ich geh dann schon mal ins Wohnzimmer."

Sven nickte. "Mach das. Und guck mal ob Lars schon geantwortet hat. Er müsste ja schon zurück in Leverkusen sein."

Vorsichtig nickte Marco, er wusste nicht, ob er die Antwort wirklich lesen wollte.

"Na los, mein Bruder beißt nicht."

Marco nickte leicht und verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer. In die Wolldecke eingekuschelt zog er den Laptop heran und rief Svens Mails ab. Es waren einige angekommen, eine davon tatsächlich von Lars:

Bitte melde dich - als ob das so einfach wäre. Gerade heute, gerade nach dem, was vorhin war.  
Was ist passiert - wir sind übereinander hergefallen, wie du und Sven es vermutlich noch nicht mal getan habt. Ausgehungert. Und warum? Keine Ahnung. Ich hab das nicht gewollt. Ich hatte den Wagen bringen und wieder abhauen wollen. Aber als du da gelegen hast... und dann ist eins zum anderen gekommen. Es war so heiß, dass ich es nicht mehr stoppen konnte - und du offenbar auch nicht.  
Nein, du bist nicht der Typ, der seinen Freund hintergeht, sonst wär es dir nicht so schlecht gegangen. Hinterher.  
Ich habe dich sehr gern, Marco, und deswegen fänd ichs schade, wenn wir jetzt ein Problem miteinander hätten.  
Vielleicht sollten wir drei - oder wir beide - noch mal in Ruhe reden. Ohne, dass da mehr passiert...  
Lars

Ohne das da mehr passiert? Scherzkeks, dachte Marco. Wie sollte das funktionieren? Sie würden sich kaum in die Augen sehen können.

"Hm? Hat er geantwortet?", fragte Sven, der mit zwei Schälchen mit Eis ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Marco nickte. "Kannst sie ruhig lesen", sagte er leise.

Sven setzte sich neben ihn und warf einen Blick auf das Display. "Das mit dem Reden - hat ja gut geklappt letztes Mal", grinst er und küsste Marco auf die Schläfe.

"Lars wollte ja gar nicht reden. Deshalb bin ich überhaupt erst so sauer geworden", murmelte Marco.

"Sei nicht sauer auf ihn. Du hast wohl einfach total verführerisch da gelegen."

"Ich hab geschlafen, das war nicht verführerisch", schnaubte Marco. "Vermutlich hab ich sogar geschnarcht."

"Ich finde dich schon verführerisch, wenn du schläfst."

"Du bist auch blind", meinte Marco mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Rosarote Brille. Und die hat Lars nun mal auch auf."

Marco seufzte tief und sah wieder zum Laptop. "Und jetzt?"

"Ich denke, du solltest reden. Mit ihm, oder mit uns beiden. Mit wem, das musst du entscheiden. Aber immerhin ist es okay für ihn."

"Ich... muss darüber nachdenken", sagte Marco leise.

"Auch in Ordnung", meinte Sven.

Marco nickte und klappte den Laptop zu. Er würde Lars heute Abend noch eine Mail schreiben, aber nicht jetzt gleich.

"Dann lass uns mal entspannen und das Eis genießen", schlug Sven vor. "Film gucken?"

"Das wär schön", sagte Marco. "Irgendwas lustiges, ja?"

Sven nickte und schlug einige Filme vor, bis Marco sich für eine etwas ältere Komödie entschied.

Sven startete den Film, dann kuschelte er sich zu Marco aufs Sofa. Er fühlte, wie Marco sich ganz allmählich entspannte. Und er selbst entspannte sich auch. Das heute war mehr als überraschend gekommen und so ganz konnte er es auch noch nicht glauben.

Er konnte jetzt zumindest hoffen, dass Marco jetzt wirklich damit fertig werden würde. Und das er es versuchen würde. Mit ihnen beiden.


	45. Einschlafprobleme

Sie sprachen nicht während des Filmes, sie beide genossen es, zusammen ruhige Zeit zu verbringen. Allerdings drifteten Marcos Gedanken immer wieder ab. Er stellte sich vor, wie es zu dritt wäre. Sie könnten dann auch so auf dem Sofa sitzen und... kuscheln. Er schloss die Augen. Lars würde auf seiner anderen Seite sitzen und vielleicht leicht über seine Seite streichen, während Sven wie immer mit dem Haar in seinem Nacken spielte.

Es war eine schöne Vorstellung, so zusammen zu liegen. Liebevoll, irgendwie. Aber es wäre doch nicht richtig, oder? Mit zwei Männern so zusammen zu sein?

Der nächste Gedanke war, dass viele es nicht für richtig halten würden überhaupt mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Marco grinste schief. Das zumindest hatte ihn nie gestört. Er fand nichts falsch daran, Männer zu lieben. Das war halt einfach so. Und weder er noch Mario oder Sven und Lars waren irgendwelche Klischee-Schwuchteln, die mit Handtaschen durch die Gegend liefen und ständig Prosecco tranken.

Vielleicht war es dann auch kein allzu großer Schritt zu einer Beziehung zu dritt...? Aber liebte er Lars überhaupt so, wie er Sven liebte? Alles andere wäre unfair.

"Hey, wenn du noch angestrengter nachdenkst, explodiert gleich dein Kopf", sagte Sven zärtlich.

"Kann ich Lars genauso liebe wie dich?", stellte er die Frage, die ihn gerade beschäftigte.

"Lars und ich sind uns sehr ähnlich", sagte Sven. "Und du hast Gefühle für ihn, sonst würde dir das alles hier nicht so nahe gehen. Dann hättest du Lars freundlich aber bestimmt in seine Schranken verwiesen und ihm sofort klar gemacht, dass nie etwas zwischen euch laufen wird. Stattdessen hast du angefangen ihm Mails zu schreiben. Ihm... dein Herz auszuschütten. Und du warst verletzt, als Lars dir nicht mehr geantwortet hat."

Vorsichtig nickte Marco, damit könnte Sven recht haben. "Ich mag Lars - sehr. Aber ob das reicht?"

"Es sind zumindest nicht die schlechtesten Voraussetzungen."

"Ja, schon..."

"Kannst du es dir vorstellen? Wie wir zu dritt die Abende verbringen?" fragte Sven leise. "Hier auf dem Sofa kuscheln oder im Bett? Gemeinsam kochen und essen..."

Vorsichtig nickte Marco. "Hier auf dem Sofa... Film gucken und so..."

"Genau", sagte Sven.

"Schon schön..."

Sven lächelte Marco an. "Das wär es bestimmt."

"Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich gut geht. Ich meine, man kennt das doch schon als Kinder, zu dritt, das klappt nicht."

"Warum sollte es nicht klappen?"

"Dann ist doch immer einer eifersüchtig."

"Du meinst, weil Lars in Leverkusen ist und nicht hier."

"Ja, oder wenn ich mit Lars rummache, und du bist nicht dabei."

Sven nickte leicht. Die Überlegung konnte er nachvollziehen. "Marco, ich weiß nicht, ob es klappen könnte. Aber es gibt für nichts im Leben eine Garantie."

Vorsichtig nickte Marco. "Ich... ich denk drüber nach, ja?"

"Und setzt dich nicht unter Druck Marco", sagte Sven sanft. "Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du innerhalb von ein paar Stunden so eine Entscheidung triffst."

"Ihr seid hoffentlich nicht enttäuscht, wenn ichs nicht kann, ja?"

"Nein", sagte Sven sofort.

"Danke..."

"Hey, ich liebe dich. Und Lars liebt dich auch. Wir wollen, dass du glücklich bist."

"Aber damit würde ich euch... wie, Lars liebt mich?"

"Er ist in dich verliebt Dummerchen", sagte Sven. "Das heißt für mich ganz klar, dass er dich liebt. Wie gesagt, Lars und ich sind uns sehr ähnlich..."

Marco nickte leicht. "Dann... ich muss Lars noch antworten, wenigstens ne SMS. Und dann ab ins Bett."

"Dann geh ich ins Bad und du schreibst Lars ganz in Ruhe", schlug Sven vor.

"Danke", lächelte Marco und sah Sven nach, dann fing er an zu tippen.

Lieber Lars,  
tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, aber ich musste nachdenken. Nein, ich muss immer noch nachdenken, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Der Tag hat mich überfordert. Aber ich wollte dir das wenigstens sagen. Das ich nachdenke. Über uns. Über Sven und mich. Über Sven und dich. Über dich und mich... und über die Möglichkeit von uns dreien. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Nur, dass ich nachdenke.  
Schlaf gut,  
Marco.

Kaum war die Mail verschickt, klappte er den Laptop zu und folgte Sven ins Badezimmer. Wortlos hielt ihm Sven die Zahnbürste entgegen. Schon völlig einsatzbereit mit Zahnpasta bestrichen.

Marco lächelte leicht. "Danke", nuschelte er, dann schrubbte er seine Zähne.

Sven wartete schließlich noch auf ihn, dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer. "Komm, schlafen", flüsterte Sven und schob ihn zum Bett.

Marco nickte und zog sich bis auf die Shorts aus. Dann schlüpfte er schnell unter die Bettdecke. Sven folgte ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Und jetzt stell dir vor, Lars auf der anderen Seite..."

Marco biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Der Gedanke an Lars hier in ihrem Bett war nicht grade dazu geeignet um einzuschlafen. Eher im Gegenteil...

"Hm? Klingt doch schön, oder?"

Marco nickte nur ganz leicht. Es klang vor allem... heiß.

Sven kicherte leicht. "Dir gefällt der Gedanke?"

Marco brummte. "Das ist ne doofe Frage Sven."

"Hab dich auch verdammt lieb", lachte Sven leise und küsste ihn kurz.

"Das meinte ich ernst", sagte Marco. "Glaubst du der Gedanke an zwei heiße Kerle in meinem Bett gefällt mir nicht? ich bin nicht aus Stein."

"Ich weiß, ich finde den Gedanken auch geil. Aber es sind ja nicht nur zwei heiße Kerle, sondern... Freunde. Geliebte."

"Mh... und das macht es so schwer", nuschelte Marco.

"Aber ist doch schöner als nur mit irgendwelchen heißen Kerlen."

Marco seufzte. "Versuchen wir zu schlafen, ja?"

"Okay. Magst du herkommen?"

Marco rutschte näher zu Sven und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Sven ihm leise.

"Du auch", wisperte Marco.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu werden, versuchte nur noch Sven zu spüren, seinen Freund, der hier so warm und gemütlich neben ihm lag.

Aber es klappte nicht. Er spürte wieder Lars Hände auf seinem Körper, als sie vorhin im Flur übereinander hergefallen waren. Fest und so verdammt erregend. Er hatte es gewollt, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Er hatte Lars gewollt. Sehr gewollt.

Am liebsten hätte er ihn in das Schlafzimmer gezerrt und sich von ihm nehmen lassen. So weit war er mit Sven noch nie gegangen, sie waren ja auch noch nicht lange zusammen, aber mit Lars... er hatte es gewollt, so gewollt.

Er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig bei dem Gedanken. Natürlich hatte er auch schon mit Sven schlafen wollen - wollte es immer noch - aber das vorhin mit Lars war einfach so... anders gewesen. Viel leidenschaftlicher, heftiger. Vermutlich kam das von der Wut, die sie beide gespürt und kanalisiert hatten. Aber dennoch - solch einen Drang, solch eine unbändige Lust hatte er bei Sven noch nie erlebt.

Unwillkürlich drängte er sich enger an Sven. Er liebte ihn, also sollte er nicht so für einen anderen Mann empfinden. Und doch ließ ihn der Gedanke an Lars nicht los. Was, wenn es Lars wäre, neben dem er jetzt hier liegen würde? Würden sie dann auch versuchen zu schlafen oder... sich die Klamotten vom Leib reißen und wilden, hemmungslosen Sex haben? Und würde er Lars genauso lieben wie Sven? So vermissen, wenn sie sich nicht sahen? Vermisste er Lars jetzt?

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Er wusste es nicht. Lars und Sven waren sich so ähnlich, und doch waren sie unterschiedlich. Und beide zogen sie ihn an. Das hieß aber doch nicht automatisch, dass er eine Beziehung zu dritt wollte, oder? So ganz konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen.

Allerdings schien Sven überzeugt, dass es klappen konnte. Und wie stand Lars dazu? Wollte er auch eine Beziehung zu dritt?

"Komm, schlaf", knurrte Sven müde. "Oder soll ich Lars anrufen, dass er herkommen soll? Kannst du dann schlafen?"

Marco schluckte. Wollte er das? Lars bei sich haben?

"Hm?", machte Sven, der jetzt wacher geworden war.

Marco sagte nichts, sondern versuchte sich noch enger an Sven zu drängen.

"Versuch zu schlafen, ja?", bat Sven ihn leise und zog ihn an sich.

"Ich versuchs ja", wisperte Marco.

Sven zog ihn näher und küsste ihn leicht.

Marco schloss die Augen und versuchte alles bis auf den Kuss aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber in Svens Armen und unter seinen Küssen konnte er ganz langsam entspannen.

"Schlaf", wisperte Sven gegen Marcos Lippen.

"Hmm...", machte Marco genießerisch.

Sven grinste leicht. Also wollte Marco offenbar lieber weiterküssen und nicht schlafen.

Den Wunsch würde er ihm gern erfüllen - er legte eine Hand auf Marcos nackten Rücken und streichelte ihn leicht. Sofort begann Marco den Kuss zu vertiefen. Das tat einfach gut! Er liebte Svens Küsse einfach und auch die sanften Berührungen taten gut. 

In seinen Armen, unter den zärtlichen Berührungen konnte er sich nun doch langsam entspannen. Ihre Küsse wurden träger und schließlich lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander. Wenig später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	46. Svens Erster

Warme Hände auf seinem Rücken weckten Marco irgendwann wieder auf. Hände, die ihn zärtlich streichelten.

"Morgen mein Süßer", wisperte Sven. 

"Hmm, guten Morgen", nuschelte Marco träge.

Sven beugte sich vor und küsste Marcos Nacken. 

"Hm, das fühlt sich gut an." Von diesen Zärtlichkeiten konnte er kaum genug kriegen.

Er spürte, daSs Sven lächelte, dann küsste er sich weiter seinen Nacken entlang nach unten.

Er war total entspannt, wie schon in der Nacht wirkten Svens Hände wahre Wunder

Marco seufzte, wann immer Sven eine besonders empfindliche Stelle berührte.

"Soll ich weitermachen, oder magst du Frühstück?"

"Weiter", murmelte Marco. Er hatte zwar leichten Hunger, aber Svens Küsse waren um so vieles besser als jedes Essen. 

"Nimmersatt", grinste Sven und schmiegte sich von hinten enger an ihn. Marco fühlte am Hintern, dass es Sven nicht kalt gelassen hatte.

Ganz kurz schlich sich Lars in seine Gedanken, aber das schob er resolut von sich. Stattdessen drehte er leicht den Kopf bis er seinen Freund ansehen konnte. "Schlaf mit mir", wisperte er.

Überrascht sah Sven ihn an, das Angebot hatte er nicht erwartet. Dass er mit Marco - viel eher hätte doch Marco mit ihm...?

Marcos Blick wurde unsicher. "Willst du nicht?" fragte er leise. 

"Ich hab nur noch nie...", gab Sven verschämt zu.

Erleichtert lächelte Marco. "Das macht doch nichts. Und... ich fänds schön, wenn ich dein Erster wäre."

Vorsichtig nickte Sven und schob sich von hinten näher an ihn heran.

Marco schloss wieder die Augen und genoss es, Svens Körper hinter sich zu fühlen. Sein letztes Mal war ziemlich lange her. Bei Mario und ihm hatte meistens Mario unten gelegen. Dabei mochte er selbst den passiven Part ebenfalls sehr.

Marco streckte eine Hand aus und zog die Schublade von Svens Nachttisch auf. Er wusste, dass sein Freund dort Kondome und Gleitgel gebunkert hatte.

Schnell hatte er beides ertastet und ließ es aufs Bett plumpsen. Svens Hände strichen immer noch leicht und ein klein wenig unsicher über seinen Körper. Marco lächelte, es war irgendwie besonders schön, dass es Svens erstes Mal sein würde.

"Du kannst nichts falsch machen", wisperte Marco.

Vorsichtig nickte Sven, dabei streichelte er ihn langsam weiter. Marco hob leicht seine Hüften an und zog sich dann einfach die Shorts nach unten. Sofort drängte sich Sven, noch immer mit der Shorts bekleidet, dichter an ihn.  
Marco stöhnte, als er Svens harten Schwanz durch den Stoff spürte.

"Soll ich... ausziehen?", fragte Sven ihn leise.

"Ja, bitte", keuchte Marco.

Schnell riss sich Sven die Shorts von den Beinen und drängte sich gleich wieder an ihn. Nackte Brust an nacktem Rücken.

"Gott, das fühlt sich gut an", raunte Marco.

"Ja", keuchte Sven heiser und presste sich enger an ihn. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Marcos Brust und streichelten die nackte Haut.

Marco schloss die Augen. Seine Hand schob sich nach hinten, bis er Svens Hüfte spürte und über die nackte Haut streicheln konnte.

Wieder keuchte Sven auf. "Das ist so heiß..."

Marco nickte. "Du bist heiß Sven. So unglaublich heiß..."

"Du auch, Marco, du auch..."

"Dann lass mich nicht länger warten Sven. Ich will dich so sehr."

"Dann... gib mal...", raunte Sven heiser. Gel und Kondome hatte Marco doch aus dem Nachtschrank genommen.

Marco tastete einen Moment auf dem Bett umher, bis er das Gesuchte fand und Sven nach hinten reichte.

Schnell quetschte sich Sven etwas von dem Gel auf die Finger und tastete nach Marcos Hintern.

Marco schob sich ein wenig zurecht, damit es Sven leichter fiel. Er strich erst einmal mit der sauberen Hand Marcos Hintern, dann führte er die andere zwischen die Pobacken.

Marco biss sich auf die Lippen, als er Svens zögerliche Berührung spürte. Ganz behutsam tastete der jetzt weiter, bis ein Finger vorsichtig und langsam in ihn eindrang.

"Ja", keuchte Marco. "So ist gut..."

"Mehr?", fragte Sven leise nach, schob aber von sich aus gleich den zweiten Finger in ihn.

Erneut stöhnte Marco. Er hatte das wirklich vermisst.

Schon fühlte er, wie Sven versuchte den dritten Finger in ihn einzuführen.

"Langsam", wisperte er. "Ist... ziemlich lange her."

"Sorry", nuschelte Sven in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn dann dort leicht.

Marco lächelte und nickte schließlich als Zeichen, dass Sven seine Finger tiefer schieben sollte.

Ganz vorsichtig war Sven, Marco merkte, dass er ihm auf keinen Fall weh tun wollte.

"Sven mach", flüsterte Marco schließlich.

Vorsichtig zog Sven seine Hand zurück und drängte sich an Marco. "So?"

Marco nickte fahrig. Er war froh, dass Sven so vorsichtig war, aber es dauerte so schrecklich lange.

Fast schon entnervend langsam drang Sven in ihn ein.

Aber es war gut, alles andere wäre vermutlich unangenehm und schmerzhaft geworden. Und er wollte das hier genießen. Das erste Mal mit Sven.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, das hier war wirklich sein erstes Mal mit Sven!

Natürlich hatten sie in den letzten Wochen auch nicht nur keusche Küsse ausgetauscht. Wenn er da an die Sache mit dem Puderzucker dachte...! Aber das hier, Sven so fühlen, das war noch viel besser!

"Sven", stöhnte er langgezogen.

"Gott... du... bist so eng", keuchte Sven.

Marco lachte leise. "Genau richtig", meinte er.

Sven vergrub sein Gesicht an Marcos Nacken und hielt einen Moment inne. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er jeden Moment kommen, dabei wollte er dieses unglaubliche Gefühl noch viel länger auskosten.

Marco so geil, so eng, so heiß zu fühlen, das war schlicht unglaublich.

"Gott Sven, tiefer", stöhnte Marco und bewegte dabei fordernd seine Hüften.

Der Bitte folgte Sven nur zu gerne, langsam schob er sich dichter, bloß nicht zu schnell, sonst wär es hier viel zu schnell zuende!

Marco stöhnte kehlig. Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand nach unten und umfasste seinen harten Schwanz. Hinter ihm, in ihm, bewegte sich Sven immer fester und schneller. Marcos Hand passte sich den Bewegungen von Svens Stößen an. So kamen sie schnell dem Ende näher.

Sven biss leicht in Marcos Nacken, dann kam er mit einem gedämpften Laut. Der Biss und vor allem das Wissen darum ließ auch Marco kommen. Keuchend blieben sie einen Moment so liegen, dann spürte Marco, wie sich Sven vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog.

Sofort drehte er sich zu Sven um, um ihn endlich richtig küssen zu können. "Das war der Wahnsinn", wisperte Sven gegen Marcos Lippen.

Marco lächelte leicht. "Das ist schön. Dass es dir so gefallen hat."

Sven strich zärtlich über Marcos Seite. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Sven, so sehr."

Sven lächelte, dann legte er seine Lippen wieder auf Marcos.

"So mag ich geweckt werden", murmelte Marco gegen die weichen Lippen.

"Können wir ja jetzt öfter so machen", grinste Sven.

Marco erwiderte das Grinsen.

"Ich fürchte aber, dass wir jetzt aufstehen müssen", seufzte Sven.

"Ja, ich weiß..." Marco löste sich nur vorsichtig von ihm.

Sven gab ihm noch einen sanften Kuss, dann richtete er sich auf. "Ich verschwind schnell ins Bad, ok?"

"Beeil dich, ich muss dann auch noch."

"Klar", sagte Sven und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Er beeilte sich wirklich, dann kochte er schnell Kaffee während Marco sich fertig machte. Dabei summte er leicht vor sich hin und hatte Mühe das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu kriegen.

Die Fröhlichkeit steckte Marco an, so dass er tatsächlich lachte, als er in die Küche kam.

Sven zog Marco dicht an sich. "Ich bin schrecklich glücklich, weißt du das?"

Marco lächelte leicht. "Ich auch."

"Am liebsten würd ich einfach mit dir hier bleiben", grinste Sven und er strich leicht über Marcos Hintern.

"Hm, ich auch", grinste Marco und küsste ihn erneut.

Einen Moment küssten sie sich noch, dann setzten sie sich um wenigstens noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, ehe sie zum Training mussten. Erst, als sie schon im Wagen saßen, fiel Marco ein, dass er ja mal gucken konnte, ob Lars auf seine letzte Mail geantwortet hatte. Er zückte sein Smartphone und rief damit seine Mails ab.

Guten Morgen Marco,  
Ich hoffe, du hast heute Nacht einigermaßen schlafen können, deine letzte Mail klang ja noch ziemlich durcheinander. Also, dass du durcheinander bist ist irgendwie verständlich.  
Ich möchte Dir danken, dass du mir gestern Abend noch geschrieben hast - das ist nicht selbstverständlich, so verquer, wie das hier alles ist. Und ich finde es schön, dass du überhaupt über die Möglichkeit nachdenkst, die Möglichkeit, dass da etwas zwischen uns dreien laufen könnte. Dafür möchte ich dir danken.  
Wenn du möchtest, können wir mal reden - auch telefonieren, das könnte sicherer sein ;)  
Liebe Grüße  
Lars

"Von Lars?" fragte Sven leise, als er Marco seufzen hörte.

"Ja. Er hat geschrieben..." Marco zögerte kurz, dann las der die Mail vor.

"Wirst du ihn anrufen?" fragte Sven.

"Ich glaub, das ist besser als wenn wir uns sehen."

Sven sah kurz zu ihm. "Bist du da sicher?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ehrlich."

"Ok. Wenn es für dich einfacher ist, dann telefoniert. Aber irgendwann möchte ich mein Auto wieder haben", grinste Sven.

"Wie - oh, ja...", murmelte Marco ein wenig peinlich berührt. "Wir können es auch abholen... aber vielleicht sollten wir wirklich erst telefonieren. Alles klären."

"Das war ein Scherz, Marco", sagte Sven. "Wir sind eh ständig zusammen und würden mit einem Wagen fahren."

"Ja, aber wir können uns nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen."

"Nein, das hoffe ich auch. Ruf ihn heute einfach in der Mittagspause an."

Marco nickte leicht, "Mach ich."

Sven lächelte. Das war schon ein echter Fortschritt, wenn er da an gestern dachte.

Gestern hatte Marco kaum darüber nachdenken wollen, sich dagegen gewehrt.

"Guck mal, schon sind wir da", sagte Sven und parkte den Wagen. "Dann mal auf zum lustigen Warmlaufen."


	47. Telefonat mit Lars

Es war natürlich nicht nur beim Warmlaufen geblieben, nach den ersten Runden folgte ein hartes Training, das sie auf die Rückrunde vorbereiten sollte.

Marco war danach wirklich fertig und am liebsten hätte er sich einfach eine Stunde hingelegt. Aber er hatte Sven versprochen mit Lars zu telefonieren.

Also zog er sich in einen ruhigen Raum zurück, in dem er hoffentlich nicht gestört werden würde. Es war ein Untersuchungsraum mit einer Liege, auf die er sich erst einmal legte.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte für einen Moment an den heutigen Morgen zurück. An Sven, der so unglaublich zärtlich gewesen war; das Gefühl, ihn tief in sich zu spüren; der Biss in seinen Nacken, als er gekommen war...

Es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, Sven so eng, so nah zu fühlen, und dem Gefühl spürte er noch ein wenig nach.

Schließlich griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte Lars Nummer.

Es tutete einige Male, dann meldete sich Lars. "Hey..."

"Hey", flüsterte Marco. "Hast du Pause?"

"Sogar schon Feierabend", grinste Lars. "Ihr müsst nachher noch mal ran?"

"Ja, da steht so ein anderer Verein auf unserem Tabellenplatz und das wollen wir nicht zulassen", grinste Marco leicht.

"Euer Tabellenplatz? Braunschweig?", scherzte Lars.

"Du bist frech!", schnaubte Marco.

"Findest du?"

"Ja... aber das weiß ich schon länger. Ich kenn da jemanden, der dir ziemlich ähnlich ist und der ist manchmal auch ganz schön frech. Trinkt gern den letzten Kaffee und so."

"Und den du heute im Bett hattest?", fragte Lars nach.

Marco schluckte und spürte, wie er rot anlief. "Ähm... ja...", stotterte er.

"Oh... okay", murmelte Lars.

"Lars, ich... wir...", Marco kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich bei Lars zu entschuldigen. Das musste er nicht. Er hatte mit Sven, seinem Freund geschlafen, wofür sollte er sich bitte entschuldigen?

"Marco? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja... nein. Ich weiß es nicht."

"Was ist los?", fragte Lars besorgt.

"Das mit uns... für dich und Sven scheint die Lösung festzustehen, oder? Eine Beziehung zu dritt."

"Nicht feststehen, immerhin können wir nicht über dich bestimmen. Aber wenn du dich drauf einlässt..."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ob das richtig wäre", murmelte Marco.

"Was wäre denn falsch daran?", fragte Lars leise nach.

"Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass ihr immer noch Brüder seid?"

Leise seufzte Lars. "Ja, sind wir. Ich weiß, dass es ungewöhnlich ist. Aber ich liebe Sven nun mal..."

"Und er dich", murmelte Marco.

"Und dich. Vergiss das nicht. Vergiss das nie, Marco. Wir lieben dich beide."

Marco schloss die Augen. Lars liebte ihn. Das zu hören war immer noch... merkwürdig. "Wie soll das funktionieren Lars? Ich mein, du bist nicht ständig hier..."

"Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, Marco. Vielleicht ein bisschen neidisch, wenn ich hier alleine hocke."

"Sicher?"

"Ja, ganz sicher. Ich liebe euch beide. Was wäre ich für ein Freund, wenn ich es euch dann nicht gönnen würde? Die Frage ist... was ist mit dir, wenn Sven und ich mal alleine sind?"

Marco seufzte. Den Gedanken hatte er bisher tatsächlich verdrängt. "Ich... ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu.

"Ist es nur, weil wir Brüder sind, oder weil du dann nicht dabei bist?"

Marco schwieg einen Moment. "Ich glaube, es ist ein bisschen von beidem."

"Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Ich wüsste nicht wie", sagte Marco. "Ich bin einfach... ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder fühlen soll. Es ist alles so... verwirrend."

"Soll ich nachher zu euch kommen? Den Wagen zurückbringen und so?"

Marco zögerte. Was würde passieren, wenn er Lars gegenüberstand? Allerdings wollte Sven seinen Wagen zurück und es wäre albern, wenn er sich dagegen sträubte, oder?

"Wir haben jetzt noch eine Einheit und sind dann wohl gegen fünf zu Hause", murmelte er.

"Dann versuch ich gegen kurz nach fünf bei euch zu sein, ok?"

"Ja", nuschelte Marco.

"Soll ich was zu essen mitbringen?"

"Ich hab keinen großen Hunger", um ehrlich zu sein würde er im Moment wohl kaum was runterbringen, "aber mach mal."

"Ok. Dann... bis später, Marco. Ich freu mich auf euch", sagte Lars.

Lars hatte leise gesprochen, aber Marco hatte sehr wohl gehört, dass er sich auf das Treffen freute. "Ich... bis später, Lars", flüsterte Marco zurück.

Dann legte er auf. Lars würde nun also doch schon heute zu ihnen kommen... und er würde sich entscheiden müssen. Jedenfalls fand er selbst das nur fair.  
Wenn ihm doch nur jemand verraten würde, wie er sich entscheiden sollte...

Aber er konnte ja niemanden fragen - bis auf Sven und Lars...

Er seufzte tief. Mit Sven und Lars zu reden half nur leider nicht, schließlich wollten die beiden ihn ja...

Sie hatten sicher Verständnis für seine Zweifel, aber das reichte nicht. Aber es gab niemanden, mit dem er über dieses spezielle Problem reden könnte. Niemand würde ihn verstehen.

Eigentlich wäre das doch schon ein Grund, nein zu sagen. Er würde niemals ehrlich mit jemandem über seine Beziehung reden können. Nicht mit seiner Familie, nicht mit seinen Freunden. Er... er müsste Lars immer verstecken. Verleugnen.

Das war doch fies! Das konnte er Lars nicht antun! Es war so schon schwer genug als schwuler Fußballer, aber mit dieser Konstellation ging gar nicht. Ob die beiden darüber überhaupt schon nachgedacht hatten? Was es für Konsequenzen für sie hatte?

Vermutlich nicht. Sie hatten sich immer gehabt, eine Beziehung, die niemand hinterfragt hatte. Dann sollte er wohl mal ernsthaft mit den beiden darüber sprechen.

Ja, und zwar heute Abend. So war es dann doch gut, dass Lars vorbeikam. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann wagte er sich wieder zu den anderen.


	48. Aussprache

"Und es ist wirklich ok, dass Lars gleich kommt?" fragte Sven, als sie sich endlich auf dem Weg nach Hause befanden. Er hatte sich natürlich tierisch gefreut, dass Lars kommen würde, aber er wollte nicht, dass Marco sich selbst mit irgendwas überforderte.

"Wir müssen reden. Zu dritt. Das bringt doch sonst alles nichts", meinte Marco. Für ihn war es ein zweischneidiges Schwert - er fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Lars kommen würde, andererseits freute er sich auch darauf - weil er ihn einfach mochte.

Sven lächelte. "Stimmt. Es geht uns alle was an und irgendwie müssen wir das ja klären."

Vor allem aber musste Marco mit sich klären, ob er sich darauf einlassen konnte. Und dann, worauf. Dass sie alle drei eine Beziehung führten? Oder dass Sven manchmal doch mit Lars...? Das konnte er den beiden nicht verbieten, das war ihm inzwischen klar. Er seufzte tief. Alles fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an.

Und das alles ganz beenden? Das ging erst recht nicht! Vielleicht sollte er das Gespräch einfach auf sich zukommen lassen. Mit Sven und Lars über seine Bedenken reden und gucken, ob die beiden es dann nicht auch neu überdenken wollten. Und dann würden sie gemeinsam eine Entscheidung treffen - eine, mit der sie alle drei gut leben konnten.

"Du guckst ziemlich ernst, Marco", sagte Sven in diesem Moment. "Du... willst aber nicht Schluss machen, oder?"

"Nein, will ich nicht. Ich liebe dich doch. Aber wir müssen es einfach alles durchgucken, was... wie... und so."

Sven strahlte ihn erneut an. "Also willst du es mit uns versuchen? Zu dritt?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", musste Marco ihn schweren Herzens enttäuschen. "Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Und ich hab niemanden außer euch, mit dem ich drüber sprechen kann."  
Sven nickte leicht. Das Marco mit niemandem sprechen konnte war wirklich ein Problem.

Er sah noch einmal kurz zu Marco, dann musste er sich auf die Straße konzentrieren. Sie sprachen nicht weiter, bis Sven eingeparkt hatte und sie die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hochliefen. Bereits unten hatte er gesehen, dass Lars schon da war, weil sein Wagen vor der Haustür parkte. 

Schnell schloss er auf, dann griff er nach Marcos Hand um ihn mit sich in die Wohnung zu ziehen, er hoffte, ihm so die nötige Sicherheit zu geben.

"Lars, wir sind da!" rief er. 

"Schön", kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer, dann fiel etwas um, und Lars kam auf den Flur.

Sven drückte Marcos Hand und zog ihn einfach zu Lars. Erst dort ließ er Marcos Hand los und umarmte seinen Bruder fest. "Schön, dass du hier bist." 

Lars lächelte leicht, küsste Sven auf die Wange und wandte sich dann Marco zu. "Schön, dass ich kommen durfte."

Marco schaffte es, Lars anzulächeln. Das leichte Kribbeln in seinem Bauch schob er aber resolut von sich - genau wie die Bilder, die ihn an gestern Nachmittag erinnern wollten. 

Auch Lars zögerte kurz, ehe er Marco einfach in seine Arme zog, nur kurz, aber fest genug, um das Kribbeln wieder stärker werden zu lassen. Schnell trat Marco einen Schritt zurück und grinste schief. "Wir... also... reden. Mit Worten. Und am besten im sitzen." 

Lars lachte leise. "Okay, reden. Mit diesen Worten, wie du sie nennst. Dann setzen wir uns am besten in die Küche, sonst wird’s zu... eng, hm?"

"Ja", nickte Marco. Und zu gefährlich. Das Sofa lud geradezu zum kuscheln ein und dann würden sie doch kein ernstes Gespräch führen. 

"Dann kommt mal mit... Essen ist in zehn Minuten fertig."

"Wie lange bist du schon hier, dass du gekocht hast?" fragte Sven überrascht.

"Zwanzig Minuten, halbe Stunde, irgendsowas. Auflauf ist jedenfalls im Ofen."

"Lecker, Auflauf", sagte Sven. Er liebte Aufläufe.

"Kenn dich doch... du magst hoffentlich auch Auflauf, Marco?"

Marco nickte. Allerdings wusste er immer noch nicht, wie er auch nur einen Bissen runterkriegen sollte.

"Dann setzt euch..." Lars deckte schnell Gläser auf, stellte Getränke hin, und setzte sich dann mit an den Tisch.

Sven und Lars sahen auffordernd zu Marco, der sofort begann unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.

Lars konnte da nicht lange zusehen, dann griff er nach Marcos linker Hand. Offenbar hatte Sven die selbe Idee, denn er griff im selben Moment nach Marcos rechter.

Sofort erstarrte Marco und sah von seiner rechten zu seiner linken Hand und wieder zurück. DAS machte es nicht unbedingt besser, auch wenn es sich gut anfühlte. Zu gut... Deswegen wagte er es nicht seine Hände zurückzuziehen.

"Du guckst wie Schmelle, wenn er wieder interviewt werden soll", murmelte Sven und drückte Marcos Hand.

"Fühl mich auch so, als wenn mich gleich irgendwas beißen würde. Ein Mikro oder so."

"Wenn wir dich beißen, dann nur auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch", grinste Lars schief.

"Ja, das befürchte ich", knurrte Marco.

Lars strich sanft über Marcos Handrücken. "Sag einfach, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt."

Marco seufzte leise. "Ich hab euch beide unheimlich gern. Aber... reicht das? Wird dann nicht doch irgendwann einer eifersüchtig?"

"Das können wir nicht wissen", sagte Sven. "Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass ich auf Lars eifersüchtig wäre. Oder Lars auf mich."

"Und wenn wir beide unterwegs sind, im Trainingslager oder so? Und du, Lars, ganz woanders?"

"Dann werdet ihr mir sehr fehlen. Aber es gibt Telefon, Mails und Skype."

"Und wenn wir beide dann... zusammen im Bett landen?"

"Dreht mir ein hübsches Video davon, für einsame Stunden", grinste Lars.

Marco schreckte förmlich auf und starrte ihn an.

"Das war ein Scherz, Marco."

"Es geht ja nicht nur um Sex", fügte Sven hinzu. "ich liebe euch beide. Und ich möchte euch beide als Teile in meinem Leben. Als Partner. Nicht nur im Bett, aber eben auch."

Lars nickte. "Niemand sagt, dass es leicht wird, aber... wenn wir alle drei so empfinden, dann sollten wir es doch wenigstens versuchen, oder?"

"Und was, wenn es nicht klappt?"

"Es wird klappen", sagte Lars.

"Ihr seid da sehr zuversichtlich... Was, wenn wir mal Streit haben? Es gibt dann niemanden, bei dem wir uns auskotzen können."

"Das stimmt", sagte Sven leise.

"Wir können es niemandem sagen."

"Nein", murmelte Lars.

"Und das ist okay so?"

Lars seufzte. "Du bist weiterhin mit Sven zusammen. Wir müssen nur den Teil mit mir... auslassen."

"Das ist doch unfair. Dir gegenüber."

Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht, aber... die Alternative wäre, dass ich auf beide verzichten muss und das ist noch viel schwerer."

Marco sah ihn nachdenklich an. Lars schien unheimlich viel an der Sache zu liegen.

"Ich liebe Sven schon mein Leben lang, Marco. Und wir mussten das immer geheim halten. Wir haben Übung darin, etwas geheim zu halten."

"Ihr seid ziemlich sicher, dass das klappen wird."

Sven nickte. "Sind wir."

"Ich nicht", gestand Marco.

"Warum nicht?"

"Es ist so... so kompliziert. Wir können mit niemandem reden. Dann diese Eifersuchtssache - ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so locker sehen kann wie..." Er sah zu seinen Händen. Links Lars, rechts Sven. Beide hielten seine Hände, wollten sie nicht loslassen, und begannen nun die Haut zu streicheln.

Es fühlte sich so gut an. Viel, viel zu gut.

"Mach mal die Augen zu", bat Sven ihn leise. "Versuch es dir vorzustellen. Wir lieben uns. Wir drei. Wo soll es da Probleme geben?"

Marco folgte Svens Bitte und schloss die Augen.

"Es fühlt sich schön an, oder? Wir drei."

"Ja", wisperte Marco.

"Wir lieben uns. Wir vertrauen uns. Wir sind immer füreinander da."

"Aber Lars lebt nicht hier in Dortmund..."

"Es gibt Telefone. Skype. Und es ist nicht weit. Was meinst du, wie oft er hier gepennt hat in den letzten Jahren, oder ich bei ihm."

"Und niemand wird sich was dabei denken. Ihr beiden seid zusammen und ich bin Svens Bruder. Ich kann so oft hier sein, wie ich will."

"Und was, wenns nicht klappt? Wenn wir merken, dass es nicht funktioniert?"

"Marco, eine Beziehung stellt immer ein Risiko da. Es könnte auch zwischen dir und Sven nicht klappen, selbst wenn ich mich aus eurer Beziehung raushalte. Es hat zwischen dir und Mario nicht geklappt, obwohl ihr euch so geliebt habt."

"Ihr wollt es echt durchziehen..."

"Ja", sagte Sven.

Auch Lars nickte zustimmend.

"Die einzige Frage ist doch eigentlich, ob du Lars liebst", sagte Sven und drückte wieder Marcos Hand. "Und ich glaube, ich kenn die Antwort darauf."

"Dann... sag sie mir."

"Du musst es sagen, Marco", wisperte Sven.

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Marco, dann sah er Lars an und flüsterte fast feierlich, "Lars - ich liebe dich." Sein Herz fing heftig an zu pochen, als er das ausgesprochen hatte, und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wuchs zu einem wahren Feuerwerk.

Lars strahlte ihn an. Dann beugte er sich vor und berührte Marcos Lippen hauchzart mit seinen. Flatternd schlossen sich seine Augen, dann, als Lars sich schon wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, folgte er ihm einfach. Lars lächelte und ließ es zu, dass Marco seine Lippen wieder einfing.

Marcos Herz klopfte inzwischen so heftig, dass er schon fast befürchtete, es würde sich überschlagen. Lars ließ ihm noch einen Moment zeit, dann strich er auffordernd mit seiner Zunge über Marcos Lippen. Leise keuchte Marco in den Kuss, dann ließ er seine Lippen locker und hieß die Zunge willkommen.

Der Kuss war - im Gegensatz zu gestern - sanft und forschend. Lars ließ sich Zeit und erkundete Marcos Mund genüsslich.

Plötzlich spürte Marco ein zweites Paar Lippen in seinem Nacken.

Im ersten Moment war er tatsächlich überrascht, wäre fast zusammengezuckt, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Svens Lippen waren und konnte er sich darauf einlassen und die zärtliche Berührung genießen.

Er spürte, wie Lars kurz in den Kuss lächelte. Er hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass Sven nicht mehr ganz so unbeteiligt neben ihnen saß.

In diesem Moment fühlte er eine Hand, die sich an seine Seite legte und ihn so ein wenig hielt und... ein lautes Piepen ließ sie alle drei auseinanderschrecken.

Einen Moment schien keiner von ihnen zu wissen, was da so piepte, bis Lars aufsprang. "Der Auflauf!"

Sven, der noch immer dicht an Marco geschmiegt saß, seufzte leise. "Beschissenes Timing..."

Marco nickte nur, dann drehte er den Kopf und sah Sven an. "Ich hab Lars geküsst", wisperte er.

"Und? Hat es dir gefallen?"

Marco nickte. "Ja..."

"Schön", wisperte Sven und legte ihm die Arme um, um ihn fest an sich zu ziehen.

"Und... für dich war es ok? Uns so zu sehen?"

"Ja, war es. Ist einfach schön, dass ihr euch so versteht. Auch, wenn ich euch zugucke, hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich dabei bin. Mitmache."

"Du hast ja auch mitgemacht", meinte Lars schmunzelnd.

Sven lachte. "Hab mich halt ein bisschen eingemischt."

Lars grinste und sah Marco. "Und meinst du, du kannst was essen?"

"Ich glaub schon. Riecht gut - was ist das für ein Auflauf?"

"Reste aus Svens Kühlschrank mit viel Käse", grinste Lars.

"Perfektes Rezept. Ich hoffe, du hast den Senf nicht reingemacht... und den Joghurt, der ist seit drei oder vier Wochen abgelaufen", lachte Sven.

"Ich habe mir erlaubt, diese tickende Zeitbombe zu entsorgen", schnaubte Lars. "Echt, du bist schlimmer als ich, was das angeht. Wär ich dein Kühlschrank, ich hätte mich schon längst aus dem Staub gemacht."

"Er kann nicht. Er hängt an der Nadel... oder eben dem Stromkabel. Und ich wollte den Joghurt nicht zwei Wochen stinkend im Mülleimer haben, während wir nicht da waren."

"Du hast aber schon von dieser tollen Erfindung namens Mülltonne gehört, oder? Ihr habt da so ein großes, grünes Modell stehen, das wird einmal in der Woche abgeholt und nimmt all die stinkenden Becher mit."

"Ja, ja, und du läufst auch für jeden Joghurtbecher runter...", knurrte Sven.

Lars lachte und stellte nun vorsichtig den brodelnden Auflauf auf den Tisch.

"Oh, der sieht gut aus. Das war echt alles noch im Kühlschrank?"

"Naja, ich hab auch ein bisschen was aus meinem Kühlschrank mitgebracht", gab Lars zu.

"Noch besser... dann lass uns essen, ja?"

"Bedient euch", sagte Lars und setzte sich wieder.

Sven begann, füllte erst Marco, dann Lars, dann sich selbst auf.

"Guten Hunger", sagte Lars.

"Euch auch", wünschten die anderen beiden und begannen zu essen. In der Tat war Marco hungriger als erwartet, und da Lars wirklich gut gekocht hatte, aß er mehr als geplant.

Sven und Lars beobachten das mehr als zufrieden. Offenbar konnte Marco mit der Entwicklung des Gesprächs ganz gut leben.

Schließlich waren sie satt und zufrieden. Sven deckte schnell ab, während Lars wieder Marcos Hände hielt. Vielleicht war es gut, wenn sie beide sich erstmal ein wenig näher kamen.

"Geht doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer", schlug Sven deshalb vor.

Lars nickte leicht und stand auf, dabei zog er Marco mit sich hoch. Marco warf Sven noch einen Blick zu, folgte Lars dann aber ins Wohnzimmer. Lars zog ihn mit sich zum Sofa und drückte ihn auf die Sitzfläche. Dann setzte er sich dicht neben ihn. Er legte Marco einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Marco gegen ihn sinken und schloss die Augen. Dann fühlte er - wieder - Lars' Lippen auf seinen. Er zögerte nicht, sondern öffnete seine Lippen für Lars. Wieder fühlte er Lars' Lächeln, er schein sich einfach wohl zu fühlen, so mit Marco. Und wenn Marco ehrlich war, dann fühlte er sich auch wohl.

Gestern war es so heiß und stürmisch gewesen, aber heute war es anders, und das war schön. Beruhigend, weil es offenbar wirklich nicht nur Sex zwischen ihnen war. Diese Zärtlichkeiten waren schön, fühlten sich gut an, und zeigten, wie viel auch Lars an ihm und der Beziehung gelegen war.

Vielleicht... vielleicht hatten Lars und Sven ja wirklich recht und es war alles gar nicht so kompliziert. Sie liebten sich und alles andere würden sie schon hinkriegen. Irgendwie. Offenbar war es für Sven auch okay, dass sie hier alleine waren. Er war wohl tatsächlich nicht eifersüchtig.

"Ich hör dich denken", grinste Lars plötzlich. "Ich gebe hier mein bestes, um dich mit meinen Küssen umzuhauen und du?"

Marco ließ sich nach hinten fallen und lachte auf. "Schon geklappt!"

"Ach ja?" fragte Lars und stürzte sich auf Marco. Seine Hände fuhren zu Marcos Seiten und begannen ihn unbarmherzig zu kitzeln.

"Waahhh!", kreischte Marco sehr unmännlich auf.

"Ach, wie niedlich!" grinste Lars. "Kannst du das Geräusch noch mal machen?"

Marco wollte sich zusammenreißen, aber Lars' fiese Krabbelfinger fanden wieder die kitzligsten Stellen.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Sven, der von Marcos Gekreische aus der Küche gelockt worden war.

"Dein Bruder ärgert mich", beschwerte sich Marco.

"Gar nicht. Du wusstest nur meine Küsse nicht zu schätzen. Und Strafe muss sein", sagte Lars.

"Ich liebe deine Küsse!"

"Du hast nachgedacht! Während ich dich hingebungsvoll geküsst hab!"

"Darüber, dass ich dich... liebe." Irgendwie kam es ihm noch nicht so leicht über die Lippen wie bei Sven, aber das würde wohl noch kommen.

"Hm... na gut, das lasse ich gelten", erklärte Lars und zog Marco wieder an sich.

Marco lächelte leicht und lehnte sich an ihn. Je öfter er das machte, desto natürlicher fühlte es sich an. Desto wohler fühlte er sich auch in Lars' Armen.


	49. Zu dritt im Schlafzimmer

Sven blieb einen Moment stehen und betrachtete die beiden, dann setzte er sich zu ihnen. "Na wie gut, dass ich so ne große Couch hab."

"Hab dir doch gesagt, damals, du sollst die große nehmen, weil sie viel gemütlicher ist", lächelte Lars. "Na, komm her."

Sven kuschelte sich an Marcos andere Seite. "Das ist schön", sagte er.

Dem musste Marco zustimmen, aber es auszusprechen wagte er doch nicht. Es war einfach eine merkwürdige Situation, in die die beiden ihn geworfen hatten.  
Plötzlich eine Beziehung mit zwei Männern zu führen, war... seltsam.

Es war wunderschön mit beiden auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und zu fühlen, dass beide ihn liebten, wollten, begehrten. Aber das war nur der Moment - er hatte schon Schiss vor dem, was kommen würde.

"Jetzt hör auf, dir Gedanken zu machen", sagte Lars bestimmt. "Wenn du weiter so die Stirn runzelst, bekommst du Falten."

"Ist nicht so leicht", murmelte Marco, dann kam ihm eine Idee, und er sah Lars herausfordernd an. "Bring mich doch dazu!"

Lars grinste breit. "Oh, das krieg ich hin!"

"Mal sehen, ob du das auch alleine kannst", forderte Sven ihn heraus.

"Du willst also zugucken, ja?" fragte Lars lachend.

Sven grinste zurück. "Keine Sorge, wenn du es nicht schaffst, helf ich dir."

"Hallo? Ich warte!" rief Marco.

Lars kicherte, das konnte er ebenso gut wie sein Bruder. "Okay... dann komm her", forderte er  
Marco auf und rutschte näher.

Sofort lehnte sich Marco leicht zu ihm.

Lars umarmte ihn zärtlich, dann näherte er sich ihm langsam und küsste ihn sanft.

Marco schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Weiche Finger strichen durch seinen Nacken, während die Zunge um Einlass bat. Er seufzte und öffnete so seine Lippen für Lars.

Sofort nutzte Lars das aus und begann um Marcos Zunge zu streichen.

Marco rutschte ein wenig näher an Lars heran und schob ihm eine Hand in den Nacken. Er spürte, wie Lars sich dichter an ihn schmiegte. Er ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken und zog Lars dabei mit sich.

Langsam vertiefte Lars den Kuss.

Dabei kam er endlich auf ihm zu liegen, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und begann ganz leicht seine Seiten zu streicheln.

Marco fühlte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Die Berührungen fühlten sich so gut an. Erstaunlicherweise auch weil sie von Lars kamen. Es war ganz anders, als wenn Sven ihn so berührte.  
Lars war... zielstrebiger, während Sven verspielter schien. Beides war gut, sehr gut, fühlte sich toll an, phantastisch.

Irgendwie gelang es Lars seine Finger unter den Stoff von Marcos Pulli zu schieben. Warm strichen sie über Marcos Haut, ein wenig kribbelig und einfach angenehm.

Plötzlich gesellte sich ein zweites Paar Hände dazu, die dabei halfen den Pulli nach oben zu schieben.

Sofort kribbelte es in Marcos Bauch, allein der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt hier tatsächlich zu dritt... dass Lars und Sven ihn beide verwöhnen wollten...

Dann löste sich Lars aus dem Kuss. "Traust du es mir alleine nicht zu?", fragte er Sven.

"Es sieht einfach zu heiß aus", sagte Sven mit dunkler Stimme.

"Dann komm her", raunte Lars und zog ihn zu einem Kuss an sich.

Sven stöhnte. Es war so verflucht lange her, dass er seinen Bruder das letzte Mal so geküsst hatte. Und es hatte ihm so gefehlt!  
Die Nähe, auch die körperliche Nähe, die sie immer gehabt hatten, die brauchten sie doch beide!  
Und doch war es jetzt etwas anderes, das war ihnen beiden klar.

Nicht nur für Marco war es neu - für sie beide auch. Sie würden eine richtige Beziehung - eine Liebesbeziehung - führen.  
Anders als bisher, als sie Brüder waren, die sich näher standen als andere Brüderpaare, würden sie jetzt ein Liebespaar sein. Zusammen mit Marco.

Eine Hand strich plötzlich über seinen Nacken - Marco, wie Sven sofort erkannte, denn es fehlte dieses Prickeln, das Lars Berührungen immer auslösten.

Es war einfach schon immer etwas... anderes zwischen ihnen gewesen, etwas Besonderes. Als würde dort... etwas Magisches geschehen. Bei Marco war es anders, Sven fühlte zwar das verliebte Kribbeln im Bauch, aber nicht diese Mini-Stromstöße, die von Lars ausgingen.

Lars löste sich leicht von Svens Lippen und sah ihn mit verklärten Augen an. "Ich finde, wir sollten das hier vielleicht an einen... gemütlicheren Ort verlegen."

Atemlos nickte Sven, dann sah er Marco an. "Okay für dich?"

Marco brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. 

"Dann komm", forderte Sven ihn auf und erhob sich. "Mein Bett ist ja zum Glück breit."

Auch Lars stand auf und hielt Marco dann seine Hand hin.

Marco griff beide Hände und ließ sich hochziehen.

Es war Sven, der ihn an sich zog und kurz, aber voller Leidenschaft küsste.

Marco keuchte auf, er fühlte, dass Sven das alles schon angemacht hatte. Und dann war da auf einmal Lars, der sich von hinten an ihn schmiegte.

"Na los", drängte er leise.

Sven löste sich von Marcos Lippen und sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. Dann zog er ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

Lars folgte ihnen und schob Marco dann einfach auf das Bett.

"Wir haben alle viel zu viel an", erklärte er dann.

"Dann... änder es", forderte Sven ihn auf.

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", sagte Lars und stellte sich so hin, dass Marco von seinem Platz auf dem Bett gut sehen konnte, was er tat.

Sven grinste kurz, dann stellte er sich kurzerhand neben ihn. "Das können wir auch zusammen!"

Marco schluckte. Die beiden wollten... sich vor ihm ausziehen?

Dann fingen sie schon an, zogen sich langsam die Shirts über den Kopf und strichen dann - fast synchron - über die Brust.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Marco heiser. Das war... heiß. Sexy...

"Was denn?", fragte Lars nach, während er mit der Hand über seinen Schritt strich.

"Du... das...", Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Ausziehen", forderte er stattdessen.

"Okay", grinste Sven, der immer wieder zu Lars sah und seine Bewegungen spiegelte.

Lars nickte, dann öffneten sie langsam erst den Hosenknopf und zogen dann den Reißverschluss nach unten.

Langsam schoben sie die Jeans runter, dann folgten die Shorts - schwarz und ganz eng bei Lars, ein wenig weiter, aber ebenfalls kaum etwas verbergend bei Sven.

Marco biss sich auf die Lippe. Ob die beiden überhaupt wussten, wie unverschämt sexy sie waren?

Dann drehten sich Sven und Lars einander zu und küssten sich kurz.

"Verdammt", flüsterte Marco und öffnete hastig den Knopf seiner Hose.

"Gefällt dir das?", fragte Sven ihn an.

"Ja", raunte Marco. Inzwischen hatte er seine Hand in seine Hose geschoben und begann sich fest zu massieren.

"Nana, da fängt jemand ohne uns an", sagte Lars mit einem tadelnden Blick.

"Ihr seid einfach zu heiß", raunte Marco. Er verstand nicht, wieso er das Bild jetzt auf einmal so heiß fand - nachdem er vor wenigen Wochen noch so schockiert gewesen war.

Aber das war ihm gerade auch ziemlich egal. Er hatte jetzt ganz andere Sachen im Kopf - sein pochender Schwanz zum Beispiel, oder dass Sven und Lars viel zu weit weg waren.

Um seinen Schwanz konnte er sich selbst kümmern, aber Lars und Sven... "Kommt endlich her!"

Sven nickte, während Lars schon den einen Schritt auf Marco zu gemacht hatte um sich schnell neben ihn auf das Bett zu werfen.

Marco drehte sich sofort leicht zu ihm und hob eine Hand um Lars nackte Brust zu berühren.

Sven beobachtete sie offenbar noch ein wenig, dann legte er sich neben sie.

Marco lag nun zwischen Lars und Sven.

Wie schon zuvor auf dem Sofa kümmerten sich beide um ihn und darum, dass es ihm gut ging und gefiel. Sie streichelten ihn, hauchten Küsse auf seine nackte Haut, während sie ihn langsam auszogen.

Nie hätte Marco erwartet, dass er sich so schnell darauf einlassen konnte. Aber wie sollte er sich dagegen wehren? Wenn zwei Männer einen so liebten und begehrten?

Und diese Männer es ihm auch noch so zeigten! Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wusste er nicht was er noch tun konnte - er keuchte und wandt sich unter den so unfassbar geilen Fingern und Lippen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Hand oder welche Lippen zu wem gehörten, aber das war auch egal, solange sie nicht damit aufhörten.

Eine Hand schob sich langsam nach unten zwischen seine Beine. Dann folgten Lippen und plötzlich spürte er eine Zunge, die über seinen Schwanz leckte.

Überrascht sah er auf und blickte nach unten, wo sich Lars über ihn beugte.

Lars hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er nun seine Lippen über die Spitze von Marcos Schwanz schob.

"Oh Gott... Lars", keuchte Marco heiser. Es fühlte sich so gut an, und es war so unerwartet!

Sven schob sich dicht an ihn. "Fühlt sich das gut an?" wisperte er Marco ins Ohr und schob dabei eine Hand zu Marcos Brustwarze.

"Oh Gott, ja." Unwillkürlich zuckte er nach oben, tiefer in Lars' Mund.

Sven fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Das sah verdammt heiß aus.

"Das... das fühlt sich so heiß an!"

Lars löste sich von Marcos Schwanz und sah seinen Bruder an. "Willst du auch mal?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Sven konnte nur atemlos nicken, dann rutschte er runter zu ihm, küsste Lars kurz, dann leckte er über die Spitze von Marcos Schwanz. Feucht, und ein wenig salzig - und es fühlte sich so gut an.

Nun war es Lars, der sich wieder nach oben schob und Marco einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Er merkte aber, wie Marco den Kuss kaum erwiderte, offenbar machte Sven seinen Job gut, mehr als gut.

Lars grinste und küsste sich stattdessen langsam nach unten, bis er mit der Zunge sanft eine Brustwarze umkreiste.

Als er sie kurz in den Mund nahm um sanft an ihr zu saugen, keuchte Marco laut auf. "Ich... ich...Sven!", versuchte er vorzuwarnen, aber es war zu spät, Svens Namen konnte er nur noch schreien, als er heftig kam.

Sven war überrascht, schluckte aber, ehe er Marcos Schwanz langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ.

"Sorry", nuschelte Marco, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Sven lächelte ihn an. Komischerweise fand er es nicht schlimm. Vielleicht einfach, weil er Marco so liebte.

"So, und jetzt sind wir dran", beschloss Lars und zog Sven zu sich hoch.

"Und was tun wir?" fragte Sven mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Hmm", machte Lars, als würde er überlegen müssen. "Schach ist doof, hier im Bett. Fußball auch. Kochen... bin noch satt... was könnten wir dann tun?"

Sven hob eine Hand und zog Lars zu sich. "Das hier", raunte er und drückte seine Lippen auf die von Lars.

Sofort keuchte Lars auf und erwiderte den Kuss.

Er konnte Marco schmecken, vermischt mit dem Geschmack, der einfach Sven war. Das alleine machte ihn schon unfassbar an.

Marco lag immer noch zwischen ihnen und konnte nur keuchend zusehen, wie der Kuss der beiden immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
Hände glitten über verschwitzte Körper, Körper, die sich so ähnlich waren.

Ein wenig zögernd hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf Svens Hüfte.

Er spürte, wie sich Lars an seinen Rücken schmiegte, sich an ihn drängte und an seiner Pobacke rieb.

Er war so hart!

"Willst du... mit mir schlafen?", bot er heiser an.

"Das weißt du", wisperte Lars und drückte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

"Dann mach", bat er und schob ihm seinen Hintern entgegen.

"Habt ihr was da?"

"Nachtschrank", raunte Sven und löste sich von den beiden um nach den Sachen zu kramen. Er hätte sie nach heute Morgen gar nicht erst wegräumen sollen.

Schnell hatte er das Benötigte gefunden und drückte es Lars in die Hand.

"Du musst mir sagen, wenn ich zu schnell bin", flüsterte Lars Marco zu.

"Mach ich", versprach Marco, aber er war sich sicher, dass Lars es schon richtig machen würde.

"Ich... also... das ist das erste Mal", murmelte Lars plötzlich ein wenig kleinlaut.

"War es für Sven auch. Und es war so geil..."

Lars nickte und sah kurz zu Sven, dann griff er nach dem Gleitgel.

Behutsam bereitete er Marco vor, dabei küsste er immer wieder seinen Nacken. Er war schrecklich nervös und aufgeregt, versuchte sich das aber nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Irgendwann schüttelte Sven leicht den Kopf. Er rollte sich ein wenig ungeschickt über Marco und Lars und schmiegte sich von hinten an seinen Bruder. Er griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie zwischen Marcos Pobacken.

"Ganz langsam", flüsterte er Lars ins Ohr.

Lars nickte leicht und drang vorsichtig mit dem Finger in Marco ein.

"Sehr gut", murmelte Sven und küsste Lars Schulter.

"Bitte", stöhnte Marco schließlich.

Sven zog Lars das Kondom über, dann dirigierte er seinen Schwanz an die richtige Stelle. Es fühlte sich so geil an Teil der Sache zu sein, auch wenn er nicht unmittelbar beteiligt war.

Aber es waren Lars und Marco, die er beide liebte.

Es war unsagbar heiß die beiden so zusammen zu sehen - verschwitzt, mit geröteter Haut und eng aneinandergeschmiegt.

"Beweg dich", forderte Marco heiser.

Ganz vorsichtig begann Lars in ihn zu stoßen.

"Gott ist das geil", keuchte er.

Sven hinter ihm kicherte leise, "Er ist so eng, was? So heiß..."

"Oh ja!"

Unwillkürlich begann er sich an seinem Bruder zu reiben. Er keuchte leise, als er den Rhythmus fühlte, mit dem Lars in Marco stieß.

Sven passte sich an, bis sie sich im Gleichklang miteinander bewegten.

Alle drei keuchten und stöhnten, Hände strichen über Körper, Lippen küssten erhitzte Haut.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lars als erster kam.

Sven folgte ihm schnell, dann kam auch Marco ein zweites Mal, als Lars ihn fest massiert hatte.

Völlig erschöpft und keuchend sanken sie in sich zusammen.

"Wow", raunte Sven heiser.

"Das... kannst du laut sagen", murmelte Lars.

Marco brauchte noch ein wenig um zu Atem zu kommen. "Ihr beide seid einfach zu heiß... macht einen echt fertig."

"Immer wieder gern", grinste Lars und zog sich dann vorsichtig aus Marco zurück.

Der keuchte leise auf, dann drehte er sich zu den beiden um.

Sven lag an Lars geschmiegte da und blickte ihn über dessen Schulter an. Marco lächelte leicht, dann küsste er ihn zärtlich.

"Mhm, ich lieg mitten im Marco-Sven-Sandwich", murmelte Lars mit geschlossenen Augen. "Das ist sehr schön..."

"Zwei Männer, die dich lieben", lächelte Marco und küsste ihn nun auch.

Lars nickte. "Und die ich liebe."

"Und die du liebst", wiederholte Sven mit einem Lächeln.

Lars drehte leicht den Kopf und gab Sven einen Kuss.

"So meinte ich das", wisperte Sven.

Lars lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Hat viel zu lange gedauert..."

"Sorry", murmelte Marco, denn schließlich hatte es an ihm gelegen. "Aber immerhin haben wir es noch geschafft."

"Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein", sagte Lars.

"Ich weiß. Aber irgendwie... hab ich ja schon Schuld dran."

"Hey, wir hatten alle am Anfang unsere Zweifel", sagte Sven. "Das, was wir hier machen, ist ungewöhnlich."

"Aber verdammt schön", grinste Lars.

"Und heiß", grinste Sven zurück.

"Ja, und heiß", stimmte Marco zu.

"So und jetzt sollten wir uns wohl... sauber machen, ehe wir hier zusammenkleben und nie wieder voneinander los kommen", lachte Sven.

"Hätt ich auch nichts gegen", lachte Lars, löste sich aber schnell von den beiden.

"Ab ins Bad!" sagte Sven und gab seinem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

"Schon dabei", lachte Lars und stand auf.

Sven rutschte sofort in die Lücke und zog Marco an sich. "Wir warten auf dich."

"Nee, nee, nach mir seid ihr dran."

Marco brummte nur und kuschelte sich ganz eng an Sven.

Sven zog ihn fest in seine Arme und streichelte seinen Rücken. Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann sah Sven ihn an. "Alles okay bei dir?"

"Ich bin geschafft", lächelte Marco. "Zwei Männer, das ist harte Arbeit."

Sven erwiderte das Lächeln, es war offenbar wirklich alles in Ordnung. Auch zu dritt.

"Offenbar... hattet ihr recht", sagte Marco leise. "Das wir es versuchen sollten."

Svens Lächeln wurde zu einem Strahlen. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das so sehen würdest."

"Ihr hat sehr... überzeugende Methoden."

Jetzt kicherte Sven leise. "Immerhin haben die Methoden gewirkt."

"Kunststück! Hast du ne Ahnung, wie heiß ihr beiden ausseht?"

"Findest du?", fragte Sven nach. "Also, Lars ja schon..."

"Nein, ihr beide", sagte Marco.

Sven nickte leicht, dann lachte er. Immerhin glichen er und Lars sich doch sehr.

Marco gähnte leicht und kuschelte sich dichter an Svens warmen Körper.

"Nicht einschlafen, du willst dich doch auch noch sauber machen", wisperte Sven.

"Aufstehen? Viel zu anstrengend", brummte Marco.

"Lieber kleben?"

Marco brummte etwas unverständliches und schob ein Bein über Svens um sich noch enger an ihn zu kuscheln.

"Okay, also muss Lars uns morgen mit Hammer und Beitel trennen."

"Was muss ich machen?" fragte Lars, der in diesem Moment zurück kam.

"Uns morgen früh mit schwerem Werkzeug trennen", grinste Sven ihn an und zog Marco an sich.

"Haben wir den Kleinen so geschafft?" fragte Lars und kam leise näher.

"Scheint so", grinste Sven. "Komm her, ja?"

Lars nickte und schob sich wieder zu den beiden ins Bett.

Er zerrte an den beiden Bettdecken, die auf dem Bett lagen, und deckte sie über sie drei.

Dann schmiegte er sich an Marcos Rücken und lächelte Sven an.

Leise seufzte Marco. So ganz konnte er es noch immer nicht glauben, und ob es wirklich, wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war, wusste er auch noch nicht, aber jetzt gerade fühlte er sich unheimlich wohl.

"Gute Nacht", flüsterte Lars und küsste kurz Marcos Nacken.

"Gute Nacht - euch beiden", wünschte Marco müde.

"Nacht", wisperte auch Sven.


	50. Rückrundenauftakt

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Die drei waren eigentlich ständig, bis auf die Trainingszeit oder Sponsorentermine – zusammen und zwar meisten bei Sven oder Marco in Dortmund.  
Aber langsam neigte sich die Woche dem Ende zu und das hieß für die drei ab ins Hotel, denn endlich stand das erste Spiel der Rückrunde an.

Die Nacht war merkwürdig gewesen, fand Marco. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Lars immer bei ihnen gewesen war, so sehr, dass er es sich eigentlich kaum noch anders vorstellen konnte. Und jetzt war Lars in Freiburg.

"Du bist heute Morgen ganz schön still", bemerkte Sven, als sie sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Frühstück machten.

"Fehlt was, hm?", machte Marco leise. "Ein Drittel von uns fehlt. Ist doch klar, dass ich da still bin, oder?"

Sven nickte. Ihm fehlte Lars auch, allerdings war er das schon länger gewöhnt, als Marco. "Spätestens morgen sehen wir ihn wieder."

"Ja, das ist auch gut so", nickte Marco. "Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ihn so vermissen würde."

"Du liebst ihn, natürlich vermisst du ihn."

"Ja, ich liebe ihn", wisperte Marco. Er hatte das nie erwartet, nicht so sehr.

Sven lächelte. Gerade mal etwas mehr als eine Woche waren sie nun zusammen, führten eine Beziehung zu dritt und bisher klappte das wunderbar.

Anders als auch er erwartet oder zumindest befürchtet hatte, gab es keine Eifersüchteleien. Als er einen Termin gehabt hatte, war Marco vorgefahren zu Lars und sie hatten schon ihren Spaß gehabt, als er selbst dazugestoßen hatte. Es war okay gewesen, mehr als okay, weil er die beiden liebte.

Man merkte auch Marco an, dass er immer besser mit allem klar kam. Der Morgen nach ihrem ersten Mal zu dritt, war noch ziemlich verkrampft gewesen. Marco hatte sich kaum getraut von seinem Teller hochzusehen und war ständig rot angelaufen.

Lars und er hatten ihn dann auch erstmal in Ruhe gelassen, bis auf einen kleinen Abschiedskuss vor den jeweiligen Trainings.

Aber nach und nach, hatte sich Marco... fallen lassen. Er konnte nicht mehr bestreiten, dass er Sven und Lars liebte und er wollte sich auch nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Er genoss es einfach und hoffte, dass es von Dauer sein würde.

"So und jetzt lächel mal", bat Sven, als er Marco durch die Tür in den Frühstückssaal schob. "Denk dran, dass wir heute Nachmittag endlich wieder auf dem Platz stehen und Augsburg so richtig fertig machen werden!"

"Oh ja", freute sich Marco schon auf das Spiel. Lachend schob Sven Marco weiter, bis sie einen freien Tisch fanden und sich setzten.

Der Tag nahm seinen üblichen Ablauf. Gegen Mittag riefen sie in Freiburg bei Lars an, dann mussten sie sich schon für das Spiel fertig machen. Sie waren alle glücklich, dass die Rückrunde los ging. So gern sie auch Urlaub hatten, länger als zwei Wochen hielten es die meisten nicht aus. Dann fing es an in den Füßen zu jucken und man sehnte sich nach einem richtigen Spiel. Kein Testspiel, sondern ein Liga-Spiel vor ausverkauftem Haus.

Die Anspannung, die Freude über einen Sieg oder die Verärgerung und Trauer über eine Niederlage.

"Schön heile bleiben", wisperte Marco Sven zu, als sie sich im Spielertunnel bereit zum Einlaufen ins Stadion machten.

"Ich tu mein bestes", versprach Sven.

Das "Beste" hielt grad mal 60 Minuten. Sven ging in einen Zweikampf und rutschte dabei unglücklich auf dem leicht feuchten Rasen aus.

Etwa 450 Kilometer entfernt zuckte Lars heftig zusammen und humpelte die nächsten Meter. Scheiße, das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!  
Nicht mal ein verdammtes Spiel konnte der Kerl durchstehen ohne sich was anzuhauen!

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hoffte, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, dass der Schmerz bald vorbeiging und nicht auffiel. Er brachte das Spiel irgendwie hinter sich und hetzte dann in die Kabine um auf seinem Smartphone den Ticker vom Dortmundspiel zu überfliegen. Hoffentlich war Sven nicht schlimm verletzt!

60: Nach einem Zweikampf ist Bender nicht mehr auf dem Platz. Einen Pfiff hatte es nicht gegeben, war wohl kein Foul.  
62: Bender ist zurück auf dem Platz, den kriegt so ein Zweikampf nicht klein  
81: Bender geht raus, für ihn kommt Piszczek.

Lars gab einen deftigen Fluch von sich. Sven war also verletzt und hatte die 90 Minuten nicht durchspielen können.

Er versuchte ihn anzurufen, konnte ihn aber nicht erreichen - vermutlich war er noch bei irgendwelchen Untersuchungen.

"Alles ok bei dir?" fragte Gonzo hinter ihm.

"Sven hat sich mal wieder verletzt", erklärte Lars kurz. "Der schafft es echt bei jedem Spiel..."

"Ist es schlimm?"

"Keine Ahnung, stand nur im Ticker - und ich hab ihn nicht erreicht."

"Ich drück ihm fest die Daumen", sagte Gonzo.

"Danke", nickte Lars und ging in den Duschbereich. Sein Fuß zog noch immer, es musste also etwas schlimmeres sein.

Er musste schnell irgendwie nach Dortmund kommen. Verdammt, warum mussten sie auch ausgerechnet in Freiburg spielen? Bis er in Dortmund war, würde es doch ewig dauern! Und bis dahin würden sie beide Schmerzen erleiden, er weniger als Sven, aber er musste sich immer konzentrieren, dass man es ihm nicht ansah.

Marco, schoss es Lars durch den Kopf. Er musste Marco anrufen. Vielleicht wusste er ja schon, was Sven hatte, aber zumindest konnte er für ihn da sein. Marco würde sich bestimmt Sorgen um Sven machen... Er beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und hastete dann erneut zu seinem Smartphone.

Es tutete mehrmals, bis Marco sich endlich meldete.

"Hey...", sagte Lars leise. "Weißt du schon was mit Sven ist?"

"Wohl verstaucht, vielleicht auch was gerissen. Aber so schlimm kann’s nicht sein, er hat jedenfalls geflucht wie sonst was..."

Lars lächelte leicht. "Das ist gut. Ich komm so schnell es geht zu euch. Und solange kümmer dich gut um ihn, ja?"

"Mach ich, versprochen. Ich glaub, wir können hier gleich raus."

"Bis später Marco."

"Bis später!"

Ein wenig beruhigt legte Lars auf. Der Fuß tat zwar weh, aber offenbar war es nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anfühlte.

"Und? Hast du ihn erreicht?", wollte Gonzo neben ihm wissen.

"Nein, aber dafür Marco", sagte Lars und erzählte kurz, was er wusste.

"Grüß ihn mal von mir, hoffentlich ist es wirklich nicht so schlimm."

"Mach ich", sagte Lars und zog sich nun schnell fertig an.

Er war einer der ersten, der im Bus saß, einer der ersten im Flieger und einer der ersten, der den Flughafen verließ. Und dennoch ging ihm alles noch viel zu langsam.

Ohne erst nach Hause zu fahren, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg nach Dortmund. Wo sonst sollten seine beiden Geliebten auch sein? Hoffentlich musste Sven nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben, sondern war zu Hause bei Marco.

Er beeilte sich zu ihm, zu ihnen beiden zu kommen und parkte schief vor dem Haus. Anhand der Autos konnte er nichts erkennen, die beiden waren zusammen zum Spiel gefahren.

Schnell er zur Haustür und klingelte sturm, während er schon mit seinem Schlüssel aufschloss.

"Wohnzimmer", hörte Lars Marco aus der Küche rufen.

Lars ließ seine Sachen fallen, knallte die Tür zu und ging mit schmerzendem Fuß ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort saß Sven, den Fuß dick verbunden auf dem Tisch liegend.

"Einmal Sven, nur einmal", seufzte Lars und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder.

"Ich hab immerhin die erste Halbzeit durchgehalten", murmelte Sven und lehnte sich an ihn.

Lars schnaubte. "Wie schlimm ist es?"

"Gezerrt. Grün und blau, aber nicht gerissen", berichtete Sven von der Diagnose. "Und tut verdammt weh - aber das weißt du ja. Humpelst ja auch ganz schön."

Lars zog Sven enger und gab ihm dann einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Kriegen wir schon wieder hin, hm?"

Sven erwiderte den Kuss, dann sah er Lars an. "Tut mir leid..."

"Du machst das ja nicht mit Absicht."

"Ja, aber ich bin ungeschickt oder so, und du musst drunter leiden."

"Wie genau ist es denn passiert? Ich hab gelesen, dass es wohl kein Foul war."

"Zweikampf, und dann bin ich einfach weggerutscht."

Lars streckte die Hand aus und berührte den Verband. "Böser Rasen, dass er dich einfach so fallen lässt."

"Und dann noch den Fuß verdrehst - einfach fallen wär ja kein Problem..."

"Also hat dich der Rasen angegriffen? Den nehm ich mir morgen vor!"

"Nimm dir lieber mal den Fuß vor", murmelte Sven.

"Dafür sollten wir rüber ins Schlafzimmer gehen", sagte Lars sanft. "Und Marco holen."

"Marco macht noch essen..."

"Dann geh ich ihm mal kurz Hallo sagen", sagte Lars und küsste Sven noch einmal. "Bin gleich wieder bei dir."

Er fühlte Svens Blicke im Rücken, als er rüber in die Küche ging.

Marco stand am Herd und rührte mit abwesendem Blick in einem Topf herum.

Lars näherte sich ihm leise und stellte sich dicht neben ihn.

Marco zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Lars die Arme um ihn legte. "Hey", flüsterte er und drehte mit einem schwachen Lächeln den Kopf zu ihm.

"Hey... schön, dass ihr beide hier seid. Und du essen machst."

"Sven meinte, er hätte keinen Hunger, aber er muss was essen", sagte Marco und lehnte sich leicht an Lars.

"Ja, muss er. Und dann sollten wir ins Bett.“

"Der Doc hat ein paar Schmerzmittel mitgegeben, damit sollte Sven gut schlafen können. Hoffentlich kann ich auch irgendwie schlafen. Ich... hasse es, wenn Sven verletzt ist", seufzte Marco.

"Du... du verstehst nicht", versuchte Lars es vorsichtig. "Wir sollten uns... im Bett um ihn kümmern."

Marco sah ihn fragend an. "Du willst... jetzt Sex haben?"

"Ich will immer Sex mit euch", grinste Lars, "aber jetzt sollten wir es wirklich machen."

"Sven hat Schmerzen, ich glaub nicht, dass er in der Stimmung dafür ist..."

"Du weißt, was wir dir ganz am Anfang erzählt haben... es wird ihm gut tun."

Marco brauchte einen Moment um begreifen, worauf Lars hinauswollte. "Das... heilen?"

Lars nickte. "Das war nicht gesponnen, Marco, das funktioniert wirklich. Du wirst es sehen."

"Na gut", sagte Marco. Ein Teil von ihm hatte immer noch geglaubt, dass die beiden das "Heilen" als Ausrede für ihre Beziehung benutzten, aber solche Ausreden waren nicht mehr nötig. "Dann... das Essen ist gleich fertig. Und danach..."

"Danach machen wir es uns im Bett gemütlich."

"Oder lieber vor dem Essen? Ich kann das hier auch später aufwärmen...?" fragte Marco ein wenig unsicher, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Sex um zu Heilen, das... aber er würde es ja gleich selbst sehen.

"Nein, vorher Essen ist gut, dann brauchen wir nachher nicht noch mal aufstehen. Außerdem riecht es echt gut!"

"Reiseintopf", sagte Marco mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Hatte Sven noch im Gefrierschrank."

"Dann kannst du echt gut aufwärmen... seid ihr noch nicht lange hier?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wollten Sven erst über Nacht im Krankenhaus behalten, und wir mussten ziemliche Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, damit ich ihn mitnehmen konnte."

"Das ist gut, danke."

Marco lächelte und hob dann den Kopf um Lars zu küssen. "Hab dich schrecklich vermisst letzte Nacht", flüsterte er.

Lars lächelte leicht. "Ich dich auch. Dich und Sven. Es war so einsam im Bett."

"Willst du nicht nach Dortmund wechseln? Dann müssten wir nie wieder getrennt schlafen?"

"Und wie machen wir den Leuten klar, dass wir ein Dreierzimmer wollen? Außerdem wollte Kloppo mich nicht."

Marco seufzte tief. "So, Essen ist fertig. Holst du mal Teller und Löffel?"

"Klar, gleich ins Wohnzimmer?"

Marco nickte und folgte ihm mit dem Topf, und sie deckten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch auf, neben Svens verbundenen Fuß.

"Ich hab keinen großen Hunger", sagte Sven.

"Ein bisschen, ja? Hast schließlich ein Spiel hinter dir."

Sven seufzte. "Als ob ihr mir ne Wahl lasst..."

"Wir sind in der Mehrheit", grinste Marco.

Sven brummte, nahm aber den Teller von Lars entgegen.

"Guten Appetit", wünschten sie sich, dann aßen sie, zwei mit mehr, einer mit weniger Hunger.

Sven hatte seinen Teller nicht mal zur Hälfte geleert, als er ihn auf den Tisch stellte und sich an Lars Seite schmiegte. Der Kontakt half, um das Pochen in seinem Fuß ein wenig zu lindern.

"Besser?", fragte Lars ihn leise.

"Ein kleines Bisschen", nuschelte Sven.

Lars nickte und sah ihn an. "Schlafzimmer?"

Sven nickte, dann sah er zu Marco.

Der nicke ebenfalls. "Geht schon mal rüber, ich deck schnell ab.“

"Beeil dich", bat Lars und stand auf.

Er half Sven auf, dann humpelten sie beide los. Marco sah ihnen nach. "Sag mal, Lars - hast du auch was abbekommen?"

"Nein, aber es tut scheißenweh, weil Sven Schmerzen hat."

Marco sah zu seinem Fuß. "Bist im Spiel auch gehumpelt, oder?"

"Ja, aber zum Glück ist es nicht aufgefallen."

"Dann... ist das immer so?"

"Ja, immer."

"Das kann doch nicht sein..."

"Es ist aber so", sagte Sven. "Seit wir Kinder sind."

Marco nickte leicht. "Geht schon mal vor, dann könnt ihr es mir gleich erzählen."

"Dann mal los", sagte Lars und half seinem Bruder ins Schlafzimmer.


	51. Epilog

Sie lagen gerade gemütlich unter der Decke, als Marco reinkam.

"Komm her", sagte Sven und streckte eine Hand nach Marco aus.

Marco nickte, nahm die Hand aber nicht an, sondern zog sich erstmal den dicken Pulli und die Jeans aus. Lars hielt Sven fest an sich gedrückt. Auch sie hatten sich schon komplett ausgezogen und waren nackt unter der Decke.

Das tat nun auch Marco, ein wenig langsamer als er es vielleicht gemacht hätte, wäre er alleine gewesen.

"Das sieht sehr sexy aus", grinste Lars schief.

"Findest du?", fragte Marco etwas unsicher. Auch, wenn es bisher immer sehr gut zwischen ihnen gelaufen war, wurde er jetzt angesichts der Umstände doch ziemlich unsicher.

Lars nickte. "Und jetzt komm her zu uns."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat Marco zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Sven auf das Bett. "Und das... soll jetzt heilen?"

"Die Schmerzen sind schon geringer geworden", murmelte Sven. "Der Körperkontakt hilft, aber... je intensiver der Kontakt, umso besser hilft es."

"Ich weiß, du glaubst uns nicht... du kannst dir den Fuß ja mal ansehen - und nachher noch mal."

Marco nickte leicht. "Darf ich?" fragte er und zupfte an der Decke, die über Svens Beinen lag.

"Ja, klar." Er schob selbst die Decke zur Seite und zog das Bein an, damit Marco den Fuß betrachten konnte. Den Verband hatten sie entfernt, jetzt sah man deutlich die Schwellung und die Verfärbungen um den Knöchel.

Marco berührte ganz sanft die Verfärbung. "Mein armer Schatz", flüsterte er. Es sah wirklich schlimm aus, fand er, und ohne drüber nachzudenken küsste er den verletzten Knöchel.

"Wir machen das wieder gut", sagte Lars. "Nachher wird es sein, als hätte es die Verletzung nicht gegeben."

Marco küsste den Knöchel, dann wandte er sich wieder Sven zu. "Und wie... macht ihr das jetzt?"

"Komm hoch und leg dich neben mich", bat Sven.

Marco nickte, das war leicht. Er schob sich auf Svens andere Seite unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an ihn. Dann küsste Lars ihn, Sven. Zärtlich und liebevoll.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Marco das sah und doch kam es ihm heute irgendwie... anders vor. Es war ruhiger, zarter. Und es war das erste Mal, dass er nicht unmittelbar beteiligt war. Eifersüchtig war er nicht, eher... neugierig, was noch passieren würde.

Ganz zärtlich ging es weiter, Lars küsste Sven, dann schob er die Decke allmählich herunter und streichelte Svens Körper. Sven seufzte und schloss die Augen. Den Händen folgten Lars' Lippen, sie küssten sich langsam tiefer, über die Seite, die Hüfte, dann zog Lars das verletzte Bein näher und küsste den angeschwollenen, verfärbten Knöchel.

Ein leichtes Stöhnen drang von Svens Lippen und Marco sah, wie sich Svens Schwanz leicht regte. Offenbar gefiel ihm das, was Lars da tat, sehr gut. Natürlich tat es das, Marco wusste selbst, wie gut sich Lars' Lippen anfühlten.

Inzwischen küsste sich Lars wieder nach oben, Svens Bein entlang bis hoch zur Mitte. Der Schwanz stand jetzt aufrecht - und sah so geil aus. Lars zögerte nicht und nahm die Spitze in den Mund.

Marco keuchte leise auf, das war so ziemlich das heißeste, das er je gesehen hatte. Unwillkürlich schob er seine Hand unter die Decke und umfasste seinen eigenen Schwanz. Sven sah das und lächelte leicht, dann streckte er seine Hand aus um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

Marco folgte nur zu gern und ließ sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ziehen. Dabei fühlte er an Svens Atem und seinen Bewegungen, wie Lars ihn weiter und weiter erregte.

Marco löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah nach unten. Lars saugte immer noch an Svens Schwanz und hatte nun zusätzlich eine Hand zwischen Svens Beine geschoben.

Er kraulte ihn dort zärtlich, Marco wusste sowohl, wie geil sich das anfühlte, als auch, wie sehr Sven darauf stand.

"Lars ich... bitte...", stöhnte Sven.

"Was willst du?", fragte Lars, als er sich kurz von ihm löste.

"Dich!"

Lars sah ihn etwas überrascht an. Er sollte mit Sven schlafen, zum ersten Mal richtig!

"Bitte Lars", flüsterte Sven. "Ich will dich."

"Okay", war Lars' kurze Antwort. Er sah zu Marco, der ihm schnell das Benötigte reichte.

Sven stöhnte ungeduldig auf.

"Dreh dich auf die Seite", forderte Lars ihn auf und schob ihn in Marcos Arme.

Marco zog ihn an sich und verstrickte Sven in einen heißen Kuss.

Er legte ein Bein um Svens und zog es ein wenig an sich, so dass Lars besser an ihn herankommen konnte - und er selbst die Möglichkeit bekam sich an Svens Oberschenkel zu reiben.

An Svens Stöhnen erkannte Marco, dass Lars offenbar mit dem ersten Finger eingedrungen war.

"Hm, das ist gut, was?", fragte er leise.

Sven brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

Dann zuckte er leicht zusammen, als Lars wohl etwas zu schnell war.

"Langsam", murmelte Marco.

Lars nickte, dann machte er vorsichtiger weiter. Währenddessen verstrickte Marco Sven in einen weiteren heißen Kuss und streichelte ihm dabei beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Bereit?" fragte Lars schließlich rau.

Vorsichtig nickte Sven und presste sein Gesicht an Marcos Schulter.

Ganz vorsichtig drang Lars in Sven ein.

Sven war zunächst noch etwas verspannt, aber Marco schaffte es durch Küsse und Berührungen ihn ruhiger und lockerer werden zu lassen.

Lars stöhnte unterdrückt. Gott fühlte sich das geil an!

"Mach", forderte Sven ihn leise auf.

Lars nickte und schob sich tiefer.

"Ja", keuchte Sven leiser und begann sich vorsichtig gegen ihn zu bewegen. Sie spürten alle, dass es nicht lange dauern würde.

Lars konnte sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten immer fester in Sven zu stoßen. Sven kam ihm so gut es ging entgegen und Marco rieb sich an Svens Oberschenkel, während er ihn immer wieder küsste.

Auf einmal keuchte Sven auf, biss in Marcos Schulter und kam. Lars schrie auf, als Sven noch enger um ihn wurde und kam ebenfalls heftig. Und auch Marco brauchte allein bei dem Anblick der beiden nicht mehr lange, dann kam er ebenfalls.

Sie alle brauchten einen Moment um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann zog sich Lars vorsichtig aus Sven zurück, schmiegte sich aber sofort wieder an seinen Rücken.

"Hmm", seufzte Sven leise. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit um wieder runterzukommen, dann bewegte er seinen Fuß ein wenig. Er fühlte sich sehr viel besser an.

"Keine Schmerzen mehr", grinste Lars und küsste Sven in den Nacken.

"Schön", lächelte Sven, dann zog er Marco an sich.

"Sieh dir Svens Fuß an", sagte Lars zu Marco.

Marco holte tief Luft, sagte aber nichts. Er glaubte noch immer nicht an einen wirklichen Erfolg, jedenfalls nicht mehr, als dass Sven sich nach diesem heißen Sex einfach besser fühlte als zuvor.

"Guck schon nach", grinste Lars.

Sven zog sein Bein an, so dass Marco herankommen konnte. Der schüttelte den Kopf, tat Lars aber dem Gefallen. Er streckte eine Hand nach dem Fuß aus und zog die Decke zur Seite, damit er besser sehen konnte.

Dann stockte ihm der Atem. Es war der richtige, verletzte Fuß, das war schon noch zu sehen, aber die Schwellung war weitestgehend abgezogen, und die Verfärbung nicht mehr rot-blau, sondern schon grün-gelblich. Es war deutlich, dass der Fuß heilte.

"Morgen früh siehst du nur noch einen blauen Fleck, der aussieht, als wäre er ein paar Tage alt", sagte Lars. "Und euer armer Doc wird mal wieder nicht verstehen, wie Sven das geschafft hat."

"Das kann doch nicht sein", murmelte Marco und berührte den Fuß vorsichtig. "Tut das noch weh?"

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so eine leichte Berührung wie deine eben."

"Das ist echt unglaublich. Und kannst du den Fuß wieder bewegen?"

Sven lächelte und bewegte den Fuß. "Kein Problem."

"Tut echt nicht mehr weh", bestätigte Lars ihm.

"Das... das..." Marco war fassungslos. Erneut berührte er Svens Fuß und strich über die Haut.

"Wir haben es dir doch gesagt", murmelte Sven.

"Aber... das ist... unmöglich", flüsterte Marco.

"Ja, das wissen wir doch auch. Aber wir sehen doch den Beweis."

"Komm", sagte Sven und zog Marco an sich. "Siehst du, wir haben dich nicht angelogen."

"Ich weiß. Aber es ist doch... nicht zu glauben!"

"Für uns ist es normal, weil es halt immer so war", sagte Lars.

"Ich glaub, ich muss mich noch an eure magischen Kräfte gewöhnen..."

"Das wirst du", grinste Sven müde. "Bei meiner Tollpatschigkeit...."

"Ich hoffe, das wird nicht so schnell so weit", meinte Marco. "Ist immer scheiße, dich so humpeln zu sehen."

"Ja, sag ihm das öfter, vielleicht hört er ja auf dich", schnaubte Lars.

"Ich hab’s ihm schon gesagt. Die ganze Mannschaft sagt es ihm immer wieder. Aber unser Schatz hört nicht auf uns."

"Ja, der Sturkopf der Benders", seufzte Lars. "Ist wohl leider genetisch bedingt..."

"Also musst du ihn weiter hinterher heilen."

Lars nickte. "Oder er mich."

"So herum geht das auch?"

"Klar, aber ich verletz mich nicht so oft wie Sven."

"Ja, das solltest du lieber lassen. Tut weh", grinste Marco.

"Weiß ich nur zu gut", lachte Lars.

Marco sah zu Sven in seinen Armen. "Du sagst... oh, ich glaub, wir haben ihn geschafft."

"Das ist immer so", sagte Lars sanft. "Er braucht danach den Schlaf."

"Dann soll er mal schlafen - und heilen", flüsterte Marco. "Und du? Auch schon schlafen? Oder nach dem Spiel noch nicht?"

"Im Moment bin ich noch nicht müde. Bin zu aufgekratzt", gab Lars zu.

"Wollen wir dann warten, bis Sven ganz fest schläft, und dann rüber ins Wohnzimmer?"

"Wenn du noch nicht müde bist gern."

"Nee, bin ich noch nicht. Mir geht auch noch das Spiel durch den Kopf."

"Fünf Minuten, dann sollte er tief und fest schlafen", meinte Lars.

"Muss an der Heilung liegen", überlegte Marco, denn sonst war Sven nie so schnell und tief eingeschlafen.

Lars nickte. "Ich schlaf danach, also wenn Sven mich heilt, auch immer sofort ein und penn durch bis zum nächsten Morgen."

"Dann liegt das echt daran."

"Vielleicht braucht der Körper es, um die Heilung zu vollenden", überlegte Lars.

"Das ist möglich. Oder er hat schon geheilt und dabei seine ganze Energie verbraucht. Auf jeden Fall gut, dass wir schon gegessen haben."

Lars nickte. Er strich Sven über den Rücken. "Wollen wir dann?"

"Ja, schön langsam", stimmte Marco zu und löste sich ganz vorsichtig von Sven.

So leise und vorsichtig wie möglich stahlen sich die beiden aus dem Bett. Lars schnappte zwei Paar dicke Socken und Shorts, während Marco Pullis und Jogginghosen nahm, dann schlichen sie aus dem Zimmer.

Erst auf dem Flur zogen sie sich an, dann gingen sie weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

"Soll ich uns nen Kakao machen?" schlug Marco vor.

Etwas überrascht sah Lars ihn an, dann nickte er, "Oh ja!"

Marco lächelte und ging sofort in die Küche. Lars machte es sich inzwischen auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Ein paar Mal drehte er seinen Fuß, aber es war alles wieder in Ordnung. Morgen würde Sven normal laufen können - und er selbst damit auch.

Es war jedes Mal wieder faszinierend, wie schnell ihre Verletzungen heilten, und heute schien es sogar noch besser gegangen zu sein. Vielleicht, weil sie diesmal wirklich miteinander geschlafen hatten. So ganz echt - das, was sie sich bisher nie getraut hatten.

Lars lächelte leicht. Das hatte sich jetzt alles geändert. Seit Marco da war und sich auf diese ungewöhnliche Beziehung eingelassen hatte. Er hatte es nicht geglaubt, aber Sven und er waren sich damit auch noch einmal näher gekommen. Sie waren jetzt endgültig ein Liebespaar geworden. Ein Liebestrio, musste es wohl richtiger heißen. Es war noch immer ungewöhnlich, aber es fühlte sich gut an sehr gut.

"Hier, der Kakao", sagte Marco und schreckte Lars aus seinen Gedanken auf.

"Oh - danke!" Lars hatte ihn gar nicht kommen gehört.

Marco setzte sich dicht neben ihn. Lars lehnte sich leicht an ihn und schmiegte sich kurz darauf dicht an seine Seite.

Marco lächelte ihn an. "Alles gut bei dir?"

"Ja, sehr gut", nickte Lars. "Ich bin froh, dass du uns jetzt glaubst. Und dass wir es uns nicht einbilden."

"Nein... offenbar nicht. Außer ich leide an einer Geisteskrankheit, die mich Dinge sehen lässt, die nicht existieren."

"Ich glaub nicht. Außerdem haben es genug Leute gesehen. Also, wie der Fuß nach dem Spiel aussah."

"Wie erklärt Sven das morgen dem Doc?"

"Der Doc kennt das schon. Also, dass es bei Sven immer schnell heilt. Und die anderen - die haben nicht so genau hingesehen. Und wundern sich auch so nicht mehr drüber."

Marco seufzte. Das stimmte. Er hatte sich zwar auch immer gewundert, wie schnell Sven wieder fit war, aber Fragen gestellt hatte er auch nicht.

"Hm, der Kakao ist gut."

"Na das will doch auch hoffen", grinste Marco. "Ist schließlich mit viel Liebe gemacht."

Lars lächelte. "Das schmeckt man. Und das merkt man. Ist echt toll, dass du dich drauf eingelassen hast."

"Ihr könnt sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ihr wollt."

"Zumindest sind wir beide sehr verliebt."

"Wir drei", sagte Marco und griff nach Lars freier Hand. "Du hast mir gestern Nacht wirklich sehr gefehlt."

Lars lächelte leicht. "Das hab ich gehofft. Dass du auch merkst, dass wir drei zusammengehören."

"Das tun wir offenbar."

Lars legte ihm einen Arm um. "Ja, das tun wir."

Marco lehnte sich an ihn. Er war glücklich. Sven schlief und er saß hier kuschelnd mit Lars auf dem Sofa. Und sobald sie den Kakao ausgetrunken hätten, würden sie wieder zu Sven ins Bett kriechen. Dann würden sie wieder zusammen sein, so, wie sie zusammengehörten.


End file.
